Eternal Flame
by PattyFleur87
Summary: What if Elena had a fraternal twin sister, Eva? What if in 1864, Katherine had a fraternal twin sister, Danielle? What if in the 10th century, Tatia had a fraternal twin sister, Thora? What if Damon had come back to town to save Danielle and meet Elena's twin sister? What would change on the story? Starts on the first season. Damon/OC and Stefan/Elena.
1. Pilot

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva and Danielle.**

**I wanna thank you to my Beta, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. The link for her story and her profile on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Chapter I**

**Pilot**

_For over a century I lived in secret, hiding in the shadows, alone in the world until now. I am a vampire. And this is my story._

**Mystic Falls, Virginia**

**Highway**

A car on a highway with a couple inside, they were speaking about a concert they had just been to see outside of the town, the man named Darren Malloy hadn't been very impressed with what he had seen, but if his woman Brooke Fenton was happy then he was happy.

"One hour of driving to hear nothing. It wasn't even a band, but a guy with a guitar. One hour each way." Young Darren with shaggy dark brown hair says with clear disappointment in his voice.

"It wasn't that bad." The blonde with a pout on her lips defends as she reached over and pushed him teasingly.

"It looked like James Blunt." He counters with a frown which she caught, she liked James Blunt.

"And what is the problem?"

"We already have a James Blunt and that is enough." He answers and she laughs a little covering her face shaking her head from side to side making her blonde locks bounce with the movement.

"So, why did you come?" She cocks a thinly shaped eye brow at him and he reaches over and holds her hand within his own.

"Because, I love you." He replies to her with a cheesy grin playing on his lips, she nods her head quickly.

"Nicely done." She approves of the way he easily redeemed himself as they continue down the road when they see a thick fog starting to form around the car, it layers the road in front of them with a thick blanket. "What about all this fog?" Brooke asks as she looks out of her window at it suspiciously.

"It will pass soon." He answers as he continued to drive carefully through the thick mist, trying desperately to keep on the road.

Suddenly Brooke saw a dark figure through the fog laying down the ground, she screams as the car sped towards him. "Watch out!" She hollered.

Darren tries to stop in time but it was too late, the car jumps as it ran over the dark, mysterious figure on the floor. He skids to a halt in the middle of the road taking up both lanes as the couple sat there in complete and utter shock.

"Are you okay?" Darren questions his girlfriend fearfully but she was in a serious state of shock, they had just killed a person.

"We run over someone." She breaths out as she stares down at the road, her eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights "My God!"

"Call for help." Darren orders as he gets out of the car to attend to the person that had just hit, he tries to search for the body over his own panic.

Brooke was trying to get reception on her phone but she couldn't get any, she almost in hysteria "Come on! Come on!" She whispers under her breath closing her eyes trying to stop herself from shaking.

Darren saw the male laying in the middle of the road, he sprints over to him muttering under his breath. "Please tell me you're alive!" He took the mans hand taking note of the large ring on his finger as he checks his pulse for any sign of life. Nothing. "My God."

The poor dark haired Darren was taken by surprise when the 'dead' body in front of him reanimated and grabs him by his neck at a speed that was like a blur as he tares into his neck with his deadly sharp fangs.

Brooke climbs from her boyfriends' car tears streaming down her cheeks from the fear and shock of what had happened. "There is no signal! Darren!" She calls into the silent night.

When she doesn't hear back from him a new state of panic washes over her, looking around for her boyfriend who was nowhere to be seen. "Darren?" She shouts as loud as she could when suddenly there was a slam on the hood of the car, looking over her shoulder she sees her boyfriend laying across the bonnet with a chunk missing from his neck.

She screams loudly as she takes off down the road running as fast as her legs could carry her but it wasn't fast enough and the predator caught her.

**Next day**

It was early morning as a tall boy stood on top of the roof of his house looking out into the thick forest that circled the property.

_I should not have returned home. I know it's risky but I had no choice. I have to know her._

He took slow steps towards the edge of the roof looking out for another moment before taking a leap hurdling towards the floor, but he hit it as light as a feather.

**The Gilbert House**

**Eva's room**

Young Eva Gilbert sat in her room on the window seat on looking the front of the house as she was writing in her song book. One of her many passions is writing and preforming music. The song she was currently working on reminded her greatly of her parents and their untimely death.

"Burning Bridges" (**AN.: the song belongs to Jessie James, from the album "Jessie James". I'm only using for my OC**).

_Spotlights have a funny glow  
they can keep you warm  
But they can make you go crazy  
Always gotta be the show  
so you never know  
what it's like being in the crowd_

_Lately I'm hearing people say  
you're a runaway and somebody's got to bring  
you back to reality  
help you see the things  
that you might've been looking past_

_I ain't burning bridges  
I'm tryin' to mend them  
I apologize if I ever hurt your feelings  
Got my own convictions  
And I've got to live them  
I ain't burnin' bridges  
That ain't my intention_

_Ain't got nothin' to hide  
Yeah I'm good with God  
Soul is naked like water  
You and I wouldn't want to see  
The girl I'd be if I wouldn't have turned you down_

_Show me so many things  
But the best would be  
Never ever roll over  
Stand up for what I believe  
And eventually everyone will come back around_

_I ain't burning bridges  
I'm tryin' to mend them  
I apologize if I ever hurt your feelings  
Got my own convictions  
And I've got to live them  
_

_I ain't burnin' bridges  
That ain't my intention_

_Always three sides to every story  
There's yours and there's mine  
But we've been ignoring  
The truth it hides behind a clear disguise_

_I ain't burning bridges  
I'm tryin' to mend them  
I apologize if I ever hurt your feelings  
Got my own convictions  
And I've got to live them  
_

_I ain't burnin' bridges  
That ain't my intention_

"Perfect!" Eva muttered under her breath as she brushed her long chocolate brown locks from her eyes as she closes her song book. "I'm gonna sing tonight." She announces proud of her hard work.

She places the book on her vanity table as she walks over to her closest, grabbing an old pair of dark wash jeans and a white shirt with a pattern on the front and of course her signature black high heeled boots.

She takes a trip over to her jewelry box which was sitting on her vanity table one again and opened it choosing a pair of simple earrings with her favorite golden necklace with heart shaped locket which contained a picture of her late parents. Finally, a charmed bracelet which had blue stones around the outside, apparently it was charmed by a witch which was what her father used to tell her.

Looking at the full length mirror at herself she took in a small shaky breath "I'm ready for a new year, I hope."

She knows perfectly that her twin sister and her brother weren't okay, just like her, but she and Elena being twins, they knew perfectly what the other was feeling, everyone says that happens is because they are twin sisters. Both of them created a front to make the others stop asking if they were alright. She picks up her leather jacket and her school bag and leaves. Knocks on her twin sister, Elena bedroom door.

"Elena, are you ready? I'll be in the kitchen waiting!" Eva calls through the door for a moment waiting for her twin to respond.

"Okay. I will be down in a minute, Eva." Elena answers and Eva nods giving her sister some space for her to get ready.

Afterwards, she descends the stairs and goes to the kitchen, eating something while waiting for her sister to go to school with a friend of both, Bonnie Bennett.

**Elena's room**

Meanwhile, Elena is writing in her journal and hears his sister calling her.

"Elena, are you ready? I'll be in the kitchen waiting!" Eva calls on the other side of the door.

"Okay. I will be down in a minute, Eva." She answers as she looks down into her diary and decides to write her thoughts.

_Dear diary,_

_Today will be different. Has to be. I'll smile and be credible. My smile will say: "I'm fine, thank you." and "Yes, I feel much better."_

Glancing around her room she look at the pictures of herself with her parents and siblings, she and her twin sister.

_I will not be sad girl who lost her parents. I'll start fresh, I'll be someone new. It's the only way to survive. I need to be strong because of Jeremy, but I can see that Eva is feeling the same I am feeling. We need to be strong. All of us. We all miss our parents. I miss my mom because she always would give advices about boys just like Eva. They were our anchors._

She looks in the mirror at herself wearing a crimson red top and some jeans and her converse. She also wears a small gold necklace and earrings. Grabs her schoolbag and leaves the room and goes to the kitchen, where her sister is waiting.

**Gilbert kitchen**

Elena enters the kitchen looking around for a moment at her small family; Eva is already at the table drinking coffee. And their Aunt Jenna, their legal guardian, was panicking about them going back to school and not being ready.

"Toast? I can make toast." Jenna asks in a rushed voice, she honestly had no time to make them any breakfast, she was behind as well, and she needed to get to going.

Eva walks over to Elena and passes her a large cup for her to get some coffee, the twins knew each other morning routines so well "It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena answers giving her twin a grateful smile.

"That's what I told her, 'Lena." Eva informs her twin in a joking voice as her twin grabs the coffee pot pouring some into her mug and she washes up her mug finished with her mourning drink placing it on the washboard.

Their younger brother Jeremy walks in looking absolutely exhausted, he looks over at Elena who was mauling over her coffee. "Is there coffee?" Jeremy asks as he takes it from her coffee, she shot him a dirty look.

"It's your first day of school and I am completely unprepared." Jenna mused as she grabs her purse opening the compartment where she kept her money and takes out some money for her nephew and nieces to eat in the school cafeteria. "Money for lunch?"

"No need." Elena replies holding up her hand signaling no.

Eva shook her head too "I have some money from the job at the Grill. But thanks, Aunt Jenna." Eva says with a proud smile.

Jeremy did hesitate to grab the money from Jenna and tuck it away into the pocket of his hoody.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna panicked looking through her back anxiously.

"Don't you have that big presentation today?" Elena asks curiously as her Aunt nodded quickly.

"I have a meeting with my thesis advisor..." She glanced at her watch "Now. Crap!" Jenna takes her light brown hair out of the ponytail it was it and shakes it out loosely.

"So go. We'll be fine." Elena assures her with a kind smile.

"Yes, Aunt Jenna. We are going to school. So don't worry. Like my twin said, we will be fine. Don't worry." Eva completes patting her twins shoulder comfortingly.

Jenna looks at her nieces and grabs her stuff and exits the house towards her waiting car. Elena leaned against the table and looks at her sister and then looks at her brother and decides to ask if he's okay.

"You okay?" she asks to Jeremy with a concerned look on her face.

"Don't start." With that Jeremy leaves the kitchen still nursing his cup of coffee.

Eva looks at her with a defeated smile, Jeremy had been so distance since their parents' death. "Leave him be. He will come to us when he is ready."

"You right but I worry about him. He is always getting high." Elena's voice was small trying to make sure that Jeremy doesn't hear them.

"I know, but if we press him too much, he will push even more away from us." Eva counters with a frown, that was the last thing she wanted to push their little brother away from them.

"And you? Are you okay?" Elena questions with a sad smile but Eva just rolls her eyes at her.

"You know how I am, just like I know how you are."

"Twins!" Elena laughs and so did Eva they hug for a moment before Eva pulled away grabbing her leather jacket and bag.

"Right! Let's go. Bonnie is waiting." Eva glanced over at the TV about to turn it off when she saw two young people pop up on the screen the names were, Darren Fenton and Brooke Malloy, both 24 and 22 years old, she frowned before switching the TV off.

**Bonnie's car**

The sisters are in the car with Bonnie Bennett, one of the best friends of the sisters. Elena was in the passenger seat while Eva was in the backseat. Both were and still are more distracted when they pass through the cemetery.

"My grams go on to tell me that I am psychic. Our ancestors are from Salem, which is not so... I know crazy. But she will not stop talking about it, and I think, put this woman in a home! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and still think Florida is going to separate and process into little resort islands." She babbles on and on as both the twins stare out the window into the cemetery where their parents were buried "Elena! Eva! Back to the car." Elena and Eva to hear Bonnie, they look at her.

"We did it again, right? Sorry Bonnie." Elena frowns putting her head down almost ashamed of what she had done.

"It's hard, Bonnie. Pass by the cemetery and know they are there and not here." Eva apologizes reaching over to pat her sister on the shoulder.

"You were saying that?" Elena made an attempt to change the subject as she avoided looking at the cemetery next to her.

"That now I'm psychic." She answers almost proudly of herself as the two Gilbert girls gave her a skeptical look.

Elena nods looking over at her best friend before saying. "Right. Okay, predicts anything. About Me."

"About me, too. I'll get a music contract?" Eva gives her opinion with a cheeky smile playing on her lips.

"I'll see…" Bonnie starts as she looks out into the road trying to focus but suddenly out of nowhere, a black crow falls into the glass front of the car, scaring the girls, Bonnie slams her foot down on the break and the screeches the car stops at the side of the road.

"What was that? Oh My God, You are right, Elena? And you Eva?" Bonnie asks concerned for the two passengers in her car.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Elena answers looking fearfully out of the window to see that whatever had hit the car was now gone.

"And you, Eva?" Bonnie asks again looking over her shoulder at the other brunette who sat in the back clutching the seat her eyes wide.

"I'm fine. Not worry about it." Eva says brushing off what had just happened trying to calm herself down.

"It was a bird or something. Came out of nowhere." Bonnie tries to explain to the girls who were still a little wary of cars considering they had been in a car accident which had been the death of their parents.

"Really, me and Eva, we cannot continue indefinitely to be terrified of cars." Elena answers as she glances over at Eva who nodded in agreement.

"I predict that this year will be awesome. And I predict that eventually the sad times and dark will be over and you both will be beyond happy." Bonnie informs them Elena and her sister started smiling from ear to ear, which infects Bonnie smiling with them.

Soon after Bonnie and the Gilbert sisters, start going again to Mystic Falls High School and not noticing that the crow that had hit their car was sat watching them in the car.

**Mystic Falls High**

In the school, all students meet and talk about their vacations. Until they see a strange guy going to the entrance of the school. He was wearing dark jeans and a sweater with hood and a brown leather jacket. He had sunglasses, where could not see the color of his eyes.

The Gilbert sisters and Bonnie were walking inside the school talking idly. They were approaching their lockers.

"The male population is bad this year." Bonnie says as she watches all the guys in their year pass them with a disgruntled look on her face.

Elena and Eva look at each other smirking a little before rolling their dark brown eyes at their best friend. The gossip has already started. Bonnie continues to talk about students as they passed them.

"Look at the shower curtain Kelly Beach. She looks like a hot – can I still say 'tranny-mess'." Bonnie scoffed trying to find a phrase to describe the student.

"No, that is over." Eva answered as she put a couple of things into her locker not even bother to look at her best friend.

"Find a man for you both. It is a busy year." Bonnie answered noticing that Eva's head was in the clouds once again and the other Gilbert sister wasn't paying attention to her.

Elena turns around and finds Matt Donovan, the former boyfriend, looking at her. She says waves over to him saying hello but he turns his face and walks away from her ignoring her.

"He hates me." Elena sighed.

"That is not hate. That is: "You dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly, I'm listening to the hits of Air Supply."" Bonnie says pouting a little seeing the look that Elena was giving her.

"And the way Tyler hates me?" Eva spoke up from beside them. "I broke up with Tyler and he is now sleeping with Vicki and probably using drugs." She added with a small sigh.

A preppy, long legged, Barbie blonde beauty queen Caroline Forbes approaches the group of friends with a giant pearly white grin on her face as she tucked one of her long golden locks behind her ear seeing the two twins again.

"Elena? Eva? My God, how are you?" She gushed to the two sisters hugging them at the same time Elena and Eva make a strange face being this close to her showing they are feeling uncomfortable. "It's so good to see you."

When the preppy blonde pulls away she turns to Bonnie and asks her something as if the twins were not present. "How are they? Are they okay?"

"Caroline, we're here." Elena says holding up her hand giving her a strange look a small frown pulling over Caroline's lips.

"And we're fine, thanks." Eva completes with a curt nod looking down at the ground for moment before looking up into the blondes sea blue eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, we are much better." Elena confirms looking over to her sister who was rolling her dark orbs fed up with everyone poking their noses in their business.

"Do not worry, Caroline. We are perfectly fine." Eva says before the blonde cooed over them again with that same goofy smile as before.

"Poor things." Caroline embraces Elena and Eva once again much to the girls dismay.

"All right, Caroline." Elena tried to escape her grip as Caroline frees Eva and Elena letting them standing there.

Caroline gave them that same dazzling smile before wiggling her fingers at them "See you later?"

"Okay, bye!" Elena says all smiles as Caroline turns on her heels and walks down the hall her perfect blonde hair bouncing with each step.

Elena pivoted on her heel to look at her sister and Bonnie with a look which made them both laugh a little. "No comment. I will not say anything." Elena says promising.

"Continues being always crazy as ever Caroline." Eva says laughing.

Just outside of the school, Jeremy was with standing with Vicki Donovan where he is selling drugs. "Do not take more than two in a six-hour window." Jeremy puts the pill in the hand of Vicki and she takes the pill straight down.

They look at each other for a moment in silence when suddenly a voice appears from behind them, startling them both. "Hey, Vicki. I knew that you would be here with the crack kids." Tyler Lockwood said as he approached the two.

Vicki embraces Tyler all happy. Tyler takes the cigarette from Jeremy. "Pete Wentz called. We wants the nail polish back." The older boy insults him a smirk on his lips as he held Vicki around the waist.

"The Peter Wentz? How old school T.R.L. Of you. Carson Daly fan?" Jeremy gave him a witty response as Tyler was preparing to attack Jeremy but Vicki stops him.

"Come on, Ty. Be nice. It is the younger brother of Elena and Eva." She informs him and Tyler grits his teeth rolling his eyes once more squeezing his fists together.

"I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass." Tyler answers narrowing his eyes at the younger boy who continued to stare him down evilly.

Tyler and Vicki kiss each other heatedly taking away all the anger from the jock. Jeremy on the other hand shakes his head in disgust and disappointment. "That way, Eva will never want anything with you again." Jeremy murmurs under his breath.

**Inside the school**

Eva, Bonnie and Elena were on their way to find the classroom. They pass close to the office and see the mysterious young man with a leather jacket, dark wash jeans and light brown hair collect his own schedule. Bonnie looking was the first to see the handsome back of the young man.

"Wait a minute. Who is this?" Bonnie cocks a perfectly shaped eye brow as Elena and Eva turn to look at the back of the light brown haired boy.

"All I see is the back." Elena says creasing her eye brows as Bonnie gnaws on her bottom lip suggestively.

"It's a hot back." Bonnie says the corner of her mouth lifting into a smile as she looks across at Eva who had the same expression on her heart shaped face.

"And hint of mystery. Perfect for you my twin." Eva purrs at her twin who in turn just rolls her eyes.

"Thanks, twin."

**Inside the office**

"Your records are incomplete." The school secretary informs him with a frown on her lips "You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts." the secretary said as she flicked through the young mans paper work.

The young man takes off his expensive looking sun glasses and looks deep into her eyes of the secretary. "Look again, please. I am sure that there is everything you need."

The secretary looks back at the papers again before answering with a kind smile. "You are right. So it is."

**In the school hallway**

"I sense Seattle, and plays guitar. Like you, Eva." Bonnie says a grin spreading across her face as she turned to the Gilbert twin.

"Cool. Maybe I can learn new tricks." Eva answers in an excited tone biting her bottom lip gently as she shrugs her shoulders.

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena asks adding a small laugh onto the end as she cocks her eye brow at her olive skin toned friend.

"Pretty much."

The three friends start laughing. Elena and Eva, see their younger brother going inside of the bathroom. Elena makes a sign to Eva who in return gave her a sad smile.

"I'll be right back." Elena announces as she stalks towards the boys bathroom whilst the other twin stayed behind. She knows when Jeremy is ready to talk, he will talk.

Bonnie continues staring to the mystery guys back chanting lightly under her breath whilst linking her fingers together. "Please, be hot."

Eva began to worry for Elena and Jeremy and decides to look for her sister. She was always saying to Elena, when he was ready to talk, he would, but her twin was stubborn. "Bonnie, I'm gonna find my sister, okay?"

Bonnie nods her head understanding what Eva said but never taking her round eyes off the new guy's back.

**Man's Bathroom**

Jeremy put a few drops of a liquid in the eye when Elena storms the men's bathroom. "Wow! Pants down, chick!" A voice came from behind them, but Elena chose to ignore it as she grabbed her brothers face looking into his eyes.

"Great! First day of school and you're stoned." Elena spat shaking her head in disappointment.

"No, I'm not." Jeremy denies quickly, but Elena wasn't going to believe him, she knew what her little brother was like.

"Where is it? Is on you?" She presses patting down his clothes but he squirms away from her keeping the space between them.

"Stop! Just chill yourself, okay?"

"Chill myself? What is this? Stoner talk? Dude, you're so cool!" Elena's voice was drenched in a deep sarcasm as she shook her head from side to side.

"Stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?"

"You have not seen me crazy, Jeremy! I gave you _summer pass_, but I'm sick of seeing you destroy yourself!" Elena answers, she was just so worried her brother was going to fall further and further down this path and he wasn't going to be able to stop.

Jeremy tries get out of Elena's grasp but she pushes him against the counter with all of her force. "No, no, no. You know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But know that you stay I'll be here buzz you every time I see you stoned, got it?"

Someone steps out of the toilet giving them both a funny look, seeing that a girl was in the boys toilets and leaves the bathroom. Both siblings stop talking for a moment as he leaves.

"Eva wouldn't do this to me." Jeremy says knowing that he will hurt Elena, trying to turn both the sisters against one another.

"She thinks that when you're ready to talk to us, you would come to us to talk, but I do not want to see you get stoned every day. I know you, Jeremy. And you're not this person. So do not be that person." Elena begs but the younger boy just shook his head as he breaks from her grip finally.

"I do not need this." With this, Jeremy leaves the bathroom leaving Elena alone in there to process her thoughts for a moment.

Just outside at the door of the office Bonnie hears the boy and sees his face, he was so handsome with a strong jaw line, perfect masculine shaped lips, and light brown hair that had been styled and smoldering forest green eyes.

The boy goes towards the bathroom, passing by his school-mates. Caroline and smiles to herself as Elena, whose was in the bathroom exits and collides with the mysterious stranger

"Sorry. Is this men's bathroom?" The stranger questions as he looks down at the stunning brunette in front of him.

"Yes I was just ... It's a long story." Elena stutters around her words as she pushes her hands through her chocolate brown hair a red tingle over her cheeks from embarrassment.

Eva was waiting for her sister on the side lines and saw this she quickly took off to help her out getting out of the embarrassment she was in. "Twin! 'Lena, I came look for you. Come on." Eva says.

The mysterious boy sees Eva and is amazed, his eyes brows raised at the sight of her. He goes to the left to let Elena pass but she goes to the same side, until finally manages to pass.

"Thank you."

The boy watches as Elena and Eva go through the hallway talking on the way to their class. Both girls look back over their shoulders and see that the forest green eyed boy was standing there watching them.

**History Classroom**

Mr. Tanner, the history teacher, was explaining the history of Confederation in 1861 and the State of Virginia to his class that sat listening to him with bored looks on their faces. "As our state of Virginia joined the Confederacy in 1861, this created an enormous tension within the state..."

Matt Donovan, Elena's ex-boyfriend, looks at her in the middle of class with a sad look on his face. Elena glanced over her shoulder to see the golden haired boy watching her longingly, feeling bad for ending the relationship with him.

"People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south." the teacher continues.

Elena then moves her look to the new student who sat leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest, he felt her her gaze on him and looked over to connect their glances.

Meanwhile, Eva glances back at Tyler, her ex-boyfriend to see how he is. In Tyler turn, is looking at Eva his eyes scanning over her face to try and read her.

"Virginia was divided in 1863, with the northeastern region to join the Union."

When Matt looks towards his ex-girlfriend again she swiftly looks away from the new boy leaving him smiling to himself.

Elena smiles biting her bottom lip tucking a piece of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear before looking across at her sister. Eva had an overly happy look on her face and Elena gave her an questionable look but her twin just looked away thinking how happy she was to see Elena happy again.

Tyler doesn't stop looking at Eva and it was beginning to make her uncomfortable with those looks rubbing the back of her neck whilst just keeping her stare down on the notepad in front of her.

Bonnie, in turn, was sending messages to Elena about the new student, saying he is looking for her. Then she sends another to Eva saying that Tyler had not stopped looking at her.

Elena shimmies her phone out of her pocket and secretly reads the message. Eva does the same with her phone and reads the message from Bonnie.

_Hawt-e staring u._ Elena message from Bonnie about the new boy Stefan looking at her from across the room.

_Tyler still staring u._ Eva message from Bonnie about her ex-boyfriends longing looks from behind her.

Both girls shake their heads. Elena gave a sad smile to Eva seeing the uncomfortable look on her face knowing that it must had been Tyler.

**Cemetery**

Elena and Eva were both on the way to the Mystic Falls cemetery. They are going to visit the grave of their deceased parents.

When they are already on the spot just next to their parents graves, Eva is sat with her back against a tombstone casually writing songs about the end of her relationship with Tyler on her song book. The name of the song is "I Look So Good (Without U)" **(A.N.: the song belongs to Jessie James, I'm only using for my OC)**.

_Mmm Yeah_

_Hey boy I would of thought that when you left me  
I'd be broken with my confidence gone, so bummed  
Hey boy I would of thought that when you said that you don't want me  
I'd feel ugly n sense something was wrong  
Standing in front of the mirror, my skin's never been clearer  
My smile's never been brighter_

_I look so good without you  
Got me a new hairdo  
Lookin' fresh n brand new  
Since you said "that we're through"  
Done.. with your lies  
Baby now my tears dried  
You can see my brown eyes  
Ever since you said goodbye  
I look so good, I look so good without you  
I look so good, I look so good without you_

_I look so good without you  
Got me a new hairdo  
Lookin' fresh n brand new  
Since you said "that we're through"  
Done.. with your lies  
Baby now my tears dried  
You can see my brown eyes  
Ever since you said goodbye  
I look so good, I look so good without you  
I look so good, I look so good without you_

_Now baby my body's lookin' better than before  
Ain't bitin' my nails since you walked out of that door  
I realized now I deserve so much more than what you give  
Than what you give (than what you give…)_

_I look so good without you  
Got me a new hairdo  
Lookin' fresh n brand new  
Since you said "that we're through"  
I look so good without you  
Got me a new hairdo  
Lookin' fresh n brand new  
Since you said "that we're through"  
Done… with your lies  
Baby now my tears dried  
You can see my brown eyes  
Ever since you said goodbye_

_I look so good without you  
Got me a new hairdo  
Lookin' fresh n brand new  
Since you said "that we're through"  
Done.. with your lies  
Baby now my tears dried  
You can see my brown eyes  
Ever since you said goodbye  
I look so good ,I look so good without you  
I look so good, I look so good without you_

Elena was sat next to her twin writing in her journal about the first day of school.

_Dear Diary,_

_I made it through the day. I mean, me and Eva made it through. We must have said: "We are well, thank you." at least 37 times. And never once did I feel it. But nobody noticed. Eva feels the same, I know it, so she is here with me writing songs. When someone asks, "How are you?" They really don't want an answer._

Suddenly a crow appears and lands on the grave of the twins parents. The animal does screeches loudly and tilts its head watching both girls, moving around on the tombstone of the girls' parents.

Both the girls look up when the birds makes yet another noise and they glances at each other before standing up dusting themselves off.

"Hello bird." Elena says.

"It's kinda of cute." Eva responds as she looks deep into the black soulless eyes of the crow in front of her.

"This is not scary or anything." Elena wrapped her arms around herself stopping the goose bumps from rising on her arms. Looking down at her shoes to see a thick fog approaching around her feet. "Uh, Eva, where did this fog come from?"

Both begin to look around just feeling off about being in the spooky graveyard. Eva starts getting scared as she reached over and took her sisters hand. "Let's get out of here." Eva demands.

"No. Let's wait. I'm gonna send the bird away." The crow continues to make his loud bone-chilling noise and Elena walks over timidly shaking her jacket at it. "Shoo." It fluttered its wings and flew away. "I thought so."

"'Lena, I'm getting nervous." Eva voices her fear to her twin, Elena gave her sister a look at the crow screeched again from behind them, they jolt and quickly gather their personal items.

Eva creases her eye brows when she see a dark figure behind one of the statues, with that she went into panic and swiftly they leave at a fast pace before Elena tripped on a tree root and fell down with a thud.

"Lena! Are you okay?" Eva questions as she helped her twin stand back up with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes, let's go." Elena answers in a nervous voice, the fog that had made a thick blanket on the floor had almost completely vanished into the air.

Elena limped with the help of her sister and they were both startled when they saw the new student Stefan approaching them with a concerned look on his face as he asks "Are you okay?"

"Were you following us?" Elena looks up at him to see his concerned face turn into a confused one.

"No, I saw you fall. And I thought I'd help you." Stefan replies to them innocently as he watches Eva laugh to herself.

"She can be clumsy sometimes." Eva laughs gently. "Are you okay, 'Lena?" She looks at her sister creasing her eye brows.

"Yes, I'm okay, Eva." Elena vented frustrated "And you were just hanging out in a cemetery?" Elena asks cocking her eye brow at the forest green eyed boy who shrugged his shoulders.

"I was visiting. I have family here." He informs them both, Elena's mouth fell ajar and Eva shook her head looking up at the sky for a moment.

"Wow. What my lack of tact." Elena mutters under her breath feeling so anger with herself for being heartless and jumping to conclusions.

"Sorry, uh, sometimes Elena can, uh, jump to conclusions." Eva quickly defends her sister and Stefan smirked and nodded at the loyalty of the two.

Elena looks at her sister giving her a look. "I am so sorry. Is this fog, it's making me foggy." Elena explains hopelessly shaking her head. "And back there was a bird and for moments everything looked very _Hitchcock_. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock?" Elena shut her eyes for a moment trying to calm herself, she reopened them to see the amused looks on both Eva and Stefan's faces for her babbling. "I'm Elena and this is my twin sister, Eva."

The new student was looking at Elena very intently, Eva could seeing this and couldn't help but think that something was going to happen between her sister and this mysterious guy.

"I'm Stefan." He introduces himself with a charming smile tilting his head to the side

"It's nice to finally _actually_ meet you." Eva says with a confident nod as she tried to find the words to explain herself. "I mean, we have classes together."

"I know. We have History together." Stefan nods remember seeing her exchanging glances with Tyler from across the room.

"And English and French." Eva added and he nods again remembering see her in his other classes too.

"Right." Stefan sees a leaf matted into Elena's hair and softly he pulls it out without hurting her.

"Thanks." Elena smiles a heavy blush pulling over her cheeks as Stefan smiles back at her. Eva seeing the looks between her sister and Stefan she moved away to wait for her giving them both some space.

Elena doesn't seem to notice that Eva has left them both to talk. They continued staring at each other. Elena sees a ring on Stefan's finger; it was big and clunky with a large blue stone in the middle. "Nice ring."

"Yeah, it's a family ring. I'm stuck with it. It's weird, huh?" He chuckled looking down at his own hand to admire his ring.

"No, no." Elena laughs a little bit looking at the the forest green eyed boy with an adorable smile on her face that he loved so much. They were talking and staring at each other lovingly whilst Eva stood back.

A man dressed in black was in the middle of tall trees watching them all, but his main focus was on watch Eva, licking his lips at the mere sight of her. _You are so beautiful. You are going to be mine. _The man thought.

Stefan and Elena continued to talk and flirt with each other when he suddenly smells something, it fills his entire body and has to gulp just to try and refrain himself. "D-Did you hurt yourself?" He stutters nervously.

Elena glances down at her leg and goes to the bench were her sister was sat waiting for her to stop flirting with Stefan. "I don't know." She admits as she raises her leg on the bench.

"Lena, are you okay?" Eva asked worried as Elena rolls the hem of her jeans up around her ankle to reveal a cut that was leaking thick oozing blood.

"Look at this. This is not even pretty." Elena laughs a little bit looking down at Eva who looks a little pale from the slight of blood.

Stefan swiftly turns his back to the sisters. When he is sure they couldn't see he could feel his eyes the dark veins appearing under his eyes, he tried to calm himself down by the smell was too tempting.

"You are okay?" Elena asked Stefan concerned as Eva inspected the cut trying to figure out of it was infected or worse than what it looks.

"You and your sister should go. Take care of that." Stefan ordered in a gruff voice as he continued not to look at him, his gums beginning to ache

"Really, it's nothing." Elena tries to assure him but as she turned back around she saw that he was no longer standing there, no sign of him ever being there to begin with, both of the girls glanced wearily at each other.

Both were now feeling a bit timid and unsure about everything. Not only that bird and fog, now the new guy, Stefan, too. He was so mysterious and hard to place. This town was starting to become strange.

"Let's go home, 'Lena." Eva suggests as she glances around them nervously, Elena looks on for a moment more before turning back to her twin.

"Yes, let's go home." Elena confirms, they gather their stuff and then proceed to venture home.

"I have work today." Eva remembers as they were on their way home. "I'm going to sing at The Grill. Are coming to watch me?" Eva asks her eyes wide with hope and excitement.

"Of course I'm going." Elena laughs as she looked over at her twin who was over the moon. "I'm always going to watch my twin sing." She reminded her with confidence.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan was sat up in his bedroom at his desk writing in his journal about his day, writing in a beautiful script on the pages.

_I lost control today. Everything I buried it inside come rushing into the surface. Simply, I can't resist her._

He sighed as he looked down at the desk in front of him at Elena's journal and Eva's songbook.

**Mystic Grill**

Vicki is preparing to give the food to some customers when Jeremy comes behind her startling her for a moment. "Hi." Jeremy says with an easy grin but she rolled her eyes and walked past him.

"I'm working." She informs him in a harsh tone as she walked past him and took the food over to the table, Matt and Tyler were sat waiting.

"Thanks Vick." Matt smiles kindly at his sister as she placed their plates in front of them seeing that Tyler's glass was almost empty.

"Do you want me to refill?" Vicki asks Tyler and he grinned a wolfish grin up at her with a slight head nod.

"I'd love one." He answers and she gracefully took his glass and zipped back over to the bar getting him a refill obediently.

Tyler watch lustfully as Vicki walks across the room, her hips swaying seductively a grim look came across Matt's face as he thought back to poor Eva and how Tyler was still in love with her and how he was just using his sister.

"Please, tell me you aren't hooking up with my sister?" Matt groans trying to hide his disgust and anger.

"I'm not hooking up with your sister." Tyler rolls his dark brown eyes as he continued to watch Vicki from across the room licking his lips in the process.

"You are such a dick. I mean, I get it, Eva broke up with you and that hurt, but really? My sister? Now you're just gonna hook up with my sister?" Matt scoffed at his friend.

"Do you know if Eva is going to sing today?" Tyler asked changing the subject as he looked around the room eating a fry from his plate.

"I think so." Matt answered looking around for a moment. "She only has days off from work for parties and school events. You know that." He gave him a look which Tyler shrugs off. "Listen, dude, if you still love Eva you need to stop hooking up with Vicki. If you don't, Eva isn't going to want anything to do with you anymore."

Tyler remained in silence just looking down at the food in front of him. He knew Matt was right. Vicki went to the bar to refill Tyler's glass when Jeremy went to talk with her. He caught her arm giving her a look.

"Hey, what's your deal?" Jeremy asks as she pulls from his grip but he continued to follow her. "I mean, summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered."

"Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you keep following me around like a lost puppy." Vicki states in a stern tone which made Jeremy chuckle to himself.

"When was the last time you had sex with a puppy?" Jeremy taunts as he crossed his arms over his chest as a distort look covers Vicki's face.

"Keep it down." She orders as she looks around to see if anyone had heard. "I don't want the whole world knowing that I deflowered Eva and Elena's kid brother."

"Yeah, and deflowered and deflowered-"

"We hooked up a few times in a drug haze." Vicki admits and a triumphant look appears on his young face. "It's over." She adds and the look washes away as quickly as it came. "You have to back off before you ruin the things between me and Tyler."

"Come on, the guy is a complete douche. And it's only using you until Eva gets back with him again." Jeremy told her the truth with that Vicki pushes away from Jeremy and walks away in a huff telling herself it wasn't true that Tyler liked her because he just did.

Just across the bar Caroline and Bonnie were taking their seats the blonde is gossiping about the new student. "His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his Uncle in the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't live here since he was a kid. Military family, so he was always moving. He is Gemini's and his favorite color is blue." She fluttered her silvery orbs as she spoke about the new boy.

"You got all that in one day?" Bonnie questions in disbelief as Caroline scoffed a little tilting her head to one side.

"Please, I got all that between 3rd and 4th period. We're planning a June wedding." She smiles proudly as Bonnie shook her head in amazement.

**Gilbert House**

Elena was preparing to leave for the Grill when she sees her Aunt Jenna wandering into the living room. "I'm gonna meet Bonnie at the Grill and we are watching Eva singing."

"Have fun." Jenna calls but remembers something as she turns to her niece slowly with a coy smile on her lips. "Wait, I got this. Don't stay too late, it's school night. Say that to your sister, too."

"Okay, I will tell her." Elena giggles as she shakes her head at her Aunt who was trying too hard to be a good guardian. "Well done, Aunt Jenna."

Elena shakes her head and opens her front door she was startled when she saw Stefan at her porch waiting for her. "Wow." She stated shock to see him.

"Sorry, I was about to knock." He informs her as she looks up at him questionably. "I wanted apologize for my disappearing this afternoon. I know that it was strange." He adds.

"No worries. I get it, blood makes you nervous." Elena assumes as she twirls a lock of her hair around her finger with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Something like that. How is your leg?" He asks concerned for her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's fine. It was just a scratch. How do you know where I live?" She questions looking up into his dazzling forest green eyes.

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw." Stefan smiles a little jokingly he reached into his leather jacket pocket and pulled out Elena's green journal and Eva's song book. "I thought you may want this back and your sister, too." Stefan hands them over to her.

"I must have dropped it." Elena blanks as she reaches over and takes them gratefully. "Thank you. Eva too, she can't survive without her songbook."

"Don't worry. I didn't read it." He assures her holding up his hands innocently as Elena gave him a look smirking a little.

"No? Why not? Most people would read it." She raises her eye brows

"I wouldn't like people to read mine."

Her eyes lit up as she looked at him with surprise before asking. "You keep a journal, too?"

"Yeah, if I didn't write I would forget. Memories are too important." He answers and she smiles, it sounded like something she would say.

"Yeah, they are. I'm just gonna…" She glances behind her before looking back at the handsome young man standing in the doorway. "You don't stay out there." She smiles as she walked back into the house

Stefan tries to get in but is blocked by an invisible barricade, he shrugged his shoulders before calling. "I'm fine right here." Elena returns with her bag and sees Stefan still standing there. "Sorry, were you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I meeting a friend and of course I'm gonna see my sister sing at the Grill. Do you wanna come?" She offers and they both look at each other before smiling.

**Mystic Grill**

**Matt, Bonnie and Eva**

Bonnie, Matt and Eva, whose was on a break from the singing having a drink of water for her voice, they were all on one table talking about their vacations and the subject went to Elena.

"How is Elena doing?" Matt asks coyly looking up at Bonnie who frowns at the subject change.

"Her parents died. How do you think?" Bonnie says and then remembers Eva was with them and shyly glances over to Elena's twin who was looking down at the table sadly. "Sorry, Eva."

"It's ok, Bon." She smiles a little before standing up from her chair. "I'm going prepare for the second part. See you guys." With that she took off and both Matt and Bonnie watched as she walked away.

"They both put a brave face but it was only four months ago." Bonnie frowned again taking a sip of her drink.

"She said anything about me?" Matt asked coyly as he sat Tyler crossing the room hearing their conversation.

"Or Eva said anything about me?" Tyler asked joining the table looking towards the brunette who just shook her head a little.

"No, and Eva doesn't talk about you, Tyler." Bonnie narrows her light brown eyes at the jock. "You cheated on her, you hurt her and she moved on." She adds in an icy tone. "Forget about her and move on, but I think you already did that with Vicki." Bonnie says and then turns to Matt. "I'm not gonna interfere with you two. Pick up the phone and call her. The same goes for you Tyler."

"Thanks Bonnie." Tyler's tone was laced with sarcasm. "I'm gonna to the bar." Tyler leaves as he approaches the bar with a solemn look on his face.

"I feel weird to call her. She broke up with me."

"Give it more time, Matt." Bonnie assures him in a light tone just as Elena walks in with Stefan by her side, both of them smiling and talking.

Caroline was speaking with Tyler as they walked in, her silvery eyes narrowed at the sight of them together, jealousy searing through her body. Eva was on the stage preparing to start singing sees her twin sister with the new student a wild grin spreading across her face.

"More time, huh?" Matt asks in a sad tone before he gets and approaches Elena, who had a nervous look on her face.

"Hi. I'm Matt. Nice to meet you." He introduces himself kindly holding his hand out for the new kid to shake.

"Hi. I'm Stefan." Stefan answers respectfully before looking to see the awkward tension between the blond boy and the brunette standing next to him.

"Hey." Elena says awkwardly running her hands through her deep brown hair gulping a little as Matt rubbed the back of his neck looking down at the girl in front of him.

"Hey." Matt answers in a small voice before heading over to see his friend who was now at the bar without Caroline who had taken a seat with Bonnie waiting for Eva to start singing.

Eva signs to her sister that she's gonna sing two more songs and then she is done for the night. They go sit at one table and start listening Eva sing. She starts with the song "Burnin' Bridges" and the second and last is "I Look So Good (Without U)" which Tyler understood that it was for him.

After that Eva went to sit down on her sister's table. They were asking Stefan things about him and his personal life. "So, were you born here in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asks fluttering her long eye lashes at him.

"Yes, and then moved when I was young." He answers them all and they glances at each other smiling.

"Parents?" Bonnie asks tilting her head to the side as Stefan glances over at with a sad expression on his face.

"My parents passed away." Stefan had a deeply mournful look on his face as they all frown a long with him.

"I'm sorry." Elena says reaching over and patting his hand respectfully and he gave her a tiny smile which assured her he was alright.

"We know how you feel, Stefan. Elena and I lost our parents recently." Eva explains with a kind nod.

"Do you have siblings?" Elena asks trying to change the subject away from passing parents and depression subjects.

"None that I talk to." Stefan answers with a small shrug avoiding looking at them all for a moment before looking back. "I live with my uncle." He adds and they all nod taking in the information.

Caroline was watching Elena and Stefan look at each other and could feel a wave of jealousy washing over her as she grits her teeth. Eva catches this from across the table and sees what is happen she throws Bonnie a look.

"So, Stefan, if you are new, you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline interjects from beside him with a kind grin which he looks over at her with a puzzled look.

"It's a back to school thing." Bonnie explains and he nods a little looking over at Elena who was looking at him interested in what he was going to say.

"Are you going?" Stefan asks to Elena who ran her fingers nervously through her dark brown tresses gnawing on her bottom lip about to answer when her olive tone skinned friend spoke up.

"Of course she is going." Bonnie says with a wide grin, Caroline looked over at her a flicker of annoyance in her icy eyes.

"Her sister was going to force her to go, but now, I don't need to do that, right 'Lena?" Eva asks followed by a cheeky wink which Elena smiles at making both Bonnie and Eva smile madly.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan was getting dressed for school the next morning pulling on his dark leather jacket when he heard someone enter his room, turning his saw his 'Uncle' handing him a newspaper with an angry yet upset look on his face.

"You promised." Zach growls as he looks at the newspaper then up into Stefan's brooding eyes as he reads the headline which boldly stated **Bodies found mutilated by animal**

"This was an animal attack." Stefan shakes his head unable to explain why Zach was so upset and angry by all of this, he certainly hadn't done it.

"Don't give me that." Zach scoffs as he rolls his eyes. "I know the game. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control." He adds in a deeply disappointed tone.

"And I do." Stefan turns his back to him as he begins to gather all his schools supplies together tucking them away into his bag.

"Please, Uncle Stefan. Mystic Falls is different now. It's been quiet for years but there are still people who remember. And you being here, it's going stir things up." Zach pleads with him as Stefan shook his head from side to side looking in the mirror at himself.

"It's not my intention-"

"Than what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?" Zach demands in a sure voice, Stefan turns back to him so slowly that it made the humans skin crawl with fear.

"I don't have to explain myself." Stefan's voice was low as he answers him his usual calm forest green eyes were now narrowing and hard.

"I know you can't change who you are." Zach's voice was uneasy as he looks up at his Uncle. "But you don't belong here anymore." He adds with a frown as Stefan's hard face turns into a frown too.

"Where do I belong?" Stefan's voice was defeated as he looked at the human in front of him who walked towards the door shaking his head.

"I can't tell you what to do. But coming back it was a mistake."

Stefan watches as Zach leaves the room closing the door after him, he walks over to his old dark wooden closet and opened the door to reveal many journals that Stefan had written over the years.

He picks up one journal and inspected it for a moment before opening the tattered leather bound cover and pulling out a wonderful old picture of two incredibly beautiful women posing and smiling. _Katherine and Danielle, 1864_. Was written in the corner of the picture before he closes his eyes trying to shut them both out then looks again to the picture. He began to think why he still has that picture? They didn't deserve being remembered after everything they did. They destroyed is life and his brother life.

**Mystic Falls High School**

**History class**

Mr. Tanner was stood at the front of the class explaining the Battle of Willow Creek that happened in 1865. "The Battle of Willow Creek was ended in here, in our Mystic Falls. How many causalities resulted on this battle?" The teacher looks around the class full of tired, bored students. "Miss Bennett?"

"Hmm… A lot?" Her light brown eyes were wide with her answer "I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." She adds.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett." Mr. Tanner scolds as Bonnie looked back down at her notepad. "Mr. Donavan? Do you would like this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay Mr. Tanner. I'm okay with that." Matt jokes and the whole class laughs along with him earning an angered look from the teacher who started looking around the room again for his next victim to humiliate.

"Miss. Gilbert?" Both Eva and Elena raised their heads to look at Mr. Tanner. "Uh, Elena, surely you can enlighten us about one of the most significant historical events?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know." Elena stutters as she ran her hands through her hair once again biting on her bottom lip puzzled.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break. That goes for you too, Eva" He adds in a sour voice Elena and Eva looked at each other and bowed their heads.

Stefan glanced over at the girls seeing the looks on their faces before saying. "There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local citizens."

"That's correct. Mr…?"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore, have any relations with the original settlers in Mystic Falls?" Mr. Tanner questions as Stefan shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Distance." He answers his teacher who nodded his head who became to pace at the front of the class as he continued the lesson.

"Very well, then." Mr. Tanner notes. "Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." He corrected him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Actually, there were 27 civilian casualties, sir." Stefan corrects his own teacher in a very sure tone. "Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you want brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

Everyone on class was left with their mouths agape. Stefan Salvatore made their teacher speechless.

**Mystic Falls**

It is already night the moon shone brightly over the the 'back to school' party was already in full swing. Loud pop music blasting over the buzzing crowd that were dancing, talking, making-out and even some people were placed around the bonfire roasting marshmallows and drinking.

Stefan arrived at the party looking dapper as began searching the large crowd for Elena. He concentrates for a moment listening conversations trying to find Elena. Until he hears her talking with Eva and Bonnie.

"Just admit it, Elena." Bonnie pressed as she stood in front of her best friend with her arms crossed over her chest.

Elena rolls her eyes as she looks at the ground for a minute and then back up to her best friend and her sister. "Okay. He is a little pretty."

"He has that romance novel stare." Bonnie gushes as she links her fingers together fluttering her eyes lashes, Elena and Eva both laugh before the musician spoke up.

"I agree with Bonnie." Eva nods her head and Elena gives her twin a look hoping she would back off, but she was going to do no such thing.

"Stefan looked into her eyes, piercing into her soul." Bonnie quotes one of her favorite romance novels and they all began laughing pushing each other around.

Stefan smiles to himself after hearing their conversation made his way towards Elena and her friends only to be intercepted by the preppy blonde cheerleader on his way over to her. "You made it!" Caroline says her silvery orbs bright and glowing in the light of the flickering bonfire.

"I did." He nods his head confirming the fact that he had made it to the party he had agreed to meet Elena at.

"Let's get you a drink."

"Well, I'm-" He tried to walk past her but the blonde steps in front of him grabbing his arm with a grin plastered on her face.

"Come on!" She hauled him towards the drinks table hoping if she got some drink in him she might be able to steer him away from Elena, the jealousy was written deep in her silvery eyes.

Elena, Eva and Bonnie were next stood next to the roaring bonfire still wondering where Stefan was or if he was even coming. "So, where is he?" Elena asks trying not to get her hopes up in case he didn't show.

"I don't know." Bonnie answers as she looks around biting her bottom lip cautiously not seeing any sight of Stefan anywhere.

"You tell me, you are the physic." Elena taunts and Bonnie laughs in remembrance nodding her head.

"Right, I forgot. Give a second. Grams, tells me I have to concentrate." She jokes as Elena laughs harder at her friends taking this seriously

"Wait! You need something." Eva remembers as she looks around her searching for something, she grabbed a beer bottle from the floor. "Crystal ball." She joked as she held out the bottle.

Bonnie takes the bottle and suddenly her smiles fades as it felt like electricity zapped through her body. She was in trance for a couple of moments before she opens her eyes and she was nervous.

"What?" Elena asks giving her a cautious look seeing the fearful look on her best friends face as she dropped the bottle to the ground staring directly at Eva.

"It was weird. When I touched Eva, I saw a crow." Bonnie whispers as both Elena and Eva looked at each other, they were remembering yesterday afternoon on the cemetery. They both saw a crow.

"What?" Elena asks her jaw dropping open as Bonnie continues to think about what she had seen.

"A crow. There was a fog. A man." Bonnie listed everything she had seen from touching Eva and both twins grew more and more nervous as she continued, the girl stopped herself from talking seeing the looks on their faces. "I'm drunk. It is the drink. There is nothing physic about it." Eva and Elena were still looking at her in shock. "Yeah? I gonna get another one."

Elena and Eva stay looking at Bonnie leaving walking swiftly across the party. They look at each other nervously for a moment. "Okay. Bonnie!" When Elena turns again to talk with Eva, she sees Stefan behind them.

"Hi." Stefan says with a kind smile, a small gnaw of concern in his stomach as he saw the looks on both girls faces.

"Hi." Elena says.

"Hi, Stefan. Nice to see you again." Eva says and then turns to Elena trying to keep the fearful look form taking over her features. "Elena, dearest, I gonna find Bonnie and then get drunk okay? See you around Stefan."

"You too, Eva."

"Only my sister. Eva was a big party girl before breaking up with Tyler and our parents death." Elena laughs her face turning cold at the thought of Tyler how much he had hurt her twin.

"What happened?" Stefan questions tucking his hands into his dark wash jean pocket with a curious look on his face.

Elena sighs a little bit shrugging her shoulders. "Tyler cheated on her with Vicki Donavan and now..."

"Now he wants her back?" Stefan assumes and nods her head in confirmation, it was written all over Tyler's face that he wanted her back.

"Yeah, but she wants be alone for a while and he doesn't deserve her after what he did." Elena adds with a frown putting her head down.

"She deserves to be happy and you do too." Stefan smiles down at her, Elena could feel the heat raising in her cheeks as she smiles to herself looking back up into his amazing forest green orbs.

"Yeah. Thanks." Elena tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear as she thought back to what Bonnie had said, she didn't realize her smile had fallen and Stefan had caught wind of her mood change.

"You are upset about something." He guesses and she looks at him startled that he had noticed shaking her head from side to side he looks at her questionably.

"No, it's Bonnie. She's… You know what? Never mind. You're here." There was clear surprise in Elena's voice as Stefan through her a charming smile.

"I'm here."

**Eva and Jeremy**

Eva was walking around the party holding her drink that she had barely touched when she saw Vicki and Tyler. They were holding hands as he lead her deep into the forest surrounding them all to another place to make out.

"Hey, Jer." Eva smiles as she wanders over to her little brother who stood watching as Tyler lead his crush away both of them connected as the lips and touching heavily.

"Hey. Why Vicki is so blind?" Jeremy sighs a little and Eva shrugs her shoulders, she couldn't understand why Tyler even wanted to be with Vicki, she wasn't his type.

"I don't know but Tyler still thinks that I want something with him, he is sadly mistaken." Eva stated convincing herself that she didn't want anything more to do with that jerk. "I want to be alone for a while until I find the one is destined to be with, you know what I mean?"

"Of course I do, Eva." Jeremy smiles down at his big sister seeing the look on her face it was distant and dreamy before she broke away and patted him on the arm assuring.

"You know, I'm always here for you." Eva smiles at him looking after him like a big sister should and he nods his head.

"I know."

"I'm gonna find Bonnie." She informs him as she takes a quick swig of her beer. "See you later, Jer and be careful with the drugs, okay?" She tries to act cool with that fact Jeremy was doing drugs but secretly she didn't like it, she was scared for him.

"Okay, Eva."

**Bonnie and Eva**

"Hey." Eva says when she finally finds Bonnie who had been hiding trying to get her head straight after seeing what she saw when she had connected to Eva.

"Sorry to disappear like that but I…" Bonnie tries explain but she was at a loss for words, Eva just shakes her head not needing an explanation, she had enough of talking about their weird situation. "How are you felling?"

"I'm fine. Can I tell you something?" Eva asks as she lowers her voice, Bonnie nods looking over at her friend curiously but with an inviting smile that assured the Gilbert twin.

"You know that you can tell me anything."

"I feel that my soul mate or whatever is coming to me. The person that I will love for an eternity is coming for me. I sound crazy but it's what I feel." Eva admitted feeling a little embarrassed that she had said it aloud, she had been feeling that way for a while now and she half expected for Bonnie to burst out laughing.

"It's not crazy. It's maybe your six senses." Bonnie suggests, if she was going to have crazy visions and so on then maybe her friends were going to have these things too.

"I know." Eva nods creasing her eye brows. "It's like he is calling me, that his love is going to consume me and I'm gonna have passion, and nothing is going to be like when I was with Tyler. I'm gonna have adventures with him and a little danger, but is what I crave. Am I crazy, Bonnie, to feel like that?"

"No, Eva. It's a signal that you are going to be so happy." Bonnie gushes reaching out to hold her hands a little more hesitantly this time, no shocking feeling came through her.

"Thanks Bonnie. You are a great friend."

"You too. Let's go get drunk."

"Yah. Let's go."

And the two friends go get drunk.

**Elena and Stefan**

Both Elena and Stefan were walking aimlessly around the party talking about anything they could think about. "You know, you're kind of the talk of the town." Elena informs Stefan.

"Am I?"

"Yeah, mysterious new guy." She looks over at him with humor in her eyes as Stefan chuckles to himself shaking his head before glancing down at the beautiful brunette next to me.

"Well, you have that mysterious thing going on, too. Twinged in sadness." Stefan frowns and Elena looks up at him curiously.

"What makes you think that I'm sad?"

"Well, we did meet at the graveyard." He shrugs his shoulders and she nods a little remembering. "I think your sister it's a little sad too."

"Right, well, no, technically we met in the men's room." Elena states in a matter-of-fact tone. "You don't wanna know. It's not exactly party chit-chat." She shakes her head from side to side.

"Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit chat." Stefan chuckles as the wander towards the falls and the bridge that lead over the river stopping in the middle as Elena lets out a small sigh.

"Last spring... my parents' car drove off a bridge into the lake." Elena starts as she glances down into the water that was sparkling in the moon light. "And I was on the backseat and survived but they didn't. Eva, that night broke up with Tyler and went home walking while I stayed, waiting for them to come to pick me up. So, that's my story."

"You won't be sad forever, Elena." Stefan assures her in a sure tone and she smiles looking up at him appreciating his kind words.

**Vicki and Tyler**

Deep in the forest Tyler had Vicki pinned against a tree attacking her neck with butterfly kisses as she squirmed against him shaking her head trying to get out of his strong, jock grip. "No, Ty. I'm not having sex with you against a tree."

"Come on, it would be hot." He tried to convince her but she scoffed looking at him with her dark eyes.

"For who? No, it's not gonna happen." Vicki says but Tyler continued to kiss and nip at her soft skin. "It's not gonna happen. Not like this. No. I said no!" Vicki repeats struggling harder against his iron grip.

Jeremy quickly hopped out of the brush beside them jumping to protect Vicki from Tyler. "Leave her alone!" He orders in a low voice as the jock took a step away from the distort dirty brown haired girl

"You know, you are starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert!" Tyler hisses squaring up to the younger boy a grim look on his perfectly tanned face.

"Just go, Tyler!" Vicki demands as she dries the tears away from her puffy eyes. "Get the hell away from me!"

"Wow, Vicki Donavan says no! That's a first!" Tyler insults in a harsh tone before taking off back towards the party to search for Eva shaking his head feeling he anger that was bubbling inside of him.

Jeremy takes a careful step towards the girl that was trying to sort herself out running her hands through her mixed colored hair taking deep breaths before looking at the younger boy. "I didn't need your help."

"It seemed like you did." Jeremy answers in a sure tone which she just brushed off shaking her head.

"He was just drunk." She tries to make excuses for the jocks awful behavior towards a woman and rough attitude.

"I'm drunk. And I'm throwing myself at you?"

"No, you're worse." Vicki spat venomously narrowing her eyes. "You want to talk to me, get to know me, get in into my soul, and screw, screw and screw, until you are done with me."

"It's that what you think?" Jeremy was actually hurt that she thought that was all he wanted from her.

"It's that I know." Vicki leaves abruptly heading to the middle of the forest alone wrapping her arms around herself to keep the cold from getting to her.

**Elena and Stefan**

Stefan smiles at her and says. "I liked Bonnie, she looked a good friend." He could see her talking with Matt and Eva across the party laughing and having a good time.

"Best friend in the world, but nothing can compete with my sister." Elena smiles as she looks across at her twin. "Eva and I, we are sisters and best friends. She knows more about me than Bonnie. And I know more about Eva than Bonnie." She informs him with a love filled smile.

"And Matt, he can't seem to take his eyes off us." Stefan states awkwardly as he runs his hands through his light brown hair seeing that Tyler was now approaching the group of three looking directly at Eva talking.

"Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more." Elena's voice was sad as she spoke about the handsome blonde boy.

"And?"

"And then my parents died, and everything changed. Anyway Matt and I together, we just, I don't know, we didn't have... It wasn't..." She was at a loss for words from to describing what had killed her and Matt's relationship.

"Passionate." Stefan suggests and she looks over at him to see the patient look in his eyes as he waited for her to answer.

"No, no, it wasn't passionate." Elena smiles a little when suddenly Stefan could feel veins approaching under his eyes once again, he gulped as he looked down avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, are you ok? Your eye, it's just, it's-"

Stefan quickly began to rub his eyes trying to get her to lose focus on his own personal problems. "Yeah, I know. It's nothing. Are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink." With that he swiftly walks away with Elena's cup leaving her perplexed with his attitude.

**Eva and Tyler**

Tyler had made Eva leave him with unwillingly so they could speak in private he continued to make her walk in the direction she didn't want to do when he stopped looking around to see no one. "What the hell, Tyler? What's wrong with you?" She demands.

"What wrongs with me? What's wrong with you?" Tyler hisses making a face and she shakes her head as she looks around, it wasn't going to be so easy to shake the jock.

"What do you want?" Eva's voice was defeated, she knew she wasn't going to be able to ignore him forever, might as well have it out now.

"I want you back!"

"Well, you can't have me." She states in a sure voice, after what he did she wasn't going to let him back into her life and ruin it again. She had so much pain in her life already without adding boyfriend drama.

"Why? I love you!" He tells her quickly and she flinches at the words, it hurt so much to hear them after what he had done to her.

"Tyler, you cheated on me with _Vicki Donovan_. I mean, that girl will have anything with a pulse! Now, you're actually dating her? And now, after all this you want me back?! You're a real piece of work." He opened his mouth to speak but she held up her hand ceasing him from talking. "I'm done with your excuses, Tyler!"

"I really want you back."

"I gave you everything." She spat as tears blurred her vision looking up at the tanned jock who was watching her broken. "You were my first everything and then you cheat on me? If you really loved me, you would never have cheated on me in the first place."

"I'm sorry. But I want to try again." He begs but she was having none of it as she dries away the tears from her eyes sniffling as she looked up into his rich brown orbs.

"No, I can see the real you now, Tyler. You're angry and frustrated and that scares me, not to mention the fact that you always threaten my little brother. We're done. Finished." She tells him in a strong voice a stoney look on her face.

"Please, Eva. Give a chance to us again. I love you-"

"But I don't love you, Ty." Her strong voice became broken as she looked up into his hurts eyes. "If you want to be my friend, then fine, I might be able to accept that, but we're not getting back together. You're gonna have to choose." With that, Eva leaves and goes to join Bonnie and the rest of her friends hiding her hurt feelings with a fake smile.

**Middle of Forest**

**Vicki**

Vicki was walking through the thick forest alone when she hears a noise behind her glancing around her she gulps before calling out. "Jeremy? Is that you?" There was a side of hopefulness to her voice as a thick fog descended around her.

"Jeremy?" She calls again but there was no response, feeling like someone was staring at her she turns abruptly before she was caught in an iron grip and attacked.

**Matt and Elena**

Elena was pushing her way through the crowd trying to find either Stefan or her sister, she needed some advice and just needed to speak with Eva to see how she was, but she was intercepted by Matt who gave her a warm smile before saying. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Hey." Elena smiles as she continued to glance around looking for Stefan, he was just out of eye sight and able to hear Matt and Elena talking.

"When you broke up with me, you said it was because you needed some time to be alone. But you don't look so lonely to me." The blonde boy looked down at her suspiciously to see the guilty look pull over her features.

"Matt, you don't understand. It just-"

"It's cool, Elena. Do what you have to do. I just wanna let you know I still believe in us and I'm not gonna give up on that." His voice was filled with confidence that they were going to get back together and be happy, but she frowns.

"Matt..." She calls but the blonde leaves and Elena doesn't know what to say.

Eva saw and heard everything that had gone on in the conversation and wanders over with her hands in her pockets looking at her twin with an upset smile. Elena needed her support. She could feel that.

"Hey, are you ok? I heard what he said..."

"Yeah, no, I'm fine." Elena mutters shaking her head as she bit on her bottom lip. "I just... I don't want to hurt him anymore than I already had; I just see nothing between us anymore." She could see the hurt look on Eva's face and knew it wasn't from her own personal problems. "What's wrong?"

"Tyler." Eva murmurs defeated. "He wants me back but I don't want him back. I want be alone for a while until I find the right one. I feel like that my soul mate is out there waiting for me. I am crazy, right?" She lifts her eyes to see the sappy look on her sister's face.

"No, you're not." Elena coos as she wraps her arms around her sister's neck pulling her into a tight, family hug. "You believe that you can find your real love you need and it's not with Tyler. I will support until the end. Like you always do for me." She confirms with a giant smile.

"I love you, 'Lena. Only you understand me."

"I love you, Eva. Only you understand me. Twins forever!"

"Twins forever!" Elena confirms as they hug once more laughing and joking around.

Stefan saw the exchange between the sisters and smiled to himself. It made him remember those women back in 1864, Katherine and Danielle. When he decided to go talk with them is when suddenly Caroline intercepts him.

"Hey. There you are. Have you been at the falls? Because they are really cool at night. And I can show you. If you want." Caroline slurs as she looks up at him fluttering her long lashes seductively.

"I think you've had too much to drink." Stefan tries to brush past her but she just laughed loudly placing her hands on his firm chest smiling up at him, he could smell the alcohol rolling off her breath.

"Of course I have. So-"

"Caroline. You and me… it's not gonna happen. I'm sorry." Stefan tells her in a sincere voice before wandering over to Elena and Eva who had seen him talking awkwardly to the blonde.

"I was wondering who had kidnapped you, but now I know." Elena says glancing over at Caroline then back at Stefan to see the nervous look on his face as he chuckles.

"She is like that with every guy?"

Elena shakes her head. "No. You're fresh meat. She'll give up soon." She assures him with an amused smile.

"Sometimes she is worse." Eva spoke up from beside her twin. "She is always trying to compete with me and Elena, the famous Gilbert Twins, as we are known."

Elena's gaze had drifted to across the party to see her brother stumbling around drunk her jaw dropped open at the sight of him in that state. "You gotta be kidding me!" Eva follows her gaze to see Jeremy.

"What?" Stefan asks trying to follow their line of sight to see what had got Elena so worked up.

"My brother..."

"The drunk one?"

"That will be the one." There was a hint of disappointment amongst the anger of Elena's voice as she spoke about her younger brother.

"Do you need help?" Stefan questions concerned but Elena just shook her head in response as Eva places her hand on her twins wrist trying to stop her from going after him.

"'Lena, let it go. You two are going to fight again." Eva pleads her dark brown eyes wide as she looked up at her sister who had a grim look on her face.

"Trust me, Stefan. You don't wanna see this. Are you coming, Eva?" She looked beside her at her twin who shook her head answering her sister question, she hated seeing her family fight "Okay. It's your choice. Jeremy!" She calls.

Eva watches as her sister crosses the party leaving her alone with Stefan who glanced down at her for a moment before looking back up in a matter of seconds. "I hate seeing my brother like that, I mean, I'm sorry you have to see us like this, we're not usually this... crazy." Eva tries to explain.

"It's no problem, Eva."

"Elena is always hovering over him." Eva shakes her head. "I think when he is ready he will come to us. But I worry about them, both of them."

"I understand. I have a brother, too." Stefan tells her and she nods waiting for more information he wasn't going to give out. "I know how you feel."

"You are a nice guy. You are perfect for her." Eva compliment with a coy smile playing on her lips.

"Thanks Eva."

"You're welcome. But if you hurt her, I will kill you." Eva threatens a playful smile on her lips, but a level of seriousness to her voice, she was very protective over her twin sister and Stefan could tell that.

"I promise you that I will never hurt her." Stefan nods at Eva who smiles up at him in response.

"I'm counting on that." Eva crosses her arms carelessly over her chest thinking for a moment before Stefan spoke up again.

"But If I hurt her I let you kill me."

"I will hold you to that."

Stefan and Eva start talking too. He wanted to know Elena's twin sister. He felt that she was like a little sister to him. And sometimes Eva wished she had an older brother to look out for her.

**Jeremy and Elena**

"Jeremy! Jeremy! Where the hell you think you are going?" Elena demands as she catches up with her baby brother a grim look on her face, her eyes cold and hard.

"I don't wanna hear it-" Jeremy continues walking on in the forest when suddenly until stumbles on something. He looks around to see what he had tumbled on shocked and nauseous when he sees Vicki's bloody body lying on the floor. "Vicki! No! My God it's Vicki!"

"Oh my God!" Elena belted as she covers her mouth backing away from her completely still body tears welling up in her eyes.

"No!" Jeremy yells as he puts his fingers on her neck checking for a pulse when she suddenly takes in a big breath opening her eyes looking around fearfully, watching out for whatever had attacked her.

Jeremy gathered the thin girl in his arms and carried her carefully back towards the party with Elena in tow, she yells "Someone help!" Gaining everyone's attention the whole party gathered as Jeremy lay her on a table watching her fearfully.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?" Matt screams as he burst through the crowd scared to see his sister in this state.

"What happened to her?" Tyler asks as he barges through the crowd to be standing next to Matt looking down at the dirty brown haired girl.

"Call an ambulance." Matt orders in a low voice as several people pull out their phones and call for help.

"Everyone back off. Give her space." Tyler pushes the people away trying to give the girl some space to breath as Eva fights her way to the front of the crowd locking eyes with him for a moment before reaching her sister.

"It's her neck. Something bit up. She is losing a lot of blood." Elena explains as everyone continued to worry about whatever bit her might have still been out there waiting.

"Come on, Vicki. Fight for your life!" Eva pleads as the girl looks around wearily feeling Matt applying pressure to her wound with his barehand.

"Put this on her neck." Matt gives Elena his over shirt for her to press to the open wound. "Vicki, come on. Open your eyes. Look at me." Matt pleads as he held his sister hand.

Stefan is watching the teenagers helping Vicki with a concerned look on his face. Matt looks around for a moment seeing Stefan standing away from the group. He looks down at his sister for a moment before look back up to see that the new boy was gone, no sign of him ever being there.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan burst into the Salvatore boarding house closing the heavy dark wooden door behind him seeing Zach was sitting at his desk doing some work as he saw the young man enter the house. "What's going on?" He sees the puzzled yet anxious look on his face.

"Someone else was attacked tonight. And it wasn't me Zach." With that he runs to his room leaving the human sitting there confused.

When Stefan walks into his room he stops dead as he feels a presence of someone watching him. Suddenly a black crow flies to his room through the open balcony window, circles once and then leaves sitting outside.

As the young boy turns around he sees a handsome mysterious man there dressed in all black with a matching leather jacket and a cocky smile on his face watching him with icy blue orbs. "Damon."

"Hello, brother." Damon purrs as the corner of his lip turns up into a knowing smirk as he cocked an eye brow.

"The crow is a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan growls as he watches his brother circle him like pray, stopping to look at all the things lying around his cluttered room.

"Wait and see what I can do with the fog." Damon teases as he continues to scan the room stopping to look at the grim look on his brother's face.

"When did you get here?"

"Well I couldn't miss your first day of school." Damon walks around the room to a shelf of books picking one up flicking through it. "Your hair's different. I like it." He smirked once more.

"It's been 15 years, Damon."

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day on the 90's, that horrible grunge look. Do not suited you." Damon says going to another shelf of books. "Remember Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." He taunts looking over his shoulder at his younger brother.

"Why are you here?" Stefan demands in a low voice as his brother turns to him fully placing the book on the desk in front of him with a small shrug.

"I missed my little brother-"

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." The green eyed boy scolds narrowing his eyes.

"I managed to keep myself busy." Damon's icy blue eyes flared with humor as Stefan grits his teeth trying to keep back any harsh words, trying to avoid a fight.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's was very clumsy of you..." Stefan refers back to Vicki, knowing that it was his brother that had truly attacked the poor girl and left her for die.

"That could be a problem... for you."

"Why are you here now?" Stefan demands one more time his eyes flashing with anger as he takes a step towards his older brother who smirked a little back at him.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm certain the answer stays with three little words, Elena and Eva, the twins."

**Falls**

The van of the animal control and police cars and an ambulance were there. The paramedics were putting Vicki inside the ambulance with Matt watching them with horror written all over his face. He enters on the ambulance and they go to the hospital. Elena and Eva were watching the ambulance and Matt.

"I'm worried about Matt." Eva says with stress over her face from everything that had happened that night.

"Me too and I'm worried about Jeremy too." Elena's voice was breathy as she glances across at her twin just as Bonnie approaches the girls with a sad smile.

"We are going to drink coffee and wait for news." Bonnie informs them both and they glances at each other before shaking their heads in response.

"We are going to take Jeremy home." Elena says.

"He is drunk and stoned." Eva explains and Bonnie shot them an apologetic look before debating in her head whether to say what she was thinking.

She paused for only a moment. "Girls, there is no way I'm physic. I know that. But, whatever I saw or think I saw, when I touched Eva, I have this feeling…"

"Bonnie, what is it?" Elena asks with a concerned look on her face as Eva watches her cautiously.

"That this is just the beginning..."

**Stefan and Damon**

"They took my breath away, Elena and Eva, especially my Eva." Damon says walking again. "Elena is the dead ringer for Katherine." A smirk pulled over his full lips.

"In case you forgotten; Eva is the dead ringer for Danielle..."

"Don't talk about Danielle!" Damon enraged and to provoke Stefan starts talking about Elena. "It is working, Stefan? Be around Elena, being in her world? She makes you feel alive? And being friends with Eva?" He taunts with a growl.

"They are not Katherine and Danielle-"

"Let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell something, when was the last time you ate something stronger than squirrel?"

"I know what you are trying to do, Damon. It's not going to work." Stefan tells his brother in a sure voice as he turns away from him abruptly trying to ignore his provoking.

"Yeah?" Damon pushes Stefan making the anger inside of the younger brother ignite wildly. "C'mon. Don't you crave a little?"

"Stop!"

"Let's do it! The two of us together. I saw a couple of girls out there. Or we just cut the chase and go straight to Elena and Eva."

"Stop it!" Stefan pushes Damon away the anger was not a burning hate as his brother spoke about the girls like they were slabs of meat for them to take.

"Imagine the taste of their blood!" Damon tempts his younger brother in a deep voice; Stefan looks at the mirror and the veins and is black eyes appear. That was his face has a vampire. "I can!" Damon says.

"I said to stop!"

Stefan runs for Damon with unrelenting force and they smash through window both hitting the ground with a loud thud. When Stefan opened his eyes he was on the floor alone and Damon was on the bench watching as his brother recovering. The younger brother stands up and brushes down his clothes looking for Damon.

"I was impressed." Damon calls and Stefan turns to look at him with death written in his eyes. "I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the face." Damon makes some snarling noises. "It was good."

"It is always with funny games with you, Damon? But wherever you go, people die." Stefan shakes his head staring his brother down who continued to chuckle to himself walking towards his brother.

"That's given..."

"Not here. I won't allow it."

"I take that as invitation." Damon jokes a grin spreading across his lips as Stefan found himself resorting to pleading with his brother trying to get him to leave Mystic Falls, he only brought trouble with him.

"Damon, please. After all these years can we just give a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery so I'm just keeping my word." Damon shrugs his shoulders an innocent look on his face as Stefan sighs a little knowing that he wasn't going to be able to get his brother to leave anytime soon.

"Just stay away from Elena and Eva." Stefan warns as Damon scanned his eyes over his brother body stopping at his hand raising his eye brows in surprise.

"Where is your ring?" Stefan touches his finger where his clunky blue stoned ring would sit, panic washed over him as he began to look around the floor desperately trying to find it. "Right, the sun is coming up in a couple of hours and, poof, ashes to ashes." Damon smiles sarcastically. "Relax. It's right here." And Damon gives him the ring.

Stefan takes the ring from Damon and puts it on is finger gratefully when suddenly Damon's face changes to its demonic state. Grabs Stefan's neck and throws him across the yard at the garage door with brute force. Damon using his vampire speed looks down to his brother with an intense look.

"You should know you aren't stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try again." Damon threatens in a hiss as he hears the door open behind them. "I think we woke up, Zach." Damon advances towards the Salvatore boarding house. "Sorry, Zach."

**Falls**

Most of the teenagers had already left after the incident with Vicki. Only the Gilbert siblings were there. Jeremy is drinking a beer with Eva by his side trying to talk him into making him stop drinking. Elena comes to them with her arms over her chest a frown on her face.

"You okay?" Elena asks her sister who stood up and opened her arms invitingly, both sisters hugged lovingly. "I called Jenna. She is on her way." She informs them as she pulls away. "Those people in uniforms are the police." Elena says in a matter-of-fact tone at her brother.

Jeremy rolls his eyes and finishes off his drink before he throws the bottle on the ground giving her a look that said 'are you happy now?'.

"People are going to stop giving you breaks Jer. They don't care anymore. They don't remember our parents are dead because they have their lives to worry about. The rest of the world moved on. You should try too."

"I have seeing you in the cemetery writing on your journal. Eva, I saw you too, writing your songs. That supposed be you, girls moving on?" Elena and Eva both shook their heads. "Mom and dad wouldn't want this for us."

"That's why we need stay together, united. We are the last Gilbert's." Eva says with a pleading tone to her voice looking between her siblings.

**Mystic Grill**

**Bonnie and Caroline**

Caroline had a terrible hangover after she had drank so much at the party and Bonnie was waiting for her to be a little more sober to take her home. "Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asked in a concerned yet bored tone.

"No." Caroline says shaking her head from side to side rubbing her temples trying to stop the thudding sound that was echoing around her head.

"Keep drinking." She refers to the warm coffee sat in front of the blonde. "I need to take you home. I need to take me home." She adds.

"Why didn't he go for me? How come all the guys I want, never want me?" Caroline pouts as she looks up at Bonnie who had a solemn look on her face shaking her head not wanting to answer.

"I'm not touching that."

"I'm inappropriate. Always say the wrong thing. Elena and Eva, they always say the right thing. They don't even try. Tyler chooses Eva, instead of me. Now, Stefan picks Elena. They are always chosen for everything. And I try so hard and I'm never the one." She rants sipping her coffee tentatively.

"It's not a competition, Caroline." Bonnie tries to sooth her friend but the blonde shot her a look.

"Yeah, it is."

**Hospital**

**Matt and Vicki**

Matt is watching over Vicki that is still sleeping on the bed. After a few minutes, Vicki wakes up her eyes fluttering as she adjusted to the bright lights of the hospital room.

"Vicki… Hi. It's alright. You are gonna be okay." Matt assures her as he moves forward in his

"Matt…" Her voice was weak and raspy as she tried to sit up but he made her lay back down not wanting her to push it, she had been through a lot.

"Shh… Don't try to talk. You're fine." Matt smiles at her as she leans her head back down on the pillow before looking over to him from the bed with a tired look on her face.

"Vampire."

**Gilbert House**

**Eva's room**

Eva walks from the bathroom after a quick shower trying to warm herself up before getting into bed wearing a pair PJ's. A white tank top and some shorts. Picking up her song book from the side as she began to write new song.

Some ideas popped into her head after her fight with Tyler. She still felt that her soul mate, the man who as going consume her with his love and passion, was coming to her. He was going to be adventurous and a little dangerous, but she was going to see a different man that was only going appear to her. Their journey was going to be difficult but they would win in the end. Her sister and family won't like in the beginning but they would grow to accept.

After that song, she starts writing another one about that feeling she was having. Her sister was going to suffer too but she was going be beyond happy just like her.

**Elena's room**

_Dear Diary,_

_I couldn't be more wrong. I thought that I could smile and move on with my life, pretending everything was going to be okay._

**Boarding House**

**Stefan's room**

Stefan had the same picture where were both Danielle and Katherine, in 1864. He knew that Eva and Elena weren't them and complete different.

_I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was. Create a new life, someone new… someone without a past._

**Gilbert house**

**Living room**

Jenna finds her nephew sitting on the sofa looking so lost looking at a picture of his parents.

**Elena**

_Without pain… someone alive… But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you._

**Mystic Grill**

Bonnie picks up the bill and goes to pay. Caroline looks to another table and sees Damon. He smiles seductively at her and she smiled back timidly. She was going to be his new toy.

**Stefan**

_We can't escape from them, as much as you want to._

**Elena**

_All you can do is prepare ourselves for the good. So when it comes, you invite it in because you need it. I need it._

Elena looks at the street from the window and sees Stefan standing there with his hands in his pockets looking up at her. She gets up and goes open the front door smiling at him. "I know it's late but I needed to know that you were okay." His voice was small as he looks into her dark brown eyes.

"For months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I would be okay." Elena mutters as she let out a small sigh.

"What do you tell them?"

"That I will be fine."

"Do you mean it?"

"Ask me tomorrow." Elena answered and invites Stefan to get in the house. "It's more warm in the house. We can talk inside. Would you like to come in?" She looks at him questionably and he nods with a gracious smile.

"Yes..."


	2. The Night Of The Comet

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva and Danielle.**

**I wanna thank you to my Beta, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. The link for her story and her profile on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Chapter II**

**The Night of the Comet**

**Forest,**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia**

A cloudy fog descends around a small tent where a young couple was camping for the night, sharing a romantic kiss the cute girl stops pulling away from her boyfriends lips and looks around as if she had heard something.

"Did you hear that?" The young girl asks in a worried voice, the boy narrows his eyes and tries to focus on what is going on outside the tent but hears nothing.

Looking back at his girlfriend he questions. "Hear what?"

"I heard thunder." She replies softly as she clutches to her boyfriends shirt, being out in the rain whilst camping and looking out or a comet would be hard enough but with thunder and lightening would make it next to impossible.

"There's no thunder." He answers in an assuring voice before beginning to kiss her heatedly again, if there was any thunder he was sure he would have heard it.

"Are you sure?" She stops the kissing once more looking into his eyes questionably.

"Because if it rains we won't be able to see the comet." She adds tucking a lock of her hair behind the ear.

"It's not gonna rain." The man answers in a voice that was fairly annoyed by that time neither of them noticing the sea of fog that had completely circled their tent. "Listen, I... got you a little something. It's back in the car. Don't you move." He places a soft kiss on her lips before getting out of the tent.

"Stay dry." She hollers and a laugh emitted from the boy as he zipped up his coat to keep warm out there in the brisk night.

"It's not gonna rain." He answers back in a way that filled her with hope.

After a while of not hearing anything from her boyfriend she began to think that something may have been wrong. Something cut off her train of thought, the sound of trickling she couldn't help but laugh. "I knew it." She stands up inside of the tent picking up a flashlight. "I told you it was going to rain." She calls.

As she steps out of the tent she feels that there is no rain at all but can still hear the droplets, turning around she saw streaks of red rolling down the tent; her curiosity got the better f her and she looks up to see her boyfriend dead hanging from the trees a large gauge bitten from his neck.

A scream erupts from her and she takes off from there as fast as her legs could carry her, looking behind her she almost trips on the uneven ground but sees no one standing there. Reaching her car she tries to pull the door open but it was useless. "Open! No! Please!" She begs scared out of her mind.

She was surprised when the car beeps unlocked, looking around her fearfully she saw no one standing there. She could feel her heart beating so fast in her chest when a dark figure drops from the trees in front of her before she could even make a sound everything went black...

**Next day**

**Gilbert House/Salvatore Boarding House**

**Elena**

Elena was laying on her bed thinking about Stefan, he had been so brand new and made her feel alive again, made her feel so good.

_Dear Diary,_

_This morning is... different. There is change. I can sense it, feel it_

**Stefan**

Waking up he looks at the ceiling for a moment before pulling the duvet off of himself and sitting upright in deep thought about Elena.

_I'm awake. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniable wide awake._

**Elena**

Standing up from her comfortable double bed she begins to walk around the room taking in what a beautiful day it was outside but her mind was still of Stefan.

_For once I don't regret the day before it begins._

**Stefan**

_I welcome the day..._

**Elena/Stefan**

_Because I know..._

**Stefan**

_I will see her again._

**Elena**

_I will see him again. For the first time in a long time, I feel good._

**Eva's room**

Eva was walking out of her bathroom with a towel around her drying her long brown hair which was beginning to curl at the edges. She began to search around her closet thinking of how she needed to check on Matt so she could see what had truly happened to Vicki.

She decided on a black hair of leggings and a beautiful red dress with a great pair of black high heeled boots. Walking towards her vanity she chooses her golden earrings and puts them on along with her charm bracelet and her locket necklace with a picture of her parents inside.

With her make-up she chose to go simple with light make-up and some nice lip gloss and dries the rest of her rich brown hair letting the curls at the ends of her hair stay.

She could just feel something as she was getting ready, a presence that made her heart thud so loud at the very thought, her soul mate... She was startled when she hears a knock at the door, it was Elena telling her she was ready.

**Damon**

Outside of the Gilbert house Damon sat on a bench watching the brunette whisk around her room getting ready for school, making sure his eyes captured pictures of the beautiful girl. Every time he looks at her his unbeaten heart feels like he recognises her. Like she was his soul mate, the woman who he was going to spend his whole eternity with.

He was confused by his own thoughts wondering why he felt this way about a soft human when the woman he really loved was Dannielle not Eva. Although this human was beautiful and perfect in every way.

She wanted a love that consumes her, passion, adventure and danger. He could give her everything she wanted and more, but he had plans. He couldn't stop them for her. He wanted Dannielle with him. He was going to use the blonde girl he saw yesterday at the Grill and then Eva was going to be his until Dannielle is back.

Eva was perfect especially when she wore black, just like him but the red she had choose looked glorious on her. Her curves were more noticeable, especially her cleavage. He wanted to ravish her on his bed every night of forever and even on her bed just to annoy her siblings. Hear her screaming his name in pleasure. Feed on her blood and feeding her with his blood. Create a bond between them. Maybe he was falling for this Eva girl.

**Gilbert House**

**Hallway**

After getting ready for school Elena leaves her room and notices Eva's door is closed, walking over she knocks on it and tells her it's time to go and her twin walks from the room to stand next to her sister. As they go to walk downstairs they were intercepted by Jenna, she was going to have a meeting with Mr. Tanner to talk about Jeremy.

"Do I look like an adult?" She questions as she shows of her formal dress her hair up in a high scruffy bun. "As in a respectful parent?"

"Depends on where you are going." Elena answers as she looks at the dress option that her Aunt had chosen to wear for wherever she was going.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference." Jenna replies as she smooths out the top of her hair looking between the girls. "Hair up or down?" She quizzes.

"Sexy stewardess." Elena notes as it was pulled up into the bun but as Jenna pulls it down her opinion changes. "Boozy housewife." She adds.

"Up it is." Jenna laughs a little as she pulls her thick dirty blonde hair up into the same bun she had put it in before. "You're feisty today. You too, Eva."

"I am." Eva nods her head as she gives her Aunt a playful smile. "I feel good and I feel that the man who is destined to be with me is already here but we are going to find so many bumps on the road to be together." She tries to explain best she can but her feelings are so unusual.

"And I feel good." Elena adds from beside her sister. "Which is rare. SO I'm gonna let it go. Fly free, walk on sunshine and all that stuff." She walks past her Aunt to glance into Jeremy's room to see that it was empty. "Where is Jeremy?"

"He left early." Jenna answers as she shrugs her shoulders as if it was a normal thing for the teen to be up and out of the house so early. "Something about needing to finish a bird house for wood shop..."

Eva and Elena raise their eyebrows in surprise, since when did Jeremy go to school early and when did he actually want to finish school work on time. Jenna looks between her nieces and notices the funny looks they were pulling. "There is no wood shop, right?"

"No." Elena shakes her head simply as she gnaws on her bottom lip, he could be anywhere with anyone but the look on Eva's face told them she knew where he was.

"I think I know where he went." Eva announces in a sour voice they all look over to her with a questionable look on their face. "To see Vicki Donavan, the whole." She adds and they both gasp in shock.

"Eva!" Elena scolds her in a sharp tone, she never spoke ill of anyone but she could see why she hated Vicki so much, she had spilt her and Tyler up ruining their relationship for good.

"C'mon, twin!" Eva rolls her eyes giving her sister a look. "You know that she sleeps with everything that has a pulse."

"Right. I guess." Elena mutters as she frowns a little bit thinking of Jeremy with her, she was such a bad example for him to be hanging around with.

**Hospital**

**Vicki Donavan's Room**

Jeremy leans on the doorway to Vicki's room, the smell of cleanliness entered his nostrils as he watched the girl sleep peacefully, he felt another presence enter the room and he looks to see a nurse enter the room.

"You can't be here, hon. Visitor hours don't start till 9:00." She informs him in a soft voice trying not to wake the sleeping patient.

"I just... how is she?" Jeremy's voice was clearly filled with extreme concern as she nurse looks over and see's that his face matched his voice.

The nurse frowns a little before answering the teen. "She lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah, but she is gonna be ok, right?" Jeremy press' trying to get a straight answer out of the nurse who just places her hand on his arm softly about to lead him from the room to give Vicki her space.

"She needs to rest. So come back later." She repeats in a kind voice as she lead him out of the room shutting the door behind them. "C'mon."

**Mystic Falls High School**

**History classroom**

Mr. Tanner was teaching the class about their town of Mystic Falls but most of them were not paying any attention, Elena and Stefan were glancing at each other occasionally smiling and bushing whenever they were caught by each other. Tyler was sat opposite Eva his eyes constantly on her as she was taking notes but still feeling a burning gaze on her.

"Originally discovered five centuries ago, it hasn't been over in Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration." Mr. Tanner explains as he faces the class seeing that Elena and Stefan were not paying attention at all. "Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Miss. Gilbert?" He interrupted them making them both look away.

Eva looks over at her sister and shakes her head to mock disappointment before looking over at Bonnie smiling happily, as if to say that both Elena and Stefan were sharing such a deep bond, maybe even love. It wasn't long until the bell rings loudly telling them that class was over.

**High School Hallway**

**Eva and Bonnie**

Before being joined by Bonnie, Eva was thinking about a new song about the feelings she was having. When the olive tone skinned girl she proceeded to tell her about her feelings about Stefan and Elena and her feeling like she was being watched.

"I don't know." Eva shakes her head from side to side looking over at Bonnie a little confused. "I feel strange."

Bonnie creases her eye brows as she looks across at Eva questionably. "What do you mean?"

"I feel that I'm being watched by someone." She explains as the best as she could but she didn't know if she was going to be able to find the right words to tell her friend.

"Do you know the person?"

"I feel the person who is watching me is the one that is destined to be with me." Eva sighs heavily upset that she has to explain this to every person she sees and Bonnie frowns a little bit.

"Calm down." Bonnie breathes in and out easily calming the girl next to her. "Let's go talk with Matt to know how Vicki is."

"Ok." She grumbles she was concerned for Vicki but honestly that was the last thing she wanted to do, after everything that girl had done to her life and now she was checking if she was ok but she had to, Matt was her friend and she had to be there for him.

"I don't know how you can be nice to Vicki after what she did to you." Bonnie notes aloud and Eva glanced over at her shrugging her shoulders carelessly.

"I'm not doing this for her, I'm doing this for Matt. He's been my friend since childhood." She reminded her friend who just nodded. "He doesn't deserve to suffer because of the actions of his sister."

"Always the good girl."

"I'm always the good girl, when I'm not the bad girl." Eva winked and they both burst into a fit of laughter just as Caroline was approaching, that was when Bonnie decided to fill the blonde in on what had happened in her vision.

**Elena and Stefan**

Wandering through the hallway Stefan pulled a book out of his bag and held it out for her. "I brought it. Told you." He smirked and she carefully took the book from his hands inspecting it with a large grin.

"_Wuthering Heights _by Ellis Bell." Elena announced happily. "You know, I can't believe she didn't use her name."

"All the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted then." Stefan explained easily.

"Where did you get it?" The brunette asked intrigued, it was such an old beautiful copy of one of her favourite books.

"Uh, it was passed down." He rubbed the back of his neck giving her a half smile. "Through the family."

"Ah." She went to hand it back to him but he smirked and held up his hand.

"I have lots of books. Go ahead. Keep it."

"Oh, no. I..." She stopped for a minute looking at the beautiful cover to the amazing book. "But I would like to read it again. I promise I'll give it back." She nodded her head.

"Ok." They both smile at each other staring at each other eyes. Stefan was enchanted by those chocolate eyes that Elena has.

**Eva, Bonnie and Caroline**

"I'm confused." The blonde spoke up from where she was walking with the two girls. "Are you physic or clairvoyant?" She questioned.

"You're always confused." Eva muttered thinking that blonde wouldn't hear but when she caught the glare coming from the silver eyed girl she only shrugged her shoulders, the brunette never had a problem telling any the truth.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch." Bonnie explained and they both looked up at her. "My ancestors were these cool Salem witch chicks or something..." She informed them all. "Grams tried to explain it all but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family? Yes. Witches? I don't think so."

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline suggested dreamily over to her light brown eyed friend.

"I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talked to him?" Bonnie questioned creasing her eye brows.

"I don't know. I was drunk."

Eva rolled her eyes as she muttered. "You're always drunk."

"What is your problem, Eva?" Caroline pressed now completely pissed as she looked down at the brunette harshly.

"I don't have a problem." Eva shrugged her shoulders. "You have. You are always thinking that you live in competition with me and Elena for something." She added.

"You have something to say to me, Eva?" The blonde hissed narrowing her eyes.

"No. I'm only stating a fact. I'm outta here." She announced before she left frustrated with Caroline always thinking she had to compete with her and her sister, she left to look for her sister or to see Matt incase had news about Vicki.

Bonnie shook her head before taking off to look for Eva or Elena leaving the blonde on her own to feel angry about what the brunette had said.

**Jeremy and Tyler**

Jeremy decided it was time to confront Tyler about him and Vicki, stalking across the football field he saw the jock talking to two girls flirtatiously and he approached the boy angrily.

"Hey, Tyler." Jeremy greeted in a tempered voice. "Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was wondering how's Vicki doing, since you guys are so close. Is she ok?" He quizzed and Tyler went completely silent for a moment.

"She's fine. Now get out of here." Tyler ordered as he looked back to the ladies who were surrounding him.

"How bad is she? Do they knew what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?" Jeremy kept firing questions at Tyler in order to catch him out on his lies.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Tyler threatened as he took a step towards the younger boy who didn't flinch.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? It's because of Eva? Afraid she won't want you back." Jeremy kept pushing and pushing the raven haired boy. "Cause I vote for right here and right now!" He shoved him.

Tyler was shocked by the Gilbert boy's sudden outburst but decided against fighting him. "Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning." He added.

"No, this is your final warning, dick." Jeremy growled taking a step towards Tyler. "I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. Then you go after my sister when she doesn't want anything to do with you. If you hurt them one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you." With that Jeremy took off angrily.

"Damn, that was like a death threat." Tyler muttered as he looked at the ladies who stood around him. "Did you hear that?"

Eva watched what had happened between the two and approached Tyler to give him a piece of her mind. "Way to go, Tyler!" She clapped her hands sarcastically. "First you want me back and now you do exactly the opposite. You threaten my brother? Great! But don't worry! Stay here with your friends because I don't want to even talk to you!" She turned away from him drying the tears that threatened to fall but she turned back to him one last time looking at the females. "Be careful with him, girls. He only uses women."

She was so mad at Tyler because of his excuses and attitudes towards her brother that she decided that she didn't want any more to be his friend. First, he cheats on her and then asked her to be together again and now threaten her brother. When she was going back inside, she saw her sister talking with Matt. She decided to join them.

**Elena and Matt**

Elena was speaking with Matt about his sister when she saw Eva approaching she looked frustrated yet saddened by something.

"You ok, twin?" Elena questioned tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, I'm fine. We will talk later, twin. Now I want to know how Vicki is." Eva looked up at Matt who gave her a small smile.

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow." Matt explained to the girls happy that his sister was better.

"That's good news." Elena stated.

"Yeah."

"Did you get in touch with your mom?" Elena questioned looking over at Matt worried.

"I called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so... we'll see how long it takes for her to come rushing home." Matt answered sarcastically.

"Matt, she isn't that bad." Eva shrugged her shoulders trying to defend his mother Kelly.

"I agree with Eva, Matt. But Vicki is just lucky that she's ok." Elena continued frowning lightly.

They didn't noticed but Stefan was sitting on a table listening to the conversation between the twins and their friend. Both friends continued their conversation. "I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers."

"Did she say what kind of animal attacked her?" Elena quizzed concerned about what could have been lurking out there in the woods.

"She said it was a vampire." There was a high level of doubt in Matt's voice but Stefan who had been listening from afar heard this and went on red alert.

"What?"

"Vampire? Vampires don't exist." Eva laughed holding her stomach.

"Yeah. I agree with you Eva." Matt nodded his head. "She wakes up last night and mutters 'vampire' and then passes out."

"Ok. That's weird." Elena shook her head from side to side.

"Really weird." Eva agreed with her twin.

"I think she was drunk."

Eva couldn't help but scoff. "She is always drunk and stoned. And she is always influencing my brother into taking drugs and getting drunk, Matt. I'm sorry but it is true. I know she is your sister but... it is true."

"I know, Eva." Matt muttered rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "But she is my sister. What can I do?"

"Support her?"

"Thank you." Matt smiled at them both. "You really are great friends... So, what's up with you and the new guy?" He questioned trying to understand Elena and Stefan's relationship.

"Here we go again." Eva murmured leaving Elena and Matt alone to talk about their relationship, she decided to join Stefan on the table where he sat.

"Matt, the last thing I want to do is hurt you." Elena sighed heavily looking up into his crystal blue eyes with sorrow.

"You know, I'm… I'm actually gonna go to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night." Matt sighs resented about the end his relationship with Elena. When Matt leaves Elena looks for Stefan but only sees her sister sitting there.

**Stefan and Eva**

"Hey, Stefan." Eva smiled as she wandered over leaving Matt and Elena to talk. "Can I sit down here?" She questioned politely.

"Yes, of course." Stefan nodded his head, as soon as she took a seat she pulled out her trusty song book deciding the only way she was going to come to terms with what Tyler had done she was going to have to vent through song.

Stefan spotted the writing on the page and creased his eye brows at the words, she was really upset about Tyler and Vicki, now even more angry about what Damon had done to Vicki. "Eva, I'm sorry but I need to take care of something." He informed her.

"No problem, Stefan. Go. See you later." She assured him with a kind smile, he nodded as he picked up his bag and she looked back down at the page never even hearing him leave.

After Stefan left she could focus on her song. The song was named "Take A Bow", based on the fact she caught Tyler with Vicki, in his car. **(A.N.: this song belongs to Rihanna, I'm only using for my OC)**.

_Oooh! How about a round of applause?_

_Yeah! A standing ovation?_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You look so dumb right now_

_Standing outside my house_

_Trying to apologize_

_You're so ugly when you cry_

_Please! Just cut it out_

_Don't tell me you're sorry_

_'Cause you're not_

_Baby, when I know you're only sorry_

_You got caught_

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me going_

_But now it's time to go_

_Curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over now (but is over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

_Grab your clothes and get gone_

_You better hurry up, before the sprinklers come on_

_Talking about "Girl, I love you, you're the one"_

_This just looks like a re-run_

_Please! What else is on?_

_And don't tell me you're sorry_

_Cause you're not_

_Baby when I know you're only sorry_

_You got caught_

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me going_

_But now it's time to go_

_Curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over now (but is over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

_And the award for the best liar goes to you_

_For making me believe_

_That you could be faithful to me_

_Let's hear your speech out_

_How about a round of applause?_

_A standing ovation?_

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me going_

_But now it's time to go_

_Curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over now (but is over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

_But it's over now_

"Hey, sister." Elena announced as she approached her sister surprised to see Stefan was now gone. "Let's go home, or do you want to go somewhere?" She questioned taking a seat opposite the brunette.

"Let's go somewhere." Eva smiled as she stood up feeling good that she had now written down her feelings. "Or we could help Bonnie with the flyers for tonight... You know, the comet?" She nodded her head.

**Jenna and Mr. Tanner**

Jenna was sitting on a chair talking with Mr. Tanner about Jeremy in the history classroom, about him skipping out on school and even if he was there his mind seemed to not be.

"As Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned." Mr. Tanner started as he sat on the edge of his desk. "Alright? It's the third day of school and he's skipped six on his classes." He explained and she raised her eye brows in surprise, she knew he had an attendance problem.

"Mr. Tanner, are you aware that Jeremy, Elena and Eva's parents died?" Jenna reminded him in a mournful voice, trying to explain how it wasn't easy for them to adjust to a life without their parents.

"Four months ago, a great loss. Car accident. Wickery Bridge, if I remember correctly." Mr. Tanner listed. "And you're related to the family how? The, uh, mothers kid sister?" He patronized her which just annoyed her more.

"Younger sister." Jenna bit out narrowing her eyes up at the obnoxious history teacher.

"Right."

"Yes. Six classes? Are you sure? I mean, that's kinda hard to do." Jeremy tried to piece it all together in her head, or finding an excuse to get her nephew out of trouble.

"Not when you are on drugs. It's his attempt of coping, Ms. Sommers. And the signs are there. He is moody, withdrawn, argumentation, hungover." He began to list symptoms of drug abuse which she hated listening to. "Are there any other relatives in the picture?"

"I'm their sole guardian."

"Uh-huh. Could there be?" Mr. Tanner quizzed trying to see if there were any other acceptable guardians to take care of the teens.

"What are you suggesting, exactly?" Jenna narrowed her eyes looking up at the teacher trying to figure out what he was planning.

Mr. Tanner smiled down at her sympathetically before starting. "It's an impossible job, isn't it? Raising three teens?"

"It's been tough, but no, it's not." Jenna shook her head from side to side answering his question that just made him frown at her.

"Wrong answer." He replied in a hard voice. "It is an extremely hard job, and anything less and you're not doing it properly." Tanner told her harshly judging her parenting.

**Hospital**

**Matt and Vicki**

Matt was seated on an arm chair waiting for his sister to wake up, suddenly she woke up screaming and panicking whilst looking around putting him into brotherly mode rushing over to her trying to calm her.

"Whoa! Vicki. Vicki, hey. Vicki it's Matt. Hey, what's wrong?" Matt questioned as he flinched looking up at him looking completely lost for a moment.

"No! No! Get off! No! No! No!" Vicki screamed in full panic now.

"Nurse!"

Seeing no one comes to help him to calm down his sister Matt leaves her room to look for a doctor. Stefan who was nearby gets in Vicki's room and starts compelling her to forget she was attacked by a vampire. That was only a animal.

"It was an animal that attacked you. It came out of nowhere and jumped on you. You blacked out. It's all you remember." Stefan compelled her to say.

"It's all I remember." She repeated in a monotone voice.

"An animal attacked you. You blacked out. It's all you remember." He repeated continuing compelling her.

"It's all I remember." She repeated with the same monotone voice.

Matt finding the nurse asks her to come to his sister room to help calm her.

"Nurse! I need help! It's my sister!" Matt says in panic bringing the nurse to his sister room and finding her asleep on her bed.

"She seems fine."

Matt after seeing her sister on her bed sleeping peacefully, he sees Stefan leaving the hospital. He decides to follow Stefan. Stefan sensing that he is being followed got in a room where some blood donors were. When he saw the blood bags, his eyes started to change but he left was quick as he could. Matt enters in the same room and he looks for Stefan and doesn't find him.

**Mystic Grill**

**Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and Eva**

The Gilbert twins and their friends were on the Mystic Grill, sitting on some table and they were eating and talking about Stefan Salvatore and about the comet.

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie explained to her friends.

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So, then what?" Caroline asks Elena trying to know what happened between Elena and Stefan the night before.

"Caroline, stop trying gossip about my sister." Eva said to Caroline. Eva was very protective of her siblings but didn't over them. Caroline only glared to Eva.

"So, then nothing." Elena answered trying to tell her sister with her eyes to calm down.

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline was still trying to get Elena to tell her everything.

"Nope. We didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Okay? You are supposed to share the smut." Caroline continued insisting in the same thing. Eva was starting filling her anger. The blonde didn't have any tack.

"We just talked for hours."

"OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" Caroline exclaims.

"Profound."

"She only thinks about sex and nothing more." Eva mumbles.

Elena starts thinking about what Caroline said and decided to take matters on her own hands. Elena gets up. She had decided to go see Stefan at his house.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do."

"She is right, I agree with that. Please, Lena, just be careful." Eva asks to her sister.

"I'm always careful."

**Gilbert House**

Jenna was in the kitchen waiting for Jeremy to arrive from school or wherever place he was to talk with him about what Mr. Tanner told her. Jeremy gets in, in the kitchen and Jenna started talking with him.

"I picked up dinner. Tacos. I had an urge for guacamole."

"No, I'm good, thanks." Jeremy said picking up his jacket to leave the house.

"Eat anyway. It's a ruse. I want to talk."

Jeremy starts to leave. He didn't want to talk with anyone, let alone with his aunt Jenna about anything.

"Hey, you! Come. Sit." Jenna said with an authority voice. "Back in school, freshman year, I could eat my weight in nachos, with extra cheese. It was my munchie food whenever I got stoned."

"You get high?" Jeremy asked surprised by his aunt confession.

"Did. Past tense. But, yeah. Loved it. Anything to get a little distraction from life, reality. And it worked. For a while." Jenna tries explaining to Jeremy. "Never lasts, though. Hey, I'm not saying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick it, but with a thesis looming and a waistline expanding."

Jeremy gets up and leaves when Jenna isn't looking. Jenna notices and she sighs. She wasn't going to talk to Jeremy when he was acting like that.

**Eva, Caroline and Bonnie**

The girls continued talking on the table and taking care of the pamphlets they were giving to the townspeople about the comet and the celebration.

"And you, Eva? Still didn't find a new guy?" Caroline asked.

"No, and I don't want anyone. I want to be alone for a while. After what Tyler did, I wanna be single."

Both Bonnie and Caroline looked at Eva. She was different since her parents dead and what Tyler did to her. But overprotective sister she always was and still wanted to go to Julliard.

**Hospital  
**

Vicki was on her bed and eating sometime while Matt is sleeping on a chair. She throws a gelatin container at Matt for him to wake up.

"What the…" Matt said surprised.

. .  
"Finally you're awake."

"Hey. How are you feeling? You look better. I was worried before. You really had me freaked out with all that screaming." Matt says worried about his sister.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"You don't remember?" Matt was surprised because his sister didn't remembered what happened before.

"I feel fine."

"Good, good." Matt said relived that his sister was fine. "Doctor said you could come home tomorrow. " Matt said and then he decided to ask Vicki who attacked her the night before. "Vick, what attacked you in the woods?"

Before answering her brother, Vicki hesitates because she doesn't remember anything and because she was afraid.

"An animal. What else could it have been?" saying like it was the obvious but with a little of precaution.

They were still talking when Jeremy arrives to Vicki's room to know how she was feeling and when she would come back to school.

"Hey. How do you feel?" he asks to Vicki and leans on the doorway.

"I'm okay." She answered.

"I. . .I'm gonna. . .I'm gonna go grab a coffee." He said not knowing what to say to Elena's little brother. "Hey, Jer." After saying that Matt leaves the room.

"Why are you here?" Vicki asked not liking seeing Jeremy in the hospital.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Did you see that look on Matt's face? That was suspicion. I don't want people to find out about us, Jeremy." A mad Vicki said to Jeremy.

"Well, you gotta get over that." Jeremy said without any problem to everyone to know they had involved on summer.

"Tyler is finally showing some interest."

"You have to get over that, too. Do you see Mr. Concerned? Tyler? Are you under there? No." Jeremy starts looking for Tyler. "At the party he asked Eva to get back together. If he really wanted you, he would be here."

"It's not cool for people to know. Ok? I'm older than you, and Matt and Elena would freak." Vicki states but after hearing that about Tyler she freaks. "That's a lie! Your sister is lying. She just has jealous of us being together."

"No, she is not. She wants to be alone and it was you who destroyed their relationship by making him cheat on her, remember?" Jeremy explains. "No one's going to suspect anything about us. Why wouldn't I check on you? I mean, I'm the one who found you."

"You are?" Vicki asks surprised.

"Yeah, I carried you out of the woods." Jeremy said looking deeply on Vicki's eyes.

"Thank you." Vicki thanked him completely melted.

"Yeah, you're welcome."

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Damon and Elena**

Elena arrives at the house on her car and looks to the majestic house. She thought that it was a beautiful house. Elena gets out of the car and goes to the front door and knocks, it opened and she decided to enter. Her sister could have come with her, she would feel more confident.

"Stefan?" she calls entering the house. "Stefan?" she calls again after seeing his book bag on a chair on the parlor. She continues looking around the house and the living room when a crow flies into the house. Elena got sacred when hears the front door opening and turns around and see a man dressed all in black with stunning icy blue eyes standing there looking at her. "I… I'm sorry for barging in. The door was… open." She justified for entering the house without an invitation.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." Damon said trying to charm Elena.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." Elena said smiling to him and thinking she could play match maker with Damon and Eva.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag." Defending his brother, more like trying to make Elena give up on Stefan. "Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." Damon said and leading Elena into the living room.

"Wow. This is your living room?" Elena asked impressed.

"Living room or parlor or a seventies auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." Damon gives his opinion. "I see why my brother's so smitten." Damon starts putting things on Elena's head about Stefan's past. "It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

"The last one?" asked a surprised Elena.

"Yes. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward ex's conversation yet". Damon said remembering Danielle and Katherine from 1864.

"No." Elena said feeling awkward.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." Damon said trying poisoning his brother relationship with Elena.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end."

"I'm a fatalist." Damon said but hearing is brother's steps entering in the house decides saying hello to him. "Hello Stefan."

Elena hearing Damon saying hello to his brother she turns around and sees Stefan looking at his brother with a face that could kill him.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan said looking to Elena but concentrating his gaze on his brother.

"I know. I should have called, I just…" Elena tried to explain.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan?" Damon said coming to stay side by side with Elena and looks to his brother. "You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But, I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." Making his brother feeling uneasy about himself and about his past because they didn't had photos and videos of them.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you again." Stefan said trying to make Elena to leave and for her not have enough contact with Damon.

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon." She says to Damon smiling to him.

"Great meeting you, too, Elena." He says smiling at her sincerely and gives her a kiss on her hand like a gentleman on 1800's.

When Elena was leaving Stefan was blocking Elena's way because as he staring down at Damon. He was worried about what Damon could have said to Elena about him and his past.

"Stefan?" Elena tried calling his attention. "Stefan?" she tried again.

When Stefan moves to let Elena move, he still continued staring at his brother and only starts talking to him when hear that Elena left.

**Damon and Stefan**

Damon starts antagonize Stefan after Elena left.

"Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk. I bet Eva is better than Elena, in that part. You, on the other hand dear brother, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess, hospital." Damon says to his brother to taunt him.

"Someone had to clean up your mess."

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right."

"How long was Elena here?" Stefan said trying to change the subject.

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, "I'm a high school human"?"

"I'm not playing any game."

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." Damon whispers on his brother hear.

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?" Stefan asked trying to get his brother to tell him why he was back to Mystic Falls.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Damon says after taunting his brother, he smiles and leaves the room, to plan his next steps of his plan, leaving his brother looking after him.

**Gilbert House**

**Jenna, Elena and Eva**

The twins and their aunt were on the kitchen preparing something to eat and Elena was telling them about happened on the Salvatore Boarding House.

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." Elena says after sharing with her sister and Aunt Jenna.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." Jenna says remembering her past with guys, who had hurt her.

"His brother, was hot?" Eva asked trying to find some information from Elena about Stefan's brother. Maybe he could be her soul mate.

"Eva! You never like this asking about boys." Elena said surprised.

"I know but I never said I wanted to sleep with him." Eva laughed.

"Yes, he is. Have beautiful icy blue eyes. I know your weakness is blue eyes." Elena says to her sister. They continued talking when the youngest Gilbert arrived at the house after he went to hospital to see Vicki. Jenna decided to talk with her nephew.

"Jeremy?" Jenna called him. He ignored her and went upstairs. She goes after him to the stairs. "Jeremy, where were you?"

"More stoner stories?" Jeremy stopped to talk to his aunt. "Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's… that's cool."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Jenna says to Jeremy and throws an apple at Jeremy because he doesn't want to hear her.

"Ow! Why? Why… why did you do that?" Jeremy asked completely surprised.

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion." Jenna said with the authority.

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight." Jeremy said making fun of Jenna. Turns around and goes to his room.

**Hospital**

**Vicki Room**

Vicki is sleeping on her bed but wakes up with a nightmare. She gets up and looks at Matt and sees him sleeping in a chair. She goes into the bathroom to wash her hands and see her bandage when she looks into the mirror she sees a glimpse of Damon, dressed in black. She turns around and sees nothing. She goes wake up her brother.

"Matt. Mattie?" she tries wake him up.

Matt when wakes up turns into Damon with his vampire face. Then she wakes up from the nightmare she was having.

**Mystic Falls Town Square**

**Eva, Elena and Bonnie**

The children were playing and Caroline was talking with some of her classmates on the park while trying to find the guy she saw on the Grill. The Gilbert twins and Bonnie are handing out pamphlets. They were trying to make the townspeople to come to see the comet on the Town's Square that night.

"Tonight is the night of the comet! Would you like a program?" Bonnie asks giving them the program and turns to Elena.

"Would you like a program?" She gives the program to another group. "He didn't call, huh?"

"Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part."

"That's an important milestone in any relationship."

"Exactly. How did you forget exchanging numbers with Stefan?" Eva asked.

"I don't know, I forgot. But isn't it a milestone in any relationship? The timing is wrong, anyway."

"When is it ever right?" Bonnie said trying to make her friend realize that she could be happy with Stefan.

"I'm not ready, girls."

"Who is?"

"At least I put myself out there." Elena tried to explain.

"Come on, Elena! You deserve to be happy, twin!"

"Is that what you're calling it?" Bonnie could see right to Elena just like Eva.

"What do you girls mean?"

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't." Bonnie says.

"And nothing about the reasons you should go for it." Eva finished.

Elena thinks about what Bonnie and her sister said and maybe both of them were right. She should be happy and maybe start a relationship with Stefan. Eva was looking around and giving the program for tonight's events to the townspeople, when she sees a man all dressed in black. He had black hair with piercing icy blue eyes that were stunning and locked into her eyes. Icy blue eyes with chocolate brown eyes locked with each other, made Eva fill that, that man was her soul mate but that she needed to prepare herself because they would have some bumps on the road before they could be together forever. She was certain of that. He was inspiring everything she wanted for her the rest of her life. Eva was so into her thoughts she didn't even heard Bonnie and Elena calling her.

"Eva!" Elena yelled touching her sister arm.

"What?" she said with a different look on her eyes.

"Elena and I were calling for at least 10 minutes. Were where you?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"What about? That feeling you have?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. I just saw my soul mate."

"Why didn't you go to him?" Bonnie asked touching her friend's arm.

"It's not the time. But let's go finish this and then prepare ourselves for tonight's events?"

Both Elena and Bonnie nod their heads. They were worried about Eva. But she would come to them, especially Elena if she needed to talk.

"After this, my dear big sister, we are gonna talk about this little moment. You gotta that?" Elena whispered on her sister ear.

"Okay, little sister." Eva says.

"Just because you are older than me for 5 minutes doesn't mean I'm little sister." Elena said huffing.

"Yes, you are." Eva said laughing.

Bonnie watching both sisters starting laughing with them. She would have liked have a sister to have a relationship like theirs.

**Damon**

Damon was in town looking for the blondie girl to start charming her, until he saw the Bennett witch and the two dead ringers for Katherine and Danielle's. Eva was perfect the way she was dressed. Black tight jeans, a black tank top and with her high heeled boots to make her have more long legs. She was perfect in every way. Their eyes locked, icy blue eyes and chocolate brown eyes and he felt something in his cold heart that she meant something for him but he couldn't understand. What that mean? That he feels something for her? He needed understand that. Then he saw the blond girl and smirked at her. Finally he is going to have his own blood bag.

**Caroline**

Caroline is looking around the town square for something and sees the man she saw two nights ago, Damon and decides approaching him. When she gets closer, he's gone. He completes disappears. Caroline stops and starts looking for him around her to see if she sees him again. And then decides to leave. Better go home and prepare herself for the nights events. She needed to make a new entrance to see if she could find the new guy and maybe have something with him.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Stefan's Room**

Stefan and his nephew Zach were talking about Damon being back in Mystic Falls and about his plans, while Stefan was getting dressed up to see later tonight Elena.

"What is Damon doing here? Why did he come home?" Zach asked.

"Because, I came home. He wants to make my life miserable. That's how he enjoys his own life." Stefan says stating the obvious.

"Well, he's putting us all at risk. This girl in the hospital could talk." Zach says worried about the townspeople and about Stefan.

"She won't. I took care of her." Stefan tried assuring Zach.

"You're sure?" Zach tried once again.

"I'm not sure, Zach. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Damon, because I don't drink human blood." Stefan explained once again annoyed.

"So what happens if it doesn't work?"

"I don't know. I'll deal with it." Stefan decided.

"Is she worth it? Uncle Stefan, this girl you came back for and her sister?"

Stefan only looks at his nephew and leaves Zach alone staring at him with his blue eyes holding so much worry about him.

**Mystic Grill**

**Jeremy and Vicki**

Jeremy was on the Grill when Vicki gets in, ready to start work again.

"Vicki, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked surprised to see Vicki on the Grill.

"Fighting with Robert about my schedule. You'd think getting ripped up by a rabid animal would merit an extra sick day." Vicki explained. Tyler was on the Grill playing snooker, saw them talking and started watching them to see the result of that conversation. He needed to calm down. He was the younger brother of the girl he was in love with. He needed to wait. It was all he thought.

"Are you feeling ok?" Jeremy asked concerned.

"I hurt." Vicki said and trying to say she wanted more pills from Jeremy.

"Well, the doctor gave you something, right?" Jeremy tried confirming.

"The kid stuff. Nothing with an "o" in it. I think they were on to me." Vicki explained, she really wanted was be high. They both laugh with what she said about the medication. Jeremy then, decide to give her pills.

"Here. Knock yourself out, literally." Jeremy says to Vicki.

"Thanks, Jer." Vicki throws the pills into her mouth.

"So you gonna, uh, watch the comet later?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. But I could be talked into it. I'll meet you out there in a few minutes." Vicki said smiling and then Tyler decides approaching them

"Hey, Vick. How are you feeling?" Tyler asked trying sound worried about her.

"Like you care." Vicki says to Tyler and leaves.

Tyler watches Vicki leaving and catches Jeremy looking at him in a mocking manner, making fun of him because Vicki didn't fall for his charm again.

"What are you lookin' at, Gilbert?" Tyler says to Jeremy, full of himself after Vicki denied him. He looks only at Tyler and leaves.

**Mystic Falls Towns Square**

**Caroline, Eva, Elena and Bonnie**

Both Gilbert Twins and Bonnie were on the town square for the comet and talking when Caroline approached them with some candles.

"Hey, I got some candles." Caroline says giving to the girls the candles she brought to them. And lights Eva's and Bonnie's candle.

"Hi. Hey." Elena says to Matt.

"Hey." Matt says to Elena and lights her candle.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Elena turns around to light someone else's candle. When she did that, she looked up and sees it was Stefan.

"Thank you. Hi." Stefan says to her.

"Hi." Elena said shyly and then she turns to look at Matt which was looking at her with sad eyes because she broke up with him. She steps away from Stefan. Matt was staring at her with their group of friends. Tyler was sited on a bench when Bonnie, Caroline and her twin sister were talking. She steps away from Stefan and he goes after her to talk with her.

"You know, that comet, it's been traveling across space for thousands of years and all alone." Stefan said to Elena.

"Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil." Elena explained to Stefan.

"I think it's just a ball of snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home." Stefan said about what he thought about the comet whose is passing that night. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself and Damon is sometimes infuriating." Stefan tried to explain to Elena what happened yesterday when she was at the Boarding House.

"You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing." Elena remembered Stefan.

"Well, I have a lot to apologize for. Yesterday, that wasn't about you, ok?"

"You didn't tell me that you had a brother." Elena retorted to Stefan.

"We're not close. It's, uh… it's complicated." Stefan said not wanting explain to Elena about his and his brother past to her.

"Always. He told me about your ex. Katherine." Elena said a little mad.

"What did he say?" Stefan was surprised, with his green eyes wide and tried to know what Damon said to Elena about Katherine.

"That she broke your heart." Elena was little sad.

"That was a long time ago." Stefan justified.

"When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt." Elena explained because that made her remembers about the loss of her own parents four months ago.

"Elena…" Stefan started but is interrupted by Elena.

"It's OK, Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating, double check. It's okay. We met, and we talked, and it was epic, but… then the sun came up and reality set in." She finished and stayed silent waiting for Stefan to say something or anything but he remained silent to. "So…" Elena seeing he wasn't going to say anything, blows her candle and walks away having her sister watching her.

**Eva, Bonnie and Caroline**

The girls were talking about the event, when Eva remembered that she saw the man she was supposed to be with earlier today.

"Bon, I saw him today." Eva tells the girls.

"Saw who?" Caroline asked completely ready for some gossip.

"The man I supposed to be with forever. I only looked him in the eyes and I was certain that it was him." Eva explained.

"I'm so happy for you." Bonnie said hugging her friend.

"Me too." Caroline said hugging her friend too. "Now I need to find the guy from two nights ago." Caroline said laughing.

"Only you Care." Eva laughed with Bonnie and they were joined by Tyler and Matt on the bench. They continued talking with each other when Eva saw her sister leaving after her talk with Stefan. She decided go after her sister. "Sorry guys. I'm gonna see if Elena is alright. See you later on the Grill." Eva says and blows her candle too, and leaves after her sister.

**Mystic Grill**

**Damon and Vicki**

Damon was on the Grill, sited on the bar drinking his bourbon, his drink of election, when Vicki sees him and walks over to him.

"I know you." She stated.

After hearing the girls voice Damon only looks at her.

"Well, that's unfortunate." He says pissed the girl remembers him.

"Um… I don't… I don't know how, but… your face. Excuse me. Sorry." Vicki says and runs to the restroom.

Vicki when is on the restroom, she looks on the mirror and takes some pills. After washing her hands, she looks up into the mirror, Damon is behind her and he attacks her and she screams afraid of what could happen to her.

**Mystic Grill**

**Gilbert Siblings, Bonnie, Matt, Caroline and Tyler**

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" Jeremy asks to his sister friends because he is worried about Vicki. She didn't come see the comet with him.

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler says to Jeremy and Eva glares at Tyler.

"I can't find her." Jeremy says worried. Matt hears that and starts being worried about his sister too.

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." Tyler said mocking Jeremy.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena said not liking what she was hearing about Jeremy.

"Don't start Tyler! Stop talking like that to my brother." Eva said glaring at Tyler.

"Both of you ask him." Tyler said to the Gilbert Sisters.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asked to Tyler.

"Are you dealing?" Elena said completely shocked.

"Are you crazy, Jer?" Eva asked pissed at her brother. One thing was consuming, which was bad enough, now he was dealing.

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler said continuing mocking Jeremy.

"She already did. Over and over and over again." Jeremy said provoking Tyler and leaving his sisters in shock like everyone on the table.

"Yeah, right." Tyler said not believing a word.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline said not believing too because Vicki was known for going after only the rich guys of the town, that's why she destroyed Eva and Tyler's relationship.

"There's no way." Tyler said still not believing.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy said to Tyler making remember what he did to Vicki on the night she was attacked.

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt asked completely oblivious to what Jeremy and Tyler were saying at each other.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk." Tyler said to Matt trying to distract him from what Jeremy was saying.

"Start again attacking and saying a bad word about my brother, you can forget my friendship too Tyler!" Eva said pissed at Tyler punching his arm. When she got pissed, people knew they were better stay away from her.

"Calm down, Eva!" Elena tried to calm her sister with Caroline and Bonnie's help.

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt asked worried about his sister disappearing.

"We'll check the back." Bonnie said. She and Caroline left to look for her.

"I'll check the square." Matt said leaving.

"I'll come with you." Jeremy prepared to leave with Matt but was grabbed by Elena and Eva. They were going home and talk about his dealings and problems.

"Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me and Eva. So that's your game now, dealing?"

"That's right, little brother. One thing was consuming and you are dealing? Are you crazy?" Eva said pushing him by the arm.

"I'm not dealing." Jeremy tried defending himself.

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact." Elena said sick of seeing her brother destroying himself.

"Jer, I was waiting for you to come to us, to talk, but now you are dealing? I'm losing my little brother and I don't like that." Eva said worried.

"You and Jenna, between the two of you. Enough already!" Jeremy yelled. "But Eva, you are starting to become like them." He directed to his older sister.

"We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to me." Elena said.

"I'm starting to be worried with you, but you know I'm always here for you and you can talk to me and with Elena. We are a family." Eva finished.

"I vote for none of the above." Jeremy said and walked out on the twins.

**In The Street**

**Matt and Stefan**

Matt is walking around town looking for his sister when he came across Stefan. He thought that Stefan maybe had seen his sister.

"Hey." Matt said to Stefan.

"Hey."

"Have you seen my sister?" Matt asked worried.

"No, sorry." Stefan said looking surprised that Vicki was missing.

"I can't find her. She's missing." Matt said completely worried about Vicki.

"I'll keep an eye out for her." Stefan says to Matt worried too and starts to leave when Matt starts talking to him again.

"Hey. I saw you at the hospital yesterday." Matt said to him, trying to discover why he was at the hospital. Maybe he was involved on Vicki's attack.

"Did you?" Stefan pretended to be surprised.

"What were you doing there?" Matt asked still curious.

"Visiting." Stefan lied.

"Visiting?" Matt said not believing in him. "You know, Elena and I, we've known each other for a long time. We might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her." Matt finished trying to make Stefan insecure about Elena and him. Stefan was going to respond to Matt and hears a scream nearby and hears Damon and Vicki's voices.

"_You really have to stop screaming." _Damon said annoyed with Vicki's screams.

_"No, please, stop. Don't…" _Vicki was pleading to Damon.

_"Shh... I got you." _Damon said with a soothing voice.

"Excuse me." Stefan said to Matt, because he was going to stop his brother from doing something stupid.

**Roof of Mystic Grill**

**Damon, Stefan and Vicki**

Stefan starts walking to the place he heard the screams and sees Damon and Vicki on the roof. They were both on the edge.

"No! No!" Vicki was still pleading.

"Shh, I'm not gonna drop you." Damon continued saying with a soothing voice.

Stefan jumped on the roof to try stop his brother to do something stupid like show the town vampires are back.

"Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?" Damon asked to Stefan sarcastly.

"Let her go." Stefan pleaded with his brother.

"Shh." Damon said to Vicki trying to calm her. "Really? Okay." Damon with that pulls Vicki to the edge of the roof.

"No!" she yelled at Damon.

"No, no, no!" Stefan pleads again.

"Ugh! Relax." Damon said throwing Vicki to Stefan.

"What's happening?" Vicki said confused to why that was happening.

"I don't need her to be dead, but… you might." Damon said picked Vicki and started to interrogate her. "What attacked you the other night?"

"I don't know. An animal." She answered completed confused.

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?" Damon said trying to make her remember.

"A vampire." Vicki said remembering and looking at Damon.

"Who did this to you?" Damon asked her.

"You did!" she screamed at Damon.

"Wrong!" Damon said and decided to compel Vicki.

"Don't." Stefan pleaded.

"It was Stefan." Damon didn't even hear his brother.

"Don't." Stefan pleaded again leaving her looking at Stefan with panic in all over her face.

"Come here." Damon picks her up by the arm and said grabbing Vicki by both sides of her head and starts compelling her. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." Vicki said in a monotone voice.

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster." Damon continued compelling Vicki.

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this." Stefan pleaded once again.

Damon let Vicki and turned to his brother.

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." And then pulls of Vicki's bandage and throws Vicki to his brother's arms.

"Aah!" she screamed.

"Ugh!" Damon says looking at Vicki crying on his brother's arms and turns to him telling about his choices. "Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks it's nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that." Trying to make his brother feed on Vicki's blood. While Stefan was holding Vicki by her shoulders, his face starts to change after smelling Vicki's blood.

"No!" she screamed when Stefan throws Vicki on the floor.

"You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming "vampire" through the town square." Damon said to Stefan giving the two options Stefan to get away from the problem he had.

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?" Stefan tried to guess.

"No! I want you to remember who you are!" Damon told him.

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it are like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you." Stefan concluded maybe Damon would stop what he was trying to do.

"Huh. Huh. Wow. Come here, sweetheart." Damon called Vicki.

"No!" She screamed and tried to get away from them.

"It's okay." Damon said and starting whispering something on Vicki's ear. He stands up and signal if Stefan is satisfied with what he did.

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh…" Vicki said completely fine without crying and afraid.

"You okay?" Stefan asked concerned.

"I took some pills, man. I'm good." She said showing that she is stoned and leaves.

"It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?" Damon purrs in mock manner to his brother.

"What are you up to, Damon?" Stefan tried once again to know Damon's plans.

"That's for me to know and for you to… dot, dot, dot. Give Elena my best. And of course to my lovely Eva. Tell her that I coming to her." He says and jumps from the roof.

**Mystic Grill **

**Matt, Vicki and Stefan**

Matt was taking care of his sister and putting a new bandage. Then he turned to Stefan to thank him for finding his sister and bring her to him.

"She said you found her wandering around." Matt says to Stefan.

"Yeah." Stefan said embarrassed.

"So, um, thanks." Matt thanked him.

**Bonnie and Caroline**

Caroline and Bonnie are seated at another table and they were talking about what happened to Vicki and Caroline was already bashing Vicki.

"Ugh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" Caroline said in disrespectful manner.

"Yeah." Bonnie agreed.

Stefan approached them to try find out where Elena was.

"Excuse me. Hi." Stefan approached the girls.

"Hi." Bonnie said.

"Um, have you guys seen Elena?" Trying to find Elena.

"I think she went home with Eva. I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her... "I said so"." Bonnie told giving him the number.

"Thank you." Stefan said but when Bonnie touched him, she recoiled. Stefan and became worried. "You ok?

"What happened to you? That's so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me." She leaves abruptly.

"Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing." Caroline apologized for her friend.

**Gilbert House**

**Jeremy's Room**

**Eva, Elena and Jenna**

Eva and Elena arrived home and they went to Jeremy's room to talk to him. They find Jenna searching around his room for something.

"Jer?" Elena called him.

"No, it's me, the hypocrite patrol." Jenna said to the girls.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure whose has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy. Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative." Jenna said stating a fact.

"It's need to be done. Jeremy is already starting dealing." Eva said.

"What brought this on?" Elena asked with curiosity on her voice.

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday." Jenna explained.

"You got tannered. Been there." Elena started.

"Done that." Eva completed. Both girls were shamed by Mr. Tanner at some point on school or in a class.

""Discover the impossible, Ms. Summers." Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up." Jenna ranted.

"You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna." Elena defended her aunt.

"You are doing a great job. When we need you, you are always here. So, don't worry with what Tanner told you." Eva tried reassuring her aunt.

"Yes, I am. You know why?" Jenna starts to rant. "It's because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know high school, marriage, having you both and Jeremy. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible." Jenna finished.

"This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are." Elena comforted Jenna and realized the same thing. "I have to go do something. But are you going to be ok?" Elena said and after Jenna said she was going to be okay, Elena left.

Eva went after her. When she arrived at bottom of the stairs, Eva called her sister.

"Lena, you are going to do what I'm thinking you are going to do?" Eva asking to her sister.

"Yes. Wish me luck. And we are both talk about what you saw on town earlier today, when you were with me and Bonnie." Elena said winking to Eva.

"Good luck! Yes, we are. Now go and be happy." Eva said winking too.

Both twins laugh. Elena leaves and Eva goes to her room prepare herself to write another song about her encounter with the man she saw and going to sleep.

**Mystic Grill**

Jeremy enters on the Grill looking for Vicki. When he sees Vicki is alright he smiles at her until he sees Tyler walking up to her and they start kissing. Jeremy leaves with a sad look on his face after seeing that scene. Vicki once again is falling for Tyler's charms while he is using Vicki to make his sister jealous. Until he has her back but Eva doesn't want nothing to do with him.

**In the Street**

**Caroline and Damon**

Caroline is walking to her car after leaving the Grill. She hears something behind her and stops. She looks behind and doesn't see anything, but there is a man all dressed in back. When she gets to her car, drops her keys, and stands up. Damon is in front of her.

"Oh... whoa." She says surprised seeing Damon.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Damon says acting innocent.

"No, it's fine. Um… I was hoping I'd see you again." Caroline says to Damon with hope on her voice.

"I know." Damon said being cocky.

"Cocky much?" she said smiling at him.

"Very much." He said purring at her.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Stefan and Elena**

Elena arrives at the Salvatore Boarding House and rings the bell. Stefan opens the door and became surprised to see Elena on the other side.

"Hey." Elena says shyly.

"Would you like to come in?" Stefan invited her.

"The comet's actually this way." She says pointing to the porch. Elena gets out and Stefan follows her. "Sorry for barging in. Especially after earlier." She tries apologizing.

"No, no. I'm glad you're here. The way we left things... I didn't like it." Stefan agrees with her.

"See, the thing is, I got home tonight planning on doing what I always do, write in my diary, like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was 10. It's where I get everything out, everything I'm feeling. It all goes in this little book that I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid. But then I realized that I'd just be writing things that I should probably be telling you." Elena stars.

"What would you write?" Stefan asked trying understanding what Elena was saying.

"I would write. . ."Dear diary, today I convinced myself it was ok to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama now, is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that…" I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that… the world's just going to come crashing down, and I… don't know if I can survive that." Elena after saying everything she felt lighter.

"Do you want to know what I would write? "I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in. Well, this is reality. Right here."" Stefan finished and they finally have their first kiss.

**Forbes House**

**Caroline and Damon**

Damon and Caroline got into her house. He finally got what he wanted. He was kissing her on her stomach. All of a sudden, his face transforms and he bites her on the neck.

"Aah!" she screamed.


	3. Friday Night Bites

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva and Danielle.**

**I wanna thank you to my Beta, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find. **

**Tvdlover87654: Thank you so much. I'm so glad you liked these two chapters. I hope you like this one two.**

**winxgirl1997: I'm glad you liked. **

**grapejuice101: I'm glad you liked. Yes, will be more Stefan/Eva brother and sister relationship and of course Damon/Eva. They will meet officially very soon.**

**Amazon824: I'm glad you liked and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Nymartian: Of course I'm going to see your story of TVD. Like I said before, they will meet officially very soon.**

**Earwen85: Glad you liked. Don't worry. They will meet very soon. About those feelings Eva is having, they only are feelings not special. She feels that because she never was in love with Tyler. She is going to feel that with Damon. You will understand more in the next chapters.**

**Sofia: Thank you so much. I'm glad you liked.**

**Chapter III**

**Friday Night Bites**

**Forbes House**

**Caroline and Damon**

It was morning and Caroline was on her bed sleeping until she wakes up completely nervous because she is remembering last night. She also feels week and feels her neck completely is hurting. She has a bite mark. She notices that her pillow is covered with blood. She looks around nervously. She sees that Damon is sleeping next to her in bed. She gets up and tries to leave the room but Damon wakes up too when she is trying escape.

"Good morning." Damon says happily.

"Please... Don't!" she pleads nervously and starts walking against the bed.

"Don't do that. Ah, ah, ah, ah." Damon advised her when she picked up a lamp to hit Damon on the face.

"No! No! No! Get away from me! No!" She pleads and throws things to Damon until she throws her pillow covered in blood at him.

"This could have gone a completely different way." Damon said with a wondering voice. He smells the pillow and his face has a vampire again. He attacks Caroline again.

"Aah!" She screams.

**Mystic Falls High School**

**Bonnie, Elena and Eva**

The twins and their friend Bonnie were on school grounds, preparing for another day of school when Bonnie gave Elena, her the opinion about Stefan and their relationship, and of course, about Eva's feelings and that man she saw. Eva thought Bonnie was acting strange because she was one of the firsts to support Elena pursuing Stefan.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow." Bonnie said.

"What's wrong Bonnie? You were one the firsts to agree that 'Lena needed to start date again." Eva said and thinking Bonnie was acting strange.

"You were the one who said to go for it." Elena stated.

"Now I'm saying take it slow." Bonnie simply said.

"Why the about-face?" Elena asked worried about her friend.

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field." Bonnie explained and decided to put Eva in the middle of that conversation. "And you too, Eva. Girls, play the field."

"Bonnie, you know that I don't wanna date anyone and you know I'm not that type of girl." Eva said.

"Oh, because I'm so that girl. Seriously, what are you not saying?" Elena asked trying to make her friend to open up.

"It's stupid."

"Bonnie..."

"Come on. Tell us Bon Bon." Eva tried too.

"What?"

"Spit it out." Elena pleaded.

"I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling." Bonnie explained.

"Is that it? Bonnie." Elena said to Bonnie surprised.

"You are having so many bad feelings Bonnie, since school started." Eva said to her friend

.

"It was bad, bad!" Bonnie to the Gilbert sisters.

"Maybe you are only tired." Eva tried easy her friend.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" Elena tried laugh about it.

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend." Bonnie laughed.

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that." Elena explained. "Now it's you, twin. You need a guy."

"I agree with you, Elena. Eva, is the one who needs a guy." Bonnie says to her friend.

"Not now, girls. I'm waiting for that feeling I've been feeling this past days." Eva explained.

**Behind The School**

**Vicki and Jeremy**

Vicki was happy. She got 2 tickets to see her favorite band.

"I rock. I scored 2 tickets to the Posers Saturday night. They're playing at the Rat."

"You and Tyler have fun." Jeremy stated.

"Don't be like that. Come on. I want you to go." Vicki said to Jeremy.

"You're not worried everyone's going to know you're screwing the stoner geek? Oh, wait... everyone already knows." Jeremy stated the obvious.

"Yeah. But it's not like that anymore, so now we can be friends and just hang." Vicki pleaded with Jeremy.

"Tell me something, was it the drugs? Were you sleeping with me because of the drugs?" Jeremy asked wanting to know the real reason.

"Screw you."

"No, if there's another reason, please, I'm all ears." Jeremy continued waiting.

**Bonnie, Elena, Eva and Stefan**

The girls were still talking when Stefan joined them.

"Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie. Good morning, Eva." Stefan saluted the girls.

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." Bonnie prepared herself to leave.

"Good morning Stefan." Eva said and decided to join Bonnie to leave her sister with Stefan. "Hey, Bonnie, wait. I'm going with you. See you later, Twin, Stefan." After that Eva leaves.

"Bonnie, wait..." Elena pleaded.

"She doesn't like me very much. But your sister is different. Is like, she wants us to be together. I feel like an older brother to her." Stefan explained.

"Bonnie doesn't know you. She's one of my best friends and she's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you." Elena explained herself about Bonnie. "But Eva is different. She wants me to be happy more than anything and she feels the same thing. Like you are an older brother to her, the one she never had." Elena told him about his sister with so much love for her.

"You really love her don't you?" Stefan asked seeing the love Elena has for Eva.

"Yes, she is the best older sister that I can have. She is older by only 5 minutes, but older." Elena laughed and Stefan joined her.

**Tyler and Matt**

Matt and Tyler are throwing a football around and looking for their friends. Matt was looking at Elena talking with Stefan. Tyler was looking after Eva. He saw her going after Bonnie. And he didn't like it the friendship or bond that was forming between Stefan and Eva. He was losing her, better yet, he already lost her.

"Look... there's Elena and her new boyfriend. Now, what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset." Tyler tells Matt making fun of him about Elena and Stefan.

"You're a dick." Matt said throwing the ball at him with force.

"While you just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls." Tyler said continuing making fun of his friend.

"Gnomes." Matt corrected Tyler.

**Stefan and Elena**

Elena and Stefan were still talking about Bonnie not accepting Stefan on Elena's life as her boyfriend. Until, Elena had an idea.

"Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?" Elena explained her idea to Stefan, now she only had to talk to Bonnie and ask Eva to cook.

"Yes." Stefan said happy that Elena wanted hang out with him.

"Perfect. Dinner at my house. 8:00 pm. You, me, Eva and Bonnie." Elena said to him happy that he was free. "You and Bonnie will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished. Now, I only need to ask Eva to cook dinner." Elena explained her plan.

**Matt and Tyler**

Matt and Tyler continued throwing the ball at each other, to prepare themselves for the practice they have later on the afternoon, but watching Elena and Stefan.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice." Matt said defeated.

"Let her know she made the wrong one." Tyler said catching the ball and preparing himself to throw at Stefan's head.

"What are you doing? Ty, don't. Ty, don't! Ty!" Matt pleaded to Tyler to stop what he was trying to do.

Tyler throws the ball at Stefan, who has his back towards him. He quickly turns around, catches the ball, and throws it back to Tyler. Tyler and Matt are shocked. Elena laughs at their expressions.

**Inside The School**

**Stefan, Elena and Eva**

Elena was walking inside of the school with Stefan when her sister joined her, for them to go to their class together. They were talking about the catching Stefan did. Elena told have everything she saw and Eva was impressed. Eva and Elena started to try convincing him to try out for the football team. They needed someone like him on the team. If he was good they really need an arm like his.

"That throw was insane. I didn't know you played football." Elena was really surprised.

"I used to. It was a long time ago." Stefan said with a hint of sadness on his beautiful green forest eyes.

"So why don't you try out for the team?" Elena asked.

"Stefan, do it. The team needs new people. And if you are that good, they could use that arm of yours." Eva tried convincing Stefan too.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Stefan said, afraid to people to discover his inhuman force.

"So you don't like football?" Elena asked trying understanding why Stefan didn't want try out for the football team.

"No, I love football. I think it's a great sport." Stefan explained. "But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels."

"They don't know you. To them, you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends." Elena suggested.

"Elena is right Stefan. Don't stop doing what you like to do just because Tyler and Matt don't like you." Eva tried to comfort Stefan.

"Say the girls whose spend their alone time writing in a cemetery." Stefan said in a playful tone.

"Hey, come on. There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl. There's a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet. She was into everything, very busy." Elena said in the same tone.

"I make my sister's words mine. The only thing I still do is the singing." Eva joined at the same playful tone Elena was using to talk with Stefan.

"Well, I look forward to meeting both of them. And when will that be?" Stefan asked to the twins.

"Soon. She's working on it." Elena answered.

"Eva is working on it too." Eva supplied laughing with her sister and Stefan.

"By the way my dearest twin…" Elena started to ask Eva.

"When you come with those words is because you want something Lena." Eva asked looking susceptibly at her sister because she knew her so well.

"Can you cook tonight? Stefan and Bonnie are going have dinner with us. Please! Pretty please!" Elena asked battling her eyes to her sister.

"What do you would do without me?" Eva sighed laughing at her sister. "Of course I will cook." Eva laughed.

Stefan was watching their exchange and laughed. They really were that close but never sharing boyfriends like Katherine and Danielle. When they arrive to the classroom the three got in and sited down on their seats.

**History Classroom**

In the class Bonnie was writing some numbers on her book. Those numbers were 8, 14 and 22. What that mean for her? It was what she was question herself.

"World War II ended in... Anyone got anything? Miss Juan?" Tanner asked to a student but she simply nodded her head saying she didn't know so he answered. "1945."

Elena seeing that she could try again convincing Stefan to try out for the team, started talking to him while Eva gave her opinion. Bonnie was writing on her book numbers, and those numbers were eight, fourteen and twenty two. She only was seeing those numbers and was nervous about that. What that mean? It was going to happen something? Or is another thing? Matt and Tyler were looking at their exes-girlfriends; they couldn't believe they had lost them. Tyler was trying to make a plan to make Eva his again, and his plan was making Stefan be embarrassed and Matt trying understand why Elena broke up with him and make Elena again his girlfriend.

"Psst." Elena called Stefan. "FYI, our team sucks. They could use you."

"Can't." he simply said.

"Come on, Stefan. The team needs you." Eva tried too.

"Pearl Harbor." Tanner asked again. "Miss Gilbert?"

"I'm a loner." Stefan says.

"Miss Gilbert?" Tanner asked again.

"Hmm?" Elena asked.

"Which one?" Eva asked.

"Elena but you can answer too. So, Pearl Harbor?" Tanner asked to the twins.

"Um..." Elena started.

"I don't know." Eva said.

"December 7, 1941." Stefan answered for Eva and Elena.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Tanner said making clear that he didn't like that Stefan answered for the twins, trying to help them.

"Anytime." He said in a mocking tone.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall?" He asked Stefan.

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir."

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act?"

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination?"

"1963."

"Martin Luther King?"

"'68."

"Lincoln.?"

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade?"

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board?"

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg?"

"1863."

"Korean war?"

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha! It ended in '52." Tanner said thinking he had won.

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." Stefan said knowing he was right.

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly." Tanner ordered, hoping that Stefan was wrong and he was right. He hated to be a loser, especially in front of his students.

"It was 19... 53." The student said dramatically. The twins and the students were shocked to see that Tanner lost his manners. Tanner was tannered by Stefan Salvatore, the new student.

**In the Hallway**

**Stefan, Elena and Eva**

Stefan and the twins were talking on the hallway. Both the girls were impressed. Tanner didn't know where to hide himself because he was humiliated on his own classroom.

"How did you know all of that?" Elena asked completely surprised.

"Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing." Stefan explained.

"You got Tanner completely humiliated in front of the students. Something we all wanted to see happen someday." Eva said happily.

**The Football Field**

**Matt, Tanner and Tyler**

The team is practicing and Stefan is watching them.

"Nice job! Nice job!" Matt says to the others players.

"Mr. Lockwood, is there anything you're good at? 'Cause it isn't history, and it sure as hell isn't defending the ball!" Tanner screamed to Tyler.

"Yes, coach." Tyler said defeated.

"Now do it again!" Tanner screamed again.

Stefan continued sitting in the bleachers, watching the football team practice. How he wished to be there but because of his strength he couldn't be there.

**Cheerleading Practice**

**Bonnie, Eva and Elena**

All the cheerleaders were on the other side of the field warming up. They could see the boys practice. Elena and Eva showed up. They were trying to regain their old life after their parents' death.

"Oh, my God!" Bonnie said after seeing her friends. "You're both here!" Bonnie said hugging both girls.

"Yep. We can't be the sad girls forever." Elena starts to explain. "The only way to get things back to the way they were is to do things that were."

"Yeah, I agree with my twin. We need to start regain our old life, Bon." Eva put her opinion too.

"Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight." Elena said to Bonnie, starting to form her plan for Bonnie to like Stefan.

"I am?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Mm-hmm. You, me, Eva and Stefan. You have to give him a chance." Elena pleaded.

"And I'm cooking." Eva said.

"Tonight's no good, even with Eva's great cooking." Bonnie said trying to escape the dinner Elena was preparing. "Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times." She said worried about her friend and tried change the subject.

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there." Elena said to Bonnie giving her no choice.

"Fine. I'll go." Bonnie said giving up.

"Good." Elena said happy.

"I will be there Bonnie. And you know, my cooking is the best." Eva said trying to make Bonnie a little happy.

**Football practice**

**Stefan and Tanner**

Stefan after watching the football team decided to join. He was going to try out maybe he could have a normal life without reveling he was a vampire. He decided to go to talk with the coach which was Tanner, the history teacher.

"Varsity trials were last spring, Mr. Salvatore." Tanner explaining and hoping he would give up to trying out for the team.

"I wasn't here then, sir." Stefan explained to Tanner.

"And you're not here now, as far as I'm concerned." Tanner said trying to stop Stefan to get in on the team.

"Mr. Tanner, I realize that you and I didn't get off to the best start, and I want to apologize for that." Stefan said trying to make Tanner understand and to let him play on the team. "I've played football before. Wide receiver, mostly, and I'm pretty good."

"Well, I won't be asking you who won the super bowl in '71." Tanner said sarcastly.

"'71 was the... Sorry. I... I understand that, sir." Stefan started but after seeing Tanner's face decided to shut up.

"Just to see you get knocked on your ass. Borrow some gear. Go! Before I change my mind. Let's run it again!" Tanner ordered to Stefan.

"First my girlfriend, now my team?" Matt said pissed off.

"Dude, this is an opportunity. Football's a contact sport. Sometimes people get hurt. Whoo! Haha!" Tyler said giving Matt ideas about destroying Stefan's popularity because he didn't like the idea of seeing Eva becoming friends with the new guy or losing her for someone else.

**The Cheerleader's Practice**

**Bonnie, Eva and Elena**

Bonnie was still worried about Caroline because she didn't answered to her phone and she was late for the practice. She was never late for a cheerleader practice.

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie said worried with her friend.

"I don't know. It's not like her." Elena said too become worried too.

"She must have found a guy last night and is with him." Eva tried to explain the lateness of her friend.

"Maybe but I'll try her again." Bonnie said phoning her again.

When they hear a car approaching, they see its Caroline arriving on someone's car, and that car belongs to Damon. He stops the car and she leans and kisses him on the mouth, showing that Damon is hers. Eva seeing that is the guy she saw on town square feels her heart beating so fast because he was with Caroline.

"Uh..." Elena said surprised.

"It's the guy I felt that connection." Eva whispered to Elena.

"Oh my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie exclaimed surprised to her friends.

"What?" Eva yelled.

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." Elena explained to her sister and her friend.

"This is the brother you told me about? The guy that I think is coming for me is Stefan's brother? The brother you meet?" Eva fired questions at her sister.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" Bonnie asked completely surprised.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." Caroline said to Elena when she reached to the Gilbert twins and Bonnie. Elena and Eva looked at Damon who was looking directly to Eva trying access what she was thinking about this relationship between Caroline and him. Making Eva jealous was one of his plans besides what brought him to the town on the first place.

"Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Elena, Eva, sweeties, why don't you just observe today? Ok? Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." Caroline gave the instructions to the cheerleaders.

**The Football Field**

**Matt, Stefan, Tyler and Tanner**

Stefan was already with the equipment of the team and was on the practice. Tanner was watching is work on the field. If he was good or not but Stefan proved him wrong. He was really good.

"Blue lady! Blue lady! Set, hut! Go! Come on, Tyler, cover it! Let's do it." Matt yelled to the middle of the field to Tyler.

"Get it." Tanner screamed.

"Line up!" Matt continued yelling to his team mates.

Stefan continued doing a great job on the football field. His team mates were completely impressed by his skills. While she was practicing, Elena was watching him and Eva was still thinking about Damon. How could he be with Caroline? Matt and Tyler were talking about Stefan's skills.

"I hate to say it, but he's got skills." Matt said impressed.

"I think he needs a buddy pass." Tyler smirked.

"Really?" Matt smiled at his friend.

"You don't get to walk on the field and act like you own the place after 5 minutes. Just hang one up there and I'll take care of the rest." Tyler explained part of his plan to Matt, while Stefan is hearing their conversation with his high senses.

"Do it again." Tanner ordered again.

"All right, let's huddle up. Set, hut!" Matt screamed to the team. At the end of this, Tyler throws the ball and hits Stefan hard, thing, he planned to make Stefan look bad and not to get in on the team. When Stefan catch the ball, with the force, he broke his finger but he let it show that nothing happened.

"Oh! Whoo! Welcome to the team, buddy." Tyler said sarcastly.

"You gonna live, Salvatore?" Tanner asked to Stefan, trying to know if he was okay after that ball.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Stefan said happy to get in on the team.

"Walk it off, son." Tanner said to Stefan. He needed to take care of his finger.

"Hey. That was my bad." Matt said trying apologize because of what Tyler did.

"It's all right." Stefan said brushing off Matt apologizes.

"Yeah." Matt said not knowing what to say.

"All right." Tanner said. He give the signal to the team go to the showers because the practice was over. Stefan seeing no one was watching him, he pops his finger into place because it was broken.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Stefan's Room**

**Damon and Stefan**

Stefan entered his bedroom after taking a shower to find his brother Damon in there. He was reading his journal, where he had all his thoughts since he was turned and now, where he talked about Elena and her twin sister, Eva.

"How were tryouts? Did you make the team?" Damon asked feigning being interested on Stefan's life and then tries changing the subject talking about Stefan's journal. "Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many... adjectives." He finished making a mocking face. Stefan tired of hearing his brother, rips the journal out of his brother's hands.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked because he didn't like to see his brother on his room going through his stuff.

"I've come to apologize." Damon starts. "I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and…" he pauses. "I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life then I want that for you." He continues. "Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us." Damon finished and trying to keep a straight face but can't do it. He starts to laugh on his brother's face.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon." Stefan tries to make his brother see how he is wrong on some points.

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena and Eva today, BTW. That means "by the way." They were at cheerleading practice. They looked so perky in those little short shorts. But Eva looked even better. Just... simmer down; I didn't even go near them." Damon says after seeing his brother's face. "I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me... I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck." Damon says sarcastly and smirking at his brother while leaving Stefan's room and going to his room to prepare himself for his "date" with Caroline.

**Gilbert House**

**Kitchen**

**Bonnie, Eva and Elena**

Elena and Bonnie were helping Eva making dinner in the kitchen. Eva was an excellent cook. She could have future as a cook. Open her own restaurant but Eva wanted to go to Julliard and be a professional singer. Eva was preparing Italian food. Everyone loved Eva's cooking. She learned to cook with their mother, Miranda. Elena and Bonnie were putting the table. Bonnie was surprised that Eva accepted to cook for everyone. They were talking about Bonnie's powers has psychic or witch. Eva was preparing the sauce for the lasagna while the girls were putting some other things on the table.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie explained to the girls.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." Elena says that because is what normally happens with commercials.

"Bonnie, calm down. Maybe you are freaking out for nothing." Eva tries come down Bonnie while she finished the sauce for the lasagna and puts it on the oven.

"All right, fine. Well, how about this?" Bonnie says to try making her friends believe in her. "Today I'm obsessed with numbers. Three numbers, I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" She finally says.

"Maybe we should play the lottery." Elena said trying to make Bonnie laugh. "Have you talked to your Grams?"

"Maybe she can help you with those feelings, Bon." Eva suggested after taking the bread of the oven after putting the lasagna on the oven.

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" Bonnie asked to the girls.

"I don't want to be a witch." Elena said while puts the bread on a bowl.

"Me neither." Eva said too checking the lasagna.

"Put the bread in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody. I don't feel like is going to be a nice evening." Bonnie says.

"The lasagna is almost ready, girls." Eva informs them. "Let's go put the table because you didn't do it." Eva said looking at her sister and friend.

"Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" Elena asked rhetorically.

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie answered.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." Elena said becoming a little worried about her friend. Eva simply looked at her and went to pick up the dishes and the glasses from their places.

"Yeah, that's it." Bonnie agrees when at the same time the doorbell rings alerting the girls that Stefan arrived.

"Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." Elena instructed to Bonnie and looks at her sister telling her. "I don't need to tell you to impress with your food right?" Elena asks to her sister.

"Lena, calm down." Eva said laughing watching her sister leaving the kitchen to open the door to Stefan. Eva a minute later leaves the kitchen with the lasagna and the bread to put on the table on the dining room.

"Birthday candles." Bonnie says and next opens the first drawer of the counter and find the birthday candles are there.

**Dining Room**

**Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Eva**

The girls and Stefan were on the dining room eating together and talking about school and about Eva's food and cooking. Stefan was impressed. Eva was a great cook. She could rival Damon's cooking. They could cook together, if Damon stopped being an asshole and have a little humanity he could be happy with Eva. She could make him so happy and he finally could forget Danielle, the woman who destroyed him.

"Eva this is great." Stefan said complementing Eva's cooking.

"Thank you Stefan." Eva said blushing.

"Eva is a great cook. She could open her own restaurant but she wants to be a singer and not a cook, right twin?" Elena said very proud of her twin sister.

"I see that you are very proud of your sister." Stefan says to Elena.

"I'm always proud of her." Elena says and seeing that Bonnie is quiet, Elena tries to indulge Bonnie on the conversation. "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?"

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan explained.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and" Elena tried to make her friend to talk and know Stefan.

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie dismissed Elena's conversation. Elena looked sad and looked at Eva and begged with her eyes to help her, until she remembered about Bonnie's family, that she could tell Stefan about her. "Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena asked.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie said feeling awkward.

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Elena said continuing to make her friend to talk.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie said receiving a glare from Eva. Elena was trying to make Bonnie friends with Stefan and she wasn't helping.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800's." Stefan said understanding Elena's effort to make Bonnie to like him and seeing the looks that Eva was giving to her.

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie says a little happy that Stefan knows about history.

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan says impressed.

"Yeah." Bonnie says awkward.

"I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan says knowing that Bonnie started to like him because he showed interest about her family.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked smiling.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan explained to Bonnie.

Elena and Eva smiled at each other. Stefan and Bonnie were starting to get along and knowing each other. Elena's plan worked with the help of Eva's cooking, like always because when both twins wanted something they got it using food.

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie agreed with Stefan. While they were all talking the doorbell rings again. The twins didn't invite anyone besides Stefan and Bonnie.

"I wonder who that could be." Elena says getting up from the table and goes open the door with Eva trailing after her leaving Stefan and Bonnie continue their conversation about the witches of Salem. When Elena opens the door, she sees that is Caroline and Damon on the porch. Eva sees Damon and froze completely. She wasn't expecting them, especially Damon.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline says with a bubbly voice that she always use.

"Oh." Elena said to Caroline not knowing what to say.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon says to Elena but is looking directly at Eva.

"I don't mind. You can…" Eva started to say but Stefan interrupted her by coming to the door.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked to Damon with greeted teeth.

"Waiting for Elena or Eva to invite me in." Damon explained purring Eva's name.

"Oh, yeah, you can..." Elena started too.

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan said looking at his brother, better yet, glaring at him.

"Get in here." Caroline ordered.

"We're just... finishing up." Stefan concludes trying to stop his brother to get in the house of the twins because they could be in grave danger.

"Stefan, it's not a problem that your brother in being here. That way my sister, can know better her future brother-in-law." Eva said laughing, trying ease the tension between Stefan and Damon.

"Stefan it's fine. Just come on in." Elena invited Damon.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena and Eva." Damon said to the twins.

"Thank you." Elena thanked him.

"Come guys to the living room where we can drink some coffee and eat the dessert you and Caroline brought." Eva said to Damon smiling and he feels a pull on his heart to get close to Eva, like is calling her to him.

**Living Room**

**Damon, Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and Eva**

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline said too happy in her bubble.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon said trying to charm the twins with his opinions but the affections of Eva.

"Yeah, Elena and Eva weren't so lucky today. It's only because you girls, missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline said without a single tact.

"I'll work with them. They'll get it." Bonnie said defending her friends.

"I guess we can put them in the back." Caroline suggested leaving Eva and Elena looking at her in shock.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena. You too, Eva." Damon said continuing his charming ways.

"Oh, it's just 'cause their parents died. Yeah, I mean, they're just totally going through a blah phase. They used to be way more fun but Eva used to go party every night, get drunk and dancing. And I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline said not stopping to understand that she was talking without any tact.

"Caroline shut up! I'm sick hearing saying those things about us. You are acting like that because you wanted Stefan but he was interested in Elena and today you decide to rub off that you had the other brother on my sister's face." Eva started to throw the things she had inside about Caroline actions. "Other thing, my parents' died on a car accident, my sister was inside of that car. She was unconscious for a week on a hospital bed. Do you think that was easy for me? I'm the oldest of the three of us. Do you think is easy seeing your baby brother doing drugs and dealing? It's not! Believe me. I saw Tyler cheating on me with Vicki Donavan, the girl on sleeps with everything that has a pulse, that night! But at least you have your parents alive! I don't! Caroline, you need to learn to think about what you say!" Eva finish. "Lena, I'm sorry for this, but I'm gonna outside to calm down or I'm gonna do something stupid." Eva got up from the couch and went to the kitchen, opened and slammed the door. The others looked at her in shock. Eva was really pissed.

"What happened to her?" Stefan asked surprised with Eva's attitude.

"Eva is overprotective of us. When, Caroline started saying those things about me and her she blow up. Don't worry she will come back when she is more calm." Elena explained.

"No worries, Elena, I complete understand your sister. I'm a little like her. Always defending my baby bother." Damon said continuing his plan. "And I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." Damon said to Elena but still amazed with what Eva said.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan said to Damon trying to stop him to destroy his relationship with Elena.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." Damon says bringing up the subject about Katherine. Then they heard the door opening and Eva was inside again.

"You forget that you lost Danielle, too. The same accident that killed Katherine killed Danielle too." Stefan said using that against Damon.

"That's shows how they were sisters. They were twins too." Damon continued and looking at Eva that was asking Bonnie what they were talking and Bonnie was updating Eva about everything.

**Gilbert Porch**

**Eva**

Eva was on the porch pacing. She was really pissed with Caroline.

"How dare she? Talking about my parents' death?" Eva said continuing pacing on the porch completely pissed. She continued to vent until she was calmer and decided to get in again. When she arrived inside of the house she heard Damon and Stefan talking about Katherine and Danielle. She asked to Bonnie to update her about that. When she was satisfied, she went to clean the kitchen.

**Mystic Grill**

**Tyler and Vicki**

Vicki was working, serving tables when Tyler grabbed her.

"Don't do that. Not while I'm working. I'll see you later." Vicki tells him and kisses him.

"I'll see you later." Tyler says leaving.

"She is my sister and I love her, but sometimes she can really make you work for it, for a guy to have her." Matt says that to Jeremy.

"I find it pretty easy." Jeremy said leaving the table. When he was leaving Tyler runs into him. Jeremy didn't like it because he was sad that Vicki choose Tyler again. "All right, I get it. Hit me to impress her. That's... That's real nice."

"I don't need to impress her. I already won. Now you're dead." Tyler said to Jeremy threating him too.

"Am I? 'Cause it seems like I'm standing here waiting for you to man up." Jeremy said to Tyler waiting for him to start the fight.

"Ty, don't!" Matt stopped Tyler. " Do you want lose Eva forever?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, Tyler? Do want lose my sister forever?" Jeremy asked smirking.

"The next time I see you, Gilbert..." Tyler said threating Jeremy.

"No, next time I see you." Jeremy threated him.

"What are you doin', Vick?" Matt asked himself.

**Gilbert House**

**Kitchen**

**Damon and Eva**

After continuing their talk on the living room, Eva decided to put the dishes on the dish washer. She was cleaning the kitchen after preparing the dinner. Damon wanting to talk with her went to the kitchen taking with him a glass, which was forgotten on the table in the living room.

"One more." Damon said entering on the kitchen.

"Oh, thank you." Eva thanked to Damon. She reaches for the glass that Damon is handing her. He drops it but quickly catches it.

"Nice save." Eva said looking at Damon laughing.

"I like you. You know how to laugh. And your sister makes Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time." Damon said charming Eva while Elena got in the kitchen to help her sister and decided to ask Damon about his and his brother past with those women.

"Earlier, did you mean... Katherine?" Elena asked.

"Yep and her twin sister Danielle." Damon answered looking at Eva.

"How did they die?" Elena asked.

"In a fire. Tragic fire." Damon answered in a tone of a sad voice.

"Recently?" Eva asked feeling sorry for Damon.

"It seems like it was yesterday." Damon said with a said voice.

"What was she like, I mean Katherine?" Elena asked interested to know more about Katherine, the girl that Stefan was involved with first.

"And Danielle?" Eva asked too.

"They were beautiful. A lot like both of you in that department. They were also very complicated and selfish and they were at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive." Damon said.

"So, which one of you dated with one of them first?" Elena asked guessing why the brothers didn't get along.

"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine. But I dated Danielle and Stefan dated Katherine but they loved to share their boyfriends or something." Damon said still trying to destroy Stefan's image between the twins. "I'd quit cheerleading if I were both of you." Damon concluded.

"Why do you say that?" Eva asked to Damon.

"Oh, I saw you both at practice. You looked miserable."

"You saw that?" Elena asked and Eva looked sadly at her sister.

"Am I wrong?" Damon says to the twins.

"No you're not. It's true. I used to love being a cheerleader and now I really hate to be one. It's not my thing anymore." Eva said.

"I used to love it. I was with my twin sister and it was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore." Elena explained.

"So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da." Damon told to both of twins.

"Some things could matter again." Eva said to Damon.

"Maybe. But... seems a little unrealistic to me." Damon says looking at Eva.

"I'm sorry. About Katherine and Danielle. You lost them, too." Eva said to Damon and he was shocked because she was being honest with him and not lying.

"I'm sorry too." Elena said.

When Bonnie entered the kitchen she wanted get out of the living room because she couldn't take anymore being on the living room hearing Caroline, making herself important for everything. Eva and Damon continued having a staring moment once again that night.

"Hey. Need some help?" Bonnie asked them.

"Sure, why not?" Damon says.

**Living Room**

**Stefan and Caroline**

Caroline was talking to Stefan about Matt's and Elena's past relationship. Maybe she could make Stefan interested in her and not in Elena. And that way she could break up with Damon and get together with Stefan.

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time." Caroline started. "You have to understand that they were each _other's first_. You know, like, from the sandbox." She continued making the emphasis on the first.

"That's a really nice scarf." Stefan says not paying attention what Caroline is saying.

"Mm. Thank you, it's new." She accepts his complement.

"Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?" Stefan asked Caroline trying to see if Caroline had any bite marks on her neck.

"Oh, I can't." Caroline says looking unsure.

"Why not? You ok?" Stefan asked knowing she was compelled to not take off her scarf, by Damon.

"Um... All I know is that I can't take it off." Caroline says without taking off. All her answers are the same that she can't take it off. In that moment Damon enters again on the living room and sits down next to Caroline.

"What are you two kids talking about?" he asked.

"I was just commenting on her scarf." Stefan told his brother glaring at him.

"Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena and Eva and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?" Damon suggests to Stefan.

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline ask laughing.

"For me?" Damon asks pouting at her.

"Hmm... I don't think so." Caroline said not being affected by Damon's pout.

"Go see if the girls need help in the kitchen." Damon said compelling her.

"You know what? I'm gonna go see if the girls need some help in the kitchen." Caroline said cheerfully.

"Great." Damon says watching Caroline getting up from his lap and leaving the room, leaving him and his brother alone for them to talk.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." Stefan said with glaring eyes to his brother.

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." Damon said still taunting his brother and smirking at the same time. How he loved making his brother miserable.

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline; you got to meet Elena and Eva, good for you. Now it's time for you to go." Stefan orders his brother. He needed to leave town before they discover that vampires were back.

"That's not a problem. Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with Eva whatever I want to do, because I finally have my cheerleader, just like you have yours. Caroline was only a distraction until I meet Eva. Because that is what is normal to me." Damon threatened is brother while patting Stefan on the back.

**Elena's bedroom**

**Elena and Stefan**

Elena and Stefan were talking on her bedroom while seated on her bed. They were talking about the dinner that Elena prepared with Eva's help.

"Tonight wasn't so bad. I had fun." Elena says to her boyfriend.

"Hmm. That makes one of us." Stefan says being mysterious and less talkative.

"Come on. Your brother isn't as bad as you make him out to be..." Elena tries to defend Damon from Stefan's accusations. Then Stefan kisses her to shut her up and to stop talking about Damon. Then he removes he removes his shirt, when that happens he turns into Damon. Elena seeing that, she wakes up from that nightmare. She gets up and picks a glass of water and goes to the kitchen. She didn't notice but there is a crow on her window shill watching her. From his eyes, we can see that is Damon's crow watching over Elena's and giving her some dreams and controlling them.

**Eva's bedroom **

**Eva and Damon**

Eva was finishing dressing and walked out from her closet. She was wearing sexy underwear, red lacy. Just like her boyfriend liked. She was putting her robe. He was coming to stay with her that night. Out of nowhere she feels to strong arms embracing her on her waist. The person starts kissing her neck and his hands massage her hips. Her hands start traveling around until they reach the person's hair. When Eva turns around she sees that is Damon behind her. He kisses her again. Eva in that moment wakes up and she is in her bed. She was dreaming. What that dream meant? That Damon and her meant to be together? She falls back into the bed and falls asleep again. Eva didn't notice Damon on a tree bench watching her.

Eva was still sleeping on her bed when Damon got in her room. He saw Eva was sleeping with a book on her bed side table. He picks up thinking it is a journal but is a song book. He started to read the songs and felt a tug on his heart when read the songs she dedicated to his ex-boyfriend. She was just like him. They both hated cheaters. He looks at Eva and kisses her forehead. He doesn't know what he is doing until he did it.

**Next Morning**

**Elena's Room**

Elena walks out from her bathroom which it was shared with her twin sister and brother and looks at her bed. Her cheerleading uniform was on the bed. She goes to her vanity and picks up a photo frame. It was her and Eva dressed with their uniforms. Then was a knock on the door. It was Eva. She was feeling the same her twin sister was feeling. The cheerleading wasn't their thing anymore.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Stefan's bedroom**

Stefan was sited on his desk writing in his journal about his brother. He was hoping that Damon had a little bit of humanity on him.

"_There must be a shred of humanity left inside my brother._" He writes down on his journal. "_Somewhere. I keep hoping. But how do I make him see it? And how do I protect them, Elena and Eva?_" he questions that on his journal. After finishing Stefan opens a box and pulls out a necklace, there he rests some herb. He picks up a little more and next he picks up another box, where inside is a bracelet with charms. One of those charms has a locket and he puts the rest of the herb he had, he used on the necklace, inside too. After that he puts the bracelet inside his box. He picks up both boxes and puts them on his bag to give to Elena and Eva. What excuse he was going to give them because he was offering the necklace and bracelet.

**Mystic Falls High School**

**The Football Game**

Elena and Eva were walking around looking for Stefan and their friends. Stefan appears in front of the girls smiling.

"Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey." Elena said to Stefan flittering with him.

"What happened? No more cheerleader?" Stefan asked looking at the twins seeing that they hadn't their cheerleaders suits on.

"I quit. I'm a quitter." Elena says sadly.

"Lena… don't start." Eva pleads with her sister for not being that way.

"No, hey, you're not a quitter. You and your sister suffered a great loss. You are not the same person. The same goes for her. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Ok?" Stefan says to Elena and Eva.

"Thanks Stefan. I'm gonna look for Bonnie, okay? See you later." Eva says thanking Stefan and giving him a kiss on the check.

"Wait Eva!" Stefan calls for Eva.

"Yes? Do you need something Stefan?" Eva asks Stefan worried that something was wrong with him or someone she cared about.

"No, nothing is wrong. I wanted to give something and I hope you think it's too weird for giving you this." Stefan says taking the box from his bag and giving to Eva. Elena was watching their exchange and smiling because she could see that her sister already considered Stefan an older brother.

"It's beautiful, but you didn't need to do this." Eva said after opening the box where the bracelet was.

"I know. But I wanted to thank about the push you gave to try out the team and Elena too. I feel like you are a little sister to me." Stefan said helping Eva to put the bracelet on her wrist.

"Thank you. I'm gonna leave you guys alone. I'm gonna find Bonnie. See you later, Lena." Eva said and leaving the couple alone. Before leaving she Stefan on the check again.

"See you later twin." Elena says and then looks at Stefan. "My sister already thinks of you like an older brother, that's why she gave you those two kisses on the check. And the bracelet is beautiful." Elena smiles at her boyfriend.

"I feel the same, like she is my younger sister." Stefan says smiles and then takes the box where the necklace he has for Elena from his bag. "I have this for you too. I hope you don't think is weird too." He said that opening the box where the necklace is.

"Oh, my God, it's beautiful." Elena says and takes of the necklace from the box.

"It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for... good luck." Stefan tried to explain to Elena without showing he was lying about the real reason.

"Is that rose that I smell?" Elena asked smelling the necklace.

"No, it's, uh... it's an herb. It's nice, huh?" Stefan asked not to know what to say.

"I love it." Elena says and takes the necklace to put on her neck. Stefan seeing that helps her to put on.

"And, uh, I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team and your sister too. It feels really good." Stefan says to his girlfriend looking into her doe brown eyes.

"We're a pair. I quit, you start." Elena laughed at that.

"Right. We're a work in progress. We'll figure it out." Stefan says to Elena smiling down at her. With that answer, Elena kisses him. Caroline comes looking at Elena to know why she wasn't on the field and sees her without uniform.

"And you're not in uniform because..." Caroline asks already pissed because Eva told her that she quit the cheerleading. "Your sister quit too. Why do you, both decided to this to me? And today?" Caroline vented and left fuming with the twins.

"Don't worry. Eva can take her." Elena said laughing at the fuming Caroline.

"I know. I saw yesterday." Stefan agreed with Elena leaving for the football field where Tanner was giving his speech before the game.

**Bonnie and Eva**

Eva after leaving Elena and Stefan talking, she went look for Bonnie. She was going to talk with Bonnie about quitting cheerleading. It wasn't her thing anymore. Just like her twin sister.

"I quitted the cheerleading Bonnie." Eva said to her friend.

"What? Are you ready to face Caroline?" Bonnie asked her friend. She was worried that Eva is going to explode like she did the night before.

"I'm gonna talk with her right now. Can you come with me?" Eva asked pleading with her friend. When they were walking to the football field Caroline appeared and saw Eva without the uniform.

"Why aren't you using your uniform?" Caroline asks.

"I decided to quit. I not into the cheerleading anymore, meaning that I not going to be there for this game." Eva said looking at Caroline in the eye.

"Really? This is because what happened yesterday?" Caroline asked pissed off and sad that Eva was quitting because of what she said.

"No, Caroline. This isn't my thing anymore. Since lost my parents I changed. Elena changed too. You need understand that." Eva said leaving. Caroline huffs and goes looking for Elena to know if really quitted too.

**Football Field**

**Tanner and the Team**

It's already night. The students and some teachers were on bleachers. They all were cheering for the Team.

"Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" Tanner says and is heard some "boos" from the crowd. "But that is about to change." The students start to cheer. "We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" Tanner finished and all the public on the bleachers start to cheer even more.

"This blows. He can't start the guy. He just got here." Tyler said to Matt pissed off that Tanner was happy about Stefan being in the team.

"That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you... Your Timberwolves are hungry." Tanner screamed to his players and students who planned to watched the game. While Tanner continued talking, Tyler walked up to Vicki, who was on the bleachers.

"Hey, babe. What's wrong?" Vicki asked after seeing Tyler's face.

"Nothing." Tyler answered and continued listening Tanner.

"And the central high lions are what's for dinner!" Tanner continued.

"Is that Jeremy?" Tyler asked seeing Jeremy drinking with some guys.

"Wait, no! Ty! No." Vicki told him to try to stop him from attacking Jeremy.

"Oh, what do you care?" Tyler said to Vicki and walk up to Jeremy. "Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done." Tyler said to Jeremy provoking him. Jeremy sick of Tyler's attitudes strikes him. And once again the two begin their fight.

"Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!" Vicki was screamed at Tyler to stop beating up Jeremy just because he liked Vicki. Stefan seeing that grabbed Tyler's wrist to stop him.

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" Stefan said once again at Tyler.

Tyler not liking being grabbed by Stefan tries to punch Stefan but the punch doesn't have any on him. Now, Tyler looked really scared. Eva seeing that scene pushes Tyler of Stefan. She was sick of seeing Tyler attack not only her baby brother but the people she care about, that includes Stefan. Elena went to her sister trying to push her out of the middle of that fight. Stefan could handle that. She didn't want that her sister got hurt just because she put herself in the middle. Jeremy seeing that Tyler was distracted by Stefan, grabbed a broken glass bottle and strikes once again at Tyler, who moved out of the way and then Jeremy cuts Stefan's hand instead because he putted his hand to stop the youngest Gilbert. Elena and Eva to Jeremy to see if he is okay. Stefan was bleeding because of the blow Jeremy did.

"Jeremy, no!" Elena screamed.

"Are you okay, baby brother?" Eva asked looking at his face.

"Tyler, knock it off! Stop!" Matt said trying to stop Tyler going after Jeremy again.

"What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding." Elena said softly to her brother.

"I'm fine!" Jeremy screamed at his sisters.

"Yeah, you smell fine." Elena told him feeling the smell of the alcohol he drunken.

"Jeremy you have to stop okay? I'm sick of seeing you and Tyler fight and you suffering because of a girl that would cheat on you if you were together." Eva said to Jeremy.

"Just stop, ok?" Jeremy asked to them and walked away from them.

"Come on, man. Come on." Matt said pushing Tyler, who was looking at Eva, whose was glaring at him.

"Oh, my God, your hand." Elena sees Stefan bleeding and went to grab Stefan's hand, while Stefan closed his palm and putted behind his back.

"No, no, no, it's fine." Stefan said to Elena while he saw Eva leaving to talk with Tyler which he was sited on a bench with Matt.

**Elena and Stefan**

"Is it deep? How bad is it? Come on!" Elena asked Stefan still trying to convince him to let her see the wound. When she finally grabs his hand and opens his palm she that don't exist a scar on his palm.

"But... I saw it, it was..." Elena was left without words to respond to that.

"He missed. It's not my blood." Stefan said. "See? I'm fine." Stefan shows her his hand.

"No, no, no. I... I saw it. The glass cut your hand. It was..." Elena didn't know what to say. She was worried and in the end Stefan wasn't hurt.

"It's ok. I'm ok. It's almost kick-off time, all right? So, um, I'll, uh, I'll see you after the game." Stefan said walking away. He was worried that Elena someday would discover his secret, about being a vampire.

**Tyler and Matt**

Matt was talking with Tyler about the stupid thing he did. Tyler could lose Eva completely because of this stunt he pulled on Jeremy tonight.

"Great stunt Tyler! I came here give my congratulations." Eva said with sarcasm.

"Eva, I'm sorry…" Tyler said.

"Now you lost me completely. Not even you have my friendship anymore." Eva said leaving Tyler gaping at her.

"Eva, please, don't." Tyler pleaded.

"You don't change. I asked you to leave my brother alone and you don't. What do you want me to do?" Eva explained and sighed with frustration.

"I know. I don't know what happened." Tyler explained.

"That is not an excuse, Tyler. You are always asking for forgiveness, I sick of that. I need to have peace and you constantly fighting with Jeremy, is always pissing me off and making want to kill you, so forget me…" Eva finished. "Goodbye Tyler." Eva said kissing him on mouth for the last time and leaves Tyler looking at her retreating form. He really had lost her.

**Caroline and Tiki**

"Hey, Tiki, it's all wobbly. Can you stand straight, please?" Caroline asked to her friend worried. "Could someone please help Tiki?" Caroline asked around but no one listens her. They were all talking about the fight.

**Elena and Eva**

The twins meet half way. Elena was concerned and Eva was sad and still pissed off with Tyler. They both told each other what happened. Elena told her about her concerns with what Bonnie told her and Eva remembered what Bonnie told her about the crow, the man and the fog whose surround them. They both saw Bonnie and decided to talk with her about those concerns.

**Bonnie, Elena and Eva**

Bonnie was looking around for her friends until she found them. The Gilbert twins were walking to her. They had worried faces.

"Hey! Where you been?" Bonnie asked to her friends.

"Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious no-joke response?" Elena asked to her friend.

"Of course. What is it?" Bonnie said to Elena.

"The bad mojo. When you touched Stefan and you had that reaction..." Elena asked worried about that and what she saw on the field.

"And don't forget about the crow and that fog you saw when you touched me." Eva remembered Bonnie.

"You know what; forget I said that about Stefan. Your little dinner party plot totally won me over." Bonnie said to Elena. "Eva maybe was something else. Forget about that."

"No, Bonnie, seriously. What was it? Did you see something, Or..." Elena tried once again.

"Yeah. Bonnie, I'm worried about what you saw." Eva tried too.

"It wasn't clear like a picture. Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about... 8, 14, 22." Bonnie says to her friends.

"Yeah?" Elena asked worried. Eva was in silence but was starting to get worried with her friend and her feelings about bad things.

"When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and it..." Bonnie started.

"And what?" Elena asked now worried.

"It was death. It's what I imagine death to be like." Bonnie finished.

**Damon and Eva**

Elena and Bonnie stayed together and Eva went to her car to pick up both her leather jacket and her sister's too. When she already had one of the jackets she hears a noise and when she turns around she finds Damon with his usually attire, all black, black jeans, black pants and black leather jacket and of course his boots.

"You scared me." Eva putts her hand over her heart. "What are you doing here?" she finally asks to Damon.

"_I'_m hiding from Caroline." Damon says incasing the "I".

"And why is that?" Eva asked surprised by Damon's attitude towards her friend.

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen." Damon said sighing and using his charms on Eva.

"That could be a sign." Eva warned Damon about his relationship with Caroline.

"Well, she's awfully young." Damon said to Eva about his "girlfriend".

"Not much younger than you are." Eva affirmed to Damon, trying understand why he was saying those things to her.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy." He confessed but trying to make his charms to work on Eva once again.

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me." Eva explained that to Damon, seeing his plans to charm her but she didn't fall for that.

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention." Damon asked to Eva seeing that she wasn't falling for his excuses and charms.

"Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say." Eva said starting to get pissed at Damon because of his words.

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you." Damon said thinking about using his compulsion on Eva.

"Really?" Eva asked acting surprised.

"Mm-hmm. I see them. You want me." Damon said starting compelling Eva.

"Excuse me?" Eva asked outraged to Damon.

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me." Damon finally did his compulsion. Eva not liking what he was doing, she slaps him on the face.

"What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with me, or Stefan or my sister here, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight... I am not Danielle or Katherine." Eva says pissed off with Damon and leaves her car to find her sister. Damon stays there completely shocked by Eva's answer and for her resistance to the compulsion.

**Matt and Stefan**

Later on, Stefan and Matt were talking about the fight between Tyler and Jeremy and Stefan's injury. Matt tries to apologize to Stefan about his attitudes towards him during the week.

"You gonna be able to play?" Matt asked worried.

"Oh, yeah, I'm good." Stefan said looking at Matt.

"Uh, what you did back there... you had Jeremy's back." Matt said and at the same time thanking him for that.

"Ah, he's a messed-up kid. Somebody's gotta look out for him." Stefan explained to Matt understanding why he thanked him.

"I know. This week at practice I was a dick." Matt said embarrassed and rubs his neck awkwardly.

"Had your reasons." Stefan said dismissing his apologizes because he knows why Matt acted that way. It was Elena.

"No excuse." Matt says and holds out his hand for Stefan shake it and after that Matt decides to go to the locker room. "Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you." Matt says and leaves. After Matt leaving Damon appears on the corner and claps at his brother.

**Stefan and Damon**

"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, "rah, rah, go team, yeah!"" Damon says sarcastly to his brother.

"Not tonight. I'm done with you." Stefan says sick and pissed about his brother attitudes.

"Nice trick with Eva. Let me guess... vervain in the bracelet or the necklace? I admit I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?" Damon said coming closer to his brother.

"Does it matter?" Stefan asked with his jaw tight.

"Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just... eat her." Damon said provoking his brother while he was purring at him.

"No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon." Stefan said so sure that Damon wasn't going to attack the twins.

"No?" Damon asked to his brother mocking him.

"Because deep down inside there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, which you may have actually become the monster that you always pretend to be." Stefan stated to his brother looking into his icy blue eyes.

"Who's pretending?" Damon asked looking strait to his brother.

"Then kill me." Stefan said to Damon tempting him to make him show his humanity.

"Well, I'm... I'm tempted." Damon answered.

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Danielle is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity." Stefan stated the truth and Damon didn't like that Stefan could read the truth from him. Suddenly Tanner appears calling Stefan to prepare himself for the game.

"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" Tanner screamed at Stefan and Damon seeing him decided to kill him.

"If that's my humanity... then what's this?" Damon attacking Tanner and drinking his blood leaving his body completely dried.

"Aah!" Tanner screamed at the same time Stefan screams.

"No!" Stefan screamed.

"Anyone, anytime, anyplace." Damon says to Stefan with blood dripping from his mouth and with his vampire face showing.

**Matt and Tyler**

**The Locker Room**

The team was on the locker room preparing themselves for the game. Tyler and Matt were commenting about Tanner disappearing and not being there with to give the normal speech before the game.

"Tanner's M.I.A. I think he had a little bit too much beer." Tyler says to his friend about the coach being MIA.

"Don't talk to me right now, all right? I'm pissed at you." Matt says to Tyler pissed with him because of his attitudes.

"What's your problem?" Tyler asks surprised with his friend attitude towards him.

"What's my... You're my problem, all right? You're a bully. A freakin' 12-year-old bully, man. And I'm sick of it. I mean, what was that about tonight? What's beating up the new guy going to prove? Or screwing with my sister or pummeling my girlfriend's kid brother." Matt explodes finally at his friend. Tyler was acting completely out of character. Always fighting with Jeremy. That's one of the big reasons that Eva didn't want him back.

"Girlfriend? Look, I don't know how to tell you this, but she dumped your ass. Are you for real?! You want to hit me? I'm on your team." Tyler says that to Matt laughing at what he said.

"This was over the line. Even for you." Matt says prepare for living but then turns around and looks at Tyler. "And one of the reasons in this moment you don't have Eva with you is because you are always fighting with her baby brother. I lost Elena but you lost Eva because of your own actions." After this Matt leaves the locker room to go look for Tanner.

**Parking Lot**

**Matt and Bonnie**

When Matt goes to the parking lot look for Tanner, he discovers he's body with blood all around. Another animal attack.

"Somebody help!" Matt screamed for help hoping he could save his teacher.

After a while the police arrived. All the students and some teachers were present on the scene. Eva was with Bonnie while Elena was Stefan. Bonnie, besides Eva, starts looking at the scene around her. She finds the numbers she has been obsessed all week. She finds the numbers she has been obsessed all week in a license plate "BLDG 8", in a matriculation's car "FHT 14" and in the ground, the number 22. Those were the numbers. Bonnie after seeing that she is afraid of that she is seeing and looks at Eva with a scary look.

"What's wrong, Bonnie?" Eva asks looking at her scared friend.

"I just saw the numbers I have been obsessed all this week." Bonnie said with a nervous sigh.

"Where?" Eva asked her friend starting to get afraid.

"In that license plate, in that matriculation's car and the on the ground." Bonnie says completely scared. "It was a warn about Tanner's death. It has to be!"

"Hey, calm down. I'm gonna take you home and you then go to sleep and tomorrow we will talk about this, okay?" Eva tried compromise with her friend. "I'm gonna ask to Elena if she needs a ride or she goes with Stefan, okay?" Bonnie looks at her and nods her head. "Okay. Here are the keys. Get in and make yourself comfortable." Eva says and goes to talk with her sister to her ask her if she stays with Stefan or is coming with her and Bonnie.

**The Football Field**

**Vicki and Jeremy**

Vicki is walking around the football and see Jeremy sitting by the bleachers. She decides to come up to him.

"It wasn't just for the drugs." She finally says to him.

**The Parking Lot**

**Elena and Stefan**

Elena and Stefan were talking about this animal attack. Elena was nervous about all of this and her suspicions that Stefan was hiding something from her, one big dark secret that involves his older brother and those two mysterious twins. Now they were bringing her and her sister into the middle of that.

"What kind of animal could be doing all this? Why would it come out of the woods and attack someone in the middle of town?" Elena asked completely scared.

"I don't know. I don't know." Stefan embraced Elena comfortably.

"I was so sure that you cut your hand. I saw it." Elena is still thinking about the cut that Stefan had and for an instant wasn't there anymore.

"I'm fine. I'm fine, ok? We're fine. That's what matters." Stefan said continuing embrace Elena when they see Eva coming towards them.

**Eva, Elena and Stefan**

"Hey twin. How are you?" Eva asked Elena seeing the worry in her sister's eyes, not only with those attacks but about something else.

"We are fine. Do you need something?" Elena asks looking at her sister and sees she is worried with something or someone.

"Yes, Bonnie is freaking out and I'm gonna take her home. You go with Stefan or you are coming with me?" Eva asks.

"I'm gonna with you. You don't mind Stefan?" Elena asks to her boyfriend.

"No. Don't worry. Go with Eva. I'm gonna home, too." Stefan tells her kissing her and then kisses Eva's cheek, and leaves. Both twins got in the car and leave too.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Stefan Bedroom's**

Stefan was on his bedroom writing on his journals about the day's events about his brother lack of humanity and his pleasure on killing people. He needed a plan to stop his brother from hurting Elena and Eva.

"_I thought there was hope that somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal. But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness. No love. Only a monster whose must be stopped."_

**Gilbert House**

**Eva's Room**

Damon is in Eva's bedroom watching her sleeping. She was peaceful. Damon gently caresses her face. He was showing his humanity. This human was bringing the old Damon, the human Damon back. When Eva wakes up after feeling something on her face and sees nothing. She goes back to sleep. Damon is gone from her room.

**Guys, I have a question. **

**Do you have any ideas for couple names? It's for Eva and Damon.**

**I thought about **_**Deva**_**. **

**What do you think? Or do you have another name on your mind.**

**The outfits that Eva uses are in here: **


	4. Family Ties

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva and Danielle.**

**I wanna thank you to my Beta, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find. **

**Tvdlover87654: Thank you so much. I'm so glad you liked these three chapters. I hope you like this one too. I like the name you gave **_**"Dava"**_**. If you have another one, I hope you can share with me. **

**winxgirl1997: I'm glad you liked. **

**grapejuice101: I'm glad you liked. Yes, will be more Stefan/Eva brother and sister relationship and of course Damon/Eva. They will meet officially very soon.**

**lilsis321: I'm glad you liked.**

**Shannon the chameleon: I so glad you liked. **

**And thank you for all the readers who followed and favorite the story. I'm so happy you liked so far.**

**Chapter IV**

**Family Ties**

**Gilbert House**

**Eva's Bedroom**

Eva was sleeping and wakes up after hearing a noise. Nervously she gets out of the bed and goes look for someone that maybe is inside the house or her brother or sister.

"Hello? Jeremy? Hello? Elena?" She calls walks around the house trying turn on the light but the power is out. Until she reaches the living room and sees the television on the news.

"_This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed others victims, two locals high school students Elena and Eva Gilbert. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks."_ Logan said on the news live.

"You know what's coming next." Damon said from behind Eva. When she turns around and sees him, she gets scared and runs. When she opens the front door, she sees her sister dead body and Damon. Afraid, slams it shut. She goes slowly to the stairs trying to find a phone to call someone to help her when Damon grabs her and bites her neck drinking her blood and killing her on the process.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Stefan's Bedroom**

**Damon and Stefan**

Stefan was sleeping and dreaming. He wakes up from a nightmare screaming.

"Ah!" He screams.

"Bad dream?" Damon asks Stefan smirking. "Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference. Too soon." Damon says when the knife Stefan had thrown hit him on the stomach. He pulls it out. "All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people." Damon says all happy. He had something to do with that.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked surprised with what Damon reveled to him.

"It was a mountain lion. A really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. "Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls."" Damon says sarcastly to his brother.

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Stefan asked interested on Damon's reasons.

"I've decided to stay for a while. And I'm just having way too much fun here with you and with the twins." Damon said thinking about Eva.

"Can't touch them now, especially Eva." Stefan said taunting his brother because he did something that Damon can do nothing about.

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of their head. Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift. And don't worry, I don't want Elena, I only want Eva." Damon says and with his vampire speed goes to Stefan and stabs him on the stomach. It clearly hurts more Stefan than it did hurt Damon; he falls to the floor and because of his diet. Damon drinks human blood and Stefan animal blood. "This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move." Damon says pissed off that Stefan ruined his favorite shirt and leaves the room.

**Stefan**

When his brother left Stefan removed the knife and started writing on his journal. On the background he can hear the Sheriff Forbes talking.

"_I can confirm that a 12-Foot puma mountain lion attacked a hunter and was subsequently shot and killed. The hunter is in stable condition."_ Sheriff Forbes said on the news.

"_The real animal is still out there, waiting for me, challenging me to fight back, to stop him. But how do I stop a monster without becoming one myself?" _Stefan says on his journal. How he could stop his own brother.

**Gilbert House**

**Jenna, Eva, Elena and Jeremy**

Jenna was on the kitchen preparing the breakfast with Eva's help when she sees Logan Fell, the reporter from local news. Eva was putting the table for everyone.

"_To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught."_ He says.

"Scum ball. Scum bucket." Jenna says pissed off with Logan Fell.

"Who are you talking to?" Elena asked when got in in the kitchen.

"Him." Jenna pointing to the TV with a disgusted face.

"The news guy?" Elena asked looking at the TV.

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna asked to her nieces.

"Are you joking, Jenna?" Eva asked perplexed after her aunt tells them about her relationship with Logan.

"Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute." Elena said laughing and Eva joining her after going to the box with some antiques.

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him." Jenna said pissed off. "What are you two doing with that?" Jenna asked after seeing Eva taking the antiques from the box.

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display." Elena explained.

"I don't like it. But mom had promised to Mrs. Lockwood." Eva said. She didn't want nothing to do with that family. That included Tyler's parents.

"Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asked picking up the ring.

"Originally it was great-Great-Grandma Mary's wedding ring." Elena said.

"It's beautiful. I always loved mom's rings." Eva said with a dream look.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" Jeremy asked whose had entered on the kitchen in that moment and was seeing what was inside of the box Elena had brought.

"You're not gonna find out." Elena said taking the objects from Jeremy's hands and Eva was shaking her head at her brother.

"That stuff is Mom and Dad's. You can't just give it away." Jeremy said looking at his sisters.

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy." Elena explained to Jeremy while the doorbell rings. Eva came close to his brother and trying to explain why they were going through their parents' things. Elena went to the door and opening. It was Stefan.

"Hi." Stefan says smiling at Elena and looking into her brown doe eyes. Elena opens wider the front door and drags him into the house and kisses Stefan passionately.

"Hi." She says and takes him to her room.

**Elena's Bedroom**

Stefan and Elena were in her room sited on her bed making out. While Stefan was kissing Elena's neck he looks in her mirror and sees his face has transformed into his vampire face. Nervously he sits up afraid that he would attack her and her family members.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked concerned about her boyfriend.

"I'm good. Sorry." Stefan apologized to Elena.

"Maybe we should press pause." Elena said knowing they should slow down before they did something they weren't prepared to do yet.

"Yeah, you're probably right. That was getting a bit..." Stefan said trying to find the words about what was happening between them.

"Yeah." Stefan and Elena said at the same time. "How do you look in a suit?" Elena asked remembering the party of tomorrow night.

"I can pull one off." Stefan answered trying to understand why Elena asked him that question.

"How about tomorrow night? Will you be my date to the Founder's party?" Elena asked Stefan.

"They still do that?" Stefan asked remembering about his own time when they did this type of party.

"Have you been before?" Elena asked with curiosity. Stefan had told her that he left town when he was little.

"No, the Salvatore's don't get invited anymore." Stefan said with a hint of sadness remembering the old times.

"Well, this year, there's this heritage project that meant a lot to my mom. She was really involved in the founder's council, and it was her favorite party. I know it sounds really boring, but…" Elena explained to Stefan why she was inviting him.

"I would be honored to accompany you, Miss Gilbert." Stefan said acting like a gentleman of the 1800's.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Salvatore." Elena concluded just like a lady.

**Gilbert Kitchen**

**Eva and Jenna**

Eva and Jenna were still sorting the things whose were supposed to go to the party of the Founders. Eva was looking at her parents wedding rings. She wished she could have her parents with them. She really needed her mother's advice about those feelings she was feeling and about the draw she was having to Damon. She and Elena had a both two bracelets with blue stones. Her parents said that stone was called Lapis Lazuli, those bracelets belonged to her Grandma Mary's.

"You girls really miss them, don't you?" Jenna asked hugging Eva.

"Yeah. She really could give great advices." Eva said to Jenna hugging her too.

**Forbes House**

**Caroline's Room**

**Damon and Caroline**

Caroline was on her bedroom with Damon laid down on her bed. She was trying on dresses for the Founder's party and making her opinions on some things. Damon was reading the books of The Twilight Saga. Damon sees the dress Caroline was trying and says to change the dress.

"No yellow. Jaundice. Go for the blue." Damon ordered to Caroline from the bed.

"I don't like the blue." Caroline said whining.

"Well, I do. And if I'm gonna be your date…" Damon started.

"You cannot be my date." Caroline stated. "My mother is going to be there, and she is a very proud gun owner." She explained further.

"I went through a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't cancelled. It's very important I be there. Please take me." Damon said to Caroline compelling her.

"You should come to the founder's party with me." Caroline said to Damon in a monotone voice.

"Not if you're wearing that dress." Damon says to Caroline. "What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward's so whipped." Damon said criticizing the books of Twilight.

"You gotta read the first book first. It won't make sense if you don't." Caroline said like it was obvious.

"Ah, I miss Anne Rice. She was so on it." Damon says because Anne Rice was almost reaching to the real vampires.

"How come you don't sparkle?" Caroline asked thinking about the vampires of the Twilight Saga.

"Because I live in the real world, where vampires burn in the sun." Damon stated to the fact to the blond.

"Yeah, but you go in the sun." Caroline said trying to understand what Damon was saying.

"I have a ring." Damon held up his hand showing his hand. "It protects me. Long story." He finished.

"Will these bites turn me into a vampire?" Caroline asks Damon nervously. She didn't want to become a vampire.

"It's more complicated than that. You'd have to feed on my blood, then die, then feed on a human's, it's a whole ordeal." Damon explained to Caroline about the transition between a human to a vampire. "This book, by the way has it all wrong." Damon gets up from the bed and goes to Caroline wrapping his arms around her. Then he kisses her on the neck.

"You can be very sweet when you want to be." Caroline said smiling at Damon.

"Yes, I can be sweet." Damon told her continuing kissing her neck.

"Are you going to kill me?" Caroline asks with fear.

"Mm-Hmm. But not yet." Damon answered and continued kissing Caroline's neck.

"Why not?" Caroline asked with her eyes filled with fear.

"Because there's something I need you to do for me." He continued his master plan, the plan he had to charming Eva and slip up Elena and Stefan.

"Anything." Caroline said to Damon hoping he would let her live if she did what he asked her to do.

"How good are you at getting this little nose where it doesn't belong?" Damon asked touching Caroline's nose.

"Oh, I'm excellent." She said smiling brightly.

"Mmm." That was Damon only response. He was preparing for his plan.

**Mystic Grill**

**Lockwood family**

On the Grill, Tyler was eating with his parents. His father was asking about the season and his mother trying understanding why he wasn't fight for Eva.

"So what happens with the season?" Mayor Lockwood asked. "One big forfeit? Are they looking for a new coach?" Mr. Lockwood was firing questions.

"I don't know, dad. I doubt anybody's thinking about that right now." Tyler said to his father.

"Richard, founder's party, focus." Mrs. Lockwood remembered her husband. She was prepared to ask Tyler who he was taking to the party, hoping that him and Eva could be together again. Joining two of the Founding Families was perfect.

"How are y'all doing over here?" Vicki asked to the Lockwood family trying to charm Tyler's parents.

"Ah, we're doing great, sweetheart." Mr. Lockwood said to Vicki no liking the way she was looking at his son.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Vicki asking purring directly to Tyler, not noticing the glares she was receiving from his parents.

"We're fine, thanks." Tyler said trying to make Vicki leave for her own good.

"Just the check, honey." Mr. Lockwood asked to the girl. Vicki only nodded and left the table to bring the check. Richard Lockwood looked at his son glaring. Because of this girl, he lost the opportunity to join the Gilberts with the Lockwoods. It was a dream to join Founding Families.

"So, Tyler, who you are going to take to the party?" Mrs. Lockwood asked hoping that girl was Eva Gilbert.

"Here you go, Mayor Lockwood." Vicki said purring to the Mayor.

"Thanks." The Mayor answered. Vicki left after that. The Lockwoods looked at Tyler waiting for his answer.

"I'm not taking anyone. Eva is going with Matt. She doesn't anything to do with me after we broke up." Tyler explained to his parents.

**Bonnie and Caroline**

Caroline arrives with Bonnie. They were talking about the Founders Party. Caroline being one of the families needed to go and of course she was going to do what Damon told her to do. She only needed Bonnie to say what she said to Elena and Eva.

"You're taking Damon to the founder's party? What about me?" Bonnie asked Caroline a little mad because she was going alone.

"Go with Elena." Caroline suggested like it was obvious.

"She's asking Stefan." Bonnie told her. Caroline was acting really weird.

"So, go with Eva." She said again with the same attitude.

"She is going with Matt." Bonnie said but regretted. Caroline now had a motive to start gossip around town.

"She is going with Matt? Tyler must be seething." Caroline said amused about Eva going with Matt. "So, if Eva goes with Matt, go by yourself." Caroline concluded.

"Gee, thanks." Bonnie told her friend. "What about your mom? Is she ok with you bringing Damon?" Bonnie tried to know about the reasons she is taking Damon to the Founder's Party.

"And I'm supposed to care why?" Caroline asked shrugging her shoulders.

"He's older sexy danger guy." Bonnie told her friend trying to make her see she would be better off without him.

"Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?" Caroline asked sarcastly.

"No more witch jokes, ok?" Bonnie asked. "That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked." The tanned girl said completely scared about that.

"Ok. And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-Rooted drama." Caroline said putting Damon's orders on the way.

"Like...?" Bonnie asked looking septic to her friend.

"I'm not really supposed to say anything." Caroline says feigning being thoughtful about Damon's secret.

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" Bonnie asked completely shocked.

"Ok. But you can't tell Elena and specially Eva." Caroline made Bonnie promise.

"No. Don't worry." Bonnie promised to her friend.

**Another table**

**Tyler and Vicki**

After Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood left the Grill, Tyler went to talk with Vicki about the Founder's Party.

"So what you gonna buy me?" Tyler purred on Vicki's ear.

"Ugh, some class." Vicki protested. "Oh, your parents are gone. I guess can be close now." Vicki to Tyler knowing that his parents didn't approved their relationship.

"What the hell does that mean?" Tyler said pissed with Vicki's comments.

"You treat me like trash. I'm sick of it." Vicki said to Tyler sick of the way he treats her, especially in front of his parents.

"I don't think you're trash." Tyler defended himself.

"Really?" Vicki said feigning surprise. "Then who are you taking to the founder's party?" She asked Tyler hoping he was taking her.

"Vicki Donovan. Do you want me to ask you to the founder's party?" Tyler asked surprised that Vicki wanted go with him.

"No. It'll be stupid and lame." She said it when she really wanted to go.

"True. But it'll be less stupid and lame if you were there." Tyler said before leaving the Grill.

**Vicki and Jeremy**

Jeremy was close to them and heard their conversation decides to leave but before goes to Vicki and says something to her leaving her in complete shock.

"You realize you had to ask him to ask you, right? You figure if you dress up like a respectable young lady, he'll finally treat you like one?" Jeremy asked to Vicki knowing that she was thinking in that.

"Screw you, Jeremy." Vicki said to Jeremy knowing he was right.

"You know you're making the wrong choice, yet you make it anyway. It's sad." Jeremy tells her and leaves.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Damon and Zach**

Zach was passing to the parlor and found Damon sited on the couch reading something that belonged to Stefan.

"I didn't know you were here." Zach told to his uncle.

"Just going through Stefan's homework. Boy, this country sure has dumbed down in the last hundred years. Why he wants to go to high school is beyond me. I mean, in the seventies, he went Ivy League. Harvard, I understood. Actually, no. I didn't get that either." Damon commented about Stefan's ideas of going to school. "Go ahead, purge. Get it out. What's on your mind?" Damon said to Zach knowing he wanted something from him.

"Why are you here, Damon?" Zach asked Damon.

"To spend time with you, Zach. Family's important." Damon said sarcastly.

"I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time?" Zach asked Damon and he didn't liked the way Zach was talking with him and got up and at vampire speed, he grabbed Zach by his neck.

"You are in no position to question me." Damon smiled to Zach still grabbing his neck.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Zach struggled to say to Damon.

"This is not upset, Zach." Damon smirked to Zach.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked after seeing the scene in front of him and after hearing his brother Damon drops Zach on the floor.

"Having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time." Damon said patting Zach on the shoulder and leaving.

**Zach and Stefan**

After Damon left the room, Stefan went to his nephew to know if he was okay after Damon grabbed his neck.

"Hey, are you ok?" Stefan worried about Zach.

"No, I'm not. And neither are you. How many more people have to die before you see that?" Zach asked to his uncle not only worried about him but the people of the town.

"I see it. All right, Zach, I see it." Stefan said agreeing with Zach.

2Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" Zach asked Stefan because he wanted Damon gone from Mystic Falls.

"I can't, Zach. I can't. It would take human blood. It's the only way that I could stop him, and I can't do that." Stefan said. He was afraid to given to the human blood and the bloodlust that would come with that.

"The vervain could weaken him if he ingested it." Zach suggested. "It would help get you the upper hand."

"Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Damon saw to that. The little I had, I gave to Elena and to Eva." Stefan explained to Zach. "What?" Stefan said looking with wide eyes at Zach after he told him to follow him.

**Salvatore Cellar**

**Zach and Stefan**

Stefan and Zach walked down in the cellar. There was the vervain grown.

"You've been growing it." Stefan said to Zach completely shocked with what he was seeing.

"It's just something that's been passed down through the generations. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires." Zach explained to Stefan. "Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it."

"But you're telling me. Why?" Stefan was surprised by Zach's attitude.

"Because I trust you. And you're gonna need it if you want to get rid of him." Zach said before leaving the cellar and Stefan stayed with his thoughts on his mind.

**Gilbert House**

**Tyler, Elena and Jeremy**

Tyler was at the door of the Gilbert house. How many times he came to this house only to see Eva. He still loves her but right now she didn't want him, but she was going to be back to him. Inside the house, the twins were in the kitchen seeing the objects when the doorbell rings. Jeremy goes to answering it. When he sees its Tyler, he tried to close the door but Tyler holds it open. Eva hearing some noises on the front door went to see it and saw that it was Tyler. She calls for Elena and leaves the room. She didn't want to talk and see Tyler. She was done with him after doing that, Eva didn't see the hurt on Tyler's eyes from her departure.

"I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff." Tyler explained.

"Right here. Please be careful." Elena asked Tyler.

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick." Jeremy said provoking Tyler.

"Hey! Not now, ok, guys? Please?" Elena pleaded to her brother and to Tyler.

"I'm fine. He's just being a punk." Tyler said calmly because he didn't want to fight because of that, he lost the only girl he loved, Eva.

"I got your punk." Jeremy prepared himself to beat him.

"Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight." Elena said to Tyler hoping that Tyler and Jeremy didn't fight.

"Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually still love your sister and I like Vicki?" Tyler tried to tell Jeremy without fighting with him.

"Not even if you meant it." Jeremy responded and shut the door on Tyler's face.

**Gilbert Kitchen**

**Eva, Bonnie and Elena**

Bonnie and Eva were choosing the nail polish to use later tonight and after that were the dresses and perfumes, everything. Eva was going with Matt. She had invited him. She didn't want to go alone. Elena was tidying the kitchen.

"Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen." Bonnie said reading the nail polish information.

"For me, it's Naughty vixen." Eva said smirking. She had plans tonight. She was planning conquering Damon's heart.

"Tough call. Can we mix them?" Elena said to her friend.

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-Ish. And Eva, too. Do you have something planned Eva?" Bonnie asked to the other twin.

"I am...ish. Tonight's going to be a good night." Elena agreed with her friend. "But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door." Elena tried to know what her friend wanted to tell her and her sister.

"Yes I have. Remember that feeling I had? I found the guy and I'm trying to understanding him and maybe make him fall for me." Eva explained.

"Who is he?" Elena and Bonnie asked Eva.

"Damon Salvatore." Eva said looking at her friends. "I know he tried to kiss me last night, but I want him first to suffer a little before we get together." Eva said laughing.

"You did the same with Tyler remember?" Elena asked and when her sister nodded she turned to Bonnie waiting for her friend start talking. "Bonnie, we are waiting."

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night." Bonnie told her friends.

"Bonnie, out with it." Eva told her friend.

"Ok, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story." Bonnie started.

"Uh-Huh." Elena said not impressed with what Bonnie was telling them about Stefan and Damon.

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine? And with her twin sister?" Bonnie asked.

"I know that Damon dated Danielle and Stefan dated Katherine, but they have issues I don't know why." Elena said.

"Yeah. Damon told us on the dinner we did here." Eva explained.

"Yeah, they both the twins, only that Danielle were so devoted to Damon. And that drove Stefan mad because he wanted his brother always with him, that he didn't leave the house with a woman, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned Danielle against Damon." Bonnie told Eva and Elena.

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's." Elena said to her friend.

"Stefan never told us what happened between him and his brother. But I don't believe that Stefan would do something like that." Eva said that too.

"I just wanted you to know." Bonnie told her friends.

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business." Elena told Bonnie and looked at her sister because she knew Eva was interested in Damon.

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business." Bonnie told Elena and looked to Eva. "And that includes Damon too, Eva."

"Stefan is none of those things." Elena defended her boyfriend.

"Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"I don't know about Damon but, I feel it wasn't his fault the way he is this way." Eva tried to explain that.

"How do you know Eva? He tried to seduce you into kissing him." Elena told her sister.

"He what?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"Yes, he tried to seduce me… but I believe on my feelings. He isn't that bad, but I didn't like too when he tried to seduce me. I striked him in his face." Eva told them. Her sister and Bonnie started to laugh and continued talking and prepare themselves for the Founder's Party.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Damon and Stefan**

Stefan was in his room looking for a suit and was drinking some scotch when Damon entered his room topless looking for some ties to wear on the party.

"Do they still wear ties at this thing?" Damon asked showing some ties from Stefan's closet.

"Why are you even going?" Stefan asked to his brother while putting his shoes.

"It's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember?" Damon told him remembering the same day in 1864.

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves." Stefan told him and drinks another slip of his glass of scotch.

"So you should stay here. I'll see to it Eva and Elena has a good time." Damon smirking at his brother. "My goodness, I've driven you to drink." Damon said when saw his brother put the glass down.

"Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life?" Stefan stated to his brother.

"Go about living my life. See, therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude. Get over it." Damon says to his brother sarcastically. "What do you think?" Damon said showing of the tie he choose from Stefan's closet.

**Gilbert House**

**Elena, Bonnie and Eva**

The girls were getting pretty. The three were on the bathroom that connected the twins bedrooms. After Elena put the make up on the counter her phone started ringing. She goes to answer it.

"Hello?" she says when she answer the phone. "Hi, Mrs. Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mm-Hmm. I will find it and bring it. Ok. Bye." She hangs up.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked to Elena.

"Lena, what Mrs. Lockwood wanted?" Eva goes after her sister. And stops instantly when sees her sister entering in Jeremy's room.

**Eva and Bonnie**

Bonnie caught Eva in the middle of the way. She was watching Eva.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie to her friend.

"I think something happened and Jeremy is in the middle of that again." Eva sighed.

"Maybe he only wants attention." Bonnie tried to explain Jeremy behavior.

"I know. But I worried about Elena too. It's not only Jeremy who is missing our parents, its Elena and me too." Eva sighed and went once again to the bathroom to finishing dressing.

**Jeremy and Elena**

Elena after hanging up the phone goes into her little brother's room. He was the only one who could have taken the object from the box. He was interested in selling those things on the eBay.

"Ahh! God, what now?" Jeremy said after his sister hit him on the head.

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" Elena said to her brother.

"What watch?" Jeremy asked playing dumb.

"The one you stole from mom's box." Elena explained to her brother. "Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it." Elena explained to Jeremy hoping he could understand.

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it." Jeremy continued playing dumb.

"Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?" Elena asked pissed at Jeremy.

"Screw you." Jeremy says to Elena and gets up and gets the pocket watch from his drawer. "I would never sell this, ok?" Jeremy says to his sister.

"Then why did you take it?" Elena asked exasperated with Jeremy.

"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?" Jeremy explained to her sister and hands it to Elena the pocket watch.

"And he was going to give it to you." Elena told her brother. He was being difficult.

"Yeah." Jeremy said giving up.

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, ok? Mom promised Mrs. Lockwood. What do you want me to do?" Elena asked to her brother waiting for his answer.

"Just take it and get out." Jeremy said.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Damon and Stefan**

Damon and Stefan were talking on Stefan's room. Stefan was trying to make Damon drink some scotch lace with vervain. He wanted to get rid of his brother once for all.

"It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud." Damon said to his brother being cocky and preparing his shirt in front of the mirror.

"Yes, being a 150-Year-Old teenager has been the height of my happiness." Stefan mocked his brother.

"You cracked a funny, Stefan." Damon said surprised at his brother. He goes to Stefan's table and finds a picture of Katherine and Danielle and picked her up. He starts to remember everything about 1864. "I should have a drink to celebrate. 1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching Danielle dancing with other men while I alone and of course you. She really loved playing with men." Damon said to his brother.

"My happiness was short-lived, as you well know." Stefan stated a fact.

"I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for Danielle. The night you dropped both off, I was waiting just inside Danielle's room. You were such a gentleman, gave both a kiss on the cheek. And what she really wanted was... Oh, well. Here's to history repeating itself, huh?" Damon saluted his brother and then he smells the drink and discover that is laced with vervain. He throws the drink on the floor. "I admire your effort, Stefan. Pouring to you a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunken sorority chick. You can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do?" Damon threatened his brother leaving.

**Lockwood Mansion**

The guests were arriving at the Party. The Mansion was beautiful. The Mayor, Richard Lockwood and his wife, Carol Lockwood, were welcoming the guests. All the Founding Families were there. Tyler was beside his parents and seeing Vicki on the line to get in, he goes to her.

**Vicki and Tyler**

When Tyler appeared he wanted to take her to the other entrance. Not the main. He didn't want that his parents and Eva seeing him with her.

"Uh, let's go this way." He said taking Vicki's hand and taking her to the other way.

"Why?" She asked starting getting pissed with him.

"Line's too long. We can go around back. Come on, the party's in the back." Tyler told her taking her hand once again. His mother sees what he was doing and it didn't like that very much. She wanted someone from the Founding Families, like Eva Gilbert, not a girl like Vicki Donavan. Eva was perfect for her son.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Zach and Stefan**

Stefan was descending the stairs when Zach comes to him apologizing because their plan didn't work.

"That was his favorite scotch. I'm sorry, I thought it would work." Zach apologized to Stefan because their plan didn't work.

"I wasn't counting on it." Stefan said to his nephew.

"You knew it would fail?" Zach asked surprised.

"Did what I wanted. It lowered his guard. He won't expect me to try again so soon." He explained to his nephew.

"I doubled what I put in the scotch." Zach said to Stefan and gave him a vial with some liquid inside. It was vervain.

**Gilbert House**

**Elena and Eva**

Elena and Eva were getting ready together for the party. Elena was wearing a flourish strapless dress and a pair of black sandals with the necklace Stefan offered to her while Eva was wearing a black dress with her black sandals with her favorite necklace and bracelet with blue stones and the bracelet Stefan gave her. Elena looks at Eva and her sister nodded her head. Elena takes the pocket watch and gives it back to Jeremy, who was in his bedroom. Jeremy picks up the watch and opened it. When he closes it, he squeezed the watch and put it down.

**Lockwood Mansion**

**Caroline, Damon and Carol Lockwood**

Damon and Caroline were both at the entrance of the mansion. There was Carol Lockwood to welcoming them.

"Caroline! You look smashing." Carol Lockwood complemented Caroline.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood. This is my boyfriend Damon." Caroline said and presented Damon and Carol Lockwood to each other.

"Oh, well, come on in." Carol said to Damon and Caroline.

"Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while." Damon said smirking and thinking about his plan.

"Well, enjoy." Carol says to their guests and leaves to welcoming another.

"Let's get a drink." Damon orders to Caroline.

"Wait here." Caroline says to Damon when sees her mother with her uniform of the Sheriff on the Party and goes talk with her. Damon wonders around the party.

**Caroline and Liz Forbes**

Caroline joins her mother while she was talking with one of the pastors of the town.

"Really, you couldn't even change out of the badge for this?" Caroline said sarcastly after seeing her mother dressed with her uniform.

"I'm working, honey." Liz Forbes said to her daughter. "Who's the date you just tried to sneak past me?" She asked sneaking an eye to Damon.

"Just some guy." Caroline dismissed.

"He's a little old for you, don't you think?" Liz asked her daughter.

"Oh, 'cause otherwise you'd approve. Yeah, I doubt that." Caroline said sarcastly to her mother.

**Elena and Stefan**

Elena arrived with her date, Stefan. Behind her, were her twin sister and her date, Matt Donavan and behind them were Jenna and Bonnie.

"Hi, Mayor Lockwood" Elena says to the Mayor.

"Hey. Hey, guys, come on in." Mayor invited them to get in.

"Thank you." Stefan thanked him.

"Have fun." He tells them.

**Caroline and Liz Forbes**

Caroline was still talking to her mother and the conversation went to Caroline's father and location.

"Where's your dad?" Liz Forbes asked to her daughter, curiosity lacing her voice.

"Memphis." Caroline said simply.

"Good."

"With Steven." Caroline says that to hurt her mother leaving her alone in that same moment.

**Eva and Matt**

Eva and Matt arrived to the mansion. In front of them were Elena and Stefan and behind them were Jenna and Bonnie.

"Hello guys." Carol Lockwood says.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood." Matt said to the mother of his best friend.

"Have fun. Elena and Tyler are inside somewhere."

"Thank you again, Mrs. Lockwood." Eva says to the mother of her ex-boyfriend.

**Heritage Room**

**Eva, Stefan, Matt and Elena**

Stefan kisses Elena on the cheek and gives Eva one too. He didn't see Eva when he went to pick up Elena. Matt arrives with some drinks for them. He gave a kiss to the girls on the check too. Damon watches them, looking slightly jealous about Matt being so close to each other. He wanted Eva only for him. When they entered on the heritage room, Eva went to see the objects see wanted to see ending up finding them and comes across one them, let a tear drop from her eye. Elena comes to her and sees that her sister is looking at her parent's wedding rings. She puts an arm around her sister and her head on her shoulder. Stefan comes up behind both girls.

"Your parents?" He asks to the girls.

"Yeah. Their wedding rings. I always loved my mom's wedding rings." Eva said catching another tear whose was coming to her eyes.

"There's a lot of history here." Elena says looking around. Matt was with them seeing the objects of the history too.

**At the Bar**

**Jenna and Logan**

Jenna was walking around the party and passing a butler takes a glass of wine. She wanted to be alone and not to see someone she knew.

"Jenna." Logan Fell approaches Jenna.

"Hello Logan." Jenna said through clenched teeth.

"It's good to see you." Logan tried charm Jenna.

"I thought I might see you here." Jenna told Logan.

"You knew it." He smiled thinking that Jenna was falling to into his charms.

"I dreaded." Jenna told him.

"But were secretly hoping." He continued smiling at her.

"And now that I have..." Jenna says and prepared herself to leave him hanging.

"Whoa, hey, not so fast." Logan said trying to grab Jenna's arm. "I know you. You have a lot more insults in you, I can tell." Logan said knowing how Jenna acted when she was mad about something.

"Your hairline's receding." Jenna insulted him.

"No, it's not. You want to have lunch?" Logan invited Jenna.

"Nope." Jenna denied Logan.

"You haven't changed a bit." Logan said smiling at her.

"Oh, yes, I have. I'm meaner now." Jenna says to Logan and leaves him alone.

**Heritage Room**

**Gilbert Twins, Matt, Caroline and Salvatore Brothers**

Elena was reading the first registry. Eva and Matt were watching some of the objects but they come close to hear Elena.

""The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration."" Elena finished the reading. "Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names: Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?" She asks surprised reading their names.

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." Damon said entering in the room in that moment with Caroline.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan said to his brother trying to stop him to start something.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." Elena said smiling to Stefan hoping he would tell her more about the Salvatore family.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." Caroline whined.

"Mm-Mmm." Damon agreed with Caroline.

"Could I just borrow your date?" Caroline asked Elena.

"Oh, uh..." Elena doesn't know what say.

"I don't really dance." Stefan says trying to get out of that spot Caroline put him.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." Damon said proving more that Stefan could dance.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Caroline asked once again.

"It's up to Stefan." Elena says looking at him.

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline says taking Stefan's hand to dance. Matt that was present tells Elena if she wanted to go see where Bonnie was. They could talk a little too. Elena agreed leaving Damon and Eva alone, like he wanted.

**Damon and Eva**

"I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm... Acting out, trying to punish Stefan." Damon explained to Eva.

"For what?" Eva asked with curiosity on her eyes.

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers." Damon started.

**Caroline and Stefan**

"Damon told you to ask me to dance. Didn't he?" Stefan asked knowing already that Damon put at Caroline to make him dance with her.

"Now why would he do that?" Caroline said to Stefan.

"Would you like one?" Stefan said after stopping the dance between him and Caroline and goes over the bar. He grabs a glass of champagne for himself and gives one to Caroline. "Thank you." He says to the waiter.

"Ok, just tell me if you see my mom." Caroline says to Stefan afraid that her mom would see her drinking alcohol.

**Matt and Elena**

Matt and Elena were sited on the tables and talking about the party and everything and anything else. Like the old times. Elena was happy that Matt came with Eva.

"I'm glad you came with Eva. She didn't want to come." Elena explained to Matt.

"Me too. She didn't want to see Tyler." Matt knew the reasons too.

"I know. She doesn't show, but it still hurts her." Elena tells her friend.

"Yeah." Matt says. "Are you happy?" Matt asked Elena about her and Stefan.

"Yes, I am Matt. And one day you are going to find that girl." Elena told her friend kissing his check.

**Damon and Eva**

Damon and Eva were still inside the Heritage Room having their conversation. He was explaining things about his family. About the Original Salvatore brothers.

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here…" Damon continued.

"The battle of willow creek." Eva interrupted him.

"Right." Damon said looking into Eva's eyes.

"I know we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." Eva explained to Damon.

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had two people they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood." Damon told Eva thinking about Danielle and Katherine.

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" Eva wondered.

"Two women, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of women?" Damon asked Eva.

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. And please leave my sister out of that too. I just... I hope you two can work it out." Eva said to Damon.

"I hope so, too." Damon said feigning innocence.

**Backward, Lockwood Mansion**

**Vicki and Tyler**

Vicki and Tyler were on the backward sited down on a bench, away from the party. He didn't want to take her inside the house because of his parents.

"So you want to dance?" Vicki asked Tyler.

"Me dancing? Not pretty." Tyler answered to Vicki.

"Maybe you could show me around. I mean, this place is amazing." Vicki told Tyler hoping that he could do something instead of hiding her away from his parents.

"Yeah, if you like living in a museum." Tyler said sarcastly.

"Maybe I should just strip naked and give Pastor Bill a lap dance. I mean, that's why we're hiding in a corner all night, isn't it? You're scared of how I'm going to act? You afraid of what your parents are going to think about your date from the wrong side of the tracks?" Vicki said disappointed with Tyler.

"I don't care about what they think." Tyler stated to Vicki.

"Great. Let's go say hi." Vicki said getting up and grabbing Tyler's hand pulling him to the mansion.

"Knock it off, Vick." Tyler asked to Vicki.

"Or we could just, you know, sneak up to your bedroom. As long as nobody sees us, right?" Vicki said already understanding Tyler's reasons.

"Vicki, I swear..." Tyler started to threat Vicki.

"What's a matter, Ty? You scared to stand up to your mommy? It's pretty pathetic." She said completely disappointed with Tyler.

"Let go!" Tyler said being completely rude.

"Tyler..." Carol appeared. "We didn't get a chance to say hello earlier. It's Vicki, right? Matt's sister." She asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Vicki said being polite.

"You'll have to forgive my son's rudeness. He gets it from his father." Carol said putting down her son.

"Well, that's ok, Mrs. Lockwood. Tyler and I were just saying good night." Vicki said leaving the mansion.

"That's what you get when you bring the trash into the party." Carol Lockwood said to her son after leaving alone.

**Inside the mansion**

**Bonnie**

Bonnie was bored. She was sitting at a table. Her friends were dancing. Eva was with Matt and Elena with Stefan. A candle goes out with the wind. She looks at it with concentration on it and it re-ignites. Nervously, Bonnie blows it out. She was starting getting nervous about this "powers" that her grandmother tells her that she has.

**Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Elena, Eva and Matt**

Damon and Eva go out from inside the mansion to meet Stefan and Caroline, including Elena and Matt that already had joined Stefan and Caroline.

"What'd we miss?" Damon asked rhetorically.

"We were just chatting. Drink, Damon?" Stefan offered to his brother.

"No, thanks, I'll pass." Damon said knowing that maybe his brother would roofie his drink once again. Stefan salutes Damon and they start staring at each other leaving all of them looking at the two brothers.

"Stefan, do you have another dance in you?" Elena asks after seeing the tension between the two brothers.

"Absolutely." Stefan says grabbing Elena's hand and taking her to the dance floor.´

Eva and Matt looked at each other and went to dance too. That was a party so they needed to have fun.

"They look so cute together." Caroline commented seeing Matt and Eva dancing just like Stefan and Elena.

"Don't talk, please." Damon ordered feeling the jealousy appear on his body for seeing Eva dancing with Matt and not him.

**At The Bar**

**Jenna and Logan**

Jenna was already on the bar drinking when Logan Fell decided to approach Jenna once again trying to use his charms on her again.

"Don't shoot! Only need a refill." Logan said to Jenna.

"Shooting implies caring." She said glaring at Logan.

"Feigned indifference. I like it." Logan continued trying to charm Jenna.

"I'm over the banter, Logan. I'd really rather you just left me alone." Jenna stated tired of Logan's charms.

"I'm sorry, Jenna. About your sister." Logan told Jenna with sincerity on his voice.

"Thank you." Jenna said with a sad look on her face.

"I came to the funeral." Logan told her trying to make her to fall for his charms.

"I know. I saw you." She told Logan.

"Yeah, I didn't want to push my way in, but I wanted to be there for you. And when I heard you were staying in Mystic Falls, I thought maybe... Well, maybe I could have a second chance to make things right." Logan tried to explain and looks at Jenna smiling.

"Her name was Monica, wasn't it?" She asks Logan about the girl he cheated on her with.

**Dance Floor**

**Stefan and Elena**

Stefan and Elena were dancing and talking about this night and Damon. Elena wanted to know more about the family Salvatore and of course about Stefan.

"I hope Damon didn't drive Eva too crazy." Stefan said hoping that his brother didn't do anything against Eva.

"No, actually, I think he was on good behavior. He even must have apologized and explained why he is the way he is." Elena explained. "And it all goes back to Danielle and Katherine." Elena continued. "I could see that o Eva's face. If he did something she was pissed and she would have come to me for some advice or something." Elena finished smiling.

"Hmm." Stefan said thinking about something.

"So tell me about her. What happened?" Elena asked Stefan.

"It's not something I like to talk about." Stefan stated starting to become frustrated with Elena's questions.

"I get that. I do. I just want you to know that you can." Elena told him. "I mean, I burden you with all of my drama, and I want you to do the same." Elena finished.

"I know. Thank you." Stefan says sincerely.

"The truth is, Stefan... I don't really know that much about you, and I'd really love it if you would open up to me." Elena told Stefan. With that they stopped dancing.

"Damon said something, didn't he?" Stefan asked rudely at Elena. "He likes to play games and cause trouble, Elena. Or he said something to Eva and she told what he said, right?" He asked mad that Elena didn't stop with the questions.

"This isn't about Damon; it's about me trying to get to know you." Elena was sick of explaining the same thing over and over. "Look, you're the mystery guy and I like that. But with mysteries comes secrets, and this thing with Katherine and Danielle." Elena told Stefan pissed off.

"Let it go. I don't want to talk about it." Stefan pleaded once again.

"Well, then, say something about yourself. Anything. Otherwise, I'm left with nothing but what other people tell me." Elena stated.

"Don't you see what Damon has done here? He's trying to get you and your sister to turn against me." Stefan said trying to open Elena's eyes because of the plans Damon had.

"Well, then I guess it's working." Elena said to Stefan and walks away from the dance floor. Damon and Stefan look at each other. Damon got what he wanted. Eva seeing her sister leaving, she stops dancing with Matt and goes after Elena.

**Matt and Eva**

Matt and Eva were dancing and laughing. Matt and Eva always had been best friends too. It always had been him and Elena and Tyler and Eva. He missed that but it was Tyler's fault he lost Eva. He hoped that Eva could really find a guy who made her beyond happy. She and Elena deserved that.

"I can see 'Lena is happy." Matt said watching Elena and Stefan dancing.

"She is happy Matt but she never wanted to hurt you." Eva explained.

"I know. I need to forget her." Matt said with a sad look.

"You will find someone who will love you without limits one day." Eva said to Matt.

"You too. I'm sorry for what my sister did to you." Matt started.

"Don't worry. I think I found my soul mate but we are gonna fight so much to be together but we are gonna win." Eva said smiling at her friend.

"I'm happy for you, Eva." Matt said smiling.

They continued dancing when Eva saw Elena start fighting with Stefan. They both had stopped dancing. When Eva saw Elena leave Stefan alone on the dance floor, Eva looked at Matt and nodded at her to go after her sister. With that Eva kissed Matt's check and left. Matt decided then look for Tyler and talk with him.

**Inside The Mansion**

**Bonnie, Eva and Elena**

Bonnie and the girls were inside of the Mansion eating ice cream and talking about what had happened with Stefan. Bonnie started saying it was her fault.

"This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter." Bonnie continued saying it was his fault about the fight.

"It's not your fault. I just… I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and then that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty." Elena explained.

"Bon… it's not your fault. It's normal for Elena want to know more about her boyfriend and his family." Eva said to Bonnie. "I said the same to Damon. I and you, we won't be in the middle of their problems." Eva says to her sister looking at her.

"Elena and of course, Eva, sweethearts, there you both are. I notice the watch still isn't in the collection." Mrs. Lockwood said after entering the room.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. I, um, I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere." Elena gave a excuse to her.

"I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it." She said to the girls.

"Ok." Elena said and Eva only nodded. Carol looked once again to the girls and left the room to talk with the others guests.

**Inside the Mansion**

**Damon and Caroline**

Damon starts walking inside a room and Caroline with curiosity follows him.

"Where have you been?" Caroline asks Damon worried.

"Ah. Looking for you." Damon said purring.

"Your brother barely danced with me for five minutes…" Caroline started to whine.

"Ok, just a minute. Stand right... there." Damon says and puts Caroline in a position to tell him if someone was coming. Then he starts searching for something through the collection.

"Um, you're not supposed to touch." Caroline says to Damon. "What is that?" She asks after seeing that he found it what he was looking for. It was a Amber Crystal.

"A very important crystal." Damon said seriously.

"Well, how did you know that it was there?" Caroline asked once again with curiosity lacing her voice.

"Because I put it there." Damon said bored with Caroline.

"When?" She asked.

"A long time ago. Tonight, I'm taking it back, thanks to you." Damon says to Caroline sick of her questioning.

"Well, what's it for?" She asked again. She wouldn't shut up.

"Never you mind." He continued.

"Well, you can't just steal it." She won't really shut up.

"It's not stealing if it's mine. Come on." Damon told her grabbing her.

"Well..." She tried once again but shut up after seeing Damon's look.

**At The Bar**

**Jenna and Logan**

Logan found Jenna once again and tried to talk with her and charming her again, he really wanted her back.

"Vodka tonic. Ok, I know that this is probably going to be strike 3, but I hope you can see it for what it is." Logan said with hope.

"And what is it?" Jenna asked bored.

"Persistence. Groveling, commitment. Take your pick." Logan said to Jenna smiling at her and charming too.

"I fled town because of you. Fled." Jenna said stating the obvious.

"I was young and stupid, and then things changed. Life got... real. You'd know that better than anyone." Logan said trying to explain his attitude.

"Hypothetically speaking, if allowed, how would you make things right?" Jenna said already falling for his charms.

"Well, more groveling, of course. A recap of the past few years spent soul searching. Cheese fries." He said chuckling.

"Obvious." Jenna said more convinced.

"I know my audience." He said cockily.

"Yes to lunch. Call me." Jenna said to him and leaves him looking at her retreating figure.

**Living Room**

**Carol and Bonnie**

"Look around. What's missing?" Carol says to Bonnie. "The flames, the candles. Why aren't they lit? There's matches in the kitchen." She says barking orders to a waiter with Bonnie watching. When Carol Lockwood his leaving she smiles at Bonnie.

"Bitch." Bonnie murmured.

Bonnie continued glaring at Carol Lockwood's back. That woman was 2 faces. She was nice for all the members of the Founding Families and a bitch to the other people. She looked at a candle and tries to light it but she doesn't light out, so she turns away from the room. She looks at a candle on her left side and sees that it is light up. When she turns around she finds all the candles lit up. She was starting to believe her grandmother said to her, she was a witch.

**Powder Room**

**Caroline, Elena and Eva**

Elena and Eva entered on the powder room. They were talking and laughing. They were happy that the day went good but Elena was sad that she had a fight with Stefan to ruin the great day. They find Caroline is there.

"Hey." Elena says to Caroline.

"Hi, Care." Eva says to her friend.

"Hey. So how are things with Stefan?" Caroline asks to Elena. "And the things with Tyler, Eva?" Then she asked to the other twin Gilbert.

"Great. Just great." Elena said with a sad look.

"You know how things are, Care. I don't wanna see Tyler in front of me anymore." Eva said so pissed off.

"Really? Well, my radar must be off, because I was getting all sorts of other vibes… and those vibes always are right." Caroline said to the girls.

"What is that?" Elena asks after looking at Caroline's neck and seeing something.

"Hmm?" Caroline asks. "Don't!" Caroline screams when Elena tries lifting her scarf up.

"Oh god, Caroline, what happened?" Elena asked and lifted her scarf up and sees a bad bite mark.

"Nothing, ok?!" Caroline yelled.

"That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?" Elena asked concerned about her friend.

"Please Care. Be honest with us! We are your friends." Eva pleaded.

"No, ok, nothing. It just... My mom would kill me." Caroline said.

"Did Damon hurt you?" Elena asks and pulls down her shawl and sees another bite mark on her back. Eva was shocked and leaves the room to look for Damon.

"No! Of course not! Just leave me alone, ok, Elena?!" Caroline pleaded and seeing that Eva disappeared. "Go after Eva, Elena, I think she going to do something stupid." She said and Elena nods her head and goes after Eva.

**Elena**

When Elena was outside she started to look for her sister.

"Come on, Eva, where you?" Elena murmured until she found her talking with Damon and walked to there. She hoped Eva didn't do it anything stupid.

**Damon and Eva**

Eva was looking around for Damon. She was going to give him a peace of mind. He wound pay for what he did to Caroline. When she saw him, she pushes him at the bar that was on the backyard.

"There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her. And stay away from me and my sister." Eva threatened Damon. Elena arrives at that moment and stops Eva to talk more with Damon.

"You heard my sister. Stay away from us!" Elena told Damon and pushes her sister with her. Eva was still seething when they went to talk with Stefan.

**Stefan, Elena and Eva**

The twins go to where Stefan was. He was watching the long backyard and in front of the fountain.

"I'm sorry. I take it all back. You're completely right about Damon." Elena tells Stefan with Eva nodding too.

"What did he do?" Stefan asked with worry showing on his face.

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks and he has her all confused and messed up in the head." Elena explained. "You don't look surprised." Elena finally says when sees Stefan's face.

"Um... I'm handling it." Stefan only says that.

"Handling it? Stefan, you should be having him arrested." Elena said completely mad at Stefan because he wouldn't do anything.

"Stefan, I talked to him and threatened him but you need to do something or I will. You can believe in that. Caroline can be so annoying but she is my friend." Eva said completely pissed about the situation.

"Elena, Eva, please. I... I don't expect you to understand." Stefan started.

"I don't understand anything, Stefan. So why don't you just clear it up for me?" Elena said to Stefan not liking the secrets Stefan had. Eva grabbed Elena's hand to give support to her sister.

"Look, there are things that you don't know, ok? Things that I want to tell you, but I can't. And I may never be able to. And I just need you to trust me." Stefan pleaded with Elena and Eva.

"Trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over." Elena stated the obvious.

"Stefan, I see you as a big brother but we need to do something about Damon. We can let him to do this to Caroline." Eva pleaded to Stefan. While looking at the twins, Stefan sees Damon dragging Caroline out into the yard.

"I'm so sorry. I have to go." Stefan said to the girls and left.

**Gilbert House**

**Jeremy and Vicki**

Jeremy was at home. When the doorbell rings, he goes to answer the door. It's Vicki that was there. He looks at her completely amazed.

"You look amazing. What are you doing here?" He asks surprised to see her there.

"I was thinking maybe I could make one more wrong choice today. I still have 17 minutes." Vicki says and kisses him passionately.

**The Founder's Party**

**Caroline and Damon**

Damon was dragging Caroline out to the lawn. She was with so much fear in her eyes, he turned her around to face him, and he could see that fear.

"Don't! She took it off and I got flustered, ok?! I didn't know what to say. But I swear, ok, I did not tell them. I just told them that you didn't mean to hurt me." Caroline tried to explain that to him. Damon doesn't listen her and goes behind Caroline and wraps his arms around her waist.

"You make me crazy, you know that? It's okay. I forgive you." He said seductively on Caroline's ear.

"I swear I didn't say…" She tried once again to him.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. Unfortunatel... I am so over you now." He says to her and bites her on the neck. When he started to drink both fell on the ground because Damon started to fell his insides burning.

"What the hell?" he asked completely in pain.

**Stefan and Damon**

"You know, I couldn't spike your drink... So I spiked hers." Stefan said after appearing at the place where Damon had fallen. He picks up his brother and takes him home to putting in the cellar.

**Caroline, Elena and Eva**

Caroline wakes up on the lawn alone. She was completely disoriented. She sees Damon's crystal and grabs him. Elena and Eva see her and they walk over to her.

"Caroline? There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you ok?" Elena asked her friend worried about her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She managed to say.

"Are you sure, Care?" Eva asked once again.

"I'm fine! Don't worry." Caroline said once again.

"Caroline, what happened?" Elena asked worried.

"I'm fine." She repeated again.

"No. You're shaking. Caroline… What…" Elena tried once again.

"Please Care… tell us what's wrong!" Eva pleaded too.

"I'm fine!" Caroline yelled.

"Caroline, come here, come here." Elena said hugging Caroline while she was crying and Eva joined her sister and friend on that hug.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Zach and Stefan**

Zach helps Stefan after he arrived with Damon's body. They putted him in one of the cellars with vervain to weaken him.

"_I did what I had to do... To protect Elena, to protect Eva and to protect everyone. Yes, Damon, the headline reads "Deadly beast captured. All is well in Mystic Falls."" _Stefan says after closes the door of the cellar and locking the door.

**Lockwood Mansion**

**The Council**

In one room of the Lockwood Mansion a group of people reunited. They were the council of the town. There were the Founding Families. They were the Fells, Forbes, Lockwoods, Gilberts and Salvatores. They were all there, only the ones there weren't there were the Gilberts and Salvatores. The Mayor Lockwood looked around the people in the room and started to talk.

"Thank you for staying so late." Richard Lockwood thanked.

"Did you get the Gilbert watch?" Liz Forbes asked Carol.

"They both claim it's packed away in their parents' things." Carol Lockwood says.

"I can get it." Logan Fell says to the council.

"Good. We're going to need it." Liz said.

"Are you sure?" Richard asked wanting to be sure.

"5 bodies all drained of blood? I'm certain." Liz concluded looking serious.

"They've come back." Logan finished knowing the vampires came back to the town.

**Guys, I have a question. **

**Do you have any ideas for couple names? It's for Eva and Damon.**

**I thought about **_**Deva**_**. **

**What do you think? Or do you have another name on your mind.**

**The outfits that Eva uses are in here: pattyfleur87. polyvore **


	5. You're Undead To Me

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva and Danielle.**

**I wanna thank you to my Beta, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Luís: Thank you babe for all the support. Love you! Always here to support me in everything and anything. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listen me and give your opinions, so thank you!**** 3**

**Thy: Love you girl. Thanks for all your support and for listening my stupid ideas sometimes and giving directions. Like Luís, always here to support me in everything and anything, no questions asked! Love you girl. **** 3**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Tvdlover87654: Thank you so much. I'm so glad you liked these three chapters. I hope you like this one too. I like the name you gave **_**"Dava"**_**. If you have another one, I hope you can share with me. **

**hitomi65: I'm glad you liked it.**

**winxgirl1997: I'm glad you liked. **

**grapejuice101: I'm glad you liked. Yes, will be more Stefan/Eva brother and sister relationship and of course Damon/Eva. They will meet officially very soon.**

**Earwen85: I'm glad you liked it. Maybe you will understand more in the next chapters. But Damon and Eva feel a drawn to each other. They feel on their hearts they are soul mates. You will understand if you continue to read. It's like love at first sight but they only know what they feel in the future.**

**lilsis321: I'm glad you liked.**

**Shannon the chameleon: I so glad you liked. **

**And thank you for all the readers who followed and favorite the story. I'm so happy you liked so far.**

**Chapter V**

**You're Undead To Me**

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Salvatore's Cellar**

**Stefan and Damon**

Damon was laid down on the cellar floor while Stefan was watching him. He was planning something to do to his brother. Damon feeling his presence decided to ask Stefan about his ring.

"Where is my ring?" Damon asked with a weak voice.

"Won't be needing it anymore." Stefan told his brother.

"How long have I been here?" Damon asked trying to get up.

"Three days." Stefan told him.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked already mad with Stefan.

"During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. They sought to reeducate them rather than to punish them." Stefan explained to his brother.

"You know what will happen if I don't... Feed on blood." Damon threatened Stefan.

"You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever." Stefan explained his brother the facts knowing that he already knew that.

"So what, you're just going to leave me in the basement, forever?" Damon wondered.

"I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in 50 years, we can reevaluate." Stefan told to his brother his plan.

"I'm stronger than you think." Damon stated.

"You always have been. But you're not stronger than the vervain. And we both know it. I'm sorry. Didn't have to be this way." Stefan said to his brother feeling sorry for what he was doing.

**Gilbert House**

**Eva's bedroom**

Eva was already dressed for the day. She was wearing her skinny jeans and her blue top and of course her black high heels boots. She went to her bedside table and picked up again her song book. She had written a new song last night. Today was a new event for school. She and Elena were going to be there. The sexy suds car wash was tomorrow and Caroline was already freaking out, she thought. She put the her song book on the bedside table and picked her black leather jacket and knocked on her sister's room. She never answered so Eva opened the door. Something had happened. When Eva got in, she saw that Elena was shocked.

"What's wrong?" Eva asked worried.

**Bathroom**

When Elena woke up to get ready for school, she went to the bathroom she shared with her twin sister. She went into shock when saw Vicki. If Eva sees her there she is going to be pissed off with Jeremy.

"I… I'm sorry, I'm almost done." Vicki said a little embarrassed.

"It's… it's ok. Take your time." Elena said shocked. She leaves and enters her room.

**Elena's room**

When Elena got in inside of her room, she was in complete shock. If Eva sees Vicki in their house she was going to be pissed, really pissed. She hears a knock on the door. It was Eva telling her she was ready. Elena didn't answer to her sister and Eva got worried and got him. When she was inside she was Elena was socked.

"What's wrong?" Eva asked worried. Elena only looked at her sister and shocked her head. Eva was now really worried about her twin. "'Lena what's wrong? Tell me!" Eva pleaded once again.

"I saw something in the bathroom and I know you will not like it." Elena told her sister.

"Come on, 'Lena! Tell me!" Eva asked her sister already freaking out with worry.

"I saw _Vicki Donavan_ on our bathroom. The one we share." Elena told Eva.

"WHAT?" Eva screamed.

"I know but please don't do anything for a while. Let's see if she is going to hurt Jeremy first. Maybe this can help our brother to open up." Elena asked her sister.

"Okay. For Jeremy. But she hurts my little brother I will kill her." Eva told her sister pissed off.

"I'm with 100% in that. Now let me get dressed. Do you wanna wait here?" Elena asked her sister worried if she saw Vicki right now she was going to do something stupid. Eva only nodded get comfortable on the window of Elena's room.

**Jeremy's Room**

Vicki after getting out the bathroom she went into Jeremy's room. She was going to warn him about Elena finding her on the bathroom and Eva really was going to be pissed at her. So they maybe were going to have problems or more him with Eva because Eva didn't like after the "Tyler thing".

"I think you might be in trouble." Vicki warned Jeremy.

"What did you do?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, Elena saw me." Vicki said looking a little worried.

"I'm a drug-using delinquent. A girl in bed doesn't really rank. Sorry." Jeremy shrugged his shoulders with any worry.

"And Eva? She is going to tell her." Vicki remembered Jeremy.

"Shit!" Jeremy said now completely worried. Eva really hated Vicki. "You need really get out of here. If Eva sees you, she is going to kill me!" Jeremy said throwing Vicki's clothes at her.

**Kitchen**

Elena and Eva exit Elena's room and they go to the kitchen to have some coffee and they find Jenna in the kitchen already prepared for the day.

"Jenna! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" Elena asked.

"Uh-huh." Jenna mumbled.

"And you have no objection?" Elena asked surprised.

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner." Jenna told to her nieces.

"Jenna, it's _Vicki Donavan_ upstairs. The girl who's destroyed my life." Eva said with so much resentment towards the girl.

"Calm down, Eva. Maybe you don't go even see her." Jenna tried to calm her niece.

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan." Elena asked surprised.

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes. And have you heard from Stefan?" Jenna asked Elena worried about her niece emotional state.

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. "Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days."" Elena said quoting Stefan.

"He left that text to you?" Eva asked surprised.

"Yeah, why?" Elena asked her sister.

"He left me a text telling that he was taking care of Damon." Eva told her sister who was looking surprised too.

"He said that?" Elena continued shocked looking at her sister.

"Yeah. But maybe he knew some way I liked Damon." Eva tried finding an explanation for Stefan's text.

"Haven't you called him?" Jenna asked trying to understand that behavior.

"Nope. Not going to either." Elena said to Jenna.

"Why not?" Eva asked surprised.

"And you're ok with everything?" Jenna asked too.

"No, I'm not ok with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy." Elena explained to her sister and aunt.

"Ok, then." Jenna consented.

"Are you sure about that?" Eva asked really knowing how her sister was feeling.

"I'll be fine." Elena said once again.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Stefan and Zach**

Stefan and Zach were talking after Stefan returned from the cellar where Damon was weak and trapped with vervain.

"He's awake. He's weak, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement. He's Damon. I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be." Stefan said picking up his school bag.

"You're going to school?" Zach asked after seeing Stefan prepared himself to leave.

"I came here to live a life. It's about time I get back to that and Elena, if she's still speaking to me. I hope that Eva is not mad at me because I hurt her sister." Stefan explained to Zach.

"Why haven't you called her?" Zach asked to his uncle.

"What am I supposed to do, feed her another lie? I hate lying to her, Zach. I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something." Stefan said with a sad voice.

"What choice do you have? You came here because you wanted to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was going to be a part of it." Zach to Stefan knowing he didn't have a choice.

**Forbes House**

**Caroline's Room**

**Caroline and Bonnie**

Caroline was in her bedroom with Bonnie. They were talking about what had happen at the party and the way Elena and Eva had found her.

"I remember the party. Damon came up behind me, and he was kissing my neck, or biting my neck. I passed out. It's like there's holes in my memory lately. It's just weird. Maybe I let him bite me." Caroline explained to her friend the best she could because of the compulsion that had her.

"Why would you do that?" Bonnie asked surprised that Caroline let Damon do that to her.

"Can we just not talk about it, ok? Don't want to talk about Damon. I don't want to talk about any of it. Just want to go back to normal." Caroline said. "What are you doing with that candle?" She asked after seeing her friend playing with candle.

"Um... Nothing." Bonnie said putting the candle away. "What's this?" Bonnie asked after seeing the crystal.

"Damon gave it to me. Or he was going to give it to me." Caroline told her friend about the crystal. "All I know is, it's mine now."

"It's ugly." Bonnie said picking up the crystal.

"Well, get your grubby hands off it." Caroline said to her friend because she didn't like the way Bonnie was looking at the crystal.

**Mystic Falls High School**

**Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Eva and Stefan**

The Gilbert twins and their friends were at their lockers. They were putting their things inside and taking the books that they would need for the class they were going to have next while Caroline only had one thing on her mind. The next event the school had, it was "The Sexy Suds Car".

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake." Caroline said explaining to her friends.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." Elena said shaking her head.

"She still like always even after everything that happened." Eva said worried with Caroline.

"She's in denial." Bonnie continued.

"Hey." Stefan says when he approached both girls.

"Hey. You know, I gotta go. Be somewhere right now." Bonnie said preparing to leave.

"Hi Stefan!" Eva saluted Stefan. "Bon, wait! I'm gonna with you." Eva told her friend.

**Elena and Stefan**

"I'm so sorry I haven't called." Stefan started trying to explain.

"No worries. I'll live." Elena said like she didn't care. She was really mad at Stefan.

"I was dealing with Damon." Stefan explained but stopped himself saying how he dealt with his brother.

"And did you... deal with Damon?" Elena asked hoping that he really did that.

"Yes. Yeah." He said smiling at her.

"For four days?" Elena asked skeptically.

"You have every right to be upset with me." Stefan started. "But can I explain it all to you? Please." He pleaded in the end.

"Sure. When?" Elena finally caved after looking at Stefan's puppy eyes.

"I gotta be home after school, but The Grill, around four o'clock?" Stefan asked Elena the best time for their meeting.

"Ok." She finally says.

"Thanks." He said kissing her check.

**Caroline, Elena and Stefan**

Caroline who was finished talking with Eva and Bonnie about the school's next, which was the next day, approached the couple to ask Stefan some questions about Damon disappearance.

"Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do." Caroline stated.

"He's gone, Caroline." Stefan said looking at her.

"When is he coming back?" Caroline continued asking.

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry." Stefan said with sadness on his voice.

"This is a good thing, Caroline." Elena told her friend.

"I know that." Caroline says and leaves.

**Eva and Bonnie**

Eva and Bonnie continued her way to their classroom while they were talking about Damon and Caroline. Eva already had talked to Elena about those strange feelings she was feeling and about Damon being the man she was waiting for. Not only Bonnie was one of her best friends, maybe she could help her.

"Bonnie, I already had talked to Elena. I need to talk with you." Eva started.

"Damon is the guy I felt that feeling." Eva said to her friend with a distance look.

"What? It is him?" Bonnie asked completely surprised.

"Yes it is. I'm already having feelings for him but what he did to Caroline, I just don't know if I can allow myself loving him." Eva said completely defeated.

"Eva, I can see where you are coming from. Maybe he will not be like that with you, but I don't like him, but for you, I will always support you." Bonnie said giving Eva a hug.

"Thanks Bon." Eva said accepting Bonnie's hug.

**Mystic Grill**

**Matt and Elena**

Elena was already on The Grill where she spotted Matt and decided talk with him about Stefan.

"Hey, Matt, um, have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked to Matt.

"Nope. If you want to kill some time, um, you can rack. Come on. We haven't played in forever. I'll let you break." Matt suggested to Elena.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Salvatore Cellar**

**Zach and Damon **

Zach decided to go to the cellar to talk with Damon. He decided to confess to Damon about drinking vervain every day.

"I'm full of vervain. I've been putting it in my coffee for 16 years. My blood will only make you worse. Damon?" Zach said to his uncle.

"So it was your vervain." Damon said after hearing that Zach have been drinking vervain. "Good for you. Good for you. Family only runs so deep." Damon commented sarcastically.

"We're not family, Damon. Only in the most dysfunctional sense. In fact, I avoided having a living, breathing, loving family because of you." Zach said with a frustrated voice because of Damon's ways.

"I don't guess I could talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something?" Damon asked trying to form a plan. "I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point."

"You know I can't do that." Zach stated that to his uncle.

"You succeeded, Zach. I'm shutting down. You're like your grandfather. He didn't like it when I came to visit, either." Damon told him.

"But you don't visit, Damon. You appear, unannounced, reminding me that this isn't my house; that you're just permitting me to live here." Zach said. "Hell that you're permitting me to live." He finished.

"Someone had to mow the lawn." Damon said to his nephew mocking him.

"I came to say good-bye, Damon." Zach said to Damon coming up close to the door where Damon was trapped.

"Unlock it. Unlock the door, Zach." Damon ordered Zach after coming up the door and grabbing Zach by his throat. Stefan who had arrived at that moment tries to wrestle Zach out of Damon's grasp. After successes Stefan only looks at his brother.

"Keep it up, Damon. The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go." Stefan tells his brother telling him the facts.

**Gilbert House**

**Eva's bedroom**

Eva was on her bedroom preparing for another night singing on the Grill. She was still thinking about Damon. She felt that he had found the right one, her but he still couldn't be with her. She couldn't explain these feelings. At that moment she had some inspiration and decided to write a song. She decided to give the name _"Broken Arrow" _to the song (**A.N.: The song belongs to Pixie Lott, I'm only using to my OC**).

_What do you do when you're stuck?_

_'Cos the one that you love_

_Has pushed you away_

_And you can't deal with the pain?_

_And now you're tryin' to fix me_

_Mend what he did_

_And find the piece _

_That I'm missing_

_But I still miss him_

_I miss him_

_I'm missing him_

_Oh I miss him_

_I miss him_

_I'm missing him_

_And you're_

_Sitting in the front row_

_Wanna be first in line_

_Waiting by my window_

_Giving me all your time_

_You could be my hero_

_If only I could let go_

_But his love is still in me_

_Like a broken arrow_

_Like a broken arrow_

_He's the thorn in my flesh_

_That I can't take out_

_He's stealing my breath_

_When you're around_

_And now you're_

_Tryin' to convince me_

_He wasn't worth it_

_But you can't complete me_

_He's the part that is missing_

_I miss him_

_I'm missing him_

_Oh I miss him_

_I miss him_

_I'm missing him_

_And you're_

_Sitting in the front row_

_Wanna be first in line_

_Waiting by my window_

_Giving me all your time_

_You could be my hero_

_If only I could let go_

_But his love is still in me_

_Like a broken arrow_

_Like a broken arrow_

_What do you do_

_When your heart's in two places?_

_You feel burned_

_But you're torn inside_

_You feel love_

_But you just can't embrace it_

_When you've found the right one_

_At the wrong time_

_And you're_

_Sitting in the front row_

_Wanna be first in line_

_Waiting by my window_

_Giving me all your time_

_You could be my hero_

_If only I could let go_

_But his love is still in me_

_Like a broken arrow_

_Like a broken arrow_

Eva finished the song and smiled. She knew that this was what it her relationship was going to be with Damon for a while. She hoped she could sing on Grill. She went to take a shower and then she was going to find a bikini for the next day. She really need to talk with her sister about what Stefan had told her.

**Mystic Grill**

**Elena and Matt**

Elena still was playing with Matt and talking about her life. The subject arrived to Vicki and what she did to Eva.

"There's Vicki, all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal that they're hooking up. But the worst part is that Jeremy knows what she did to Eva." Elena explained.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird." Matt agreed with Elena. "And what she did to Eva… wasn't cool. I bet that Eva doesn't like the idea of Vicki with your brother."

"Yeah." Elena confirmed Matt's thoughts while her phone rings.

"How late is he?" Matt asked seeing Elena looking at her cellphone.

"Hitting the hour mark. Nothing's wrong though. Which means I'm not talking boy problems with you." She says shooting the cue ball.

"Good. I mean, it's not like we were ever best friends or anything." Matt said to Elena joking at her.

"Ok. Here goes…" Elena started. "What do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?" She asked Matt.

"Why? What's he done?" Matt asked Elena hoping that Stefan didn't nothing wrong against her or Eva.

"Not any one thing. He's just so secretive all the time. I think there's something that he doesn't want me to know, which makes me want to know all the more." Elena said stating the fact. She was very curious.

"Like what? Like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?" Matt asked joking and laughing with Elena.

"No, of course not. But what do we know about him, really?" Elena asked to her friend.

"He's great at football. A little bit of a loner. And as much as I hate saying it, he might be a nice guy." Matt told Elena stating the facts they knew about Stefan.

"So you think I'm just being paranoid?" Elena asked once again to her friend.

"I think you should talk to him." Matt suggested to Elena.

**Stefan and Elena**

Stefan finally arrives to Mystic Grill and sees Elena and Matt talking. He only heard what Matt told her. So he approached both of them.

"Talk to who?" He asked them. "I'm so sorry that I'm late." He apologized to Elena.

"What happened?" Elena asked Stefan why he was late to meet her.

"I got held up." He explained.

"Is everything ok?" Elena asked worried.

"There was this thing with my uncle." Stefan started to explain.

"And you couldn't call and tell me that you were going to be an hour late?" Elena asked sarcastly and upset with Stefan.

"Ok. You two have fun." Matt said leaving the couple talking alone.

"I'm really sorry. It was unavoidable." Stefan says to Elena.

"What was unavoidable? Ok." Elena says pissed and decided to leave.

"Oh, uh, Elena, please..." Stefan said grabbing Elena's arm.

"No, Stefan, don't you get it? Every question gets a vague non-answer. What is so awful that you're afraid to tell me?" Elena said to Stefan and leaves the Grill. She needed really some advice from her sister.

**Elena, Stefan and an old man**

When Elena was prepared to leave the Grill an old man walks up to them. He had recognized Stefan from the last time he had seen him.

"I know you. My God." The old man told Stefan.

"I'm sorry?" Stefan asked completely confused.

"I know you. How can it be?" The man continued.

"I think you have the wrong person, sir." Stefan said trying to make the man leave because he didn't want Elena to become angrier with him.

"You haven't aged a day." The man said in completely surprised that Stefan continued the same way. He hadn't aged since he last seen him.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me." He says to the old man. "Hey, can we- can I take you home and we can talk about it? Is that ok?" Stefan asks and starts pushing Elena towards the exit of the Grill. She stops because she is angrier than she already was because of Stefan's attitude now.

"Wait, what was that?" Elena asks pissed.

"I… I don't know. Uh, nothing." Stefan finally said.

"Right, nothing. Ok, um... I gotta go, Stefan. Excuse me." She simply said and left Stefan alone.

**Gilbert House**

**Elena's bedroom**

**Elena**

After Elena arrived at her house she went up to her room and decided to write in her diary. She was so upset with Stefan for not telling her the truth or a little about himself.

"_I tried. I want so much to make things right, but every instinct in my body is telling me to be careful. What you don't know can hurt you."_ She was writing this when she heard a knock on her door. When they opened she saw it was her twin sister.

"Can I come in?" Eva asked. Elena only nodded.

**Elena and Eva**

After Elena nodded Eva got in and went to sit down on her sister bed. Elena looked at her sister and joined Eva on the bed. Eva knowing that Elena needed a hug, a big hug, Eva only did that.

"You okay?" Eva asked looking into her sister's eyes.

"No and you?" Elena asked her sister knowing perfectly that her sister wasn't fine.

"No. It's about that feeling and Damon. How was your conversation with Stefan?"

"Bad. He still doesn't open up to me." Elena sighed. "And you?"

"I don't know. Since I met him I completely forgotten what Tyler and Vicki did to me... and I think I'm starting having feelings for him." Eva sighed too.

"What a pair we are right Twin?" Elena asked laughing.

"Yeah. Jeremy told something about Vicki's being sleeping here?" Eva asked to her sister.

"No, nothing. How is your music? Anything new?"

"Yeah. I wrote a new song today." Eva said to her sister. Both sister continued talking until Jeremy knocked on Elena's bedroom door.

**Mystic Grill**

**Logan and Sheriff Forbes**

Logan was on the bar waiting for Jenna to join him for a late dinner when the Sheriff comes to talk with him.

"Evening, Sheriff. Anything?" Logan asks.

"We went over the entire west side of the lake. All the caverns by the falls were clean, no signs of habitat." Sheriff gives the information to Logan.

"Then they're staying in town." Logan said like he was stating the obvious.

"We canvassed all abandoned buildings and warehouses." The Sheriff informed Logan.

"There has to be a private residence." Logan suggested.

"And that much harder to locate, if not impossible. These creatures are smart. They know how to go undetected." Sheriff said to Logan because it was difficult to find the vampires.

"Well, someone who only comes out at night should eventually become obvious." He suggested to the Sheriff.

"What about the watch?" Sheriff asked to Logan remembering what he promised on the last meeting.

"I'm working on it." He told her curtly.

"I knew the Gilberts. That watch is passed down to the men in the family. I'd start with Jeremy." The Sheriff suggested to Logan. But they stopped talking because Jenna was coming to them.

**Jenna and Logan**

Jenna when comes in, she starts looking for Logan. She sees him talking with Caroline's mom and decides approach them.

"Hey, Logan." Jenna greeted Logan.

"I can't believe you really came." Logan says surprised that Jenna came to have dinner with him.

"You have an hour. Make it count." Jenna says and sits down on a table waiting for Logan to sit down too.

**Gilbert House**

**Elena's Room**

**Elena, Eva and Jeremy**

Elena and Eva were on Elena's bedroom talking like always since they were little. Their little brother walks in to talk with Elena.

"You ok?" He asks to his sisters.

"Is Vicki in there?" Elena asks to her brother in a way to remember him that Eva hated Vicki after everything that happened.

"Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe." He answered and after looking at his sister face. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm miserable." Elena simply said.

"Well, you should go get something to eat." Jeremy suggested to Elena. And then he looks at Eva. "I'm sorry about Vicki being here. But I like her Eva."

"That's okay. But at least when I'm home, don't bring her here. It's only I ask of you and I hope she can understand that." She says to her brother. "I'm gonna to my room. If you need anything call me 'Lena." Eva says that and leaves to her bedroom.

**Elena and Stefan**

Elena decides to take Jeremy's advice and goes to the kitchen.

"Jenna? Jenna?" She calls for her aunt. "Stefan? What are you doing here?" She says surprised after finding Stefan in the middle of her kitchen.

"Dinner. Jeremy told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favorites, and I happen to be a good cook. The Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own homemade mozzarella. Only tonight, it is unfortunately store bought. Sorry." Stefan started to explain to his girlfriend. "And if course, Eva is better than me, but I know my way around a kitchen."

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish." Elena simply said because she didn't want fight with Stefan anymore.

"You want to know me, right? Well, I figure if you're going to dump me, you should at least, um, know who you're dumping. So let's start with Katherine." Stefan started to get ready to start telling her things about him.

"Stefan..." Elena said not knowing what to say anymore.

"She was... the most beautiful girl that I had ever met. She had this perfect olive skin. And she had this laugh. It was ridiculous. I mean, her laugh made you laugh. And she was fun. She knew how to have a good time. But Katherine was also very impatient and entitled and selfish, and, um, impulsive." He finished telling his girlfriend about Katherine. "Then comes Danielle and Damon. He was with Danielle. They got together but Danielle was always playing him. She was selfish like her sister and seduced various men. It drove Damon crazy. They loved share boyfriends. Danielle and Katherine shared me and they didn't do that with Damon. He never forgave me because he always refused Katherine but I never stopped Danielle. I don't know. I do know that I did some things that...I'm not proud of. And my biggest regret... is not being able to make it right before they both died. I miss them, but... I'm no longer crippled by her loss or the loss of Danielle." He finished.

**Twins Bathroom**

**Jeremy and Vicki**

Vicki and Jeremy were on the twins' bathroom that Jeremy used too. She was snooping around looking for something to get high.

"It was very nice what you did for Stefan. Very romantic." Vicki commented.

"Well, I was feeling romantic." Jeremy said amused.

"Look what I found." Vicki said after finding a bottle of pills. ""Elena Gilbert, take one tablet every 4 to 6 hours, as needed for pain."" She reads what is on the bottle.

"Those are left over from the car accident." Jeremy explained.

"So she won't miss them." Vicki says and pours the pills out and grabs the pocket watch to use to crush the pills up.

"No not with that, that's an antique." Jeremy says stopping her from using the pocket watch. "I feel like we're always getting high." He says to Vicki.

"That's the beauty of choice." Vicki said sarcastly.

"Well, then let's choose not to." Jeremy suggested. "I mean, we don't have to be high all the time, right?" He asked Vicki.

"I really hope you're not one of those guys who, now that we're together, try to change everything about me." Vicki said hoping that Jeremy wasn't like that.

"No." Jeremy said.

"Good." Vicki simply said.

"Look, when you are here be careful if you see Eva, please." Jeremy pleaded with Vicki.

"Why? Just because what happened with Tyler?" Vicki asked.

"Yeah. She really liked him. And you were her friend. Try understand her." Jeremy told once again to Vicki.

"Okay. I will try." Vicki conceded to Jeremy.

**Elena and Stefan**

Stefan and Elena were still on the kitchen cooking and talking, knowing each other once again. Stefan was telling Elena things about him.

2I'm an avid reader, a huge Fitzgerald fan, "The Great Gatsby", his masterpiece. But I'm no snob. I love some good Grisham. I think Seinfeld is the best American television show for the past 50 years, but I love Lucy is all-time. "The loving cup" episode was the best, I think. Huge Scorsese fan. I can watch Taxi Driver over and over again." Stefan continued telling Elena what he liked and what he didn't like.

"Here, let me." Elena suggested and toke the chopping of the garlic.

"As far as music, it's pretty much across the board. Um, Dylan, Hendrix, Patsy, Willie. A little Kanye. You know what? I even like that one Miley song." Elena smirks after hearing he likes the songs of Miley. "Easy."

"I didn't say anything. Hey, this is for the garlic bread, right? Because I'm not eating garlic unless you agree to, too." Elena says to Stefan.

"Are you kidding? I love garlic." Stefan satisfied to tell he loved garlic.

"Ow! Ahh." Elena cut her finger with the knife chopping the garlic.

"You ok? Um..." Stefan says smelling the blood.

"Yeah. Think so." Elena says and goes to the sink to wash off her hand. She looks in the window and sees Stefan's face transforming into the vampire face. "Your face..."

"I… I, uh, I think I got something in my eye." Stefan said digging the heels of his fingers on his eyes.

"Stefan. Hey. Stefan!" Elena calls Stefan. "Um, I think that my paranoia has turned into full-blown hallucinations." She confessed.

"Part of your charm." He says. Stefan leans to kiss hesitantly but kissed her anyway which Elena kissed him back.

**Eva's Room**

**Eva**

Eva was getting out of her shower when she decided to write another song. She was upset because she heard Jeremy and Vicki talking about getting high. She was sick of Vicki making her brother acting the way he was. After the shower she went to her closet and toke some shorts and a tank up. She went to her bed and picked her song book. She was going to write a new song. The name for the song was going to be "Fire Bomb" (**A.N.: the song belongs to Rihanna, I'm only using for my OC**).

_Yeah_

_Whoa_

_Gunfire left a hole_

_In the tank_

_Losing gasoline_

_Fire is on my trail_

_And he's after me_

_Hope it don't get here_

_Before I get where I'm going_

_I gotta get where I'm going_

_Take off my mask to breathe_

_You could've been a part of a masterpiece_

_Fluid in the breaks_

_Was the last to leave_

_That's the thing_

_Where I'm going_

_I don't need my breaks_

_Can't wait to see your face_

_When your front windows break_

_And I come crashing through_

_The lovers need to clear the road_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Cause this thing is ready to blow_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I just wanna set you on fire_

_So I won't have to burn alone_

_Then you_

_Then you'll know where_

_I'm coming from_

_Fire bomb_

_Fire bomb_

_Seems cold_

_But baby no_

_Doesn't have to be_

_Microwaving our medal tragedy_

_Watching it burn and_

_It's beautiful and it's blue_

_And it's pitiful_

_When it's through_

_It's the other half of me_

_I didn't do it_

_You lit the match for me_

_Now we're flying_

_From the blast, baby_

_That's the thing_

_Where were going_

_We don't need no breaks_

_Can't wait to see your face_

_When your front windows break_

_And I come crashing through_

_The lovers need to clear the road_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Cause this thing is ready to blow_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I just wanna set you on fire_

_So I won't have to burn alone_

_Then you_

_Then you'll know where_

_I'm coming from_

_Fire bomb_

_Fire bomb_

_Baby we were killing them_

_They couldn't handle the millionth degree_

_We were criminals_

_As we were burning_

_The world called the police_

_Fire department, ambulance_

_You can call me crazy 'cause I believe_

_The only move for me and you_

_Is to go out blazing_

_The lovers need to clear the road_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Cause this thing is ready to blow_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I just wanna set you on fire_

_So I won't have to burn alone_

_Then you_

_Then you'll know where_

_I'm coming from_

_Fire bomb_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Fire bomb_

After finished the song, she knew that her relationship with Damon would be completely a fire bomb ready to explode. She was going to the kitchen pick up some food and come back to the bed. Tomorrow was going to be really tiring. They had Caroline supervise the Car Sexy Suds Wash. When she was going to get out she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She calls. When the door opens, reveals Jeremy. He wanted to talk with her sister about something.

**Jeremy and Eva**

Jeremy after to let himself get in, he goes to her sister hugs her and they sit down on the bed. Jeremy really needed to talk with her.

"Can we talk, Eva?" He asks her sister timidly.

"Of course, Jer. What's up?" She asks to her brother.

"I know you don't like seeing Vicki around here but I like her." Jeremy tried to explain his feelings to her sister.

"Hey, I understand. But if she hurts you I don't know what I will do." Eva stated to her little brother.

"I know big sister. But I asked her if you are here, for her not to come here. Because I know how you feel about her." Jeremy tells her.

"Thank you little brother." Eva hugs him. "Now go be with her but not here in the house, you hear me?" Eva scolded her brother jokingly.

"I hear you." He leaves laughing.

**Forbes House**

**Caroline's Bedroom**

**Caroline**

Caroline was in her room talking with someone about tomorrow's event. What was needed to bring and how to dress. Then is heard a weak voice calling Caroline.

"_Caroline. Caroline." _Damon calls her in a weak voice.

"No, Tiki, do not do the one-piece, ok? I've seen it on you. Trust me. Yeah, but you're going for stripper pole vibe this year." Caroline scolded Tiki on the phone.

"_Caroline." _Damon called her once again.

"Yeah, maybe we should wash the cars in slow motion. No." Caroline told Tiki, hating Tiki's ideas.

"_Caroline." _Damon called her again with a weaker voice.

"What?" Caroline asks after hearing Damon's voice. "Oh, um, no, sorry. Um, so I'll just see you tomorrow. Two-piece. Ok, bye." Caroline says goodbye to Tiki. She goes to the window and sees a crow is at her window. That crow, was Damon's crow. "Shoo, shoo! Shoo! God!" She says closing the window.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Salvatore's cellar**

**Damon and Stefan**

Damon was still inside the cellar weaker than he already was after this morning. And calling Caroline made him even more weaker.

"I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself, aren't you?" Damon asked with a raspy voice.

"Not particularly." Stefan said to his brother with a sad voice.

"You won. You got the bad guy. Now nothing could come between you and Elena. Except the truth. The lies will catch up to you, Stefan. As long as you keep lying to yourself about what you are. And don't forget Eva. She will never forgive you for lying to her. I know she is like a little sister to you." Damon said to his brother antagonizing him with the truth.

"The beauty of you in there and me out here... Is that I can walk away." Stefan simply said to his brother leaving the cellar and going to his room.

**Gilbert House**

**Eva's Bedroom**

**Eva**

After Jeremy left her room, Eva decided to go eat a sandwich and then going to sleep but before turning in, she needed really to choose her bikini for tomorrow. She descends the stairs and finds her sister in the kitchen. She looked happy.

**Kitchen**

**Elena and Eva**

After entering Eva looks at her sister.

"Hey. How was your dinner?" Eva looked at Elena's happy face.

"Stefan was here to make me dinner." Elena sighed happily.

"I'm happy for you twin. He told something about him?" Eva asked hoping that Stefan opened up to her sister.

"Yes, he told a little about him and about how Damon and Stefan have issues." Elena sighed. "It always goes to Katherine and Danielle."

"Always." Eva agreed. "But at least you know him a little bit more." Eva said hugging her sister's side.

"Me too." Elena hugged her sister. "So, ready for tomorrow?" Elena asked her sister.

"Yeah, we need to be." Eva told her sister. "I'm gonna turn in. Sleep tight twin."

"I'm gonna go too. You sleep tight too." Elena says to her sister and both go upstairs to their rooms.

**Next Day**

**Sexy Suds Car Wash**

**Caroline, Stefan, Elena and Eva**

All the students were reunited at the parking lot of the school to prepare the Sexy Suds Car Wash. Caroline was telling to the twins what they needed to do.

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay you later's. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not." Caroline told her friends.

"No we are not." Elena agreed.

"We hear you Care." Eva tells her friend while Stefan arrives to join the twins.

"Hi." Stefan says to the girls.

"Hey!" Elena says and kisses him on the check.

"Hi, Stefan." Eva greets her friend. "Twin, I'm gonna look for Bonnie. See you later guys." Eva tells Elena and leaves the couple.

"The event is called sexy suds, you know." Caroline says scolding Stefan and Elena.

**Elena and Stefan**

Stefan and Elena looked at each other.

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan asked looking surprised.

"And judged, yeah." Elena said laughing.

"Wow." Stefan said to Elena because he was never scolded.

"I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off." Elena said to Stefan and signaling him to take off his jacket.

"I think you have to go first." Stefan suggests.

"Ok." Elena agrees with Stefan and pulls off her shirt but has trouble getting it off. Stefan helps her. "Ok, um… sorry, So not sexy. Ugh."

"I disagree." He tells her and they kiss.

**Bonnie, Matt, Tiki and Eva**

Bonnie and Eva were with Matt washing a car when caught him staring at Elena and Stefan talking and kissing.

"Uh-uh, no. None of that tortured pining stuff." Bonnie said to Matt to make him to stop staring at Elena and Stefan.

"I'm just observing." Matt defended himself.

"Mattie, I have to agree with Bonnie. No pining anymore." Eva scolded playfully at Matt.

"Mm-hmm. Listen Eva." Bonnie said to Matt.

"Matt, you one day are going to find a girl who will love forever. Believe me." Eva told her friend trying to make understand that Elena didn't want go back with him.

"See, Matt. Try to be happy for her." Bonnie suggested and then she turns to Tiki. "Oh. Tiki, this one's yours."

"Why do I always get the homely ones?" Tiki wonders. "Just to be clear, your car's a p.o.s. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a p.o.s." Tiki tells the owner of the car.

"You don't have to be rude." Bonnie scolded to the girl.

"Rude is the ugly up the road with that junk." Tiki continues her rude comments.

"Stop it Tiki. Why do you have to be always rude with people?" Eva asked to Tiki and scolding her at the same time while Bonnie looks at the bucket where she splash water on Tiki.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Tiki said surprised.

"Wet and wild, Tiki." Matt said laughing and was joined by Eva too.

**Logan and Jenna**

Logan was recording for his channel news about the Sexy Suds Car Wash while Jenna was watching Logan while he was working.

"All proceeds are going to the school's athletic department still healing from the tragic death of their football coach William Tanner." Logan started. "The citizens of Mystic Falls are coming together in support of one of their own. Cut it." He finished.

"Classy." Jenna said sarcastly.

"Thank you." Logan thanked Jenna.

"But you're still going to video the girls in bikinis, right?" Jenna told him with a scowl on her face.

"Well, 53% of Americans watch the news with the sound off." Logan stated the facts about the statics of the television.

"Thank you for dinner. I had a nice time." Jenna thanked Logan for the dinner they had the night before.

"Do you remember the last time we were in the school parking lot?" Logan asked trying to see if Jenna remembered about their past.

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell." Jenna told Logan feigning that she didn't remembered.

"Really?" Logan said surprised.

"Nada. Especially not having sex in the minivan." Jenna said to Logan showing that she remembered.

"That was a good day." Logan said with a cocky smile. "What?" He asked when Jenna looked at him not amused with his talk.

**Elena and Stefan**

Elena and Stefan were together washing a car when Elena saw that his was getting soap on his ring.

"You're getting soap in that." Elena commented about his ring.

"Oh, it's fine." Stefan told her without care.

"I noticed that Damon has one, too. Is there a story behind it?" Elena asked him curious about their rings.

"Yeah, it's the family crest from the Italian renaissance." Stefan explained which it was the truth about the crest but the reasons why he used the ring.

"Hmm. What's the stone?" She asked with curiosity once again.

"It's called lapis lazuli." Stefan explained.

"Oh. You should really take it off. I could put it in my bag." Elena suggested to her boyfriend.

"No, it's… it's fine, really. Thanks, though." Stefan appreciated.

"Ok. I'm gonna get some towels." Elena told Stefan and went to Caroline.

"Ok." Stefan told her watching her leave.

"Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things." Elena told Caroline when approached her.

"I'll go get some more. Mind the money." She simply said.

**Inside of the school**

**Caroline **

Caroline was walking through the halls of the school. She sees a shadow and she hears Damon's weak voice.

"_Caroline. Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me. Help me." _Damon calls her even weaker when he called her last night.

**Elena and the Old Man**

Elena continued receiving the money when she sees the old man who said that recognized Stefan.

"That'll be $20." She says. "I saw you last night. You were talking to a friend of mine, at The Grill?" She says after recognizing the man.

"Well, I… I thought it was somebody I knew." The old man explained.

"Stefan Salvatore." She says his name.

"Nah, it can't be. It's just my mind playing tricks on me." The old man excused with his old age.

"Where do you think you'd seen him before?" Elena asked him.

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house." The old man explained to Elena why he thought he knew Stefan.

"Oh." She says awkwardly.

"Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of us knew he was even here until the attack." The old man continued with his explanation.

"The attack?" Elena asked surprised.

"His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods." The old man continued telling the story of the attack.

"His uncle? Zach?" Elena asked knowing that Stefan lived with his uncle Zach.

"Mm-mmm. Joseph." The old man tried to remember the name.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm familiar with the story." Elena said and tried to make the old man tell her what he knew.

"Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened years ago." The old man told her.

"Grandpa, you gotta go. Mom wants you home. Ok?" Tiki appeared and tried to take her grandfather away from Elena for not to brother her.

"Ah." The old man agreed.

"He wasn't bugging you, was he? He's a little alzy-heimer." Tiki explained to Elena.

"No, he was sweet." Elena told Tiki. "Hey, sir, I'm sorry. Um, are you sure that the man that you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?" Elena asked to the man after going after him.

"Yes. I remember his ring and his brother…" The man commented.

"Damon?" Elena asked knowing that Stefan has a brother.

"Yeah. Stefan and Damon Salvatore." He told the names.

"When was this?" Elena wanted to know the year.

"It was early June, 1953. Yeah. June, 1953." The man said before leaving.

**Stefan and Elena **

Elena after talking with the old man she went look for her twin sister. She needed her right now. While she was looking for her, Stefan found her.

"Caroline finally freed you, huh?" Stefan asked Elena.

"Uh, I don't know where she went. She abandoned me." She answered Stefan. "Hey, I realized earlier, I had no idea that your family was from Italy." Elena wondered about that.

"No? Last name Salvatore didn't do it for you?" Stefan asked surprised that Elena didn't see that through his last name.

"Right. Duh. Are there any other Salvatores in Mystic Falls?" Elena asked with curiosity still in her head what the old man told her.

"My uncle Zach." Stefan answered afraid that Elena knew something.

"Where did everyone else go?" Elena asked with curiosity lacing her voice.

"Kinda just spread out." Stefan told her.

"Hmm." Elena said thought.

"Why?" Stefan asked with his suspensions on high.

"I'm just trying to learn more about you." Elena smiled.

"Hmm." Stefan simply said.

"I'm gonna look for Eva, don't you mind, right?" Elena asked Stefan because she wanted Eva with her when she went talk with Logan.

"Yes, no problem. Go see your sister." Stefan smiled.

**Eva and Matt**

Eva and Matt were finishing up washing a car and laughing about something.

"And I forgot to ask you. How are you, after everything with Tyler?" Matt asked concerned about Eva.

"I'm fine. I'm getting over him, little by little." Eva told her friend.

"He's still hung up on you." Matt laughed.

"I know but what he did to me… I can't forgive. He knows that I hate cheaters and specially betrayals." Eva stated to Matt.

"He knows that. He only has to come in terms with that." Matt explained to Eva. "And what do you think about Jeremy with Vicki?" Matt asked trying to see what Eva felt about that.

"I think she doesn't deserve him but he likes her. I need to accept that but I asked him that when I'm home, she could be too but on his room. I don't wanna be in the same place she is. He understood that." Eva explained. "Mattie, I am sorry for saying these things. She is your sister." Eva apologized.

"I understand, Eva." Matt told her. They continued talking when Elena appears on Eva's line of vision looking for something or someone. She joined them and asked Eva to come with her. They both said bye to Matt.

**Mystic Falls Woods**

**Vicki and Jeremy**

Vicki was taking Jeremy to some of her friends in the woods. Those friends were the ones who normally gave Vicki the stash to get high.

"Where are you taking me?" Jeremy asked Vicki.

"We can't hide out in your room all the time. Welcome to my other favorite party place." Vicki said. "And your sister is there. I don't wanna fight with her." Vicki explained.

"I understand that why you don't wanna fight with her." He nodded in understanding what Vicki told him. "But a cemetery?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah. It's cool, huh?" Vicki smiling to Jeremy.

"Yo, Vick!" One of the stoner guys said to Vicki.

"What's up, Jared?" Vicki asked her friend.

"You baby-sitting, Donovan?" Another guy asked her.

"This is Jeremy. He's cool." She says to her friends.

"Smoke up." The guy who had speak before passed a smoke to Jeremy.

**Sexy Suds Car Wash**

**Elena, Eva, Jenna and Logan**

Elena after dragging her sister with her, they both approached Jenna that was with Logan having a conversation.

"Your car was done an hour ago." Elena said to her aunt.

"Yeah. It was me and Matt who washed." Eva completed.

"You're both saying that out loud why?" Jenna asked with a scowl.

"Hi. Elena and Eva, right? I think I met you both once when you were 9." Logan explained.

"Oh." Elena said simply while Eva looked at him not knowing what to say.

"Your emotional maturity level when we were together." Jenna told Logan glaring at him.

"Ouch. Here I thought we were making progress." Logan said sarcastically.

"Is he enough in your good graces that I can ask him for a favor?" Elena asked to her aunt.

"If I do them a favor, will I get back in your good graces?" Logan asked looking at Jenna.

"Uh, a very reluctant maybe to both." Jenna said still mad at Logan for want happened years ago.

"Done. Wait. One condition. Dinner, tonight, your house." Logan bargained with Jenna.

"Fine. But you're eating leftovers." Jenna stated.

"Ooh." He said that because he was waiting for a good meal. "What do you need?" He asked to the sisters.

"Do you have access to old news stories, say, fifties?" Elena continued and Eva stared at her sister. Why Elena did something like that?

"Yeah, at the station. Between the archives and the Internet, we pretty much have everything." Logan explained.

"We have this report way past due. It'd be a life saver." Elena said to Logan. Eva simply winded her eyes.

"Yeah. If we done get it done we will fail." Eva supplied her sister.

"Heading there now. Let's go." Logan said to the twins.

"If anyone asks, you don't know where we went. We don't want Caroline to know that we both left." Elena said to Jenna. Jenna nodded and both girls followed Logan.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Salvatore Cellar**

**Caroline and Damon**

Caroline entered in the Salvatore Boarding House and continues her way to the cellar; she was following Damon's voice. When she comes to the door she hears him.

"Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me." Damon said in a weak voice.

"Damon? Damon? Damon? Oh, my god! What is this? How did I know that you were here?" Caroline fired questions in complete shock.

"Because I wanted you to. Very, very badly. Let me out of here. Please." Damon pleaded to Caroline.

"You bit me." Caroline stated remembering everything Damon did to her.

"You liked it. Remember?" Damon said coming close to the door.

"Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?" Caroline asked with fear in her voice.

"You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do." Damon stated looking into her eyes ready to compel her.

"What am I about to do?" Caroline wondered.

"You're gonna open the door. You're gonna open the door." Damon compelled Caroline and she prepared to open the door until Zach appeared to stop her.

"No! No!" He screamed to Caroline to not open the door but he couldn't stop her. "Get out of here. Run! Run!" Zach ordered to Caroline and she ran. Damon gets that opportunity to get out and kills Zach in rage for helping Stefan. And then goes after Caroline and got her leg but she kicked him on the face. She got away but he tries to catch her once again but the sun burns him.

**The Sexy Suds Car Wash**

**Tiki and Bonnie**

Bonnie was still washing the last car until Tiki comes to her and starts to give orders to everyone and being one of them, Bonnie.

"Sweeper duty." Tiki orders to Bonnie.

"What?" Bonnie asked Tiki surprised that she was giving orders.

"We have to clean the pavement." Tiki stated looking at Bonnie.

"It's a car wash. By definition, the pavement's clean." Bonnie explained to Tiki like she was dumb.

"But not dry." Tiki said like it was important for the pavement to be dry.

"And I'm doing this why?" Bonnie said pissed at Tiki.

"Caroline bailed, so that leaves me in charge. Fabulous." Tiki said looking at her car because her car was burning. Bonnie has using her powers to get even at Tiki for what she was doing when Stefan saw what was happening.

**Stefan and Bonnie**

Stefan after seeing what was happening went to Bonnie to stop her because she could hurt someone and she would regret for the rest of her if she had hurt someone.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey." Stefan shacked Bonnie trying wake her up from her trance.

"What just happened?" Bonnie asked in panic.

"You were in some kind of a trance." Stefan explained to her.

"Did I do this?" Bonnie asked looking at the burning car.

"I think so, yeah." Stefan confirmed.

"Nobody else saw, did them? Don't tell anybody. Please." Bonnie pleaded to Stefan to tell her. She was afraid of what she is being doing. She really needed to talk with her grandmother.

**News Station**

**Logan, Elena and Eva**

Logan took the twins to the station and to archive where they had everything from the fifties and so on.

"We digitized all our archives last year. You can pull all the remote footage right up on screen. What is it exactly you're looking for?" Logan asked Elena.

"An incident from 1953. If it even happened at the old Salvatore boarding house." She explained and Eva bugged her eyes out. What Elena was looking for? While Elena and Eva communicated by looks Logan's cell phone rings.

"Sorry, one second." He said to the twins. "Yeah? Fire? All right, be right there. I gotta go." He said that when picked up her phone. "You believe there's actual news to cover in this town? All right, use keywords to search the database. It's pretty easy to navigate. And Brady down in tech will help you out with anything you need." He explained to the twins.

"Ok." Elena said to him.

"Thank you, Logan." Eva said thanking him.

"No need to thank me, all right?" Logan said to Eva and Elena. "Oh, hey. Could you put in a good word for me with Jenna?" He asked to the twins.

"You got it." Eva told him smiling.

"All right. Good luck." He said and left the twins on the archive alone.

**Cemetery**

**Vicki, Jeremy and Stoner Guys**

Vicki and Jeremy were still on the cemetery with her friends. They were all stoned and Jeremy was starting to really think that Vicki didn't like him only liked him because of the weed.

"What?" Vicki asked completely out of her mind.

"I'm stoned in a cemetery." He said to Vicki almost like in the same state she was.

"They don't mind, they're dead. Let me take this up a notch. Hey, Tony." Vicki said not caring they are at the cemetery stoned and gives him the bottle of the pills that belonged to Elena.

"Oh! Nice. Vicki's from Vicki. Ha!" He said accepting the pills.

"Well, thank you, Elena Gilbert, whoever you are." One girl said reading the bottle.

"You took those from the house?" Jeremy asked looking at the bottle.

"She wasn't using it." She told Jeremy not caring.

"She's gonna notice if they're gone. That's not cool." Jeremy said pissed because he knew Elena or Eva were notice the pills were gone.

"It's no big deal, Jer." Vicki continued with a tone of not caring.

"Yeah, it kinda is, Vick." He said to her worried that his sisters would find out.

"Damn, dude." Another guy said to Jeremy.

"Vicki brought the party police." Tony commented to the others laughing.

"Shut up, Tony. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." Vicki said to Tony and then apologized to Jeremy.

"Well, what are we doing, partying in a cemetery with a bunch of losers?" Jeremy asked not liking the way lived her life.

"Those are my friends." Vicki said starting to be mad at Jeremy attitude.

"They're waste of space small-town lifers." Jeremy stated to his girlfriend.

"Yeah? What am I?" Vicki asked Jeremy now completely pissed at him.

"You're different, Vick." Jeremy simply told her.

"No, you are. You're the kid with the big house who's acting out because his parents died. Guess what… You'll get over it. You will pull yourself together, move on, and one day you tell your kids stories about your dark period growing up. And I'll still be here, waiting tables at the grill, partying at the cemetery with a bunch of waste of space small-town lifers." Vicki said disappointed with Jeremy.

"Look…" Jeremy tried to explain.

"Go home, Jeremy." She ordered to Jeremy. "If I want to feel like crap about myself, I'll just go back to Tyler." She stated and Jeremy left feeling bad for what he told to Vicki.

**News Station**

**Eva and Elena**

Elena and Eva both were left alone. Eva still was trying to find a way to know why Elena dragged her into this.

"But why did you have brought me here, Lena?" Eva asked her sister.

"I can't do this alone." Elena explained. "And this is because the man I told you about yesterday told some things and need to know if is true or not." Elena explained.

"Okay. Let's do this." Eva said and starting picking the material joined seconds later by her twin sister.

**Sexy Suds Car Wash**

**Stefan and Matt**

Stefan still was on the Sexy Suds Car Wash and was looking for Elena. When he was looking he came across with Matt.

"Hey, have you seen Elena? Or Eva?" He asked Matt.

"No, not for a while." Matt answered to Stefan.

"You think they both went home?" Stefan asked. He was starting getting worried about the twins.

"Not sure." He simply answered and decided to give him a little advice about Elena and Eva.

"Thanks." Stefan thanked him and prepared himself to leave.

"Hey. I'm not saying this for you." Matt started to give him a advice. "I'm saying it for her. But she's big on trust. So whatever you're holding back from her, the more you try to hide it, the more she won't stop till she figures it out." Matt simply said. "And Eva will always be there for by her side. They are both protective of each other. And I'm saying this because Eva already considers you a friend almost best friend." Matt finished and Stefan simply nodded to Matt. He appreciated Matt's honesty.

**News Station**

**Elena and Eva**

Elena was looking at some films and news while Eva was looking at some footage and pictures. Elena had explained everything to her after Logan had left.

"_This is Franklin Fell reporting to you from the Salvatore Boarding House, where a brutal animal attack has ended in tragedy. Ok, they're bringing out the bodies. See if you can get closer. Is that the nephew?" _Franklin Fell says to the camera and when the camera zoomed in, the girls saw Stefan on the background and he looked the same Stefan they meet just a few days ago.

"What the hell?" Eva said after seeing her sister face with shock and panic on her face.

"You saw the same thing I did, right?" Elena asked because she hoped she wasn't crazy.

"Yeah, I did." Eva told her in shock.

"What I'm gonna do?" Elena asked herself in panic.

"If Stefan is like that in that time and this time, that means Damon most likely is like him." Eva concluded.

"Eva… what are we gonna do?" Elena asked.

"Right now, let's go home. Think about this and then let's confront Stefan. Do you agree with me in this?" Eva proposed to her sister.

"Okay, let's go." Elena says and both girls leave the station and went home.

**Forbes House**

**Caroline's Room**

**Caroline and Liz**

Caroline was already at home when her mom came to her room to talk with her.

"I didn't see you at the car wash." Sheriff Forbes told her daughter.

"Left early." Caroline stated without even look at her mother.

"Honey, are you ok? Anything you want to talk about? Is it a boy thing?" The Sheriff tried to talk with her daughter.

"Mom, if I want to talk boys, I'll call dad. At least he's successfully dating one." She said without caring if she hurt her mother or not.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Stefan**

Stefan when arrived at his house, he went to see his brother. Then he finds the door of the cellar opened and Zach's dead body and Damon gone.

"Zach! Oh, no, Zach..." Stefan said grabbing he nephew's body.

**Gilbert House**

**Elena's Room**

**Elena and Eva**

Elena and Eva were already at their house. Elena was writing on her diary while Eva was with her song book opened and hoping that inspiration could come because with what she saw; she needed to digest everything.

"_Dear diary, I'm not a believer. People are born, they grow old, and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There's nothing that defies rational thought."_ Elena started to write in her diary. Eva still was staring at her song book. They both were in shock with everything. The oldest of the twins was thinking in some talks she overheard her parents have when she was little and Jeremy wasn't still born. They always would talk they needed to protect her and Elena because existed monsters around the world. Specially from vampires and the werewolves that were around town still.

**Bennett's House**

**Bonnie and Sheila**

Bonnie after the events of today, goes to her grandmother. She didn't know what was happening to her. When she gets there she knocks on the door and her grandmother the door.

"I don't know what's happening to me." She told her grandmother crying.

"I know, dear." She simply said hugging her granddaughter.

**Gilbert House**

**Jenna and Logan**

Logan had had dinner with Jenna. He went to Jeremy's room and steals Jeremy's watch.

"Logan? Logan?" Jenna called him from downstairs.

"_People are supposed to be who they say they are. And not lie or hide their true selves." _Elena continued writing in her diary. Her voice could be heard in the background.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked him when he caught him in his room.

"Oh, hey, man. Just looking for the bathroom." Logan gives a excuse.

**Elena's Room**

**Elena and Eva**

"_It's not possible. I'm not a believer, I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old..." _She continued to write.

_Flashback_

"_1953__." _The old man told her.

"Never gets hurt..." Elena wrote on her diary.

_Flashback_

"_Oh, my god, your hand! Is it deep? How bad is it?"_ Elena asked after Stefan got hurt by the bottle.

"Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained..." She continued.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, um, are you ok? Your eye. Your face."_ Elena asked when saw Stefan's eyes and face change.

"Girls bitten..." Elena wrote and remembered what happened to Caroline.

_Flashback_

"_What is that? Oh, my god, what happened to you?" _Elena had asked Caroline when saw she was bitter by Damon.

"_It's nothing!" _Caroline answered in panic.

"Bodies drained of blood..." She remembered what happened to Vicki too.

_Flashback_

"_Did she say what kind of animal it was?" _She asked to Matt when they talked about Vicki's attack.

"_She said it was a vampire." _Matt answered.

Elena stopped writing and only looks at her sister and they pick up their jackets and they leave the house closing the front door. Their plan was confront Stefan and Damon about what they were.

**Cemetery**

**Vicki and her friends**

Vicki still was with her friends but she decided go home and apologize to Jeremy for the way she treated him.

"Donovan?" One of the guys asked.

"No, I'm good." She simply said and got up. She was going home.

"Not it. Not it. Not it. Ah, Vicki." Her friends said trying to make her come back.

**Damon and Vicki**

Vicki went to her car. She sees a guy there; he was coughing and groaning with pain. It was Damon. He was there to hunt because it was already night he could go out.

"Hey, man, you ok?" Vicki asked him worried.

"Come here. Come here." Damon called her with a weak voice.

"You don't look good." Vicki saw that the guy was sick.

"Come closer. I have something… That I have to tell you." Damon still asked to come closer to him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I got you, I got you. It's okay. It's okay." Vicki told and grabbing him trying to help him. Damon saw the opportunity and bitted her. She didn't have the time to scream anymore.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Front Door**

**Stefan, Elena and Eva**

Stefan was so angry at his brother and grabbed a stake to go hunt him. When he was at the door Elena and Eva were already outside waiting for him.

"What are you?" Elena said with a panic and enraged look.

"We are waiting Stefan!" Eva said with the same look Elena have.

**Guys, I have a question. **

**Do you have any ideas for couple names? It's for Eva and Damon.**

**I thought about **_**Deva**_**. **

**What do you think? Or do you have another name on your mind.**

**The outfits that Eva uses are in here: pattyfleur87. polyvore **


	6. Lost Girls

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert and Danielle Pierce.**

**I wanna thank you to my Beta, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Luís: Thank you babe for all the support. Love you! Always here to support me in everything and anything. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listen me and give your opinions, so thank you! : ) 3**

**Thy: Love you girl. Thanks for all your support and for listening my stupid ideas sometimes and giving directions. Like Luís, always here to support me in everything and anything, no questions asked! Love you girl. : ) 3**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Tvdlover87654: Thank you so much. I'm so glad you liked the last chapters. I hope you like this one too. I like the name you gave **_**"Dava"**_**. If you have another one, I hope you can share with me. I hope you like this chapter because it's something everyone has wanted to see. **

**hitomi65: I'm glad you liked it.**

**winxgirl1997: I'm glad you liked. **

**grapejuice101: I'm glad you liked. Yes, will be more Stefan/Eva brother and sister relationship and of course Damon/Eva. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Earwen85: I'm glad you liked it. Maybe you will understand more in the next chapters. But Damon and Eva feel a drawn to each other. They feel on their hearts they are soul mates. You will understand if you continue to read. It's like love at first sight but they only know what they feel in the future.**

**lilsis321: I'm glad you liked.**

**Shannon the chameleon: I so glad you liked. **

** 1234: I'm glad you liked it. I'm Portuguese and English is not my native language but having learned on school and done a course helped me a lot and of course, watching movies without subtitles really helped so thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter.**

**arizonagirl181: I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for your suggestion on the couple name and if you have another give me opinions because I love to read then. I hope you like this one. It's a little part that shows what Damon and Eva feel for each other. **

**HPHGFANATIC3497: I'm glad you liked it. Eva and Damon will only be together for the second season but they will building this fellings for a long time. I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Moonlightprincess1619: I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this one too.**

**And thank you for all the readers who followed and favorite the story. I'm so happy you liked so far.**

**Chapter VI**

**Lost Girls**

_**Flashback**_

_**1864**_

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

_**Salvatore Manor**_

_**Stefan and Pierce Sisters**_

_Stefan was waiting on the doorstep of his home and he was wearing an outfit of the 1864. A carriage arrives in front of him. Some girls were going to stay at his home for a while. The two women exit the carriage and approached him._

"_You must be Miss Pierce." He said to the woman had curly hair. "And you must be the other Miss Pierce." He said to the other woman who had straight hair._

"_Please, call me Katherine." She said smiling. _

"_And call me Danielle." The other smiled._

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Front Door**

**Stefan and Gilbert Sisters**

Elena and Eva were looking at Stefan waiting for his answer. They were afraid of what he was going to say. Eva already had her suspicions. He was vampire.

"What are you? _What are you?_" Elena asked once again.

"Stefan, hurry up, tells us what you are." Eva asked too.

"You both know." Stefan told to the girls.

"No, I don't." Elena simply said. She was waiting for Stefan tells her.

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here." Stefan said at Elena and Eva.

"It's not possible. It can't be." Elena said because vampires didn't exist.

"Everything you both know... And every belief that you both have is about to change. Are you ready for that?" Stefan asks the girls.

"What are you?" Eva asked this time.

"I'm a vampire." Stefan told them confirming Eva's suspicions.

"Damon is one too, right?" Eva wanted the confirmation. Stefan only nodded giving the confirmation she needed.

"We shouldn't have come." Elena said trying to leave with Eva.

"No. Please." Stefan said to the girls. Elena grabs her sister and tries to run away, but Stefan appears in front of them.

"No. No. How did you do that?" Elena asked completely in shock to find Stefan in front of them.

"Please don't be afraid of me." Stefan pleaded to the girls.

"Let us go." Elena asked to Stefan.

"No. Elena, there's things that you and Eva have to know and understand." Stefan continued to plead with them.

"Let us go!" Elena screamed at him.

"Elena, please." Stefan pleaded looking into her brown eyes.

"Stefan, not now. Later we will talk with but not right now." Eva pleaded with Stefan for him to understand. Elena in that moment grabs her sister hand and they both get into their car and drive away.

**Gilbert House**

**Elena's Room**

**Elena and Stefan**

When they arrived at their house both of them ran to their respective rooms. Stefan was already at Elena's room to talk with her.

"Elena. I would never hurt you. You're safe with me." Stefan tried explaining to Elena.

"All those animal attacks, those people who died…" Elena started.

"No. That was Damon!" Stefan said outraged that Elena thought it was him.

"Damon?" Elena asked surprised.

"Yes. I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to survive, but Damon does! I'll explain everything to you and to Eva, but I beg you, Elena, do not tell anybody." He begged her.

"How can you ask me that?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Because you and Eva knowing, this is dangerous for so many reasons. You can hate me, but I need you to trust me." Stefan explained to Elena.

"Just go. Just go, please. Go. If you mean me no harm, then you'll go!" Elena pleaded with Stefan to leave. She really needed to be alone with her twin.

"I never wanted this." Stefan says and leaves Elena's room deciding to go to talk with Eva. Maybe she could understand him.

**Eva's Room**

**Eva and Stefan**

Eva was in her bedroom. She was pacing in her room barefoot. She was so worried about Elena not accepting that Stefan was a vampire and not allow herself be happy with him. If she was in the same situation with Damon maybe she would accept him the way he was. When she was going to Elena's room she heard a tap on her window. It was Stefan. Eva opened the window and he got in.

"I'm sorry. But I wanted to talk with you." Stefan explained.

"It's not a problem. Why didn't you tell me you were a vampire?" Eva asked Stefan looking at him.

"I was afraid that you both didn't want be my friends or anything because of what I am…" Stefan explained.

"Hey, I'm friend. Do you want me to talk to Elena for her at least hear you out?" Eva asked smiling at him.

"Yeah, if you could." Stefan said with hope in his voice.

"I will. But it is better if you go now. Elena can come in anytime." Eva said.

"Thanks, Eva." Stefan kissing her check and leaves Eva's room when Elena knocked on Eva's bedroom door.

**Eva and Elena**

"Can I come in, Eva?" Elena asked when she opened the door.

"Of course you can Lena. What's wrong?" Eva said sitting down on her bed and patting the place next to her.

"What I should do?" Elena asked to her sister.

"Follow your heart and at least hear Stefan out. He can explain to you everything." Eva tried to convince her sister.

"I don't know. He lied to me… he lied to you." Elena started.

"I know, but at least hear him out." Eva said with puppy dog eyes and pout to her twin sister.

"Fine! You win." Elena said laughing. "Can I sleep here with you?" Elena asked with a sad tone on her voice.

"Of course you can." Eva smiled at her sister.

"You know, who killed those people was Damon, right?" Elena asked.

"I know. I deduced much." Eva sighed.

"But that doesn't change what you feel for him, doesn't?" Elena asked worried about her sister's safety.

"I know but my heart tells me, that's him. I don't know I feel drawn to him." Eva tried to explain her sister.

"I understand. You know I support 100%, always." Elena said and then yawed. "Let's go to sleep." Elena suggested. Eva nodded and both went to sleep on the same bed like they did when they were little.

**Cemetery**

**Damon**

Damon was the cemetery still after he had feed. He started to burn the bodies after putting the gasoline on them. He was covering his tracks. He finds a cellphone and he phoned Stefan asked him about his ring.

"_Hello?"_ Stefan asked after picking up the phone.

"I want my ring." Damon ordered to his baby brother.

"_Where are you?" _Stefan asked with a scowl on his forehead.

"I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?" Damon asked once again.

"_I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?"_ Stefan asked in panic that Damon did something stupid.

"No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done; whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy." Damon said to his brother pissed because he didn't tell him where the ring was.

"_You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?"_ Stefan asked his brother mockingly.

"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan." Damon told his brother. "Where's my ring?"

"_I gave it to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have killed him."_ Stefan said lying to his brother trying to make him to believe.

"Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?" Damon asked almost losing his patience.

"_I'll get it back, but I need time."_ He tried to reason with his brother.

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome?!" Damon mocked his brother. "Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's Eva and Elena's." He threatened his brother.

"_I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen_." Stefan said threatened his brother too.

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart." Damon said threatened his brother once again.

"_Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?"_ Stefan said to his brother trying to make him to have fear.

"Just get it." Damon ordered his brother and hang up the phone. He goes to Vicki with the alcohol to burn her body but she wakes up groaning. "You just don't wanna die, do you?" He asks.

**Gilbert's House**

**Front of the House**

Elena and Eva were sleeping on Eva's bedroom. Stefan was outside their house, guarding their family from Damon because he threatened both girls.

**Next Day**

**Coffee Place**

**Elena and Stefan**

Stefan and Elena are out at a coffee place. He finally could tell and explain his story to Elena. Eva refused to go. She wanted that her sister to listen Stefan and decide for herself without her influence.

"Where is Eva?" Stefan asked thinking Eva was coming to listen him too.

"She isn't coming. She said that this needed to be done only between us." Elena explained.

"Okay. I hope you can explain to her everything too." Stefan told her.

"Yes, I will. Don't worry about that. But you said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you Google "vampire," you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?" Elena said all at once.

"I can tell you whatever you wanna know." Stefan told Elena.

"I know you eat garlic." Elena stated that fact because of the dinner at her house and the dinner Stefan prepared for her.

"Yes." Stefan confirmed.

"And somehow, sunlight's not an issue." Elena stated another fact while a waitress arrives with their drinks.

"Hi, here are your drinks." She says putting the drinks on the table.

"Thank you." Elena thanks to the waitress and she leaves.

"We have rings that protect us." Stefan explains to Elena showing his hand.

"Crucifixes?" Elena fired another question.

"Decorative." Stefan chuckled at that.

"Holy water?" Another question fired by Elena.

"Drinkable." Stefan smiled answered at that.

"Mirrors?" Elena asked another question.

"Myth." Stefan chuckled at that question.

"You said you don't kill to survive." Elena said remembering what Stefan told her last night.

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. He always has been very powerful." Stefan explained the difference between the animal blood and the human blood to Elena.

"And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?" Elena said horrified because Stefan let Damon do that to Caroline.

"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me." Stefan explained to Elena and remembering the times Damon made his life miserable.

"He was hurting her!" Elena whispered yelled to Stefan.

"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have." Stefan continued his explanation.

"Is that supposed to make it ok?" Elena asked with a scowl on her face.

"No. No, none of this is ok, Elena. I know that." Stefan said to Elena knowing that compelling humans was wrong.

"Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?" Elena asked with curiosity.

"Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore." Stefan says happy about that.

"Not anymore?" Elena asked surprised.

"There was a time when this town was... very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone." Stefan once again pleaded to Elena.

"I can't promise that." Elena said knowing she wasn't going to tell his secret.

"Elena... Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice." Stefan asked once again to explain his story.

**Cemetery**

**Logan and Sheriff Forbes**

Logan arrived to the cemetery after receiving the news about those bodies. He sees the Sheriff Forbes and starts talking to her. There were charred bodies on the ground. They were all burned.

"Never smelled so bad before." Logan said trying to cover the smell.

"It tried to cover its tracks." Sheriff told Logan because she knew who did that. It was a vampire.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked the Sheriff was certain that was a vampire.

"I'm positive. You only burn a corpse to try to hide cause of death, and there are no shell casings." The Sheriff explained to Logan.

"We know who they are?" Logan asked.

"The doctor will have to check their dental records." The Sheriff said to Logan remembering that was going to difficult to tell the families.

"What story should I run?" Logan asked because they needed to cover the real reason.

"Drug deal gone bad. It's not too big a stretch." Sheriff stated.

"I got the Gilbert watch." Logan informed.

"Good." The Sheriff simply said because one of her deputies arrived.

"Found this in the brush about 10 yards away." The deputy gave to the Sheriff. Then he shows the ID of the wallet.

"Vicki Donovan." She read from the ID.

"You know her?" Logan asked.

"I went to high school with her mother." Sheriff explained to Logan.

"Think she's one of these?" Logan asked.

"I hope not." The Sheriff said hoping that wasn't Vicki because poor Matt would end up without his sister since his mother was always away from home.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Damon**

Damon was already at his house. He didn't have his ring so he needed to at the house for not to burn. He had put Vicki on the couch. Stefan was taking so long to come so, he decided to leave a message on Stefan's phone.

"Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring." He hangs up the phone. "Damn it." He says after seeing that Vicki was bleeding on the couch. "Aw, don't get blood on the couch!" He pleaded and walked over to her. "Please? I got you good, didn't I?" She didn't answer to him. "Well, you're not gonna be any fun today. I'm so gonna regret this." He bitted his wrist and puts it to her mouth. She starts to struggle but eventually gives in. "Drink up. Drink it up. Don't drip. There you go. Good girl. That's it." He says to her until he hears a heartbeat coming to the door of the house. He decided to wait because of the smell he could tell that was Eva.

**Damon and Eva**

Eva pulled her car in front the Boarding House. She came here hoping she could find Damon but her sister and Stefan too. She wanted to hear their story. She was curious about that. She went to the door and got in calling for them.

"Stefan? Elena?" She called them. "Are you here?" She asked again.

"They are not but I am." Damon told her and appeared in front of her with his vampire speed. He heard Eva's heart speed up when he come close to her.

"Sorry for barging in but I'm looking for my sister and your brother." Eva tried to explain but she was nervous around him.

"It's not a problem. Stay here with me." Damon suggested to Eva.

"I can't…" Eva started and then saw Vicki. "You attacked her, again?" Eva asked Damon seeing her on the couch.

"Yeah, I was hungry. But sit here." He told her to sit on another couch. "Sorry but I have to use you against Stefan to get my ring." Damon explains but reassures Eva. "I'm not gonna drink from you." Eva only nodded. Damon picked up his phone and decided to call his brother. "Stefan, I want my ring. And exchange I give you, the beautiful Eva." Damon hangs up after leaving a message.

"And her? What are you going to do with her?" Eva asked to Damon looking at Vicki with hate.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Damon asked after seeing the look that Eva sends to Vicki.

"She was my friend and she betrayed me… Seduced my ex-boyfriend and he cheated on me." Eva said with so much hate. "And I hate cheaters." Damon hearing that, he could see that he and Eva were more alike than he thought.

"You are so much like me." Damon told her. Then they heard a groan. Vicki was waking up. Damon speeded to her and compelled her. "You go upstairs and take a shower. Take at least an hour. Now go." Damon compelled Vicki.

"I'm going upstairs and take a shower." Vicki repeated in a monotone voice.

"Very good. Now go." Damon said and she took off. "Now we are alone." Damon smirked and Eva's heartbeat speed up. Damon smiled at that.

**Salvatore Manor**

**Stefan and Elena**

Elena and Stefan are driving through the woods in Elena's car. Stefan was going to take her to the place where he was born and raised. And of course he is going to explain to him about his story life. And to retrieve Damon's ring. Eva was with him. He needed to save her. He didn't tell anything to Elena for her not to get worried and for her not to do anything stupid.

"Stop here." Stefan told Elena after seeing they arrived to their destination.

"What are we doing here?" She asked while they get out of the car.

"I want to show you something." Stefan simply told her and moved to get in on the propriety.

"In the middle of nowhere?" Elena asked suspiciously on her voice.

"This... Didn't used to be nowhere. Used to be my home." Stefan explained when they came across to some ruins of a manor.

"It looks so..." Elena said looking at the house.

"Old? It's because they are." He said remembering things from his past.

"Wait. How long have you..." Elena started to ask but Stefan interrupted her and told her his real age.

"I've been 17 years old since 1864." Stefan said to Elena with a sigh.

"Oh, my god." Elena said in shock.

"You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back." He simply said to Elena looking at her. "Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I... We were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best friends." He started to explain everything to Elena and remembering how he and his brother get along.

_**Flashback**_

_**1864**_

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

_**Salvatore Manor**_

_**Salvatore Brothers and Pierce Sisters**_

_The Salvatore Manor already had the two siblings Katherine and Danielle. Stefan and Damon run out of the house, to the backyard, playing football. They were still best friends and nothing was going to destroy that. They were sadly mistaken._

"_Wait. Where did you learn this game?" Stefan asked to his brother. _

"_Camp outside Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Harvard." Damon explained to his brother. "Catch." Damon said throwing the ball and Stefan catches it._

"_Wait a minute. Wait a minute. What are the rules? What are the rules?" Stefan asked while he and Damon playfully struggle for the ball when Katherine and Danielle exit the house._

"_Who needs rules? Mind if we join you?" Katherine asked to the brothers when she was outside with her twin sister and handmaid, Emily Bennett._

"_Boys, we are waiting for an answer." Danielle said purring at them._

"_Uh, well, you could, uh… you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough." He explained to the girls._

"_Somehow, I think that you play rougher." Katherine said and snatches the ball from Stefan and runs off beside her sister passing the ball to her._

"_Why are you just standing there? That is two girls who clearly want to be chased. If you don't do it, I will." Damon says to his brother and they both chase after them._

**Salvatore Manor**

**Elena and Stefan**

Stefan finished telling him a little about his past to Elena. She was in completely shock because she wasn't expecting that Stefan knew Danielle and Katherine in 1864.

"You knew Katherine and Danielle in 1864?" Elena asked in shock. "Damon made it seem like..." Elena started.

"Damon was trying to make you think that... I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it." Stefan explained.

"All because you were shared by Katherine and Danielle 145 years ago, when he refused to be shared?" Elena asked Stefan.

"They weren't just any girls for both of us." Stefan said and started telling another part of his past to Elena.

_**Flashback**_

_**1864**_

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

_**Salvatore Manor**_

_**Stefan, Damon, Danielle and Katherine**_

_Stefan is chasing Katherine and Danielle through a garden maze. Danielle first and then Katherine reached a statue and they both stop running. Stefan a little after, catches up with both sisters._

"_Ha! I win. What's my prize?" Danielle asked._

"_What would you like it to be?" Damon asked to Danielle because he heard her asking to Stefan._

"_They extended your leave?" Stefan asked smiling._

"_I was simply having too much fun to return to battle." Damon said to his brother and to the Pierce sisters._

"_Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring." Stefan tells his brother while walking over and hugged him._

"_Well, this works out wonderfully for me and my sister." Katherine said to both brothers._

"_How's that, Miss Katherine?" Damon asked with curiosity to Katherine._

"_Now my sister and I'll have both of you here to keep us entertained. First and foremost, we'll need someone to escort us to the founder's ball." Danielle said purring to both brothers._

"_With pleasure." Damon said to Danielle._

"_I would be honored." Stefan said to Katherine._

"_The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to our rescue. How will we ever choose?" Katherine said to her sister and both walked away from them._

**Salvatore Manor**

**Elena and Stefan**

Elena and Stefan were walking around the ruins of the old estate. Stefan had finished telling Elena about one of the things that made Damon and him having the fall out.

"Katherine chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion." He started. "But, Danielle end up going with Thomas Fell."

"The first founder's party... Where you signed the registry." Elena stated that fact.

"I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted Katherine." Stefan started. "She danced with everyone and with me. But with Damon only two or three times." Stefan continued.

"So he was upset." Elena concluded a little too early.

"That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even." Stefan stated and they continued walking around.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Damon and Eva**

Damon and Eva were still on the couch talking. Eva could see that Damon was a person who she really could talk too. They were so much alike. They think the same way and everything. She really was starting to have strong feelings for him. He told her a little about Danielle and his relationship until the conversation arrived what Eva loved to do the most which was cooking and singing.

"So, you love to sing?" Damon asked remembering the song book he read.

"Yeah. I love to sing and write songs. Why do you ask that?" Eva asked after remember that Damon never saw her singing.

"I overheard a conversation between Stefan and Elena." Damon explained to her hoping that she believed in him. "Do you like to dance?" Damon asked Eva.

"I love too dance. Why?" Eva asked trying understand why Damon asked her that.

"You and I are going to dance." Damon says and goes to the stereo and starts one of Eva's favorite's songs, "Don't Stop the Music" by Rihanna. Damon pulled her to him and they started to dance. Their bodies were glued to each other. They were to chest to chest, hips to hips glued. Eva was tall as Damon because she was with her heels. Then Damon turned her back against his chest and continued to dance. They were inside a bubble and the drawn they had for each other got stronger and stronger for each minute they were dancing. When Damon turned Eva again to look in her eyes, both felt something that they couldn't explain. They started to lean and then they kissed with so much power that no one could explain it. Eva was with her back against a wall and Damon in a front. He had put her leg around his right hip. They continued kissing when they heard Vicki coming downstairs they stopped and Damon went to pick up a glass of bourbon. Eva was left panting against the wall. Then she went to Damon and picked up his glass and drink up.

"You like bourbon?" Damon asked surprised.

"You haven't seen all of me, Mr. Salvatore." Eva smirks at Damon. He was starting to like this Eva. That moment Vicki enters the living room.

**Damon, Eva and Vicki**

Vicki enters the living room and didn't even notice the sexual tension between Damon and Eva. She didn't even know Eva was there until she heard her talking with Damon on the living room.

"What are you doin here, Eva? Forgot already Tyler?" Vicki asked smirking.

"And you? Seduced my ex-boyfriend and went after my baby brother? Grow up." Eva said while sited down on the couch with a huff. Damon didn't like the way Vicki talked with Eva compelled her to stop talking with Eva that. He compelled her to talk about something else.

"Oh, man. That shower was so great. What did you give me?" She asked after being compelled.

"Some blood. You loved it." Damon told her. Eva made a disgusting sound. She went the cabinet again to drink another glass of bourbon.

"I did? Wait. I'm confused. How did we get here?" She asked completely confused because she remembered she was in the woods.

"We met in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you same blood. You loved it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down." Damon said and looked to Eva remembering their dance. She was drinking her third shoot of bourbon.

"Ok. Um, but first, can I have another hit? That blood was so good." Vicki asked Damon for blood.

"Only if I can." Vicki simply nodded and Damon bites his wrist and gives to her while he feeds from her wrist. Eva was watching that starting to feel jealous. She wanted Damon do that with her and not with Vicki. After that Damon went to Eva and they started to dance sensually like before with Vicki watching surprised by Eva dancing that way with Damon. She never did that with Tyler, when they were dating.

**Salvatore Manor**

**Stefan and Elena**

"What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know it at the time, but... Turns out that night... Danielle was with him, too. She went with Thomas Fell but then went to Damon." Stefan explained. "Then the next day Danielle came with Damon to Katherine's room, explaining their plans for us. Katherine compelled me and Danielle compelled Damon. But he never liked to share Danielle with me. That's is one of the reasons he hates me." Stefan concluded.

"So you stole her from him, not the other way around?" Elena asked surprised that Stefan did that to his brother.

"Turns out she wasn't ours to steal." Stefan told to Elena.

_**Flashback**_

_**1864**_

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

_**Salvatore Manor**_

_**Katherine's Room**_

_**Stefan and Katherine**_

_Stefan was with Katherine in her room. They were both on the bed. They were on the way to make love. _

"_I will love you forever." Stefan told her with his green eyes full of trust and love for her while looking at her beautiful brown doe eyes._

"_Forever is a very long time, you know." Katherine purred at him._

"_Not long enough." Stefan simply tells her while Katherine elongates her fangs and bites him._

_**Danielle's Room**_

_**Damon and Danielle**_

_Damon and Danielle were both on the bed after their act of making love. They were both patting. Danielle had had feed on Damon. He already knew both Pierce sisters were vampires. _

"_I love you, Danielle." Damon declared to Danielle putting his hand on her check._

"_I know my lovely Damon." Danielle purred._

_**Next Day**_

_**Katherine's Room**_

_**Pierce Sisters and Salvatore Brothers**_

_The next morning, her handmaiden, Emily, is helping her get dressed when Stefan wakes up when Danielle and Damon get in hand in hand. Stefan was a little nervous and afraid of Katherine._

"_Good morning, Stefan. Good morning, sister and Mr. Salvatore." She says and greats both of them. "Clear the room, please." Katherine says to Emily and then she leaves._

"_You're upset." Katherine stated._

"_Why would he be upset sister?" Danielle asked._

"_Your face, it was like a demon." Stefan told Katherine._

"_But you're not afraid." Danielle said coming closer to the bed._

"_Get away from me. Get away." He said to Danielle and Katherine because both of them were coming to him. _

"_It doesn't change the way you feel about me. You will not tell anyone." Katherine started to compel him. Damon only watched both girls. He was compelled too._

"_I…" Stefan started._

"_Shh. We will go on exactly as we have." Danielle continued Katherine's compulsion._

"_Yes. We will go on." Stefan replied in a monotone voice._

"_You have no idea of the future I have planned for us, Stefan, for you, me, Danielle and Damon. No rules." Katherine supplied and Danielle went to Damon and embraced him in a hug and he hugged her back._

**Salvatore Manor**

**Stefan and Elena**

Stefan finished telling this and Elena was there shocked with everything he told her about Katherine and Danielle.

"They could control my mind and Damon's. They both compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. They wanted all of us to be together, forever. It was Damon and Danielle and Katherine and me. Didn't work out that way, but... Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other... Like it or not." Stefan finished and pulls out Damon's ring from under a rock in the middle of the ruins.

"Is that Damon's ring?" Elena asked seeing Stefan taking the ring like the one he is using to walk in the sun.

"I took it from him, but I have to give it back." Stefan explained.

"No, don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden." Elena pleaded to Stefan.

"Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt me." Stefan starting to explain Elena why he had to give it back.

"And how is that?" Elena wondered.

"By hurting you and Eva." Stefan explained and he knew he was going to regret this, telling that Damon already had Eva with him. "And Damon already has Eva with him, I have to give back the ring or he is going to turn Eva into a vampire." Stefan regretted telling because Elena went into shock.

"He has my sister?" Elena asked in shock.

"Yes, he has. That's why I'm gonna have to give him the ring." Stefan said.

"Please give back to him the ring. I want my sister back. I can lose anyone else." Elena pleaded to Stefan. He went to hug her but she step back from him.

**Lockwood Mansion**

**The Council**

The Founders Council was reunited once again to know if Logan got the watch from Jeremy Gilbert and about the burned bodies that were found on the old cemetery.

"We're working on it, Mayor Lockwood." The Sheriff answered to the Mayor.

"Doc ID the bodies?" The Mayor asked.

"A few townies. Notorious druggies." The Sheriff explained.

"I suppose that'll make it easy for people to buy the story." The Mayor sighed "And Vicki Donovan?" He asked.

"She's not one of the deceased." The Sheriff said with hope that she was fine.

"Where the hell is she?" The Mayor asked pissed.

"I wish I knew." The Sheriff sighed worried about the girl. In that moment Logan Fell arrived to the meeting.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologized.

"You have the watch?" The Mayor asked to Logan, when Logan gave it to Logan and the Mayor made something on the watch to look like a compass. "It's ready."

"That's it?" Logan asked surprised for the simplicity of the object.

"Yes. That's it." The Mayor said and gives the compass to Logan.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Vicki, Eva and Damon**

Damon and Eva were dancing sensually together while Vicki was dancing alone and talking about her life. Damon had his face buried on Eva's hair while her hands were on his neck. They were grinding on each other.

"I am so over Tyler, so over him. I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but I thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something more. But no, still hang up on Eva Gilbert. Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more, and I like that." Vicki was rambling to Damon not even remembering Eva was present.

"Don't talk about Eva!" Damon ordered. "Jeremy, huh? Eva and Elena's brother?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yeah. Yeah." She answered. "So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and Eva and Tyler were dating, and Tyler being Matt's best friend, the four always together. And I always had a crush on Tyler." She explained to Damon. "Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're, like, totally cool and so hot." Vicki asked to Damon while he was still dancing with Eva.

"I know." He agreed with Vicki and turns Eva around to face him and kiss her again on the mouth leaving them breathing heavily and then they continue dancing.

"Don't you wanna be in love?" Vicki wondered.

"I've been in love. It's painful and pointless and overrated." Damon said releasing Eva to let her dance alone which she did and the way she was dancing, she was seducing Damon. He really wanted ravish her body. Claim her has his own.

"Except when it isn't." Vicki said thinking that she had loved Tyler.

"No more talking. Let's dance." Damon says and goes to her. He grabs her and they start to dance but Damon pays attention to Eva's moves while she is dancing.

"My mom spends most of her time in Virginia beach with Pete. He drives trucks. I don't remember my dad, but from what I gather, he's not worth remembering." Vicki says to Damon about her life.

"Your life is so pathetic." Damon told her mocking her at the same time.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm the screwed-up one. Matt's got it so easy. He's the golden boy. I mean, he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies, and when I think of my future, I just come up blank." Vicki said exasperated with her life.

"You are so damaged." Damon said sick of hearing her life story.

"Yep." She agreed.

"I mean you don't have one hint of self-esteem." Damon said knowing this girl would end up in bad places.

"Nope, none." Vicki continued.

"I think I know what can help you." Damon told her thinking about killing her because she still had his blood on her system.

"So what's that?" She asked with curiosity.

"Death." He simply says to her and kills her.

"Are you crazy, Damon?" Eva asked pissed at him.

"She will come back… as a vampire." Damon explained. "Now we have more time for us… to get to know each other." Damon started to say but Vicki wakes up in transition into a vampire.

"What happened? We were dancing, and then…" Vicki asked confused.

"Then I killed you." Damon said like it was obvious.

"What?" Vicki asked still confused.

"You're dead." Damon stated the obvious.

"I'm dead?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, Vicki, dead! D-E-A-D!" Eva explained like Vicki is a baby.

"Yep, like my Eva said. Dead! Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it." Damon started. "You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process." He explained the process.

"You're wasted." Vicki told Damon. "And you too, Eva." She told to the Gilbert Twin.

"You don't wanna be out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky." Damon advised her. Eva was watching that while she was drinking another shot of bourbon, which was becoming her favorite drink.

"Ok, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home." She said feeling completely confused because of what Damon was telling her.

"You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful." Damon told her trying to make her to stay at the Boarding House with him and Eva. He puts himself in front of her.

"Come on, move." Vicki pleaded with Damon.

"Damon, please let her go…" Eva asked Damon because she wanted to be alone with him but afraid she could do something stupid decided to stop her too. "Vicki… you need to stay here…"

"See? You're already starting to fall apart." Damon told Vicki seeing her already freaked out about the vampires.

"And I'm going home now." She said picking up her clothes around the floor.

"Vicki, stay. Both Stefan and Damon…" Eva said looking serious to Damon. "They will help you with everything." Eva pleaded with the girl afraid that she would see her brother in that state.

"Ok, fine. I'm just warning you." Damon told her. "Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house." He told her knowing that she was already thinking about that.

"Yeah, whatever." She says and leaves the living room.

"Bye. Tell Elena I said hi. And if you see Stefan, tell him to call me." Damon told Vicki after seeing her retreating form.

"That's my house!" Eva told Damon. "You want put the people I love in danger?" Eva asked Damon disappointed with him.

"Don't worry. Stefan is there. Now we are alone." He said and grabbed Eva and they start drinking and dancing again once again.

**Mystic Falls Woods**

**Sheriff Forbes and Logan**

The Sheriff was giving instructions to Logan, who was going into the woods to look for the vampire that attacked those people and Vicki.

"I got Stanley on the Moore street entrance." She started to explain to him. "The rest of us will cover other access points. Call him or call me if that thing goes off. Don't use the radio. Cellphones only." She instructed Logan.

"Got it." Logan said understanding.

"You've got 8 rounds. Remember, wood bullets won't kill him, but it'll wound him enough for you to get close and stake him." She explained to Logan. "You sure you can handle this?" The Sheriff asked him.

"Of course I can." Logan aid reassuring the Sheriff.

"You ever staked a vampire before?" She asked Logan with some reservations about him going alone into the woods alone.

"Have you?" He asks her knowing that she didn't staked a vampire too.

**Gilbert House**

**Front Door**

**Jeremy and Vicki**

Jeremy was at home. He was worried about Vicki because she had disappeared and no one had found her yet, then the doorbell ringing.

"I'm coming!" Jeremy yells and goes to the door. When he sees Vicki and invites her to come in, in the house.

"Hey. The sun is killing me. My eyes are on fire." Vicki said to Jeremy getting inside the house.

"Where have you been?" Jeremy asked Vicki worried about her.

"It's good. Everything's good." She replies and both began to kiss.

"Did something happen?" Jeremy asked Vicki seeing that she was agitated.

"I'm hungry. What do you got to eat?" Vicki said going to the kitchen and opens the fridge to see what they had.

"You're high? Vicki, it's the middle of the day." Jeremy reprimanded Vicki because she was acting like she was completely stoned.

"Could you just not talk so loud? My head, it hurts. I need quiet." Vicki pleaded to Jeremy. She was already suffering with the symptoms of the transition to a vampire.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Damon and Eva**

Damon and Eva were dancing with each other around the living room. When they stopped dancing they both sited down and started talking. Damon wanted to know everything about her and tell her about him but he couldn't. He needed to focus on his master plan. He was almost dark so he could leave and take Eva with him. They were going to her house to see if Stefan had his ring.

"Almost dark… then you and me, we have places to go." Damon told her looking into her eyes.

"Where?" She asked with curiosity.

"Find Stefan and my ring. Then you can stay at your house." Damon said giving her another glass of bourbon and purred another one for him.

**Salvatore Manor**

**Stefan and Elena**

Elena and Stefan were still on the Salvatore Manor talking. Elena was nervous because Damon had Eva with him and was blackmailing Stefan because the ring.

"Are you sure my sister is safe with Damon?" Elena asked nervous.

"I'm sure. He can be a monster without humanity in him but he would never hurt Eva. I saw the way he looks at her. Calm down." Stefan pleaded to Elena until she remembered about the mind control.

"The mind control, you said Katherine and Danielle used. Do you ever do that to me or to my sister?" Elena wondered about that.

"No. That necklace, it contains an herb called vervain and the bracelet that I gave to Eva, have vervain too. It protects you are her from being compelled. I wanted to protect you and her from Damon's influence. But I also wanted to... Protect you both from me from getting hurt." Stefan explained to Elena. "Elena, you should never take that necklace off... Tell Eva about the bracelet too because no matter what happens after today, no matter how you feel about me... You'll know that you were free to make your own choice." Stefan told her.

**Gilbert House**

**Front Door**

**Matt and Jeremy**

Jeremy seeing that she wasn't with a perfect mind, he decided to call Matt, her brother to come pick her up. They find her on the kitchen.

"Where is she?" He asked worried about his sister.

"Come this way." Jeremy told him to follow him to the kitchen.

**Kitchen**

**Matt, Vicki and Jeremy**

When they entered the kitchen, they see her sited in front of the fridge completely crazy eating everything on site.

"What's she on?" Matt asked thinking what she had consumed to be like that.

"I… I don't know." Jeremy tells Matt not knowing what to say.

"Hey, Vic. How you doin'?" Matt went to his sister trying to understand what she had.

"Not good, Mattie. I hurt." She says pouting and whining.

"Ok, where's it hurt?" Matt asked at his sister kneeling besides her.

"My gums. My jaw hurts. My gums… there's something in my gums, and it hurts." She told him feeling her gums.

"Ok, well…" Matt tried to comfort his sister but she pushed him away.

"No. Just leave me alone." She said to his brother not wanting help and remembering what Damon told her.

"Come on, Vic. Don't be like that. Let's get you home." Matt said picking up Vicki to take her home.

"Just turn it off!" She yells covering her hears.

"Turn what off?" Jeremy asked surprised because nothing was on, only the television but the sound was so low.

"The talking, the chatter, just turn it off." She pleaded more and more stressed with the noise she was hearing.

"_... horribly. 3 bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry. The bodies have yet to be identified. They were discovered earlier today over at the old Mystic Falls cemetery."_ A man said on the TV telling the news.

"That's where we were last night." Jeremy explained to Matt after going to the living room to switch of the TV.

"What happened, Vic?" Matt asked to Vicki trying understand what happened to his sister.

"_... homicide, and are fast under way looking for suspects. They're asking anyone with information..." _The man on the TV continued.

"I'm calling the cops." Matt informed them and picks up his cellphone.

"No. Don't." Vicki pleads to her brother.

"What happened after I left last night, Vick?" Jeremy asks to his girlfriend and Vicki pushes him against the wall.

"Jer, are you okay?" Matt asks going to help Jeremy.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Jeremy repeats to Matt trying to calm his friend.

"Damn, Vick." Matt asks surprised with Vicki's strength.

**Elena, Matt, Jeremy, Vicki and Stefan**

Elena and Stefan arrived to her house in that moment. Stefan had already explained everything to Elena and he was going to take the ring to Damon and bring Eva back home, back to her family.

"What's going on?" Elena asked when sees Vicki acting completely messed up.

"She's really messed up." He says to Elena and Stefan.

"Elena, back up." Stefan said understanding what was going on with Vicki. "Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on." Stefan tells to them and Matt and Jeremy take Vicki upstairs.

**Elena and Stefan**

Elena and Stefan stay downstairs. Elena and Stefan looked at each other. The green and the brown locked. Stefan knew he had to tell Elena what was happening with the girl.

"You know what's wrong with her?" Elena asked dreading to know the answer.

"Yeah." Stefan sighed.

"What is it?" Elena asked almost knowing the answered.

"She's transitioning." Stefan said sighing.

"Transitioning to what?" Elena right now knew the answer.

"A vampire." Stefan simply said.

"What?" Elena said trying not believing in that.

"Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet." Stefan explained. "I hope that he didn't do anything to Eva." Stefan says to Elena.

"H-how does she do that?" Elena asked trying to understand.

"She has to feed on human blood." Stefan sighed remembering his own transition.

"And what if she doesn't?" Elena asked with fear.

"She'll die. She may only have a few hours." Stefan told Elena afraid for her friends and brother.

"She's upstairs with him right now." Elena said worried about her little brother and becoming more worried with Eva because she was with Damon.

"It's ok. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet." Stefan said trying to reassure Elena. "Damon will not harm Eva. Don't worry."

"So when is she gonna know?" Elena asked with curiosity and worry.

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice." Stefan explained. He went through that too.

"The same choice you made?" Elena asked and Stefan nodded to her.

**Jeremy's Bedroom**

**Matt, Jeremy and Vicki**

Matt and Jeremy after taking Vicki upstairs they put her on Jeremy's bed. Maybe she could sleep off what she had taken.

"I'm sorry I'm so much trouble." Vicki apologized to Jeremy for her crazy attitude.

"Aw, you just… you need to sleep it off, ok?" Jeremy tells and hugs her. While she was hugging Jeremy, Vicki's mouth was near his neck and when she is about to bite him she stops herself.

"No." She says scared and leaves the room.

"Vick. Vicki!" Matts calls after her sister.

"She was fine, and then she just… she just freaked out." Jeremy explains to Matt.

"I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything." Matt asks to Jeremy and leaves the Gilbert House to look for his sister.

**Stefan and Elena**

Stefan and Elena were still downstairs talking for a little bit when hears Vicki leaving and Matt going after her. He simply looks at Elena.

"I can track her." He says to her and gets up.

"Go." Elena tells him hoping he could help at least to help Vicki.

**Mystic Falls Woods**

**Logan **

Logan continued in the middle of the woods looking for the vampire who has been attacking the townspeople until the compass gives him signal that was something in the woods when he picks up his cellphone to call the Sheriff.

"_Yeah." _She answered her cellphone.

"I think I got something. It's pointing towards the old cemetery." He explains hoping that back up comes to help him.

"_Headed your way." _The Sheriff says hanging up the phone.

**Gilbert House**

**Elena and Jeremy**

Jeremy and Elena were in the living room waiting for news about Vicki. Matt was still looking for her just like Stefan.

"Maybe we should check in with Matt." Jeremy said with a worried voice.

"He'll call when he finds her." Elena said hoping that Stefan had find Vicki.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Jeremy said with a scowl on his face. He really was worried with Vicki. "By the way where is Eva?" He asked Elena about his older sister.

"We wait. We're supposed to wait." Elena says to her little brother. "Eva is with Damon, they are looking for Vicki." Elena gave an excuse for Eva's absence.

"I don't know what's wrong with her." Jeremy said worried with Vicki and about her attitude during the day.

"She'll be fine. It'll all be fine." Elena reassured her little brother.

**Damon, Elena and Eva**

While Elena and Jeremy were talking the doorbell rings. When Elena went to open was Damon on the door and he was with Eva. Elena tried to pull her sister inside and shut the door on him but he pushes back and gets in. He puts his arm around Eva's waist in a way to tell that he would give Eva back when he had his ring back.

"Jeremy, go upstairs." Elena ordered.

"You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up." Damon said happy that Elena finally knew about vampires.

"Stay away from me and my sister." She tells Damon. "Are you okay, Eva?" Elena asks worried with her sister.

"I'm fine 'Lena. Don't need to worry. Just give Damon his ring and I will come back home. Tell that to Stefan." Eva told her sister and looking into her eyes like saying she was really okay.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan." Damon said. "May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited. We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So... Where's Stefan?" He asks to Elena.

"He's out looking for Vicki." Elena says to Damon judging him.

"Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her." Damon says with a mocking voice. "And of course Eva is alright. I would never hurt her." Damon says to her.

"Did you thank Danielle or Katherine?" Elena touched on a touchy subject.

"Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?" Damon asked her sarcastically.

"I got enough." Elena tells him glaring at him.

"Oh, I doubt that. Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house." Damon said mocking Elena. "Come my dear, Eva. We need to go." Damon said grabbing Eva's hand.

"Don't take my sister with you." Elena ordered.

"Lena, wait here at the house. I will come back later." Eva gives a hug to her sister and leaves with Damon once again.

**Cemetery**

**Stefan and Vicki**

Stefan finally found Vicki. She was on the old cemetery where her friends were attacked and were she felt safe someway.

"Vicki." Stefan called her joining her on the stairs of a crypt.

"I'm starting to remember things, what he is, what he said. I remember you. The hospital, the… the rooftop, it's all coming back." Vicki said crying.

"I'm so sorry. Damon had no right to do this to you." Stefan apologized to Vicki on his brother's place.

"He said that I need to feed. What will happen if I don't?" Vicki asked.

"You'll fade quickly... And then it'll all just be over." Stefan tried explaining to her in a way to not shock her.

"I'll be dead." Vicki stated the fact that Stefan didn't want to tell her.

"Hey." Stefan tried to calm her.

"I don't want this." She told Stefan crying a little hard.

"I know. It'll be ok. You're gonna be ok. I can help you." Stefan told her.

"Is it better? Is it better? Will I be better? I wanna go home. Will you take me home?" She pleaded with Stefan.

"Ok." Stefan got up and held his hand to Vicki grab. Then his heard gunshots and Stefan is hit by them. He is really hurt.

"Ahh!" He yells.

"No!" Vicki screams scared.

**Stefan, Vicki, Damon and Eva**

Then Logan comes close to them with the compass on his hand. Damon that had arrived with Eva attacks Logan biting him on the neck. When Logan is down, Damon goes to Stefan and takes the bullet out of Stefan's chest. Eva was nearby watching them.

"It's wood. They know." He says when sees the bullet. "If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me. My ring." Damon orders to his brother. Stefan takes the ring from his pocket and throws at Damon. Then he looks at Eva. "Eva, my dear you are free." He says looking at Elena's twin sister.

"Thank you, Damon." Eva says to Damon.

"No, thank you for passing this day with me." Damon says to Eva.

"Welcome." Eva tells him looking at his eyes, then they break the connection when they hear Stefan's scream.

"No! No! Vicki!" Stefan yells when he sees Vicki's drinking Logan's blood.

"I'm sorry." Vicki says and flees the scene at vampire speed.

"Oops." Damon says and picks up the compass. "What do you have here?" Damon wonders studying the compass.

**Sheriff Forbes**

After going to the old cemetery, the Sheriff Forbes and their deputies, find Logan on the floor dead with a vampire bite on the neck.

"Oh god... The watch. Find the watch." She orders to her deputies.

**Gilbert House**

**Eva, Elena and Stefan**

Elena was waiting for Stefan and Eva. Hoping that her sister will return home with Stefan after Damon has his ring back. When she sees then she goes hugging her sister, happy that she was safe and sound. Eva decided to leave her sister alone with Stefan but before she decided to tell Stefan something.

"Stefan, I will continued being your friend because I still see you like a brother, but please do not put me and my sister in the middle between your problems with Damon, if that's okay." Eva asked Stefan.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do that." Stefan nodded at Eva and she gives him a kiss on the check and goes inside but looks at her sister and with a simple look told her she would be waiting for her inside.

**Stefan and Elena**

After Eva was safely inside Elena decided to talk with Stefan and tell him her decision.

"You're bleeding." Elena told him seeing his bloody shirt.

"No, it's ok. It's ok. I'm ok." Stefan reassured Elena. "I couldn't stop her. I tried." He tells Elena about Vicki.

"What does that mean?" Elena asked hoping that it wasn't what she was thinking.

"She fed, and then I lost her." Stefan sighed.

"Oh, my god." She said scared.

"I'll take care of it. I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Elena. I promise you." Stefan promises to Elena.

"What do I tell my brother and… and Matt?" Elena asks worried about Jeremy and her childhood friend.

"We'll come up with a story." Stefan proposed to Elena.

"You mean we'll come up with a lie." Elena stated the fact.

"I'm so sorry." Stefan said felling sorry about what happened to Vicki.

"I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me and my family, and I promise I will keep your secret, but... I can't be with you, Stefan. I'm sorry. I… I just can't..." Elena tells him and walks into the house and after closing the door she falls to the floor and cries.

**Eva and Elena**

Eva was waiting for her sister on the stairs after seeing her getting in and falling on the floor crying, Eva goes to her sister and hugs her to her. She lets her twin sister cry on her shoulder like she many times with Elena.


	7. Haunted

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert and Danielle Pierce.**

**I wanna thank you to my Beta, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Luís: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! Always here to support me in everything and anything. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3**

**Thy: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! Always here to support me in everything and anything. No questions asked. And you are big fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3**

**Bia: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! Always here to support me in everything and anything. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3**

**GoIs: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! Always here to support me in everything and anything. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3**

**You guys, have the same thank you because it's the truth. Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you. **

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Tvdlover87654: Thank you so much. I'm so glad you liked the last chapters. I hope you like this one too. I like the name you gave **_**"Dava"**_**. If you have another one, I hope you can share with me. I hope you like this chapter because it's something everyone has wanted to see. Eva didn't like it what Damon did but she didn't show it. She is good into hiding her feelings just like Damon. She is going to tell him what she thought on this chapter.**

**hitomi65: I'm glad you liked it.**

**winxgirl1997: I'm glad you liked. **

**grapejuice101: I'm glad you liked. Yes, will be more Stefan/Eva brother and sister relationship and of course Damon/Eva. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Earwen85: I'm glad you liked it. Maybe you will understand more in the next chapters. But Damon and Eva feel a drawn to each other. They feel on their hearts they are soul mates. You will understand if you continue to read. It's like love at first sight but they only know what they feel in the future.**

**lilsis321: I'm glad you liked so far.**

**Shannon the chameleon: Thanks for the review and glad you liked it.**

** 1234: I'm glad you liked it. I'm Portuguese and English is not my native language but having learned on school and done a course helped me a lot and of course, watching movies without subtitles really helped so thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter.**

**arizonagirl181: I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for your suggestion on the couple name and if you have another give me opinions because I love to read then. I hope you like this one. It's a little part that shows what Damon and Eva feel for each other. **

**HPHGFANATIC3497: I'm glad you liked it. Eva and Damon will only be together for the second season but they will build these feelings for a long time. I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Moonlightprincess1619: I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this one too.**

**Hayden: Thank you so much. I'm glad you liked the last chapters. I hope you like this new chapter.**

**Rissa7896: I'm so glad you liked it. Eva in this moment doesn't want to be with anyone. She wants to be alone. But in this chapter it's going to be a little Tyler and Eva conversation. I hope you like.**

**Charmedgrays: I'm glad you liked it the chapter. I hope you like this one.**

**And thank you for all the readers who followed and favorite the story. I'm so happy you liked so far. I'm glad that you are reading and putting the story on your alerts and put on your favorites.**

**I'm sorry for the delay but work has been tiring and I hadn't the patience to write but now I'm a little break so I can write more. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter VII**

**Haunted**

**Mystic Falls High School **

**Tyler and Vicki**

Tyler is walking out to his car. He had been training football and now all he wanted was go home and sleep.

"All right, later, man." He said to one of his mates from the team.

"See you, bro!" His friend said to him. When he reaches his car and gets in. Vicki was already inside of the car.

"Hi, Ty." She purrs to Tyler.

"Whoa, Vicki? Everyone's looking for you!" Tyler told Vicki surprised to see her inside his car.

"I know." She stated the obvious.

"What's wrong, Vick?" Tyler asked Vicki worried about her state of mind.

"I'm so cold." Vicki said embracing herself.

"You're on drugs!? Everyone thinks you're off on a bender." Tyler said outraged and worried about her.

"I wish." Vicki whispered.

"What happened in those woods, Vicki? Those kids that were killed on the cemetery, what did you see?" Tyler asked her worried. She could anything but didn't deserve suffer because someone killed her friends.

"I'm so scared." She said shaking with fear.

"Come here. It's okay. I'll take you home." Tyler said to Vicki.

"I can't control it." She whispered to Tyler.

"Control what?" Tyler asked Vicki becoming more worried about her.

"I am so hungry, Ty. And it won't go away." Vicki said to him afraid what she was becoming.

"What are you on? What drugs did you take?" Tyler asked trying to help her.

"I want it. I am so hungry, Ty." Vicki said staring at his neck.

"Okay look, I'll get you something to eat. Just sit back. Look, let's just get you home, okay?" Tyler suggested to Vicki. "Whoa! Vicki! What is wrong with you?!" Vicki attacked Tyler when Stefan appeared and pulled her off of Tyler on time.

"Aah! Let go of me!" Vicki yelled struggling against Stefan to go after Tyler.

**Stefan, Damon, Tyler and Vicki**

While Stefan was trying control her, Damon appears to help his brother. Tyler was worried with because her attitude.

"What's going on here, Stefan? What's wrong with her?" Tyler asked worried with Vicki, which was freaking out on Stefan's arms.

"You don't talk." Damon ordered to Tyler because he didn't like for what he did to Eva.

"Screw you, dude." Tyler said to Damon.

""Dude" really?, "Dude"?" Damon asked sarcastically and got ready to kill Tyler or compelling him.

"Damon, don't!" Stefan pleaded to his brother.

"Oh come on. Who's gonna miss this idiot?" Damon wondered. Tyler hits Damon on the face without Damon sensing.

"Ooh! Don't you hurt him." Vicki pleaded after seeing Damon's face.

"Forget what you saw here tonight. None of us were here." Damon grabbed Tyler by his throat and compelled him. When he stopped with the compulsion he throws Tyler against his car. Tyler after getting up Damon and Stefan were gone and they had taken Vicki with them.

**Next Day**

**Gilbert House**

**Twins Bathroom**

**Jeremy and Elena**

Elena woke up after a night full of crying. Eva had slept with her because, she couldn0t be alone after she had broken up with Stefan. She decides to prepare herself for another day and goes into the bathroom. She still wanted to know what happened between Eva and Damon when her sister spent the day with him. When she got in in the bathroom Jeremy was there preparing himself to go look for Vicki.

"Sorry." Elena apologized to her brother after opening the door.

"Oh, no, it's cool, I'm done." He told his sister prepare to leave the bathroom.

"You're up early. Where are you going?" She asked surprised to see her brother up early, because he loved to sleep late.

"Police station. They're organizing the search party for Vicki, so..." Jeremy explained to his sister. He hoped she wouldn't tell Eva too.

"Wait. Shouldn't you be going to school?" She asked to her brother hoping he would to school and not miss it.

"What? You're kidding me, right?" Jeremy asked perplexed with what Elena told him.

"You shouldn't skip school." She told her brother glaring at him. "If they find her, we'll know. That's what cellphones are for." She informed him.

"Yeah, your lips keep movin'. I don't know why." Jeremy said to his sister and left the bathroom leaving Elena gaping at him.

**Eva's Room**

**Eva**

Eva was on her bedroom preparing herself for another day. She had chosen some skinny jeans and a blue corset top. She chooses some boots with high heels. She went to her jewelry box and takes her favorite earrings and necklace and then her charm bracelet that Stefan gave to her. She puts some light make up and takes her black leather jacket from her closet. She had her day already planned. She was going to the Boarding House to see how Vicki was. She had written a song about what happened yesterday when she and Damon had kissed. But she showed that she was okay with everything he did but she wasn't. She was afraid that Damon was going to hurt her if she had said something. She hated Vicki too but she didn't deserve what happened to her, becoming a vampire. The song she wrote was named "California King Bed" (**A.N.: The song belongs to Rihanna, I'm only using for my OC**). She decided to read to see if she needed put something more on the song.

_Chest to chest  
Nose to nose  
Palm to palm  
We were always just that close  
Wrist to wrist  
Toe to toe  
Lips that just felt like the inside of a rose  
So how come when I reach out my fingers  
It feels more than distance between us_

In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I bet California wishing on these stars of the heart for me  
My California king

Eye to eye  
Cheek to cheek  
Side by side  
You were sleeping next to me  
Arm to arm  
Dusk to dawn  
With the curtains drawn  
And a little last night on these sheets  
So how come when I reach out my fingers  
It feels more than distance between us

In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I bet California wishing on these stars of the heart for me  
My California king

Just when I felt like giving up on us  
You turned around and gave me one last touch  
That made everything feel better  
And even then my eyes got better  
So confused wanna ask you if you love me  
But I don't wanna seem so weak  
Maybe I've been California dreaming

In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I bet California wishing on these stars of the heart for me  
My California king

In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I bet California wishing on these stars of the heart for me  
My California king

When she had finished checking her song, she picked up her jacket and was going to wake up Elena for them to go see Vicki and to know how she was. She picked up her bag when heard a knock on her door. Her twin sister pocked her head on the door to see if she was ready.

**Elena and Eva**

After knocking Elena got in, on her twin sister room. She wanted to tell her about the Salvatores history and understand why her twin sister was okay with what Damon did to Vicki. Elena looked at her sister. They both knew they had to talk with each other.

"We need to talk, Eva. It's about the history between Stefan and Damon." Elena informed her twin sister.

"I know, Lena." Eva agreed with her sister sighing. "I need to tell some things too."

"Okay. Can I tell you first?" Elena asked to her sister.

"Of course you can, twin. Come on; sit down here on the bed with me." Eva told her sister. Elena joined her sister on the bed and they started to talk. Elena told her about Danielle and Katherine and how they played with Stefan and Damon. Elena continued telling her about the vervain that was on her necklace and on the charm bracelet that Stefan gave to them. She told Eva that Damon drinks human blood and Stefan drinks animal blood. Eva after hearing everything sighed. "I deduced much when I saw Damon drink from Vicki when I was at the Boarding House yesterday."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Elena asked worried. Eva shocked her head telling her she was fine. "Good. Now, what did you want to tell me?" Elena asked her sister.

"We kissed. Damon and I kissed." Eva said completely confused.

"You kissed? Are you crazy, Eva?" Elena asked surprised that her sister kissed Damon after everything he did. Eva nodded and started to explain everything about the kiss they had shared. "Eva, do you have feelings for him?"

"I don't know but I think I have." Eva sighed. "Don't worry, sister. I not okay with what he did to Vicki. I don't like the girl because what she did and she started some way make our bother start to dealing but I didn't want that for her, for her to turn into a vampire." Eva explained.

"Okay, twin, but you didn't stop him." Elena stated.

"What could I do? He is stronger than me and he could have killed me." Eva retorted to her sister.

"Point taken." Elea sighed. "I was going to the Boarding House see how Vicki was, do you want to come?" Elena asked her sister. Eva nodded picking up her jacket and bag and then she and Elena left the house.

"Are you sure that you don't want continue your relationship with Stefan?" Eva asked her sister when they were already on the road.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I hope that you can understand that, twin." Elena said to her sister and saw that she nodded in signal that she understood her point.

**Donavan House**

**Matt**

Matt was at his house when his phone rings. He hoped that was Vicki, to tell him that she was fine at least.

"Yeah?" He says answering the phone.

"_Matty?" _Vicki's voice was heard on the other side of the phone.

"Vicki, where are you? Are you okay?" Matt fired questions. He was worried about his sister.

"_Yeah. I'm okay." _Vicki told her brother hoping that he could be less worried.

"Tell me where you are, and I'll come get you." Matt asked his sister once again.

"_No. Matty, I just need some time to figure things out. Just know that I am okay, okay? Please don't worry about me."_ She tells him and hangs up on him.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Dining Room**

**Vicki, Damon and Stefan**

Vicki was on the dining room with both Salvatore brothers. Stefan was explaining things to Vicki about the vampire life and about the diets, human blood or animal blood, the diet the brothers followed. Damon was reading the newspaper of that day hoping they would say something about Logan.

"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?" She asked whining about being inside the house.

"Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's not something you wanna do alone." Stefan explained to Vicki.

"There's nothin' about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word. Someone's covering it up." Damon said reading the newspaper.

"What is that?" Vicki asked seeing that Damon was studying the compass that Logan was using the night before.

"This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?" Damon asked looking at his brother.

"Well, if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?" Stefan said to his brother hoping that he would listen.

"We should all be worried." Damon advised his brother.

"Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Vicki said interrupting the brothers' conversation.

"Here." Stefan said handing her a cup with a red liquid.

"What is it?" She asked drinking.

"It's what you're craving." Stefan simply said to her.

"Heh. Don't lie to the girl." Damon told his brother. "It's so not what you're craving, but it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef?" He said sarcastically.

"What is it?" She asked again after hearing Damon saying those things to Stefan.

"Yeah, what is it? Is it a skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?" Damon asked once again mocking his brother.

"Go on. Give it a try." Stefan encouraged Vicki.

"She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff." Damon stated smelling the animal blood.

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" Vicki asked Stefan after hearing what Damon said to him.

"Yeah." Damon mocked his brother.

"Because it's wrong to pray on innocent people, Vicki." Stefan explained to Vicki.

"You don't have to kill to feed. Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory after wards. It's so easy." Damon explained to Vicki.

"No, no, no." Stefan said. "There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear, is eternity." Stefan explained to Vicki not wanting that she goes through what he suffered.

"Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line." Damon mocked his brother's morals. "I say snatch, eat, erase." Damon completed his idea.

"Hey, look at me. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are." Stefan told Vicki looking into her eyes.

"Okay, count deepak. I am outta here." Damon said getting up.

"Can I have some more?" She asked Stefan when Damon was leaving the room.

**Front Door**

**Damon, Elena and Eva**

Damon was descending the stairs when the doorbell rings. He went to open it and it was Elena and Eva. They wanted to know how Vicki was doing and Eva wanted to talk with Damon about what happened between them the day before.

"Is Stefan here?" Elena asked Damon not even bothering telling him good morning.

"Yep!" Damon said encasing the _p_.

"Where is he?" Elena asked once again.

"And good morning to you, little miss _I'm on a mission_." Damon said sarcastically.

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?" Elena said pissed at Damon.

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?" Damon asked Elena getting in her face.

"Lena, don't start a fight." Eva pleaded with her sister.

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead and Eva too." Elena stated to Damon.

"Yes, you would be and Eva too." Damon said looking in Elena's brown eyes.

"But I'm not." Elena continued to confront Damon while Eva tried to stop her.

"Yet." Damon stated to Elena. He didn't care about Elena but Eva was another story.

"Where is Stefan?" Elena asked once again.

"He's upstairs singing _The Rain in Spain_. Knock yourself out." Damon said sarcastically to Elena.

"Go, Lena. I will meet you there. I need to talk with Damon." Eva said to her sister. She nods at her sister and closes the door and walks down the hall looking for Stefan.

**Front Door**

**Damon and Eva**

After Elena closed the door, Eva looked at Damon and tried to find the words she needed to say to Damon. She was nervous and Damon heard that on her heartbeat. He simply looked at her.

"What you wanted to talk with me?" He asked Eva looking into her beautiful brown doe eyes and she looked into his icy blue eyes.

"I hope you understand that I don't agree with what you did to Vicki…" Eva started and trying to tell him what she wanted.

"I understand. But I am like this. It is what I am." Damon told her.

"I accept that and accept you the way you are but I can see that you still love Danielle and I'm not going to be the other or the rebound. I hope you can understand that and we can be friends." Eva told Damon looking at him.

"It's okay. I'm happy in having your friendship." Damon told her smiling. Eva nodded and entered the house while Damon left smiling. He had a friend.

**Dining Room**

**Elena and Stefan**

Elena got inside the house and started looking for Stefan.

"Stefan? Stefan?" She called him.

"Yes?" Stefan answered appearing on the doorway of the living room.

"Where is Vicki?" Elena asked Stefan looking for her.

"She's upstairs." Stefan simply says.

"What happens now? Because my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him?" Elena asked nervously about her brother sanity.

"I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time." Stefan started to explain. "She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to this." He finished sighing.

"So, she's a vampire with issues? What am I supposed to do? Because I'm lying to everyone that I care about. What is gonna happen to her?" Elena fired questions.

"I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe." Stefan simply says to Elena when Vicki joins them on the living room.

**Vicki, Stefan and Elena**

Vicki heard Stefan and Elena's conversation when she joined them decided to ask him when she could go home.

"How long is that?" Vicki asked sitting down on a chair.

"We can talk about that later." Stefan told Vicki.

"Hey, Vicki, How are you?" Elena asked Vicki politely.

"How am I? You're kidding, right?" Vicki said sarcastically.

**Bennett's House**

**Sheila and Bonnie**

Bonnie had had spent the last few nights with her grandmother. Her grandmother, Sheila, was teaching and explaining her about the witch stuff. Bonnie's heritage.

"Was our family burned in the witch trials?" Bonnie asked her grandmother.

"No, the girls that were persecuted in Salem were entirely innocent. You have to have more than ignorance to trap a real witch." Sheila explained to her grandmother.

"How did we end up in Mystic Falls?" She asked with curiosity.

"Our family fled Salem in 1692 and relocated here. Our ancestors lived in secrecy for over a hundred years. It's important that we still do." Sheila continued to explain that to her granddaughter.

"Grams, everybody knows you're a witch." Bonnie stated to her grandmother.

"They also know it is absurd, can't be true." Sheila told her. "I'm just a kooky lady that teaches occult at the university. No one really believes. They just poke fun. And let them. Don't let them know the truth." She continued.

"Where's the witchcraft? I mean, you've been talking history for 2 days. I wanna get to the fun part." Bonnie told her grandmother with a scowl on her face.

"It's not meant to be fun. It's real and it's serious, and you must understand it before you practice it. Aren't you late for school?" Sheila told her granddaughter and pointed to the door for her to go to the school.

**Mystic Grill**

**Mayor Lockwood and Mrs. Lockwood**

The Mayor Lockwood and Mrs. Lockwood are sitting at a booth, on the Mystic Grill talking about Logan and the disappearance of the compass. The Mayor was pissed because now they didn't have the compass that could lead them to vampires. Damon was seated on the booth that was next to them and decided to listen their conversation because he thought that he could use something to himself and for his master plan against his brother.

"We never should have trusted that Logan _Weasel_ with the watch." The Mayor said pissed with what had happened.

"How many are we dealing with?" Carol asked her husband not only worried about them but with the town's people.

"Well, the coroner thinks one of them. Something about the wound radius and the jaw pattern." The Mayor explained to his wife.

"Are we in danger? I mean, if it found the watch, then it knows we know, and could it come after us? And… and should I even be saying _it_? Or… or is it a he or a she?" She asked now completely worried about everyone she knew.

"If it has any historical knowledge of the town, then it'll know where the watch came from, so yes, we could very much be in danger." The Mayor answered to his wife.

"So what do we do?" Carol asked.

"Just keep it quiet. We can't have the entire town aware of this. We need to find it before it finds us." The Mayor told his wife.

**Mystic Falls High School**

**Tyler and Matt**

Outside of school Tyler went to Matt trying to know where and how Vicki was and he wanted to help find Matt's sister.

"Hey man!" Tyler saluted his friend.

"Hey!" Matt said to his best friend.

"I heard they're putting together a search party for Vicki." He told Matt worried.

"She just called. She's okay." Matt said reveled.

"Ooh good. That's great." Tyler said not knowing what to say. "I figured you must have been goin' out of your mind." He finished.

"Little bit. Yeah." Matt sighed.

"I was just gonna offer. You know, if there's anything I could do." Tyler told his best friend.

"I appreciate it." Matt said patting his friend on the shoulder.

**Caroline and Bonnie**

Caroline and Bonnie were talking on the bench about the Halloween party that was gonna be at the school later on the week.

"I have got your costume. It's all here." Caroline says giving Bonnie a bag with her costume for the party.

"Seriously?" Bonnie asked seeing that it was a witch costume.

"Come on. Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? I just wanna have fun, you know, just some silly, fluffy, Damon free fun." Caroline suggested to Bonnie.

"Hey, isn't this the one you got from Damon?" Bonnie asked seeing the necklace Damon took from the Lockwood Mansion.

"Yep. Wear it. Toss it. I don't care. I just want it gone." Caroline stated. "Hey, have you seen Elena and Eva? Do we know what they are wearing?" Caroline wondered.

"I was with Grams all weekend. I haven't talked with them. Maybe Elena is with Stefan and Eva with someone else or with Elena." Bonnie explained.

"Riding to his castle on his white horse." Caroline said sarcastically about Elena. "And Eva doing the same thing with Damon."

"Don't be bitter. It provokes wrinkles." Bonnie suggested to her friend.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Living Room**

**Stefan, Elena, Eva and Vicki**

Eva entered the living room seeing Vicki sited on the table drinking something and from the looks it was blood. She goes to Stefan and kisses him on the check. She had accepted Stefan the way he was but Elena still had her reservations about Stefan's true nature, after that she went to sit on a couch beside her sister.

"Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulates through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch." Stefan explained to Vicki while Eva and Elena were listened him.

"Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?" Vicki asked Stefan.

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at time." Stefan sighed after explaining this once again.

"Oh god! Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me." Vicki said sarcastically.

"It can work. It's your choice, Vicki." Stefan told her once again.

"So you've never tasted human blood?" Vicki wondered.

"Not in a long time." Stefan sighed remembering when he was on human blood.

"How long?" Vicki asked with curiosity. Eva that was sited beside her sister looked at Stefan with curiosity too.

"Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behavior." Stefan said with a far look on his forest green eyes.

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away?" She asked putting her hands on her throat because it was burning her. "It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood." She stated. "Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead." Vicki asks and leaves the room.

"I'm going to, uh... I'm gonna get her some more. All right. I'll be quick." Stefan tells the twins and both of them look at each other shrugging their shoulder. In that moment Vicki enters the room once again after Stefan had left.

**Vicki, Elena, Stefan and Eva**

"False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird." Vicki said feeling weird on her own body. She picked up her phone to call someone.

"Hmm, who are you calling?" Elena asked to Vicki.

"Jeremy." Vicki said like it was obvious.

"Vicki, you can't see Jeremy anymore." Elena told Vicki.

"Oh come on don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see." Vicki stated coming close to Elena and Eva got up after seeing that Vicki was coming to threaten her twin.

"Even though you could hurt him?" Elena asked her.

"I would never Hurt Jeremy." Vicki told the twins.

"I know you think that but I can't take that risk. You're gonna have to let Jeremy go now." Elena continued for her sister too.

"You need to understand that could happen but it's for a while is better if you let Jeremy go." Eva explained.

"Oh really? And how long have you two have been preparing the _You're not good enough_ speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing." Vicki asked to the twins.

"For me you never be good enough but if my brother loves you, I will need to accept that… but if you hurt him, expect to receive a stake on your heart." Eva told Vicki.

"I agree with Eva, but all we are saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this. I mean it, Vicki." Elena told Vicki.

"Or what?" Vicki said and grabbed Elena by the throat and pushes her against the wall, while Eva tried to make her let go of her sister. "Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years. 15 years and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see, just so you know." Vicki told Elena and then turns to Eva. "And you, have Tyler pinning after you since we were kids and I always wanted Tyler but he only sees me a piss of ass." Vicki told Eva and at end she turns to both twins. "And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. Yours too, Eva. You got it that girls?" She finished and let Elena go. She leaves the room and Eva rushes to her sister to help her because Elena is coughing while Stefan enters the room once again.

**Stefan, Elena and Eva**

Elena was sited on the chair Eva was before with a glass of water on her hand that Eva brought for her. She was so nervous and didn't know what to do with Stefan and Damon's secret.

"She threatened me." She told Stefan nervously.

"She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues that she has..." He started to explain but it was interrupted by Elena.

"How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?" Elena asked almost blowing up.

"Lena, try to stay calm." Eva tried to calm down her sister. Elena looks at her sister and gives her a glare.

"There's no rule book." Stefan tried once again explain.

"Well, how long before you learned to control it?" Elena asked.

"A while, But I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new it's difficult to separate your feelings. Love, lust, anger, desire... it can all blur into one urge, hunger." He explained to the twins.

"What does that mean?" Eva asked worried about her little brother.

"It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now. She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him." Stefan told both girls.

"Or worse." Elena muttered.

"We both knew that but how do you gonna stop her to let Jeremy go?" Eva asked.

"I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt." Stefan reassured the twins.

"I need to get going." Elena said getting up.

"Elena..." Stefan started to say.

"Please Stefan. There's only so much I can take." Elena pleaded and left.

"Don't worry Stefan. You continue to be my big brother, the one I never had. You being a vampire don't change anything." Eva said smiling at Stefan. She gets up and kisses his check and prepares to leave. "I'm going to talk with her." Eva smiles once again.

"Thanks Eva. You still are my little sister. The one I never had too." Stefan smiles at her and she grins at him and leaves the house with her sister.

**Elena's Car**

**Eva and Elena**

Elena was driving the car with Eva on the passenger sit. Eva was trying to convince her sister into giving Stefan a chance. For him to show her that he was a normal guy, undead normal guy and he was completely different from Damon.

"Lena, give him a chance." Eva pleaded with her sister.

"No. I don't want be part of this world." Elena told her sister.

"But Stefan is different from Damon. He lives differently from Damon." Eva continued pleading with Elena.

"Eva, I'm afraid." Elena whispered.

"I understand, Lena. But Stefan would never hurt you. Give him a change." Eva told her sister giving to her hand a squeeze.

"I don't know." Elena whispered once again.

"Just follow your heart, okay?" Eva advised her sister and then Elena nodded. They both continued their journey home.

**Later at Night**

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Stefan's Room**

**Damon and Vicki**

Damon after entering the Boarding House decided to go look for his brother and the new baby vamp. He goes to his brother room and finds Vicki is laying on Stefan's bed, listening to music.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked Vicki after joining her on the room.

"Just contemplating the next hundred years. Why did you do it?" Vicki asked Damon interested why he had turned her into a vampire.

"I was…" Damon starts. "… bored." He finally tells her.

"You did this to me out of boredom?" Vicki asked completely shocked.

"It's one of the pitfalls of eternity." Damon explained Vicki.

"Now I'm bored. And all I can think about is blood. I just want some blood. I can't think about anything else. What is that about?" She rambled.

"That'll ease up. You've just been cooped up all day. Let's go." Damon tells her.

"Where?" Vicki asked interested in getting out of the house.

"Your life was pathetic. Your afterlife doesn't have to be." Damon told her.

**Damon, Stefan and Vicki**

Stefan had got in, when heard Damon talking with Vicki.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked to his brother.

"She's been cooped up in your room all day. She's not Anne Frank." Damon said sarcastically to Stefan.

"No, no. Hey, hey... Now's not the time for this." Stefan said trying to stop Damon from letting Vicki get out of the house.

"If you're gonna teach her. Teach her. Show her what it's all about." Damon argued with his brother.

"She could hurt someone." Stefan told him.

"I'm not takin' her to Disneyland. We're going in the front yard." Damon told Stefan and pointed to the front door. "Come on." He called Vicki.

**Backyard**

**Damon, Stefan and Vicki**

Stefan went after his brother when saw Vicki going out the door with Damon. Stefan was resented in let Vicki out of the house.

"Bad idea Damon." Stefan continued warning his brother.

"She's a vampire Stefan, she should know the perks." Damon told Stefan with a duh voice.

"Like what?" Vicki asked with curiosity on her voice.

"Like…" Damon says and uses his super speed and goes behind her. He touches her shoulder and she turns around completely surprised.

"Whoa. How did you do that? Ohhhhh." Vicki asked excited.

"Come on Vicki, live a little. No pun intended." Damon told her and she uses her super speed to run away. "Uh... my bad." Damon says after seeing the glare Stefan gives him before going after Vicki.

**Donavan House**

**Front Door**

**Matt and Vicki**

Vicki after running away from the Salvatore brothers decides to go to her home, to see her brother Matt. She tries to get inside of the house but she can't.

"Matt?" Vicki called her brother.

"Vicki? Is that you?" Matt said after hearing his sister voice.

"Hey." Vicki said after seeing her brother approaching the front door.

"Get in here." He said to her and goes to embrace her. Vicki smelling her brother's blood that is running through his veins, she pulls away because she doesn't want to hurt him.

"In a minute. I..." Vicki trying to stop the bloodlust she was having.

"Please come inside." Matt pleaded. "I've been worried. Thank God you're okay. Where were you, Vic?" He tried to have answers from his sister.

"It's no big deal. Drop it already." Vicki said trying to change the subject of the conversation.

"Three people were murdered in the woods. The cops were lookin' for you. They wanna question you." Matt explained to his sister.

"They know where I live." She simply stated a fact.

"Everyone was worried about you." Matt commented to her remembering how Jeremy and Tyler came to him to ask if she was fine and at home.

"I'm back now. Just let it go." She pleaded.

"Are you kidding? I had a freakin' search party out lookin' for you while you were off on your crazy drug trip, and you want me to let it go?" Matt said angry at Vicki.

"I think my head hurts." She says to her brother to shut him up.

"You think?" Matt asks sarcastically.

**Front Door**

**Stefan and Matt**

Stefan finally arrived to the Donavan's house. He had followed Vicki's scent to the house. He ranged the doorbell. It was Matt, who answered it.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Matt asked surprised to see Stefan there.

"Is Vicki home?" Stefan asked sensing a vampire inside the house.

"Yeah." Matt told him.

"Can I see her, please?" Stefan pleaded to Matt.

"Don't let him in. I don't want him in here." Vicki pleaded to her brother from inside of the house. She didn't want to go back to the boarding house.

"Did he do something to you?" Matt asked to his sister worried about her.

"No, I just don't want him in here." Vicki simply says to her brother.

"Just let me come in so I can explain myself." Stefan pleaded once again to Matt.

"Look, I don't know what's going on but I think you should leave now." Matt asked Stefan.

"Matt..." Stefan started once again.

"Please, now, Stefan." Matt pleaded with Stefan and closed the door. Stefan left defeated. He really wanted to help Vicki. She was going to lose it completely because the blood lust was going to win. He knew that. He had been through that. He just hoped that she would come to him and his brother for help.

**Gilbert House**

**Eva's Room**

**Eva**

Eva was in her room thinking about Vicki's threat. She hoped that she wouldn't do anything and understand that she and Elena wanted to protect Jeremy. She picked up her song book ready to write another song. She wanted to write a song that had to do with these last few days. When the inspiration came she started to write.

_Mic check_

_Can you hear me?_

_Gotta know if I'm coming in clearly_

_Static, through the speakers_

_In a second, your heart will be fearless_

_It's taken for granted_

_Right now, you can't stand it_

_Breakdown, it's a showdown_

_Got to scream it out loud_

_Cause.._

I'm not faking'

_Girl, I'm just saying'_

_Hey you,_

_Hey you_

_Now we're in for something' new_

_Hey you,_

_Hey you_

_Now you're feeling' like I do_

_Come on (Hey)_

_Shout it (Oh)_

_Let's leave the past behind us (Yeah)_

_Come on (Oh)_

_Shout it out…_

_Hey you_

_Not open to suggestions_

_I'm dreaming' of you and me dancing'_

_No one's interfering'_

_Gotta do it ourselves,_

_We don't need ´em_

_Long as we're together_

_We won't want nobody else, baby_

_Tell me if you're ready_

_Cause tonight, you will see…_

_That I'm not faking'_

_Girl, I'm just saying'_

_Hey you,_

_Hey you_

_Now we're in for something' new_

_Hey you,_

_Hey you_

_Now you're feeling' like I do_

_Come on (Hey)_

_Shout it (Oh)_

_Let's leave the past behind us (Yeah)_

_Come on (Oh)_

_Shout it out…_

_Hey you_

_Cause you doubted me (Oh)_

_Then you trusted me (Yeah)_

_Then I made you see_

_How to find your release_

_You know what to say (Oh)_

_Are you in?_

_I gotta hear you scream..._

_Hey you,_

_Hey you_

_Now we're in for something' new_

_Hey you,_

_Hey you_

_Now you're feeling' like I do_

_Come on (Hey)_

_Shout it (Oh)_

_Let's leave the past behind us (Yeah)_

_Come on (Oh)_

_Shout it out…_

_Hey you_

_Hey you,_

_Hey you_

_Now we're in for something' new_

_Hey you,_

_Hey you_

_Now you're feeling' like I do_

_Come on (Hey)_

_Shout it (Oh)_

_Let's leave the past behind us (Yeah)_

_Come on (Oh)_

_Shout it out…_

_Hey you_

In the end of the song, she decided to call her "Hey You" (**A.N.: The song belongs to Jonas Brothers, I'm only using for my OC**). This song meant for everyone that was frustrated or scared because they needed to shout it to the world. Her inspiration came again when she thought about her feelings of being watched and with everything happening around her.

_I make the most of all this stress_

_I try to live without regrets_

_But I'm about to break a sweat_

_I'm freakin' out_

_It's like a poison in my brain_

_It's like a fog that blurs the sane_

_It's like a vine you can't untangle_

_I'm freakin' out_

_Every time I turn around_

_Something don't feel right_

_Just might be paranoid_

_I'm avoiding the lies_

_Cause they just might slip_

_Can someone stop the noise?_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I just don't fit_

_I'm paranoid_

_Yeah!_

I take the necessary steps

_To get some air into my chest_

_Can't hear the thoughts inside my head_

_I'm still freakin' out_

_That's why my ex is still my ex_

_I never trust a word she says_

_I'm running all the background checks_

_And she's freakin' out_

_Every time I turn around_

_Something's just not right_

_Just might be paranoid_

_I'm avoiding the lies_

_Cause they just might slip_

_Can someone stop the noise?_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I just don't fit_

_Consider me destroyed (Consider me destroyed)_

_I don't know how to act_

_Cause I lost my head_

_I must be paranoid (Must be paranoid)_

_And I never thought it would come this_

_I'm paranoid_

_Stuck in a room of staring faces_

_Caught in a nightmare, can't wake up_

_If you hear my cry, running through her street_

_I'm about to freak, come and rescue me_

_Just might be paranoid, yeah (Might be paranoid)_

_I'm avoiding the lies_

_Cause they just might slip_

_Can someone stop the noise? (Someone stop the noise)_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I just don't fit_

_Consider me destroyed (Consider me destroyed)_

_I don't know how to act_

_Cause I lost my head_

_I must be paranoid (Must be paranoid)_

_I never thought it would come to this_

_I'm paranoid_

At the end of the song, Eva was happy because she had finished another two songs that she could sing in the next day at work. This song she named it of "Paranoid" (**A.N.: This song belongs to Jonas Brothers, I'm only using for my OC**). She decided she needed to find an outfit for the carnival tonight. Last year she went has Tinkerbelle and this year she might go with the same outfit because he hadn't had the time to find a new and she could bet that her sister was going to have the same problem. She decided to use the same outfit of last year. She didn't have the time to go buy a new one. She went to her closet and picked up her dress. She got herself dressed and went once again to her closet and pick up her green ballerina flats to put. She pick up from her vicinity her green earrings and necklace. She put the bracelet Stefan gave her and some green eye shadow and painted her nails with green polish. The only thing that was missing was her wings but she needed help to put them on, so she went to Elena's room to ask her to help her put the wings on.

**Living Room**

**Jeremy and Elena**

Jeremy was in the living room and trying to call Vicki. He was worried about her and needed to know if she was alright.

"You gotta call me, Vicki. I don't get it. What's going on with you? Just... just call me please." Jeremy pleaded on the phone after reaching Vicki voice mail.

"Hey. So, um, do you wanna hang out with me and with Eva tonight? We could go to the, uh, Halloween thing at school. Could be fun!" Elena suggested happily to Jeremy to make him to stop looking for Vicki.

"Cool. Sure. Sounds uh... sounds fun. Can't wait." Jeremy told his sister sarcastically and thought how he could have fun if Vicki was missing.

"I know you're upset about Vicki." Elena started to explain her and Eva's point of view in this entire situation. "I heard she called Matt. But you can't be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go." Elena finished looking at her brother brown eyes.

"What does that even mean, _let her go_? Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?" He asked sarcastically and that sting on Elena's heart. He was using their parents' death to hurt Elena.

"I know you may not see it, but trust me Jer. It's for the best." Elena tried once again talk with her brother.

"Look, for months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap, like _nothing really even mattered_ crap. Now all of a sudden, I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicki was in every single of them. So you may not see it, but trust me. Keeping me away from her is not for the best." He explained his point to his sister and at the same time he looked at his phone and found a text from Vicki. Elena seeing that Jeremy didn't listen once again she gave up and went upstairs to change her clothes for the carnival. While Jeremy and Vicki exchanged some texts. They were going to meet on the school carnival.

**Elena's Room**

**Eva and Elena**

Elena got in on her room and went directly to her closet. She was going to use the same outfit of the last year. She got dressed and went to put some make up when was a knock on the door. When she opened, she found her sister with her wings on her hand.

"Can you help me put these?" Eva asked showing off the wings.

"Using the same outfit of last year?" Elena laughed because she was using the same too.

"You are doing the same thing." Eva joining Elena, and both laughed.

"I know. Come here." Elena told her twin sister to help her with the wings. After Elena's help, Eva start help Elena with her make up. While Eva was helping her, Elena told her sister about the conversation she had with Jeremy about Vicki.

"He didn't care, right?" Eva asked already guessing her brother's answer.

"Yeah. I'm worried that he is going to get hurt." Elena told her sister.

"He is going to get hurt but he needs to learn for himself." Eva sighs.

"I know." Elena agreed. "Let's go." Elena finally says opening her bedroom door and both twins leave with Jeremy on their tail.

**Mystic Falls High School**

**Outside of the School**

**Tyler, Bonnie and Caroline**

The Halloween party was already at full swing. Bonnie and Caroline were already there with Tyler. The only ones weren't there were Matt and the Gilbert Twins. Tyler was planning to talk with Eva to know if they could at least be friends once again. He picked up some shots and took to the girls.

"Cider for the ladies. It's a Lockwood special." Tyler said putting the drinks on the table in front of Bonnie and Caroline.

"No way. Last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving." Bonnie said remembering what happened last year.

"Lightweight." Caroline mocked Bonnie. "I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with." She said in a serious tone.

"Sounds like a plan." Tyler said looking around to see if he could find Eva.

**Mystic Grill**

**Mayor and Mrs. Lockwood**

The Mayor and his wife were on the Mystic Grill having a drink and they were talking about the school event and the events of the Founding Families, they were going to prepare when he saw that his wife was drinking a lot.

"How many martinis have you had?" The Mayor Lockwood sighed asking that to his wife imagining how many she had drunked.

"Oh. Don't start with me." She simply says to make her husband shut up.

"Can we go now? We're late for the Halloween party. Let's go." He says simply.

"So go ahead. I'd like to finish my drink." She says to her husband. He gets up and throws the money on the table an leaves to school.

**Damon and Mrs. Lockwood**

Damon was on another booth drinking some bourbon and showing that he wasn't paying attention to the Lockwoods conversation. After listening their talk and the Mayor leaving the booth he decided to join Mrs. Lockwood and to try seducing her to get information.

"Let me guess. Daisy Buchanan. I love a good _gatsby_ look." Damon said purring at Carol Lockwood.

"I've met you before. Aren't you Caroline Forbes' boyfriend?" Carol asks Damon.

"Ah, she had a schoolgirl crush on me but… it was cute… but I had to let her down easy." He sighed.

"It's Damon, right?" Carol asked Damon.

"Ah, you remember?" Damon said getting up from his booth and joining Carol on her booth to continue their conversation.

"Well, you have a face that's hard to forget. What's your last name Damon?" Carol asked flirting with Damon and trying to get information from him.

"Salvatore." He says to her.

"Salvatore?" She asks and Damon simply nods his head. "Are you any relation to Zach?" She asks remembering the other member of the Council.

"Zach's my uncle. How do you know Zach?" Damon asks her using his compulsion on her but it doesn't work.

"Are you okay?" Carol asked Damon after seeing something on his eyes.

"Yeah. I think there's something in my eye." Damon says touching his eyes with the heels of his fingers.

"Well, I know Zach from the founder's council. You know the Salvatores were one of this town's original settlers." Carol explained to Damon.

"Yes, they were." Damon said like it was obvious. "I wasn't aware that Zach was a member. I just recently moved back home and haven't really had a chance to meet many of his friends." Damon explained why he was back and didn't know Zach was a member of the Council.

"Well, will you tell him to return my calls? I've left several messages." Carol asked Damon to make that favor to her.

"Zach went out of town for a bit. But if it's about the Vervain..." Damon said trying to guess or make her to tell him something about that.

"You know about the Vervain?" She asked completely surprised with her eyes winded.

"Well, I'm a Salvatore. Of course I do." Damon said like it is obvious.

"Of course." Carol simply said.

"Cheers." Damon said humming to Carol and smirking sexually at her to get more information about the Founding Families and who has vervain.

**Mystic Falls High School**

**Matt and Elena**

Elena and Eva with Jeremy arrived at the school. They started to look for their friends to join them. Jeremy after seeing some kids decides to scary some of those kids. Elena smacks him after what he did.

"Aah aah!" The kids were laughing after seeing Elena smacking Jeremy.

Tyler had seen Eva arriving; he came to her to talk with her and to apologize to her for his mistakes. Eva accepted to talk with him and both left to another place to talk. Matt had seen Elena and came to talk with her while Jeremy left to look for Vicki.

"You went with last year's costume too, huh?" Matt asked her because Elena was a naughty nurse and he was has a naughty doctor.

"Yeah. I didn't know that I was coming till an hour ago." Elena gave that excuse to him.

"Me neither." Matt said. "And Jeremy is going as... him?" he asked with curiosity.

"He's not talking to me right now. We got into fight." Elena explained to Matt.

"Yeah, I got into it with Vic too, when she got home. I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't wanna let her out of my sight." Matt told Elena and he saw Elena's face becoming in full panic.

"She's here?" She asked freaking out and looking for her sister.

"Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire." Matt told Elena not knowing the danger they all were.

"Where did Jeremy go?" Elena said looking for her brother or her sister to help her look for Jeremy.

"Elena what's the matter?" Matt asked worried about Elena.

"I… I've gotta find him or Eva." Elena said and left looking for her siblings.

**Eva and Tyler**

Tyler and Eva, both had sited down on a picnic table to have a private conversation. Eva was thinking into giving a chance to Tyler to have a friendship with her without the romantic feelings between then.

"What did you want to talk with me about Tyler?" Eva asked looking into Tyler brown eyes, hoping that he wasn't going to ask a new change.

"I wanted to apologize about having fights with Jeremy and with what happened with Vicki." Tyler said sadly looking at Eva.

"Tyler, I forgive you about the fights you had with Jeremy because I know some of them Jeremy provoked you… but what happened with Vicki, I still can't forgive you for what you did." Eva said sighing, hoping that Tyler could understand her point of view in everything.

"I understand but I only want your friendship because before everything we were friends and not boyfriend and girlfriend." Tyler said to her.

"That I can give you." Eva said smiling. Both got up and shared a hug and then decided to go to the school gym for the party when Elena appeared and asked for her sister's help to look for Jeremy.

**Vicki and Stefan**

Vicki was already inside of the school and was walking through the halls. Without using her heightened senses, she doesn't sense Stefan coming close to her. When he his already side by side with her he grabbed her and pulled her into a classroom nearby.

"What, you're following me now?" Vicki hissed at Stefan.

"You didn't really give me a much of choice." Stefan told her still grabbing her arm.

"Let me out of here." Vicki hissed once again to Stefan. She didn't want to be trapped inside of a house again.

"You shouldn't be here Vicki. Crowds like this, it make it even harder for you to keep yourself under control." Stefan tried once again to make Vicki understand why she couldn't be in school.

"I'm fine." Vicki said trying to assure Stefan and mostly her.

"Really?" Stefan asked with a mocking voice. Vicki nodded her head like she is reassuring Stefan and herself once again. "No headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling lightheaded or anxious or cranky like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could just rip their head off? Do you wanna know what that's called? It's called hunger and it's only gonna get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you." Stefan finished telling Vicki all the symptoms of the hunger and the blood lost she was feeling.

**Mystic Grill**

**Damon and Carol**

Damon was still talking with Carol Lockwood. He was trying fishing information about the Council and why they needed the vervain.

"So you need vervain?" He asked once again to Carol.

"Yes. My husband and I only have left what his parents left for him, and Zach had promised that he could supply us with more." Carol explained to Damon why she wanted the vervain.

"Well, I talk to him all the time. So why don't I just ask him?" Damon suggested to Carol with hope she would let him in on the Council. Carol hummed thinking about Damon's idea. "How much do you need? I mean, how many people, you think?" He asked her.

"Well, it is us and our children, of course." Carol started.

"Of course." Damon agreed with her.

"And friends, family, and everyone on the council." She continued listing the people whose needed the vervain.

"The Council?" Damon asked surprised because he thought the Council didn't existed anymore.

"Zach knows how many." She told him. "But I am so late. My husband is not going to be happy with me." Carol finished her drink and prepared to leave.

"Well, are you happy with your husband?" Damon started to flirt with her.

"You're flirting with me." Carol stated to Damon.

"You flirted with me first." Damon said to Carol smirking.

"True." Carol agreed with Damon.

"Let me escort you to the school. It's not safe out there alone. I mean, I've seen 10 vampires tonight." Damon said jokingly.

"Well, if only the real ones were as easy to find." Carol told Damon sighing.

"How's that search goin'?" Damon wondered.

"Oh, we had the Founder's Party, and anyone who arrived during the day was eliminated as a suspect." Carol told Damon sadly.

"Oh." Damon feigned surprise.

"And all the rest were just dead ends, so, I gotta go." She said picking up her purse and leaving.

"Okay." Damon says thinking of another plan to make them believe that didn't exists more vampires in Mystic Falls. When the Mayor's wife left Damon finished his bourbon and left to his house. He needed to be inside that Council, not only to control them but to collect the information that was necessary to protect himself and his brother from being killed by the towns' people and, of course, to conclude is master plan that anyone knew about it.

**Mystic Falls High School**

**Elena and Eva**

Elena and Eva, they were looking for Jeremy all around school. They both got inside one of the classrooms and they find Stefan and Vicki there. They were both reviled that Stefan had had found her. They were afraid for their little brother.

"Thank God." Elena says with so much relive.

"Finally we can breathe." Eva says to Stefan.

**Eva, Elena, Stefan, Vicki and Matt**

"What's the matter?" Stefan asked to the twins.

"I lost track of Jeremy. I was worried." Elena explains.

"I was afraid that Jeremy was looking for Vicki." Eva continues but then Matt enters the classroom.

"What's goin' on?" Matt asked after seeing them all around Vicki.

"Hey. Everything's fine." Stefan said giving some excuse.

"I told you to quit bothering me." Vicki hissed to Stefan.

"No. Vicki, don't do this." Elena pleaded to Vicki.

"Please, Vicki, please." Eva pleaded too.

"Matt, he won't leave me alone." Vicki whined to her brother to help her to get away from the twins and Stefan.

"You need to back off, man." Matt told Stefan.

"Matt, it's... it's okay." Elena tried to explain to Matt.

"Stefan is only trying to help Vicki." Eva supplied for Elena.

"No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?" Matt asked completely pissed at Stefan. While they were talking Vicki had disappeared.

"Stefan. She's gone." Elena told them.

"I'm trying to help her." Stefan repeated once again and leaves the room with the twins to look for Vicki once again. Matt had a scowl on his face. What did they want with his sister and what did she do this time? He sighed and left the room to look for his sister and take her home.

**Around School**

**Jeremy and Vicki **

Jeremy was walking around school looking for Vicki. They were supposed to meet at school. Vicki appears behind Jeremy and grabs him and pulls him into her.

"Whoa. Vic, you scared the hell out of me." Jeremy said impressed about Vicki's silence in find him.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Vicki pleads to him. Jeremy nods and they kiss passionately. Then they run away from the inside of the school.

**Damon and Bonnie**

Damon decided to go to the carnival to talk with Caroline because he remembered he needed back his crystal. He needed it for his master plan. When he arrived to the school, he saw Bonnie and went to talk with her because he wanted to find Caroline.

"So where... where'd Caroline run off to?" Damon asked with curiosity.

"Do yourself a favor, Damon, and don't ask me about Caroline." Bonnie said dangerously because she was already controlling her powers.

"Oh, Bonnie. So loyal." He said sarcastically.

"Just stay away from her." Bonnie pleaded with Damon.

"Where'd you get that?" Damon asked after noticing the crystal on Bonnie's neck.

"From a friend." She simply said.

"Caroline. You know that's mine, don't you?" Damon said dangerously.

"Not anymore." Bonnie told him ready to leave.

"Funny. I'd like it back, please." Damon asked really nicely to Bonnie.

"I'm not giving it to you. I'll give it to Caroline, and she can give it to you _if_ she feels like it." Bonnie simply said to Damon.

"Or I could just take it right now." Damon said and grabbed the crystal but it burns his hand. Bonnie scared runs from the school and goes to his grandmother's house leaving a shocked Damon. "Damn it!" Damon hissed when looked at his burned hand already healing. He really needed to get back that crystal. The crystal was an essentially for his perfect master plan to work. After that he would leave this forsaken small town without anything for him to do. He went look for Caroline to make her to give him the crystal and after that look for Eva. He wanted to see what outfit she was wearing. Maybe she was using a sexy outfit or something else.

**Elena and Eva**

Elena and Eva were still searching for Jeremy. They were of school still looking for them. Vicki and Jeremy went out the back entrance and continue kissing. Stefan is trying to pick up on Vicki's scent to take her back to the boarding house.

"Jeremy." Elena called out.

"Maybe they are outside." Eva suggested and both girls went look for them outside.

**Parking Lot**

**Jeremy and Vicki**

Jeremy and Vicki were on the parking lot where the school buses stay parked. They were still kissing.

"I was so worried about you." Jeremy said worriedly to Vicki.

"I'm fine now, but... I gotta leave." Vicki said a little sad.

"Wh... what? Where?" Jeremy asked worried that she would leave him alone.

"I gotta get out of here, Jer. I just... I can't live at home with Matt. He just doesn't get it." Vicki tried to explain.

"No, you can't. You can't just leave." Jeremy protested.

"Come with me. If you come with me, we can be together forever." Vicki suggested and then kissed him. While they were kissing Vicki bites Jeremy's lip and starts sucking his blood.

"Okay. Yeah. Ow. You're taking that costume a little too far. What? What is it? Vicki! Vicki, what the hell?! Oh, my god. No! stop! Vicki! No! Ah!" Jeremy started pleading with Vicki to stop. Eva and Elena were already almost outside of the school, they had heard Jeremy asking Vicki to stop. They both see Vicki attacking Jeremy. Scared both girls run to help their little brother.

**Elena, Eva, Jeremy, Stefan and Vicki**

"Vicki, no!" Elena screams and hits her with a wooden plank. Eva went to help her sister because she couldn't lose another member of her family. Vicki seeing both twins grabs them and throws both of them into a pile of garbage nearby. She was prepared to attack them again when Stefan grabbed Vicki and holds her against the bus.

"Vicki!" Jeremy yelled because he was worried that Stefan was hurting Vicki. When Stefan looked at Jeremy, she disappears.

"Go. Get inside. Go!" Stefan ordered to the girls. Elena grabbed Jeremy hand and started to run with Eva beside her. Stefan stayed behind looking for Vicki. When they were running Vicki appeared in front of them and pushes Jeremy out of the way. In rage she attacks the twins. She grabbed Elena and bitted her and stabbed Eva.

"Ahh!" Both girls scream. Stefan after hearing the girls scream, he grabs a piece of wood and stakes Vicki on the heart. Vicki's body starts to become grey and she finally dies.

"Vicki! Vicki! Vicki! Vicki!" Jeremy screams and cries seeing Vicki's dead body at their feet. Stefan was holding Jeremy back.

"Get him out of here." Elena ordered Stefan.

"Please, Stefan. He doesn't deserve to see this." Eva pleaded. Stefan nodded and left with Jeremy. On the way to the Gilbert house he calls Damon.

"_What?"_ Damon asked when he answered the phone.

"I need your help." Stefan simply says to his brother. Elena and Eva had sited down besides Vicki's body crying while holding each other.

**Bennett House**

**Bonnie and Sheila**

Bonnie arrived at her grandmother's house. After what happened with Damon, Sheila was the only one that Bonnie trusted.

"What happened to you?" Sheila asked her granddaughter after seeing that she was nervous.

"I did something. I don't know. It came from my necklace." Bonnie said gesturing to her necklace.

"Where'd you get that?" Sheila asked surprised seeing Bonnie with that crystal.

"It's part of my costume. It's a piece of junk." Bonnie dismissed the crystal like it was not important.

"That piece of junk belonged to one of the most powerful witches of our family. Let me show you." Sheila said and went to a shelf of books. She opened on some page and then showed to Bonnie. It was a woman with dark skin colour and Bonnie looked a lot like her. "There she is. Emily Bennett, your great-great-great-great-grandmother. And there's your necklace." Sheila explained.

**Mystic Falls High School**

**Parking Lot**

**Eva, Damon and Elena**

The twins were on the parking lot when Damon arrived. Elena was still crying. Eva was trying to calm down her sister.

"You should go. I got this." Damon told both twins.

"You did this. This is your fault." Elena said to Damon with so much hate.

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." Damon tells Elena but hopes that Eva doesn't hate him. When he was ready to pick up Vicki's body, Elena tried to hit him but he grabbed her hand and stopped her. "None of this matters to me, none of it." He simply says to her.

"People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it." Elena starts. "One day, I'm gonna arrive home and find Eva dead because of you?" Elena asks Damon and then she hits him because he doesn't answer.

"You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave." Damon ordered to the girls.

"Come on, Eva." Elena told her sister.

"I'm gonna stay and help Damon." Eva told her sister. She wanted to talk with him. Her sister nodded and left them alone.

**Matt and Elena**

Elena was leaving the school when she heard Matt calling her. He was looking for his sister. She had disappeared on him.

"Elena! Hey, have you seen..." He started asking but stopped when he saw blood on Elena's outfit. "Whoa. Wh... what happened?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Some idiot with some fake blood got me." She said with a scowl. "I'm gonna go home and shower." She said simply to him, trying not to cry in front of him.

"I... I can't find Vicki. She totally bailed on me." Matt explained to Elena.

"I don't know where she is." Elena lied. She was sorry for Matt.

"Is this what I'm in for, a lifetime of worrying about her?" Matt wondered out loud.

"You're a good brother, Matt." Elena told him with honesty.

"Yeah, maybe she went home." He told her.

"Maybe." Elena lied once again.

"Okay." Matt said and left. He was going home to see if his sister was there. He really was worried about her. Since their mother left with the boyfriend, always had been him and her. Elena saw Matt retrieving figure and she left to. She gets in her car and stats to cry. This secret was too much for her to handle alone.

**Damon and Eva**

Damon and Eva were left it alone. Damon picks up Vicki's body and Eva went to his car to open up the trunk. After he put the body on the trunk they both got inside the car and went to bury the body. They were in silence while Damon drove away from school and the party. He was surprised that Eva wanted to come with him.

"Why did you want to come with me?" He couldn't resist in asking that.

"I don't know… but I believe you care but you don't show it." Eva murmured looking out of the window.

"How do you know?" He asked with curiosity lacing his voice.

"Something tells me that you care. I like you for whom you are and for not you pretend to be." She simply tells him. Damon nods his head and they continue their way to get rid of Vicki's dead body.

**Gilbert House**

**Front Door**

**Elena and Stefan**

Elena arrived home. Stefan is waiting outside for her. She was so worried about Jeremy that she didn't even look at Stefan.

"Where is he?" She asked Stefan.

"Inside." Stefan tells her. She nods at him and goes inside. She sees her brother and goes over to him to comfort him.

**Elena and Jeremy**

Elena goes to her brother and sits beside him on the couch. She hugs him and tries to know what he understood of the scene he saw earlier.

"Do you understand what happened tonight?" She asks him gently.

"No. I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw, but... I don't understand." He sobbed on his sister's arms.

"She was going to kill me and Eva." Elena explained to her brother.

"Now she's dead. Vicki's dead." He sobbed and hugged harder Elena.

"I'm so sorry, Jer." Elena comforted her little brother.

"Make it stop. It hurts." Jeremy continued sobbing hugging his sister.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh. It's okay. It's okay." She tried to calm down Jeremy.

"Why does everybody have to die on me?" He wondered remembering his parents.

"Oh, my god. Come here." She hugs even tighter Jeremy and lets some tears come from her eyes.

**Front Door**

**Stefan and Elena**

Outside, Stefan's sitting on the porch. He was waiting for Elena or Eva and his brother to come back. Elena after putting her brother on his bed she comes outside to talk with Stefan and to know if he knew something about Damon. Her sister was with him.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Stefan worried that he could be hurt.

"I, uh... I wanted to help her. But instead, uh... How's he doin'?" Stefan finally asked.

"He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid." Elena sighed remembering her parents' death.

"Elena, what can I do? I...What can I do to help? I'll do anything." Stefan pleaded to Elena.

"Can you make him forget?" Elena asked him remembering that he told her about the compulsion.

"Elena..." Stefan said hesitantly.

"Stefan, please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened." Elena pleaded to Stefan.

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work... Because of whom I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right." Stefan explained to Elena. In that moment Damon and Eva arrived after getting rid of Vicki's body.

**Damon, Eva, Elena and Stefan**

"I can do it. If this is what you want... I'll do it." Damon told her after hearing what she was asking Stefan.

"It's what I want." Elena stated.

"What do you want Elena? What do you want Damon do?" Eva asked worried.

"She wants me to compel Jeremy to forget what happened this night." Damon explained to Eva. Then he turns to Elena. "What do you want him to know?" He asked her.

"I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best." She told him. Damon nodded and went inside. Eva went with him to see if he says what Elena requested.

**Stefan and Elena**

Elena sits down next to Stefan. They were waiting for Damon and Eva.

"Part of me wishes that I could forget, too... Forget meeting you. Finding out what you are and everything that's happened since." Elena tells Stefan.

"Is that what you want?" Stefan asked her.

"Yes, it is. Because I don't want it to be like this. I don't wanna feel like this. But I can't. With everything that's happened... I can't lose the way I feel about you." Elena told him looking into his eyes.

**Damon, Stefan, Elena and Eva**

After a while Damon comes back out with Eva beside him.

"It's done." Damon announces. Elena looks at her sister and she nods. Elena walks back inside without another word. Eva goes after her. Damon and Stefan look at each other and then both leave.

**Eva's Room**

**Eva**

After talking a little with Elena, Eva goes to her room and some inspiration to write another song comes. It was based on her relationship with her twin sister. Every time one of them fall the other was there to pick up the pieces.

_(Oh Oh Oh) Yeah_

_(Oh Oh Oh)_

_(Oh Oh Oh)_

_On the edge_

_Of something real._

_I've a choice,_

_But I don't know what to feel._

_Getting tired,_

_Of all this fear._

_Before I choose,_

_Let me know that you'll be here._

_Let me know that you'll be here._

_'Cause I'm not afraid to fall_

_If you're the one who catches me_

_Tell me that you'll be there when I'm_

_About to lose it all_

_You're the one who help me see_

_That sometimes it's ok_

_To fall_

_When about to lose it all (Oh Oh Oh)_

_You're the one who help me see (Oh Oh Oh)_

_That sometimes it's ok (Oh Oh Oh)_

_If we be ok (Oh Oh Oh)_

_Sometimes it's ok (Oh Oh Oh)_

_To fall (Oh Oh Oh)_

_Oh, I'm not fall_

After the song is ready she decided to call her "Fall" (**A.N.: the song belongs to Jonas Brothers, I'm using for my OC**). She put her song book on the bedside table and switched off the light. It was time to sleep and she was tired. When she puts her head on the pillow she is asleep instantly.


	8. 162 Candles

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert and Danielle Pierce.**

**Chapter VIII**

**162 Candles**

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Living Room**

**Stefan and Lexi**

Stefan was in the Salvatore Boarding House, asleep in the living room. He wakes up when his book falls from his lap to the floor. He is then aroused by a noise in the house and someone was using vampire super speed around him.

"Damon?" He calls out to his brother and gets to look around. He hears once again another noise and when he goes look for the origin of the noise he is attacked by a vampire. "Lexi!?" Stefan asks surprised to see the blond vampire.

"Hi." Lexi says helping him from the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked with curiosity.

"How could you even ask that?" Lexi asked after hugging him.

"I missed you." He told her smiling.

"Happy Birthday." Lexi said to him smiling too.

**Stefan's Room**

**Stefan and Lexi**

Stefan and Lexi are kidding and joking around on Stefan's room. She was telling him stories about her travels and he was doing the same.

"Stop. I don't know some freak shot at me with wooden bullets. I bail in fewer than sixty. Why is a news reporter hunting vampires?" Lexi asked worried about her friend.

"I don't know who knows about us. That guy did. There could be others. Do to me a favor, while you're here, please be careful." Stefan pleaded to Lexi.

"Why stay? I'm headed to New York for the weekend. Bon Jovi in the Garden, _Wanted Dead or Alive_, it's our theme song. It'll be a blast." Lexi asked to her best friend.

"Do you think he would actually remember us?" He wondered. "That was a pretty crazy weekend huh?" Stefan chuckled remembering what happened.

"We can _make_ him remember us." Lexi wiggled her eyebrows. "Come on! Let's go. I mean, what's keeping you here?" She asked Stefan.

"I told you, her name is Elena." Stefan explained to Lexi.

"Let's hope she's better than the last girl you got all sprung over and don't forget the evil twin of hers that was shared between you and your adorable brother." Lexi says sarcastically and holds up the photo of Katherine and Danielle in 1864.

"You didn't even know Katherine and Danielle." Stefan says taking the photo from Lexi hands and putting away.

"'Cause if I did I'd kick her ass her sister's too. Little bitches." Lexi said. "Speaking of... where's Damon?" She asked with a curious look.

"Inflicting misery somewhere. You gonna be okay here alone? 'Cause I got some things I gotta take care of." Stefan asked worried about Lexi.

"It's not exactly like I can go anywhere. And you and Damon are the only ones with these nifty little daylight rings. I have a mood ring from '75! Trade ya?" She said joking.

"Doesn't work that way and you know it." Stefan told her about the daylight ring.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"Hey Lex." He called her and she looked at him smiling. "I'm really glad that you came here." He said smiling at his best friend.

"What are we doing for your birthday? It's not every day a guy turns a hundred and sixty-two years old." She asked.

"Really?" Stefan asked groaning.

"Oh yeah." Lexi confirmed smirking to Stefan.

**Mystic Falls Police Station**

**Sheriff Office**

**Sheriff Forbes, Elena, Stefan, Matt, Eva and Jeremy**

Sheriff Forbes was on her office questioning Elena, Eva, Stefan, Matt and Jeremy over Vicki's disappearance from last night. No one knew the truth. Only the Gilbert twins and Stefan knew the truth.

"Where did Vicki says she was going?" The Sheriff asked Jeremy.

"She didn't." He simply said.

"Did she tell you, her brother where she was going?" Sheriff asked Matt.

"No she didn't say anything to me. She told Jeremy to tell me that she was leaving town." Matt explained.

"Is there anyone I can talk to that may know what happened to her prior to her leaving town?" Sheriff asked Matt again.

"Stefan Salvatore may know. He came by the house to see her but she wouldn't talk to him." Matt told the sheriff.

"What were you doing there?" Sheriff asked Stefan.

"I was trying to help her, I knew that Elena and Eva were worried about their brother, he was dating Vicki and she had a drug problem, so I tried to help." Stefan explained.

"So you got involved Stefan because you and Eva asked him?" Sheriff asked Elena.

"I asked Stefan to help and Eva agreed with me. I thought that, by helping Vicki, he was helping my brother." Elena told the Sheriff.

"Did you agree with your sister when she asked Stefan's help?" Sheriff asked Eva.

"Yes, I did. We tried everything we could to help Jeremy so we thought maybe if we helped Vicki, we could help to Jeremy." Eva explained.

"What was her behavior like those last few days before she left?" She asked Matt.

"Up and down, very sketchy, like she was coming down from some major partying." He sighed remembering the last days he was with his sister.

"Any signs of aggression or violence?" Sheriff asked them.

"None that I remember." Jeremy says.

"No." Stefan said.

"No." Elena said.

"No." Eva said.

"So you believe Vicki really has left town?" Sheriff asked them.

"Yes." Matt confirmed.

"Yes." Stefan, Elena and Eva all said the same thing.

"I'll miss her but... I think it's for the best." Jeremy says to the Sheriff.

**Front of the Police Station**

**Stefan**

Stefan was waiting in front of the police station for Elena and Eva. Matt was exiting the building and walks past Stefan. He was mad at Stefan because of the disappearance of his sister. She was complicated person but it was his sister.

"I was trying to help her Matt. That's all." Stefan says to Matt but he doesn't listen. He gets inside of his truck and leaves. Meanwhile Elena and her siblings came out.

"I'll meet you guys at the car." She says to Jenna and Jeremy. Eva stays outside of the car waiting for her.

"Ok." Jenna says and leaves with Jeremy.

"I will be here waiting for you twin." Eva says to Elena and her twins nodded her head and approaches Stefan.

**Stefan and Elena**

When Elena is close to Stefan, he looks at her worried.

"You okay ?" Stefan asks.

"I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything. Jeremy had no memory at all. All he knew was what Damon made him know." Elena told Stefan.

"Thank you." Stefan thanked Elena.

"I can't do this Stefan. Every time I look at Matt or Jeremy, all I think is that Vicki is never gonna come back. And they'll never know why. Around you people get hurt and people die. I can't I just... it's just too much..." Elena tried to explain to Stefan. Eva was watching that and saw that her sister was breaking up, really breaking up with Stefan.

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk about it." Stefan suggested to Elena.

"No, Stefan you have to stay away from me and my family." Elena said to him and left him. Eva looked and him and mouthed "I'm sorry". Stefan nodded to her and he knew that Eva was going to talk with her.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Stefan's Room**

**Damon and Lexi**

Lexi while was waiting for Stefan, she fell asleep. Damon that arrived in that moment lay beside her and awakes her. Lexi shifted around on the pillow and when she turns around, she finds Damon next to her.

"Boo." Damon says to her smirking. Lexi seeing him groans. She didn't want to talk or see Damon. "Hello Lexi. What an unexpected surprise." Damon retorts to her.

"Unexpected surprise? I think the wrong brother went back to high school." Lexi started to antagonize Damon.

"How long are you here for?" Damon asked her. He had to get rid of Lexi.

"Just for Stefan's B-Day." Lexi tells him.

"Oh, you mean you didn't come all this way to see _me_?" Damon said sarcastically.

"That's it Damon. After a century I finally realize death means nothing without you. Do me." Lexi said snorting.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Damon whined.

"Uh, have you met you? You're not a nice person." Lexi stated to Damon.

"Because I'm a vampire." He stated too.

"But you're only the bad parts." Lexi told him remembering what he does to humans.

"Teach me to be good." Damon says and leaning at the same time but Lexi grabbed him firmly by the neck, choking him.

"I'm older and that means stronger." Lexi told him.

"Sorry." Damon wheezed.

"Don't ruin my time with Stefan, 'cause I'll hurt you. And _you know I can do it_." Lexi threatened Damon.

"Yeah." Damon murmurs that and Lexi released him and leaves the room.

**Bennett House**

**Bonnie and Sheila**

Bonnie still was on her grandmother's house but she was packing her things. Her father wanted at home.

"You leavin'?" Sheila asked her.

"Dad doesn't like it when I stay here too much." Bonnie explained to Sheila.

"Because he misses you or because he doesn't trust me." Sheila told Bonnie knowing how her son in law is. "Your father's problem is he lacks imagination. He thinks I fill your head with my witchy juju." Sheila stated.

"He's right." Bonnie stated.

"He's always right, that's his other problem." Sheila said to her granddaughter and pointed to the crystal necklace. "Uh-uh. You need to be wearing that." She finished.

"I gotta give it back to Caroline. It doesn't belong to me." Bonnie told her grandmother because she didn't the necklace.

"Yes, it does. It was your ancestor's and now it's yours." Sheila told her granddaughter not liking that she wanted give it back to Caroline.

"Emily was your ancestor too, why don't you wear it?" Bonnie asked her.

"Because it didn't find me, it found you, protected you. A witch's talisman is a powerful tool, don't be givin' that back to anybody." Sheila tried to explain to Bonnie.

"I just wish it was prettier." Bonnie said picking up the necklace.

**Gilbert House**

**Living Room**

**Jeremy, Jenna, Elena and Eva**

Elena was sitting on the couch thinking while Eva was on the love seat reading a book and thinking too. Jenna comes in and sits next to Elena. Jeremy was writing something behind them on the dining table.

"You're wallowing." Jenna commented looking at Elena. Eva after hearing what Jenna said she looks at both her aunt and her sister.

"So are you." Elena tells her aunt.

"My wallow is legitimate. I was dumped." Jenna justified herself.

"Yeah. Well Logan's a jerk." Eva told her aunt.

"You didn't get a brush-off e-mail say: _I'm leaving town. See ya_." Jenna said to her nieces sarcastically.

"Wanna keep it down over there?" Jeremy asked from the dining room table.

"Why? What are you doing?" Jenna asked.

"Homework." Jeremy replied.

"Homework?!" Eva said surprised.

"Since when do you do homework?" Elena asked shocked.

"I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so..." Jeremy said to them and the three of them shared surprised glances.

"What do you think? Alien?" Elena asked Eva and Jenna.

"Some sort of replicant." Jenna suggested.

"He must have fallen down…" Eva suggested too.

"He can hear you." Jeremy said to them sarcastically.

**Police Station**

**Sheriff's Office**

**Damon and Sheriff**

Sheriff Forbes was dealing with some papers when she received a call from the front desk that someone was there to talk with her.

"Yeah. Send him in." She said into the phone and a second later Damon entered in the office. "Mister Salvatore, come on in. Could you get the door for me?" She asked Damon after he came in.

"Sure." Damon said and closes the door and then sits down on the chair in front of the Sheriff.

"I understand from Mrs. Lockwood that your uncle is out the town." The Sheriff stated.

"Yes he is. But I spoke with Zach. He filled me in and asked if I could bring this to you." Damon said and handed the sheriff the box filled with vervain.

"Vervain." She stated once again.

"That's all we have at the moment, I hope it's enough." Damon explained.

"It's a small circle... Founding families, a few city officials." The Sheriff explained for whom was going the vervain.

"And your deputies, of course right?" Damon asked and the Sheriff nodded. "Are we any closer?" Damon asked if they found the vampire.

"I think our facts are wrong. We've always believed that vampires can only come out in the dark." The Sheriff said. "What if that's changed?" She wondered about this new development.

"So is that even possible?" Damon wondered too.

"We've exhausted every other option. We have to consider the vampire may be walking around during the day. Right in front of us." Sheriff gave the idea.

"Hm. So what's the next step?" Damon asked.

"We're now looking at anyone new to town, since the deaths began. Should turn up a suspect or two." Sheriff told Damon about the plan to find the vampire.

"And I, of course, will do anything I can to help." Damon offered his help.

**Gilbert House**

**Elena's Room**

**Elena, Eva and Bonnie**

Elena was on her room with her twin sister. Eva was trying to make Elena leave the bed but without much success. Bonnie came to the house to show something to the girls, who opened the front door, was Jenna and told her that the girls were on Elena's room talking about boys. Bonnie when enters in Elena's room sees her lying down on her bed with Eva trying to pull her from there. Eva looked at Bonnie like she was asking for help to make Elena leave the bed.

"You up?" Bonnie asks Elena.

"No." Elena says to Bonnie.

"Help me, Bonnie. I'm trying to make her to leave this bed but she won't." Eva pleads with Bonnie to help her. The tanned girl walks over and helps Eva to pull the covers off Elena's head and pushes her to leave the bed.

"No, no!" Elena tells once again.

"Why haven't you called me back?" Bonnie asks to Elena. "That's go for you too, Missy." She points to Eva.

"I'm sorry." Both girls said at the same time.

"Are you gonna stay in there forever?" Bonnie asked her.

"That's what I told her." Eva stated.

"Yep." Elena told them.

"Move over." Bonnie says and lies on the other side of Elena's. "I'm officially worried about you. What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm tired of thinking... of talking I..." Elena started.

"Can I get a one-line version so I can at least pretend to be helpful?" Bonnie pleaded with Elena.

"Stefan and I broke up." Elena told her.

"I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" Bonnie asked and then Eva looked at Bonnie like it was saying that _you really think she is alright_. "Right stupid question. I know I've been kind of MIA when you need me the most. I suck." Bonnie finished.

"You wanna make it up to me. Get my mind off of it." Elena asked sitting up on her bed with Eva.

"Just remember you asked for it." Bonnie told her and gets up and goes close the window. When she sits once again on Elena's bed she grabs one of the pillows of the bed. She rips it and empties it of the feathers.

"Hey!" Elena said after seeing Bonnie ripping her pillow bed.

"Be patient." Bonnie told them.

"Ok." Elena said and Eva nodded her head.

"I need you both to swear to secrecy." Bonnie pleaded to her friends.

"It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff." Elena said.

"You can count with my secrecy, Bon." Eva said looking at her sister.

"Thanks Eva." Bonnie thanked Eva and then turned to Elena. "Swear, 'cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this."

"Ok, I swear." Elena promised.

"There's no windows open, right?" Bonnie asked once again.

"Right." Elena said.

"Yeah." Eva said looking around.

"There's no fan. No air conditioning." Bonnie asked looking around.

"None. What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Grams just showed me this. You're gonna love it. You are ready?" Bonnie asked them.

"Bonnie what's going on?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Bon, I'm starting to get worried." Eva said going to sit next to her sister. Bonnie looks at her friends and tells them to stop talking. Then she puts the feathers in front of them to prepare what she has to show them. When she was ready to perform her plan she to levitate a feather in front of Elena and Eva. Then she levitates several more. Elena and Eva watched on with shock and amazement.

"It's true girls." Bonnie smiled widely. "Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch."

"We believe you." Both girls said at the same time.

**Streets of Mystic Falls**

**Damon and Caroline**

Caroline was walking around the town when she meets Damon on the street. He had a plan and needed Caroline for that.

"Look dungeon boy I'm done being your little slave girl. You seriously hurt me, and I will be damned if you think…" She started but Damon used his compulsion on her to behave. "Oh my god, where have you been? It's really good to see you." Caroline said sweetly to Damon.

"Much better." Damon said and then uses his compulsion on her again. "You wanna throw a party here at the grill tonight." He compelled.

"Oh, why don't you do it?" She asked him in a bubbly voice.

"Because then Stefan and his BFF won't come. I need a lot of people. Big crowd. Invite everyone." Damon told her.

"And why am I having this party?" Caroline wondered to Damon.

"Because you're gonna help me solve this town's little vampire problem." Damon stated to Caroline. "And I want my crystal back." He ordered.

"But Bonnie has it." She explained to Damon.

"I know that. Get it from her." He ordered once again.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Living Room**

**Stefan and Lexi**

Lexi and Stefan were at the boarding house, speaking about Stefan's new love and new friendship with his new love sister. She was curious to know how Elena take the news about him being a vampire.

"So this Elena girl, she'll come around. I'm sure of it. Have you had sex yet?" Lexi asked with curiosity.

"No." He simply said.

"Sex always works. I mean you'll rock her world so hard with your vamp sex, she'll be yours forever." Lexi said jokingly.

"Yeah, but see, this isn't about sex or... or compulsion or any of our other _tricks_. She has to _want_ to be with me on her own terms." Stefan explained to Lexi.

"Wow. That sounded all mature and grown-up." Lexi said jokingly again.

"I'm not getting any older." Stefan laughs and watches Lexi opening her suitcase and picking up a blood bag and starting drinking.

"Want some?" She offered to Stefan.

"No. Thank you." Stefan told her and continued watching her drinking the blood.

"Relax I didn't kill anyone for it. This phlebotomist I went out with a few times, he's my supplier." She explained to Stefan but after seeing his expression she retorted. "Oh don't judge, ok? Listen I tried the animal diet; lasted three weeks." She told him finally.

"It doesn't matter. 'Cause if I started again ... I just don't know if..." Stefan started.

"You could stop." She finished for him.

"Lexi, I'd never judge you." Stefan told her.

"I'm just jealous of your restraint. I have none. I delight in hedonism." Lexi told him honestly. "Speaking of which, what are we doing tonight?" She asked curious.

**Damon, Stefan and Lexi**

When Damon arrived at his house he heard Stefan and Lexi having a conversation and he didn't care until he heard them talking about doing something that night and decides give them his idea, better yet his plan without then suspecting.

"Funny you should ask." Damon said while entering the living room.

"Well I wasn't asking _you_." Lexi said with disdain in her voice.

"There's a party at the Mystic Grill. You'll love it. Banquettes, tacky wait staff, all of Stefan's friends." Damon said stating joining them on a chair.

"Yeah, I don't want a Birthday party." Stefan told them awkwardly.

"Well, It's not _for you_. It's a _party_ party." Damon told him. "No one's gonna know it's your birthday. Caroline's throwing it." He explained further.

"Damon, stay away from Caroline." Stefan ordered to Damon.

"We're friends it's cool. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend." He explained to his brother and then looks at Lexi' stock of blood. "I prefer mine at 98.6." He tells her and leaves the living room.

"Let's go." She says and when looks at Stefan, sees his expression and then begs him for them to go. "_Please_?" She begged.

**Gilbert House**

**Elena's Room**

**Elena, Bonnie and Eva**

Bonnie was still on the Gilbert House, talking with the girls about this new found powers she had. Eva and Elena were amazed by Bonnie's powers.

"It's Weird huh? After all this time joking about me being psychic. I really am a witch. You don't think I'm a freak now, do you?" She asked to her friends.

"No, don't think that. You will always be one of my best friends." Eva said going to hug Bonnie and pulls Elena into the hug.

"No of course not. Bonnie I just... don't understand though. If your Grams asked you to keep all a secret, why did you tell me?" Elena asked her after the hug was finished between the girls.

"You're my best friend. I can't keep secrets from you and from Eva of course." Bonnie said to Elena and then hugged the girls again.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Lexi**

Lexi is getting out of a shower. She was getting ready for the party on the Mystic Grill, the party was preparing something.

"I'm almost ready." Lexi informed her friend.

"I can't believe you actually think that we should go to this thing." Stefan tells her.

"Sorry to asking you to run outside midday without your ring." She said sarcastically because she didn't have a daylight ring. "I mean, _seriously_, it's a party." Lexi told her friend.

"A party that Damon wants us to go to. So my question is why? I think he's up to something." Stefan stated suspicious of his brother.

"Who cares? What can he possibly do to all those people in a public place?" Lexi asked.

"He knows how to keep a low profile. Believe me." Stefan stated to Lexi.

"Ok so he'll behave. Come on. One day a year I get you, _one day_ that you're not brooding and existing in your own head." Lexi pleaded with him.

"It's my birthday, yeah?" Stefan smiled at his friend.

"It's _my_ day; and that guy that jump naked in the Trevi fountain; and got drunk on the torch of the statue of Liberty; that guy can take a break from all of his worrying for one night and go to a stupid party. So quit your whining and go get ready." Lexi told him all the crazy things he did during the years.

"Fine." Stefan said and went to get ready.

**Front Door**

**Elena and Lexi**

Elena decided to drive up to the Salvatore Boarding House. She was thinking into giving a chance to Stefan. When she arrived at the house she knocked on the door.

"It's open! Come on in." Lexi yells and Elena enters inside the house and ends up seeing Lexi in a towel. Lexi seeing her recognized her as Katherine. "Oh My God! How... When... Who?" Lexi struggled to say.

"I'm Elena. Who are you?" Elena said to Lexi.

"Lexi a friend of Stefan's." Lexi explained and Elena still staring at her in a towel.

"Is he here?" Elena asked her.

"He's in the shower. Do you want to wait?" Lexi asked her.

"No." Elena states and prepares to leave.

"I'll tell him you stopped by." Lexi told her.

"That's okay." Elena tells her and leaves in complete shock because she thought Stefan slept with Lexi.

**Stefan's Room**

**Stefan and Lexi**

Lexi after seeing Elena leaving the house in complete, goes to Stefan's bedroom, she seems furious because she saw that Stefan was dating a Katherine look alike.

"Are you out of your _freaking_ mind?" Lexi said furious.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked curious.

"I just met Elena." She says and holds up Stefan's photo of Katherine with her sister, Danielle. "You have some serious explaining to do." Lexi says. Then she goes get herself dressed. When she is applying her make-up, she starts giving Stefan a piece of her mind because of Elena. "You have some serious emotional damage." She concludes her monologue.

"No, it's not what you think. She's not Katherine." Stefan explained her.

"Then they're related, 'cause they can be twins." Lexi stated.

"I don't know." He said sighing.

"You don't know or you didn't find out?" Lexi asked Stefan.

"No. Maybe. I don't want to know. I have no desire to tie Elena to Katherine." He said but he saw Lexi' expression and finally admitted. "Ok yes, yes the resemblance is what drew me in. But that's it. Katherine and Elena may look the same on the outside but on the inside they are completely different." He finally said but then remembered Eva was a dead ringer for Danielle, twin sister of Katherine. "And Elena has a twin sister too, like Katherine. Her name is Eva and she has the same resemblance with Danielle."

"What?" Lexi asked surprised that another person exists like Danielle.

"Don't worry, Eva is nothing like Danielle." Stefan explained too.

"So Elena and Eva are not a raging Bitches then, huh?" Lexi asked Stefan because she knew the story how the brother became vampires.

"No. Elena is... Elena's _warm_ and she's... she's _kind_, and she's caring, and she's selfless, and it's real... and honestly when I'm around her... I… I completely forget what I am and what I did. Eva is just like her sister, for me is like a little sister I never had. She accepts what I am." Stefan explained to Lexi why Eva and Elena were so different from Katherine and Danielle.

"_Oh My god!_ You're in love with Elena." Lexi said surprised.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." Stefan confirmed to his best friend.

**Gilbert House**

**Eva's Room**

**Eva**

Eva was on her bedroom. She was preparing herself for tonight's events. She was going to sing on the Grill. Caroline called her asking her to sing. She was thinking about news songs she could sing and write that night. The inspiration finally hit her. She picked up her song book at started to write. This song was based on her sister's relationship with Stefan because if her parents knew that he was a vampire, they would never accept that relationship and the same would go for her and Damon's friendship.

_If you ever leave me, baby_

_Leave some morphine at my door_

_'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have_

_We don't have it anymore_

_There's no religion that could save me_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'_

_To keep you by my side_

_And keep you from walkin' out the door_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_And there'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same_

_If you walk away, everyday it will rain_

_Rain, rain-a-a-ain_

_I'll never be your mother's favorite_

_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_

_Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_

_Sayin' there goes my little girl_

_Walkin' with that troublesome guy_

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_

_Oooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds_

_Yea for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'till I'm bleeding_

_If that'll make it right_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_And there'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same_

_If you walk away, everyday it will rain_

_Rain, rain-a-a-ain_

_Don't you say (don't you say)_

_Goodbye (goodbye)_

_Don't you say (don't you say)_

_Goodbye (goodbye)_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_

_If that'll make it right_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_And there'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same_

_If you walk away, everyday it will rain_

_Rain, rain-a-a-ain_

After finishing the song she decided to call this song has _It Will Rain_ (**A.N.: This song belongs to Bruno Mars, I'm only using for my OC**), this song made her remember that everything she was alone or her sister the weather was always raining but if they were happy and together was always shining. She put her song book on her bed and went to her closet to choose some clothes to use tonight. She picks up a pair of jeans mini skirt and a green tank top. She puts everything on her bed and goes to choose her favorite black sandals. Then she gets dressed and goes to her vicinity and picks up her earrings and necklace. She puts a green light make up and paints her nails with green polish. Then finally she puts the bracelet Stefan gave her when there is a knock on her bedroom door. When the door is opened, Elena pocked her head in.

"Can I come in? I need to talk a little." Elena said with a sad look.

"You know that you don't need to ask that." Eva tells her sister and pats her bed to Elena sit next to her. Elena joins her on the bed. "What's going on?" Eva asked.

**Eva and Elena**

Elena arrived at her house after leaving the Boarding House. She still was in shock with what she saw. She went to her sister's room. She needed to talk with her. She needed her advice. She knocks on her door and a minute later she pocks her head on the room.

"Can I come in? I need to talk a little." Elena said with a sad look.

"You know that you don't need to ask that." Eva tells her sister and pats her bed to Elena sit next to her. Elena joins her on the bed. "What's going on?" Eva asked.

"I saw a girl in a towel on Stefan's house." Elena sighed.

"A girl in a towel?" Eva asked surprised that Stefan would do that. He was desperate to make Elena understanding him and giving him a chance again.

"Yes. In a towel." Elena confirmed to Eva.

"Maybe he has a reason or is a friend of his." Eva suggested to Elena that shock her head. They were something more.

"No… I don't know Eva." Elena sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"The only thing I can tell you is to follow your heart." Eva told her sister. "And I don't believe that Stefan was involved with that girl. Let him tell you who she is." Eva advised her twin sister and Elena nodded. "I'm gonna sing tonight, do you gonna see me?" Eva asked to her sister and Elena nodded once again and went to her room to get herself ready and leaving her sister to finished to get ready too.

**Mystic Grill**

**Damon and Caroline**

The party on the Grill was already on full swing when Caroline went to find Damon at the bar. He was drinking bourbon on the bar. He heard from the students that were there that Eva was going to sing tonight so he wanted to hear her to sing. He saw Caroline approaching him.

"Amazing party right?" Caroline commented with him.

"Glad you thought of it." Damon told her.

"Well, are you having a good time?" Caroline asked Damon.

"Do you have my crystal?" Damon asked her.

"No." Caroline stated.

"Then I'm not having a good time." Damon glared at her. While looking around the townspeople he sees Lexi entering the Grill and leaves Caroline to go over to her to ask her about Stefan. "Where's my brother?" Damon asked her.

"He said he'd meet me here." Lexi stated to Damon.

"Buy you a..." Damon started to tell her but she walks away from him. Damon simply shrugs his shoulders and goes to the bar. He was waiting to her Eva singing tonight. He wanted to know and hear Eva's new songs.

**Gilbert House**

**Front Door**

**Stefan, Eva and Elena**

Elena opened the front door to find Stefan on the porch. Eva that was behind her stops too. She knew that Stefan wanted to talk with Elena so she decided to wait for her sister on their car.

"Hey." Stefan said to the girls.

"Hi, Stefan." Eva said to Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Lena, I'm waiting for you inside the house." Eva told her sister knowing that their conversation should only be between them. "See you later, Stefan." Eva said to Stefan and left them to talk.

"See you later, Eva." Stefan told to Elena's twin.

**Elena and Stefan**

"Lexi said that you came by and you seemed upset." Stefan said to Elena after hearing Eva leaving to the living room.

"Right. The girl in the towel." Elena said with a frown.

"The towel?" He asked surprised and then remembers that Lexi had taken a shower on the house. "Oh no, no, no, no, not like that, she's not exactly a girl… Lexi is just 350 years old." Stefan said laughing.

"You mean she's a..." Elena started.

"And she's my oldest friend. _Nothing_ romantic. _Ever_." Stefan explained to Elena.

"Oh, okay, well... she kept staring at me. It was weird." Elena told Stefan remembering Lexi looking at her.

"Yeah well I've talk about you a lot so... I guess she felt like she knew you. So why'd you come by?" Stefan asked her.

"I… uh... it was a mistake." Elena told Stefan not knowing what to say.

"Elena, talk to me." Stefan pleaded to her.

"I can't. Stefan I can't and that's the problem. I'm keeping all these secrets from everyone. I can't even tell my best friend. Do you know how hard that is? It's like I need to talk to someone but the only person I can talk to is you and my twin sister because she was there with me… and..." She starts to explain to him.

"I want you to know that I will always be here for you. You can come to me about anything okay?" Stefan told Elena because he wanted her to know that he could count with for everything just like Eva.

"Well, thank you for coming by." Elena said preparing to close the door.

"Hey, do you need a ride to the Grill tonight?" Stefan asked her.

"Are you going to Caroline's party?" Elena asked him.

"Lexi is dragging me and... it's my birthday." Stefan explained to her.

"Really? Wow… uh, happy birthday then." Elena said awkwardly.

"Thank you." Stefan thanked her.

"Actually I... I think I'm gonna stay in tonight." Elena told Stefan.

"Well, have a... have a good night." Stefan told her leaving the house.

**Living Room**

**Eva and Elena**

Eva was waiting for her sister to be ready for them to go to The Grill. When she hears the door being closed, she goes to Elena. Along the way she picks up her purse and sees her sister looking at her.

"I'm not going." Elena states.

"Why?" Eva asked her sister surprised that she wouldn't go.

"Because Stefan will be there." Elena simply said.

"Lena, you can stop doing what you like because Stefan will be in the same places you go, and you promised that you would be there to listen me to sing." Eva told her sister and on the end she whined.

"Fine, I will go. But it's for you." Elena told her sister.

"Thanks, Lena." Eva grinned widely. Eva had a plan. She was going to make Elena and Stefan talk and then they could make up and start dating once again.

"Welcome." Elena smiled at her sister. Eva was the only one who could convince her in doing everything. Then both girls get out of the house. Then they got in, in the car and left for The Grill. Elena hoped not seeing again the girl in a towel because she would be embarrassed now because she knew who she was.

**Mystic Grill**

**Caroline and Bonnie**

At the Mystic Grill, people having fun. They were all waiting for Eva to come and sing, she had so many fans already. While Caroline was waiting for Eva to introduce her, she walks up to Bonnie.

"Bonnie I've been looking for you." Caroline tells to Bonnie. "I'm totally sorry to do this I know it's so Indian giver and I know we're not even supposed to say that anymore but I need my crystal back." She explains to her.

"Why? You said you hated it." Bonnie stated.

"Then I saw it on you and I realize how great it is, and I've got three outfits I can coordinate it with so..." Caroline rambled to Bonnie.

"I can't give it back to you." Bonnie replied to her friend.

"Well, I didn't want to tell you this but I'm your friend, when you wear it makes you look fat. There I said it, but it's because I'm your friend so..." Caroline lied to Bonnie to make her give the crystal back.

"I'm sorry Caroline, I can't." Bonnie told her once again remembering her grandmother's advice.

"What do you mean you can't? Bonnie it's mine." Caroline said with a scowl on her face.

"I thought you said it was Damon's." Bonnie tells her knowing that she was up to something.

"It is." She simply stated.

"So he's the one who really wants it back." Bonnie stated because he already had tried taking the crystal from her.

"No maybe just..." Caroline tried to say but she didn't how and then she tried to snatch the crystal off of Bonnie but it shocks her hand. "Are you wearing polyester?" Caroline asked grabbing her hand scared.

"You were really gonna pull it from my neck." Bonnie said shocked with Caroline's attitude. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked and walked away. Caroline huffed and walked away too.

**Stefan and Matt**

Stefan arrived at the Grill. He was looking for Lexi when Matt walked past him.

"Matt, just hear me out please. I was just trying to help Vicki. I went through something similar once, I'm really sorry." Stefan said trying to make Matt understand him.

"Don't be. It's not the first time she's run off. Turns out Vicki's just like our mother; I can't count on either of them. Thanks for trying." Matt tells Stefan and walks away.

**Caroline and Damon**

Caroline while was looking for Eva or Elena to help her into convince Bonnie to give her the crystal she runs into Damon, once again.

"Where is it?" Damon asked her again about the crystal.

"Bonnie won't give it to me." Caroline whined to Damon.

"So rip it off her neck." Damon suggested.

"I tried. It shocked me." Caroline whined once again.

"Damn it! Why does it do that? I need that crystal." Damon said a frown on his face. He was thinking about something.

"Why are you being like this? I'm so good to you and I'd do anything. It's just some stupid necklace." Caroline told him hoping he could forget about that and they could start dating once again.

"No, you are the only stupid thing here. And shallow. And _useless_." Damon told her pissed off. He gets up from the bar and walks away from her. Caroline is shocked about what she had heard and then walks away too.

**Lexi and Stefan**

Lexi was dancing and having fun but Stefan isn't. He was still thinking and waiting for Elena in hopes she would come tonight.

"Okay, I'm gonna need a _little_ more foot movement." She told him chuckling.

"Yeah, _not_ really interested in making a fool out of myself." Stefan told her looking around for Elena or Eva.

"Come on, you're not _that_ bad." Lexi said defending him.

"Do me a favor. Tell me if you see Damon with his camera phone." Stefan laughed.

"Right." Lexi agreed. "Why you are looking around?" Lexi wondered.

"Looking for Elena or Eva." Stefan explained.

"Eva? As in Elena's twin sister?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah. I think she is going to sing today." Stefan said to her.

"Okay." Lexi simply said and continued dancing.

**Outside of the Mystic Grill**

**Damon and some kids**

Damon after talking with Caroline exited the Grill. He hears a sound and follows. He had a plan to get rid of Lexi. She was going to cause some problems on his master plan.

"Where are we going?" A girl asked her boyfriend.

"No one's gonna see us..." He told her. They started to kiss each other and Damon is watching and forming a plan.

"Did you hear something?" She asked Damon worried that someone could come to hurt them.

2No, it's cool. There's no one coming down here." He told her with confidence. Damon that had been watching them arrives and bites the boy, end up killing him. The girl started screaming but he compels her to stop and to do another thing for him.

**Inside The Mystic Grill**

**Stefan and Lexi**

Stefan was playing pool with Lexi. He makes a good move.

"Woo!" Stefan said happily.

"Nice!" Lexi congratulated Stefan. They continued playing pool.

**Eva and Elena**

Elena and Eva arrived in that moment, and they saw Stefan having a great time with Lexi. Damon comes up behind them.

"Lena, I'm gonna drink something, okay?" Eva told her sister and then saw the manager giving her the signal that everything was ready for her.

"Okay." Elena told Eva and then saw her sister leaving. She didn't notice that Damon was coming behind her.

**Damon and Elena**

"Stefan smiles. Alert the media." Damon said sarcastically scaring Elena.

"You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately." Elena stated.

"Oh, you're right. Poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother; does it get tiring being so righteous?" Damon continued talking with sarcasm lacing his velvet voice.

"It flares up in the presence of psychopaths." Elena told him with a scowl.

"Ouch! Well, consider this psychopath's feelings get hurt." He said again sarcastically.

"What did you do to my brother?" Elena asked.

"I'm gonna need a less vague question." Damon told her.

"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him?" She asked him.

"You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering." Damon explained to her.

"But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything and a little too okay. I mean he's studying; he's not doing drugs; he's not drinking; are you sure you didn't do something else?" Elena asked nervously.

"Elena, I took away the suffering." Damon simply said. "By the way, where is the lovely Eva? She isn't supposed sing tonight?" He asked looking around for Eva.

"Leave my sister alone, Damon." Elena states and leaves to look for her sister leaving him alone.

**Bonnie and Caroline**

Bonnie was walking around and runs into Caroline and stops her after seeing her sad face. Worried about Caroline, tries to talk with her.

"Caroline." Bonnie called her.

"Don't talk to me." Caroline said to her pissed.

"Don't do that, let me explain." Bonnie pleaded with Caroline.

"What is there to explain Bonnie? You got what you wanted... and something that doesn't even belong to you by the way and, I get called a shallow, useless waste of space." Caroline said with a sad voice.

"Who said that to you?" Bonnie asked pissed off.

"Who do you think?" Caroline asked her sarcastically.

"You know that not true. Don't let him treat you like that." Bonnie told her in hopes that she would believe in her and not in Damon.

"As opposed to how my _best_ friend treats me." Caroline said to Bonnie and walks off away from her.

**On the Bar**

**Eva and Damon**

Eva was on the bar waiting for them to call her to start tonight's show. She was going to sing a song dedicated to all the people lost a love. She was drinking some water. Damon when finally found her on the bar, went to her.

"Good evening, Miss Gilbert." Damon flirted with while sitting down beside her.

"Hello, Mr. Salvatore." Eva flirted with him.

"How are you? After everything?" Damon asked her about last night.

"I'm fine." Eva smiled a little.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked her with a worried voice that he was starting to show only to her.

"Yes, I'm sure. So, are you gonna hear me sing?" Eva asked Damon looking deep into his icy blue eyes.

"Yeah, if you want." Damon told looking into her brown doe eyes. When Eva was going to reply him, she heard someone calling her to tell her that the stage and everything was ready for show. When she was going to the stage she saw her sister sited with Bonnie and Caroline to watch the show.

**On Stage**

**Eva**

She was giving the instructions to the guys on the instruments about the songs she was going to sing. The first song was going to be dedicated to all the couples out there and the second about the end of her relationship with Tyler. The song was named has "All About Loving You" (**A.N.: This song belongs to Bon Jovi, I'm only using for my OC**). When the music started, she saw Damon giving all his attention to her.

_Looking at the pages of my life_

_Faded memories of me and you_

_Mistakes you know I've made a few_

_I took some shots and fell from time to time_

_Baby, you were there to pull me through_

_We've been around the block a time or two_

_I'm gonna lay it on the line_

_Ask me how we've come this far_

_The answer's written in my eyes_

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new_

_That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more_

_I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreaming's just a waste of time_

_When I look at what my life's been comin' to_

_I'm all about lovin' you_

_I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues,_

_Baby, we've been to hell and back again_

_Through it all you're always my best friend_

_For all the words I didn't say_

_And all the things I didn't do_

_Tonight I'm gonna find a way_

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new_

_That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more_

_I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreaming's just a waste of time_

_When I look at what my life's been comin' to_

_I'm all about lovin' you_

_You can take this world away_

_You're everything I am_

_Just read the lines upon my face_

_I'm all about lovin' you_

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new_

_That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more_

_I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreaming's just a waste of time_

_When I look at what my life's been comin' to_

_I'm all about lovin' you_

_I'm all about lovin' you_

After she finished her song, everyone was on her feet clapping for her. She was fantastic singer. Damon that had been looking into her eyes during her performance had his heart beating completely out of control. What that all meant?

__**Outside The Grill**

**Police Officer and Girl**

On the streets, a police officer is patrolling during the night because of the vampires. He stopped his car and decided to look around the alley beside the Grill.

"Help me." The girl says whimpering. The Officer heard her and goes to investigate what is happening. He finds the boy's body in a pool of blood and the girl shaking with fear of something.

**Inside The Grill**

**Lexi and Stefan**

Lexi after hearing Eva singing looked at Stefan.

"This girl can sing." Lexi said impressed. "And she looks just like Danielle."

"I told you." Stefan told her agreeing with her about her being just like Danielle, Katherine's twin sister. "But her voice singing is perfect. I didn't know she could sing just like that." Stefan commented.

"Yeah. A perfect voice." Lexi agreed. "Look, she is going to sing another." She told him when they saw her in front of the microphone.

**On Stage**

**Eva**

Eva bowed after the first song and went to grab a bottle of water. She needed to take care of her vocal cords. This song was the first song she wrote when she and Tyler broke up because he cheated on her with Vicki. She had decided to name the has "Better in Time" (**this song belongs to Leona Lewis, I'm only using for my OC**), it was going to hurt Tyler but they now were building their friendship.

_It's been the longest winter without you_

_I didn't know where to turn to_

_See somehow I can't forget you_

_After all that we've been through_

_Going coming thought I heard a knock_

_Who's there no one_

_Thinking that I deserve it_

_Now I realize that I really didn't know_

_If you didn't notice you mean everything_

_Quickly I'm learning to love again_

_All I know is I'm goin' be ok_

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_

_It'll all get better in time_

_And even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_

_It'll all get better in time_

_I couldn't turn on the TV_

_Without something there to remind me_

_Was it all that easy_

_To just put aside your feelings_

_If I'm dreaming don't wanna laugh_

_Hurt my feelings but that's the path_

_I believe in_

_And I know that time will heal it_

_If you didn't notice boy you meant everything_

_Quickly I'm learning to love again_

_All I know is I'm goin' be ok_

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_

_It'll all get better in time_

_And even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_

_It'll all get better in time_

_Since there's no more you and me_

_It's time I let you go_

_So I can be free_

_And live my life how it should be_

_No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you_

_Yes I will_

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_

_It'll all get better in time_

_And even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_

_It'll all get better in time_

When she finished she had tears on her eyes. She was ready to move on from her past and start to think in her future. She was going to concentrate on her music and school and then try to get in on Julliard. When she looked at Damon, she saw on his eyes so many emotions that she couldn't understand. What all that mean?

**Damon**

Damon while was hearing Eva singing, he was mesmerized by the feelings she was putting in this song. He remembered when she told him that her ex-boyfriend cheated on her with the girl he turned. He was feeling the switch wanting to be on again but he couldn't let that happen. He was only going to switch on when he had Danielle on his arms again but how could he be happy if he was always thinking about Eva?

**On Stage**

**Eva**

Eva looked at the band behind her and told them the new song they would sing now. It was one that she wrote when Elena told her the Salvatore brother's story. She was going to dedicate this to them, because of what Katherine and Danielle did to them. The name of the song was "Broken Arrow" (**this song belongs to Pixie Lott I'm only using this for my OC**). Before she started to sing she decided to say some words.

"I wanted to dedicate this song to all of you who were pushed away from the people you love and for those who had their hearts broken once. The song is named as _Broken Arrow_." She said looking at everyone who came to listen her and finished by looking at Damon. "Hit it!" She told her band.

_What do you do when you're stuck_

_'Cos the one that you love_

_Has pushed you away_

_And you can't deal with the pain?_

_And now you're tryin' to fix me_

_Mend what he did_

_And find the piece _

_That I'm missing_

_But I still miss him_

_I miss him_

_I'm missing him_

_Oh I miss him_

_I miss him_

_I'm missing him_

_And you're_

_Sitting in the front row_

_Wanna be first in line_

_Waiting by my window_

_Giving me all your time_

_You could be my hero_

_If only I could let go_

_But his love is still in me_

_Like a broken arrow_

_Like a broken arrow_

_He's the thorn in my flesh_

_That I can't take out_

_He's stealing my breath_

_When you're around_

_And now you're_

_Tryin' to convince me_

_He wasn't worth it_

_But you can't complete me_

_He's the part that is missing_

_I miss him_

_I'm missing him_

_Oh I miss him_

_I miss him_

_I'm missing him_

_And you're_

_Sitting in the front row_

_Wanna be first in line_

_Waiting by my window_

_Giving me all your time_

_You could be my hero_

_If only I could let go_

_But his love is still in me_

_Like a broken arrow_

_Like a broken arrow_

_What do you do?_

_When your heart's in two places?_

_You feel burned_

_But you're torn inside_

_You feel love_

_But you just can't embrace it_

_When you've found the right one_

_At the wrong time_

_And you're_

_Sitting in the front row_

_Wanna be first in line_

_Waiting by my window_

_Giving me all your time_

_You could be my hero_

_If only I could let go_

_But his love is still in me_

_Like a broken arrow_

_Like a broken arrow_

When she finished she bowed to everyone and they clapped enthusiastically. Then she went to the bar and asked a bottle of water and went to join her sister on her table. Her friends, Bonnie and Caroline had left the table.

__**Damon**

Now with his song Damon really was stuck and surprised by this song. She really could see through him. How she could see that Danielle still was under his skin and everything he felt for her was inside his heart like a broken arrow?

**On the Bar**

**Lexi and Barman**

After the show, Lexi went to the bar to buy some shots of tequila.

"Two shots of tequila." She says to the barman but sees Elena and Eva. "Better yet make four shots of tequila." She changes her order.

"I need to see some ID." The barman told her.

"No you don't." She says and uses her compulsion.

"That'll be…" The barman said.

"Free!" She said using her compulsion again.

"On the house." He told her in monotone voice.

"Thanks!" She thanked the barman and left with the four shots of tequila and went over to Elena and Eva that were talking.

**Lexi, Eva and Elena**

"Oh! The famous Elena and of course, Eva." Lexi said when she reached the twins table.

"Towel girl." Elena recognized her.

"She is the towel girl you told me about?" Eva asked her sister and she nodded.

"I've been called worse. Here." Lexi said and offered Elena and Eva tequila.

"I didn't know that you guys could drink." Elena said accepting the tequila and passing another one to her sister.

"Oh yeah, it helps curb the cravings, but makes for a lot of lusty vamps." Lexi explained to the girls.

"I've never seen Stefan drunk. He always seems so..." Elena said.

"Uptight?" Lexi guessed.

"Yeah, but not with you." Elena told her nodding.

"Well that the benefit for knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself." Lexi explained. Eva was listening the conversation but really not paying much attention. She was watching Damon.

"Yeah he can't be himself with me." Elena sighed.

"Well not yet. The first step was him telling you. The rest comes with time." Lexi explained to Elena.

"You seem so sure." Elena wondered why she would say that.

"The love of my life was human. He went through, what I imagine you're going through: denial, anger... But at the end of the day love really did conquer all." Lexi said to the twins because Eva was watching Damon and not paying really attention to the conversation and what Lexi was telling Elena.

"That's what I told her." Eva said to Lexi when she had heard the last part of their conversation.

"Finally someone who understands what I'm saying." Lexi said because she saw what Eva was trying to do for Stefan and Elena. "Are you going to drink that?" She asked indicating to Elena's tequila. Eva had already drunk hers.

"Go for it." Elena told Lexi and she takes the drink. "I'm scared." Elena finally confessed to Eva and Lexi.

"But you're here... 'cause you are crazy about him, I get it okay? I mean what's not to love." The three of them look over at Stefan. "Listen. Take it from someone who's been around a long time. When it's real, you can't walk away." Lexi advised to Elena.

"Hey Lexi. It was really nice meeting you." Elena told her. Then both girls laugh when they saw Lexi drinking the last tequila. Lexi returns to the pool table where Stefan is playing.

**Stefan and Elena **

"Yep, I drank yours, sorry." Lexi tells Stefan when she approaches him.

"Thank you." Stefan smiled at Lexi for what she did for him.

"You weren't supposed to be listening." Lexi told him understanding what he was thanking her for. "I was feeling epic, whatever." Lexi said after seeing his smiling face.

**Eva and Elena**

Elena and Eva looked at the pool table. Stefan and Lexi were talking. Eva looked at her sister and was ready to tell her that _she told her so_.

"I don't need you to tell me _I told you_, okay?" Elena simply said.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Eva said looking at her sister.

"And what about you and Damon? What's going on between you two?" Elena asked her twin sister because she was worried about her.

"Nothing. We talked nothing more." Eva simply said.

"Eva, I know you. You are starting having feelings for Damon." Elena told her sister because she knew her better than anyone.

"Lena, even if I have feelings for Damon, he still is hang up on Danielle and I'm not gonna be a rebound." Eva told her sister.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked her sister to be reassured that Damon wouldn't hurt her twin sister.

"Don't worry. " Eva told her sister. "In this moment I don't wanna date anyone. I wanna be alone and now Tyler and I, we are building our friendship without the romantic feelings involved." Eva explained to Elena.

"Okay. I trust you twin." Elena said to Eva.

"I know." Eva said looking at her sister with love. They would always protect each other against anyone. "Why don't you go talk with your lover boy?" Eva suggested to Elena.

"Okay. See you later." Elena told her and left the table.

**Damon**

Damon continued sited on a table nursing a glass of bourbon but when he saw Lexi going to the bar asking for tequila and going to the table were the Gilbert twins were, he decided to listen the conversation. He smiled when Elena told her that Eva had feelings for him. But the appeared a scowl on his face when he heard Eva saying that even if she had feelings for him, he was still hang up on Danielle and she didn't want to be the rebound. He looked at his glass and he knew it was the truth. But he got mad when he heard that Eva was giving a chance to her friendship with Tyler. Even after everything he had done she still wanted to be his friend? He couldn't believe in that. He drunk some more when he saw Lexi approaching him at his table.

**Outside The Grill**

**Sheriff and Officer**

The Sheriff finally had arrived to the place where the couple was attacked by Damon, she hoped that someone had survived.

"Keep this contained." She ordered to the officer.

"That's not all." The officer tells her and shows her the frightened witness, the girl that was compelled by Damon.

"Hey, hey. Did you see what did this?" The Sheriff asked the girl and she simply nodded with afraid. "Tell me everything you saw." She asks to the girl.

**Elena and Stefan**

Elena rejoins Stefan after leaving Eva alone on the table. She wanted to talk with Stefan alone. She didn't want to be scared anymore.

"Hi!" She said smiling.

"Hey, you came." Stefan said smiling at her.

"I couldn't miss your hundredth and... whatever birthday." Elena chuckled and smiled.

**Eva**

Eva continued drinking some water while she watched her twin sister smiling and playing with Stefan. Her sister deserved to be happy. While she was drinking she saw Tyler getting in. She missed the times where was her, Matt, Elena, Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie. They used to do everything together and then everything became complicated when her parents died and the Lockwood's pressuring her and Tyler to know if they would get married in the future. She sighed and decided to join her twin sister and Stefan to play some pool.

**Caroline and Matt**

Caroline stumbles into table where Matt is talking to a friend. She was completely drunked. She had decided to throw her frustrations on the booze.

"Oh hey!" Matt greeted Caroline.

"I slim… I'm slipped. I slipped." Caroline said drunk.

"Hammered, huh?" Matt said seeing how Caroline really was.

"Well… a very nice but not handsome bartender was very kind to me tonight. Unlike the rest of the global universe." Caroline said with a drunken voice. "Are those curly fries?" She asked eyeing Matt's plate.

"Coffee for the drunk girl." He tells to his friend. "Bad night, huh?" Matt asked her after she had sited down on the table.

"Baddest. Am I shallow?" She asked Matt.

"Is that a trick question?" Matt asked looking at her because he knew how she acted and her personality.

"I don't mean to be. I wanna be deep. I wanna be, like... the abyss deep." She slurred completely drunked.

"No offense, Care, but deep's really not your scene." Matt told her with honesty.

"That's true. I'm shallow, I am worst than shallow, I'm a kiddie pool!" She exclaimed.

"You're not a kiddie pool. You're not a kiddie pool." Matt told her.

"Can I just go home okay?" Caroline pleaded.

"I'll take you come on." Matt tells her but rushes to her when she falls on the chair once again. "You're okay." Matt lifted her up. "She's still alright, hold still, hold still." Matt told her and leaves the Grill to take Caroline home.

**Outside The Grill**

**Matt, Caroline and Sheriff **

When Matt was outside he runs into Sheriff Forbes. She saw her daughter got worried about her. Caroline was always getting herself in the middle of problems.

"What happened is she okay?" The Sheriff asked Matt coming close to him to see her daughter.

"Like you care." Caroline said to her mother with a slurred voice.

"She's drunk?" She asked Matt.

"As a skunk." Caroline slurred once again.

"Are they serving you in there?" Sheriff asked Matt worried about the other teenagers.

"I'll take her home. It's on my way. I haven't been drinking." Matt assured the Sheriff.

"I would appreciate that, Matt, thank you." She thanked Matt and then turns to Caroline and tells her. "You and I will discuss this later."

"Can't wait." Caroline said sarcastically and leaves with Matt.

"Don't let anybody else leave." The Sheriff says to the officers that are with her.

**Damon and Lexi**

Lexi walks up to Damon some with drinks. She was going to talk with him to try to make him to tell her his plans.

"All right, the shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question. What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?" Lexi asked Damon trying to make him to tell her everything.

"Have you tried The Brittle. It wins award." Damon suggested her sarcastically.

"Cut the crap." Lexi told him with a scowl.

"Okay, I have a diabolical master plan." Damon told her with winded eyes.

"What is it?" Lexi tried once again.

"If I told you it wouldn't be very _diabolical_, now would it?" Damon said seeing the Sheriff coming in with the girl he attacked.

**Sheriff and Damon**

Sheriff Forbes comes in with the girl. Damon that was talking with Lexi noticed that, his plan was working.

"Look around let me know if you see anything." The Sheriff said to the girl. When the girl looked around the people on the bar she pointed to the bar where Damon and Lexi are sitting and talking. The Sheriff tells to the girl to leave the Grill and walks over to the table where Damon and Lexi were. She comes close behind Lexi' back and injected her with vervain.

"What are you doing?!" Damon asked surprised by the Sheriff actions in the middle of the Grill.

"Thank you for the vervain you provided us. Now if you'll excuse me." The Sheriff said to Damon and leaving with Lexi' body.

**Stefan, Eva and Elena**

Stefan that it was talking with the twins and playing pool sees what's happening on Damon's table. He sees the Sheriff take Lexi outside.

"Oh my god!" Stefan says horrified.

"What is it?" Elena asked worried about him.

"Stef, what's wrong?" Eva asked equally worried about him.

"Excuse me, sorry." Stefan said trying to leave the Grill with the twins behind him completely clueless.

"Can't go out this way." The officer says to Stefan not letting him out.

**Outside**

**Sheriff, Officers and Damon**

The officers and Sheriff were taking Lexi to the police car when she throws the officers off her. Sheriff Forbes started shooting at her with the wooden bullets, but Lexi is too strong because she was older then the Salvatore brothers. Out of nowhere, Damon appears and stakes her. He had followed them to kill Lexi. He was planning to join the Council of Founders to get the information that was necessary.

**Stefan, Elena and Eva**

Stefan after arriving to the scene sees what is happening and pulls Elena and Eva out of sight from that horrible scene.

"Oh my god!" Stefan says in shock.

**Sheriff, Lexi and Damon**

"Why?" Lexi asks Damon with a weak voice.

"It's part of the plan." Damon whispered to Lexi. Then Lexi falls to the ground, dead, with her body completely grey. Damon turns to the Sheriff. "You okay?" Damon asked her wanting to know if she was alright.

"Thank you. Get her in the car quickly." The Sheriff said after nodding indicating that she was alright.

"All right." Damon says and picks up Lexi' body and putts inside of the car. He looks at the Sheriff and leaves the site. He hoped that way he could get their trust and letting in on the Council. He really needed to know their plans and what they knew about the vampires and in some way to control the damage that was happening around town and take off the suspicions from him and his brother.

**Inside The Grill**

**Sheriff and Damon**

Sheriff Forbes walked to the bar and arrests the barman. Everyone is looking at them because they don't know why he was being arrested. After they are out of the Grill she takes him to the police car.

"Lady, I checked everyone's IDs." The Barman tells her.

"Yeah, apparently you didn't." The Sheriff says and puts her hand on his head to help him to get in on the car. When she turns around she sees Damon. "Pretty handy with that stake." She comments to him.

"It just... reflex. I guess the adrenaline kicked in." Damon explained.

"This nightmare is finally over." The Sheriff sighed.

"Yeah call a lucky break with that witness, without her you wouldn't have been able to ID the vampire." Damon said to the Sheriff happy that they were out of his back.

"We're lucky. Well thank you again." The Sheriff thanked Damon for his help.

"You're welcome." Damon told her and left to his house.

**Forbes House**

**Caroline's Room**

**Matt and Caroline**

Matt and Caroline were already at her house. Matt had toke her to her bedroom. She was already on her bed.

"You gonna be okay?" Matt asked her.

"No." She told with a slurred voice. "Do you ever feel like there's not a person in the world that loves you?" Caroline wondered.

"Life can be a little rough." Matt started to tell her.

"I just wish..." Caroline started.

"What?" Matt asked with curiosity.

"Wish that life was... different." Caroline finally said sighing.

"Yeah me too." Matt tells her and turns to leave the room to go to his own house.

"Please... don't leave me alone." Caroline pleads to Matt. He turns to her and looks simply at her. He hesitates a little and then awkwardly climbs onto the bed next to Caroline.

**Outside the Grill**

**Stefan, Eva and Elena**

Stefan is walking away in anger and horror. Eva and Elena were looking at him. Why he stopped them to see what was going on?

"Stefan! Stefan!" Elena yelled at him following him.

"Stefan, please tells us what's wrong!" Eva pleaded to her friend.

"He killed her! He killed Lexi. He killed Zach, he killed Tanner and he turned Vicki. I have to kill him!" He yelled frustrated about Damon.

"No, you can't do that!" Elena tried to stop him.

"Why are you trying to save him?! Elena he's never gonna change! Don't you see that?! He's never gonna change!" Stefan told her pissed.

"I'm not trying to save _him_, I'm trying to save _you_! You have no idea what this will do to you, please Stefan." Elena explained to him.

"Stefan, you are weaker than him. He drinks human blood and you drink animal blood, so you are weaker. You could die in a fight with him." Eva supported her sister. She didn't agree with Damon in killing Lexi.

"Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow; Damon follows me. No more." Stefan told to the girls.

"Stefan, please." Elena pleaded to him. "Please just… just talk to me. Let me be here for you. Talk to me." Elena continued pleading.

"Stefan, please. Listen to us." Eva pleaded too.

"No. You were right to stay away from me." Stefan says to Elena and leaves. Both girls only look to his retrieving form.

**Eva and Elena**

Elena and Eva after seeing Stefan disappear from their site, they decide to go home, they needed to talk alone without the ears of the people around town. Eva was becoming disappointed with Damon's attitudes. She knew Damon would never hurt her but what he did to Stefan's best friend, he shouldn't have done. Elena was starting to really hate Damon. She wanted him out her sister's life. She knew that Eva was already falling hard for him and it was better if he would die or be trapped in the house. They really needed to talk and have something to protect their family members, Jenna and Jeremy against some vampire whose could come to the town. They both got in on their car and drove home. They both went to change into their pajamas and agreed to meet on Elena's room to talk about everything.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Stefan and Damon**

When Stefan arrives at the Boarding House and found Damon on the living room nursing a glass of bourbon, his favorite.

"Told you I'd take care of it." Damon tells him when he felt Stefan's presence inside the house. Stefan runs to him and attacks him. He was so angry because Damon had killed his best friend. Both brothers continue to fight until Stefan had Damon pinned against the wall. "Come on, I did this for you. To get them off our trail." Damon tells him trying to make him to stop.

"You never do anything for anyone but yourself." Stefan tells him and stabs a stake on him and stepped away from him.

"You missed!" Damon says shocked that his brother missed the heart.

"No. You saved my life. I'm sparing yours. We're even. And now we're done." Stefan says and leaves as Damon falls to the ground groaning in pain.

**Gilbert House**

**Elena's Bedroom**

**Elena and Eva**

Elena was finally in her bed waiting for her sister. They were going to talk seriously about these events. Eva really needed to get away from Damon. She hears her sister coming from the conjoined bathroom. It was easy this way because no one will know they were talking and not sleeping. Eva joined Elena on the bed and hugged her. With that hug Eva started to cry. Damon's attitudes were starting to affect her. She was so around him that she only saw now how he really was. Elena simply hugged her and let cry until she was asleep.

**Bennett's House**

**Bonnie's Room**

**Bonnie**

Bonnie was sleeping in her bed. She was dreaming about something. In her dream she was running through the woods. She stops by old ruins of a church. It is the old Fells Church. She turns around and comes face-to-face with one her ancestors, Emily.

"It's coming." Emily tells her and disappears. Bonnie wakes up in woods near to the old church from her dream.

**I wanna thank you to my Beta, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Luís, Thy Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! Always here to support me in everything and anything. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you. **

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Tvdlover87654: Thank you so much. I'm so glad you liked the last chapters. I hope you like this one too. I like the name you gave **_**"Dava"**_**. If you have another one, I hope you can share with me. I hope you like this chapter because it's something everyone has wanted to see. Eva didn't like it what Damon did but she didn't show it. She is good into hiding her feelings just like Damon. She is going to be disappointed with Damon in this chapter.**

**hitomi65: I'm glad you liked it.**

**winxgirl1997: I'm glad you liked. **

**grapejuice101: I'm glad you liked. Yes, will be more Stefan/Eva brother and sister relationship and of course Damon/Eva. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Earwen85: I'm glad you liked it. Maybe you will understand more in the next chapters. But Damon and Eva feel a drawn to each other. They feel on their hearts they are soul mates. You will understand if you continue to read. It's like love at first sight but they only know what they feel in the future.**

**lilsis321: I'm glad you liked so far.**

**Shannon the chameleon: Thanks for the review and glad you liked it.**

** 1234: I'm glad you liked it. I'm Portuguese and English is not my native language but having learned on school and done a course helped me a lot and of course, watching movies without subtitles really helped so thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter.**

**arizonagirl181: I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for your suggestion on the couple name and if you have another give me opinions because I love to read then. I hope you like this one. It's a little part that shows what Damon and Eva feel for each other. **

**HPHGFANATIC3497: I'm glad you liked it. Eva and Damon will only be together for the second season but they will build these feelings for a long time. I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Moonlightprincess1619: I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this one too.**

**Hayden: Thank you so much. I'm glad you liked the last chapters. I hope you like this new chapter.**

**Rissa7896: I'm so glad you liked it. Eva in this moment doesn't want to be with anyone. She wants to be alone. But in this chapter it's going to be a little Tyler and Eva conversation. I hope you like.**

**Charmedgrays: I'm glad you liked it the chapter. I hope you like this one.**

**Guest: Thanks so much. I'm glad you liked. **

**SomebodyWhoCares: I'm glad you liked it.**

**And thank you for all the readers who followed and favorite the story. I'm so happy you liked so far. I'm glad that you are reading and putting the story on your alerts and put on your favorites.**


	9. History Repeating

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert and Danielle Pierce.**

**Chapter IX**

**History Repeating**

**Bennett House**

**Bonnie's Room**

**Bonnie**

Bonnie was dreaming where she was in class and trying not to fall asleep in the middle of class. She didn't sleep very well last night specially after waking up on the middle of nowhere.

"Today we're going to talk about shadow reckoning. This is a method of measuring heights by the sun's shadow. Let's say for example that we're going to measure the distance of the shadow. We're gonna take this measure here, measure the length, and we're going to multiply that by the height of the source. Building height can also be measured, using a clinometer, which we're going to make in class tomorrow." The teacher is explaining to the students. When the teacher was still explaining all the information Bonnie saw something in the hallway. She decided to get up and follow that shadow. It is her ancestor, Emily Bennett.

"Hello?" She calls but no one answered. She decide to follow Emily through the double doors and they were both now in the old graveyard/church ruins. Emily Bennett is there waiting for her.

"Please help me." Emily pleaded to Bonnie.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked to the tanned woman.

"I'm Emily. You know that. We're family." Emily explained to Bonnie.

"Where am I?" Bonnie asked looking around.

"This is where it started. And this is where it has to end." Emily told Bonnie hoping that she could understand her.

"No, this isn't real." Bonnie said in panic and tried to run but Emily keeps blocking her way asking for her help.

"Help me." Emily pleaded once again.

Bonnie wakes up and gasps scared about her dream. When she looks around she's in her class. Everyone looks at her after hearing her gasping.

"What are you looking at? Turn around." She scolds to the students, then sees Emily sitting beside her, screams and wakes up in the graveyard not knowing how she end up there.

**Mystic Falls High School**

**Eva, Elena and Caroline**

The twins and Caroline were walking to school. Caroline was still mad at Bonnie because of that crystal.

"Have you even talked to Bonnie?" Elena asked her friend.

"No I'm mad at her. She needs to make the first move." Caroline stated.

"What happened, Care?" Eva asked.

"Don't wanna talk about it." Caroline told them.

"Be the bigger person." Elena told her.

"Impossible in her presence." Caroline says.

"Why are you so pissed at her anyway?" Elena wondered.

"She's a thief. That's why. I gave her my necklace, and she refuses to give it back. It's a matter of principle." Caroline stated to her friends.

"All right. Well, I tried. I'm officially out of it." Elena said looking at her sister hoping that she wouldn't put herself in the middle.

"I'm out too. That's between you and Bonnie." Eva told Caroline.

"Good. Your turn, Elena. Then you, Eva." Caroline said to the twins while they walked to the entrance of the school. "Where's Stefan? Have you talked to him?" She asked Elena.

"He's avoiding me." Elena explained to her.

"Why?" Caroline asked with curiosity.

"It's complicated." Elena tells Caroline hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Okay. And you Eva? What's up with you and Damon?" She asked to Eva.

"Nothing. We are just friends." Eva told Caroline.

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked once again.

"Yes, I'm sure." Eva told her and looked at Elena pleading help to her.

"I'll see you later, Care." Elena said to Caroline. "Come, Eva. I'm need your help in something." Elena tells Eva.

"Bye girls. Don't forget we need to finish our talk, Eva Gilbert." Caroline calls out to Eva. The girl simply and left with Elena. While Caroline continued her way inside school, she passed by Matt.

"Hey." He tells her and continues his way.

"Hey." Caroline says disappointed that Matt didn't pay more attention to her, just like everyone else.

**Inside of School**

**History Class**

The students were gathering in the classroom. Today was the day that would come the new history teacher. All the students were talking when one man entered the room and wrote on the board is name, _Alaric Saltzman_. That caught the students' attention and all of them sited down on their chairs. The twins sited down beside each other with Bonnie in front of them.

"Good morning, everyone. Alright." Alaric started while he looked around his students that were finishing taking their books and notebooks. Elena and Eva look at Bonnie, she had a tired look. Elena _"Are you okay?"_ to Bonnie. Bonnie only shrugs. Then they started to pay attention to the teacher. "Alaric Saltzman." Alaric presented himself. "It's a mouth full. I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family immigrated here in 1755 to Texas." Alaric started explaining. "I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce _"Alaric"_ but it's... _"Alaric"_, okay?" He explained how to pronounce is name. "So you can call me Ric. I'm your new history teacher." He finished looking at his students.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Stefan's Room**

**Damon and Stefan**

Damon goes up to his brother's room. He didn't wake up to go to school. So he decided to wake him up.

"Rise and shine. You'll be late for school." Damon shakes his brother awake.

"What...What are you doing?" Stefan asked surprised that his brother awoke him.

"Peace offering." Damon says offering a cup with blood. "Come on you need it for blood circulation. Does dead flesh good. All right. I'm Sorry." Damon faked apologized about killing Lexi.

"Step aside, please." Stefan asked to his brother calmly.

"I got the town off our back. It was for the greater good but I'm sorry. And to prove it, I'm not gonna feed on a human for at least a... week. I'll adopt a Stefan diet, only nothing with feathers." Damon told his brother. He was trying to antagonize him to make him to react.

"Cause I realize that killing your closest and oldest friend is beyond evil, and yet somehow, it's worthy of humor." Stefan said sarcastically mimicking Damon.

"Are you mimicking me?" Damon asked shocked and surprised at the same time.

"Yes, Stefan. Now that the secret society of vampires' haters is off our back, I can go back to my routine of how can I destroy Stefan's life this week? And how I can still find a new plan to stalk Eva?" Stefan said continuing mimicking his older brother.

"And I can go back to sulking and Elena-longing and forehead brooding. This is fun. I like this." Damon said mimicking Stefan.

"And I will finally reveal the ulterior motive behind my evil and diabolical return to Mystic Falls." Stefan said trying to make his brother to tell him the reason's that made Damon return to their hometown.

"Yeah. I'm done." Damon said seeing right through Stefan's plan. "_"That's just like you, Damon. Always have to have the last word."_" Damon said to mimicking himself and leaving the room.

**Mystic Falls High School**

**Outside of the School**

**Picnic Table**

**Bonnie, Eva and Elena**

Bonnie was with the Gilbert twins on a picnic table at school. They had noticed that their friend wasn't alright. Bonnie looked at her friends and decided to tell them what was going on with her.

"And then I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods." Bonnie finished telling them.

"And you always see your ancestor Emily?" Elena asked her.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" She asked to the girls.

"Two weeks ago I'd said no but now..." Elena said remembering about the vampires part.

"I'm with, Lena's here." Eva agreed with her twin sister.

"'Cause I think I'm being haunted." Bonnie stated.

"I don't get it. Why Emily?" Elena wondered.

"Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the civil war days and that this medallion was hers, a witch's talisman." Bonnie explained.

"And it all started when you got the necklace?" Elena asked her.

"I think she's using it to communicate with me." Bonnie concluded.

"Maybe she wants you to do something for her." Eva wondered.

"Ok what does Grams say about it?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"I can't call her. She's gonna tell me to embrace it .I don't want to embrace it, I want it to stop." Bonnie whined about it.

"Maybe your grandmother could really help you." Eva told her friend worried.

**Inside the School**

**Alaric's Classroom**

**Jeremy and Ric**

Jeremy goes to Alaric's classroom. The teacher had called to talk with him. He wanted to give Jeremy a new chance to change his grades.

"Hey, Mr. Saltzman, I'm Jeremy Gilbert. You wanted to see me?" Jeremy asked the teacher when go in inside the classroom.

"You know that your old teacher had a jackass file? No joke." Alaric says and shows him the file. "It's... typed on a label. It has all the... troubles makers in it but really it's just an opus... to you. Don't worry about it." Alaric said throwing the folder away. "I'm not him. Clean slate. Now... let's talk about grades." Alaric finished and looks at Jeremy hoping that he would agree with his idea.

"I know it's been a rough couple of months but I've been trying to turn them around, to try being better student." Jeremy explained to Alaric.

"Yeah, I saw that but the problem is we're halfway through a semester and... half a fail is still pretty bleak, this is the part where you say to me: _"But what can I do to change that?"_ I'm glad you asked. How do you feel about extra credit?" Alaric asked Jeremy.

"Yeah, yeah, totally. Whatever." Jeremy said to Alaric.

"Good. Write me a paper then." He suggested to Jeremy.

"Okay. About what?" Jeremy asked Alaric about the paper theme.

"History. Pick a topic." Alaric started. "Keep it local and no wikipedia regurgitate. These old towns have a rich history so just... get your hands dirty and make it sing and your back on track. Deal?" Alaric offered to Jeremy.

"Yeah. Deal." Jeremy the deal Alaric was offering him. "That's a cool ring." He commented after seeing Alaric's ring.

"Oh thanks. It was my father's. A little garish, but family. You know." Alaric said to Jeremy to explain his strange ring. "You got a week." He finally said about the due date of Jeremy's paper.

"Thank you, Mr. Saltzman." Jeremy thanked him and left the room.

"You welcome, kiddo." Alaric seeing him leave.

**Outside the School**

**Matt and Caroline**

Matt passes by Caroline once again outside of the school. She finally decided to confront him because he had been ignoring her.

"Hey." Matt says to her.

"Hey, what is that?" Caroline asked a little pissed at Matt.

"What is what?" Matt asked surprised that Caroline was mad at him.

"The _hey_. That's twice. That is two _hey_. That... do you have any other words in your vocabulary?" Caroline asked him.

"What's wrong with _"hey"_?" Matt wondered.

"It reeks of awkward subtext. You spent the night in my bed, there was... cuddling and then you snuck out before dawn so you wouldn't have to face me, which I must say is a total lame guy move that I did not appreciate." Caroline started her rant. "And now with the _hey_? Seriously? I mean, I may have been some pathetic, insecure mess after the party but, do not mistake that for me being a pushover, because I do not let guys mess with my head anymore." Caroline finished her rant finally.

"I heard your mom in the morning and I didn't want to get you in trouble so I went out the window." Matt tried to explain without showing that was an excuse.

"You went out the window? Another lame guy move." Caroline said with a scowl.

"Your mom's the Sheriff." Matt told her. "And as for the _hey_, I'm pretty sure it's what I've said to you every day since the first grade. Trying to read something into it... lame girl move." Matt told her and left her alone thinking what she had done and thought.

**Inside of the School**

**Elena and Eva**

Elena and Eva were both on their lockers. Elena wanted to know what Eva was going to do that night. She had an idea to make Bonnie and Caroline to talk and wanted her twin sister's help. They were discussing some ideas while they walked out of the school. The best idea was taking both of them to their house to make them to talk about the problem that was between them. When they walked outside they saw Stefan. Eva told her sister to go to talk with him.

**Elena and Stefan**

Elena sees that Stefan was sitting on a table and decides to walk over to him to talk following her sister advice. Now, Eva only needed to find the right guy and not Damon, to be happy. That was what Elena thought.

"Hi." Stefan says after seeing Elena coming to talk with him.

"You weren't in class. I was worried." Elena tells him worried because of what happened last night with Lexi and Damon.

"Yeah, I got your messages, and sorry I didn't get back to you, but... what I wanna say shouldn't be said over the phone." Stefan tried to explain to Elena.

"A simple _"I didn't kill my brother"_ text would have sufficed." Elena told Stefan trying to understand what he was saying.

"I didn't kill my brother, as much as he deserved it. He has you to thank you and Eva for that." Stefan told to Elena.

"So what did you wanna tell me?" Elena asked with curiosity.

"I won't be coming to school anymore. I'm gonna back off and keep my distance. It's the right thing to do." Stefan explained further.

"Back off from school or... from me?" Elena asked but looking into Stefan's eyes she finally understood what he was saying. "Thank you for telling me." She says sadly.

"It's better this way." Stefan tried to appease Elena.

"Yep. I got it." Elena said with a scowl on her face.

"You're angry .That's good. Be easier if you hate me." Stefan said to her leaving.

**Eva**

Eva was watching her sister talking with Stefan. She hoped they would make up and start dating again. Stefan makes her sister so happy. She wanted to have a relationship like her sister had. She sited on the bench and waited that Elena was ready to go home with Bonnie, when she saw Damon talking with Bonnie.

**Bonnie and Damon**

Bonnie was walking along to her car to wait for the twins when she runs into Damon that was waiting for her.

"Okay, it's your last chance." Damon says about the crystal.

"I'm gonna scream." Bonnie threatened Damon.

"Oh no, don't do that. Let's stay on point. I want my necklace." Damon demanded to Bonnie.

"You can't have it." Bonnie told him.

"I can't take it but you can give it to me. I'm trying to help you here." Damon explained to her in hopes that she would give him the necklace.

"I don't want your help." Bonnie states to Damon.

"You do want my help, and you don't even know it. And you know why, you little witch?" Damon asked sarcastically. "Cause you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of."

"Just leave me alone or I swear..." Bonnie threatened Damon once again.

"Don't. No threats. A, you hurt me last time. B, I wish you no harm." Damon listed the two times the necklace hurt him. "Believe it or not Bonnie, I wanna protect you. Let me help you get Emily off your back." Damon pleaded to Bonnie.

"How do you know about her?" Bonnie asked surprised that Damon knew about her ancestor.

"I know a lot of things, and I know more about that crystal than you do, and I know that she's using it to creep inside of you. See how scared you are?" Damon asked after hearing Bonnie's heart beating so fast with fear. "And you should be, because I will get that crystal, even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself. So, next time she comes out to play, you tell her... That a deal's a deal." Damon tells her opening the car door for her and closes it. Then he turns around and sees Eva watching him while he was talking with Bonnie. So, he decides to go talk with her.

**Eva and Damon**

Eva was watching Damon when he was coming to her way and what he wanted with Bonnie? He didn't know her.

"Hello beautiful Eva." Damon tells her when he reaches her.

"Hello Damon. How are you?" Eva asked him hoping that Stefan didn't hurt him too much after he killed Lexi.

"I'm fine and you on this beautiful day?" Damon asked trying to flirt with Eva.

"I'm good." Eva answered him. "What did you want with Bonnie?" Eva asked worried about her friend.

"I'm trying to help Bonnie, Eva." Damon told her.

"Okay. I'm gonna pretend that I believe you." Eva told him and pick up her things to leave the school when Damon grabbed her arm.

"Eva, I'm only trying to help her." Damon said to her hoping that he didn't lose her friendship because of what happened the night before.

"Damon, I believe you and accept the way but I'm sad that you killed your brother's best friend." Eva finally told him.

"I had my reasons." Damon told her but after seeing her glare he decided to tell her. "It was to take them off mine and Stefan's back."

"You couldn't turn anyone and use that person? Needed to be Lexi?" Eva asked.

"I understand your point of view but did you want someone that you knew to be a vampire just to die?" Damon asked her. Eva looked at Damon and shocked her head. He was right about that. "Can we talk? Or hang out?" Damon asked Eva. He really wanted to talk with her.

"I can't right now but we can talk later. Do you want meet at The Grill?" Eva asked him.

"Yeah. We can meet there." Damon told her and left her to go meet up with her sister and Bonnie.

**Bonnie's Car**

**Bonnie, Eva and Elena**

Bonnie and the girls were driving in her car. Bonnie was telling them that she came across with Damon and once again he asked about the necklace.

"He's bad news, girls. He really scared me." Bonnie told them.

"You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible." Elena warned her friend.

"I'm trying. He just keeps showing up." Bonnie explained to Elena.

"I don't want you to be alone. You're sleeping at my place tonight. We can make a whole night out of it." Elena suggested and looks at her sister if she doesn't mind. Eva nods her head agreeing with her sister. Then Bonnie pulls over to the side of the road, scaring both twins.

"Woah! Where are you going?" Elena asked from the car.

"Bonnie! What are you doing?" Eva asked worried about her while her and her sister watched Bonnie ripping the necklace off and throws it into a field.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Bonnie when she got inside of the car.

"Now I am. All my problems were because of that thing. Can't believe I didn't do that sooner." Bonnie told her friends. Elena and Eva looked at each other. That wasn't going to be easy.

"What's your Grams gonna say?" Elena wondered.

"And are you sure that you did the right thing?" Eva asked Bonnie worried about her.

"Grams isn't the one being haunted by a hundred and fifty-years-old ghost, is she?" She asked sarcastically.

"Okay, then." Elena agreed at the same time with Eva.

**Mystic Grill**

**Jenna and Jeremy**

Jenna and Jeremy are sitting at a booth. They were having dinner, while Jenna was watching Alaric at another table having dinner too.

"I like a man who can dine alone. A quiet strength." Jenna commented to her nephew.

"I thought you were still in that whole Logan depression thing." Jeremy said to his aunt chuckling.

"I've sworn off men forever, but it doesn't mean I can't observe them from a safe distance." Jenna simply said.

"Well, I can introduce you." Jeremy said getting up from the table.

**Gilbert House**

**Front Door**

**Stefan, Eva and Elena**

The twins and Bonnie were on their house preparing to the sleepover and to their plan to work. Eva was planning leave the house after everything was ready to go to talk with Damon at the Grill. When they were almost finishing the doorbell rings. Elena decides to open the door and is Stefan on the door. Eva decided go to meet Damon.

"Hey, Stefan." Eva says to Stefan.

"Hey." Elena says to Stefan.

"Hi, Elena and Eva. Where are you going?" Stefan asked afraid that Eva was going to meet Damon and she could be in danger.

"I'm going to the Grill. Damon asked to meet me. He wanted to talk." Eva explained.

"Eva, don't!" Elena said afraid what could happen with her twin sister.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll be fine." Eva said leaving and getting in inside her car.

**Stefan and Elena**

Elena watched her sister leaving inside the car. She decides to talk with him outside the house because Bonnie was already on the living room.

"Thanks for coming. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important." Elena says to him and goes outside with Stefan closing the door.

"I know that." Stefan agreed with her.

"He threatened her, Stefan." Elena told him in panic for her friend and now for her sister because she went to meet him.

"What would Damon want with Bonnie?" Stefan asked her.

"She has this necklace. Caroline got it from Damon, and she gave it to Bonnie, and now Damon wants it back. He's tormenting her." Elena explained to Stefan.

"Over a necklace?" Stefan asked surprised.

"It's not just any necklace. It has to do with Bonnie's heritage. It belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here during the Civil War. When you and Damon lived here." Elena continued to explain Stefan.

"Her name was Emily. She was Katherine's handmaid and a witch." Stefan tells her remembering himself of Emily Bennett.

"You know? About Bonnie?" Elena asked with wide eyes.

"The first night that you invited me over for dinner, I made the connection." Stefan explained further how he knew Bonnie was a witch.

"And... now Damon knows, and... for some reason he wants that necklace." Elena told him worried. "And my twin sister went to meet him at the Grill." She finished even more worried.

"Don't worry. I will keep an eye on her." Stefan told Elena to make her less worried about Eva. "What does it look like?" He asked about the necklace.

"It's... an antique iron setting with a..." Elena tried to explain.

"With an amber crystal. I know it. It belonged to Katherine. Emily gave it to her, which means that..." Stefan started to make connections on his head.

"What?" Elena asked becoming more worried by the minute.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find it out. Let me talk to Damon." Stefan said to Elena preparing himself to leave.

"Will he tell you?" Elena wondered.

"I'll get it out of him." Stefan said and leaves to the Grill to talk with his brother.

**Mystic Grill**

**Jenna and Jeremy**

Jenna and Jeremy were on the booth eating when Jenna decided to ask Jeremy about his project for history.

"Have you picked a topic?" Jenna asked her nephew.

"No, not yet. It's gotta be local and non-internet research, so..." Jeremy sighed. He really didn't know what his project would be about.

"That's easy. You got all your dad's stuff." Jenna told him.

"What stuff?" Jeremy asked surprised because he didn't know anything about that.

"How the Gilberts came over on the Mayflower stuff, all that family lineage from way back." Jenna explained to her nephew. "Your dad really loved all that family history stuff. It's all boxed up in the closet." She finished smiling at her nephew.

"Thanks aunt Jenna." Jeremy said.

"No problem, kiddo." Jenna said and then sees her niece entering the Grill and going to sit with Damon and the bar. "What is your sister doing here?" She asked to Jeremy.

"I don't know. The only thing I know is that Eva and Damon are friends." Jeremy said shrugging his shoulders when he sees Alaric coming to their table.

**Alaric, Jeremy and Jenna**

Alaric after seeing his student having dinner with a beautiful strawberry blond he decides to go talk with them. He saw another of his students talking with a man with black raven hair. Jenna and Jeremy were talking when he approached the table. Jeremy sees him and smiles.

"Mister Saltzman." Jeremy greets him.

"Jeremy. What's up, man?" Alaric asks Jeremy.

"This is my aunt Jenna." Jeremy presented the strawberry blond to Alaric.

"Alaric Saltzman. It's nice to meet you." Alaric said shacking Jenna's hand.

"Jeremy was just telling me about his paper. Thank you so much for giving him another chance." She says to Alaric smiling.

"It was my first day. I wanted to make a good impression." Alaric said chuckling.

**Damon and Eva**

Eva joined Damon at the bar after found him there when she had arrived to the Grill and asked for a coffee. He looks at her and smiles. She was curious why he wanted Bonnie's necklace. She looks at him and he is hearing his black attire, black jeans, black shirt and black leather jacket. He really was handsome. He had beautiful eyes. She looked at him and smiled. She decided to break the ice.

"I'm here. What did you want to talk with me?" Eva asked.

"I'm glad you came. I wanted to ask your help." Damon tells her.

"My help? In what?" Eva asked surprised.

"I wanted to ask you to help me to get the necklace that Bonnie has." Damon explained to Eva about the necklace.

"Why do you want that necklace?" Eva asked interested.

"Because he can help me to bring back someone." Damon explained to her.

"I'm gonna try talk with Bonnie but I can't promise anything." Eva agreed to help Damon. "Bonnie is having strange dreams because of that necklace."

"Thank you, Eva." Damon really appreciated what Eva was doing.

"You welcome. Bye." Eva said and gave Damon a kiss on the check and left finally when Stefan was coming towards them. Eva was planning on doing nothing to help Damon; she knew that necklace had something to do with Danielle and Katherine. She nods at Stefan and goes home to tell her sister want Damon wanted. She already had strong feelings for Damon and she wasn't going to help him to bring back someone whose could put the towns people into danger.

**Damon and Stefan**

Stefan when gets in the Grill he finds Eva and Damon talking on the bar. Damon was drinking his precious bourbon and Eva a cup of coffee. Stefan decides walking up to them when he sees Eva kissing Damon's check and leaving the Grill. After arriving at the bar he sits down next to his brother.

"So Stefan... You know, I've been thinking. I think we should start over, give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it, oh, so well once upon time." Stefan said mimicking Damon.

"I don't, Damon. I can't trust you to be a nice guy. You kill everybody, and you're so mean. You're so mean, and..." Damon mimicked Stefan. "You're really hard to imitate, and then I have to go to that lesser place." Damon said giving up.

"Can I get a coffee, please? So what's with the bottle?" Stefan asked and then looked at his brother drinking bourbon.

"I'm on edge. Crash diet and I'm trying to keep a low profile." Damon explained to Stefan because he was having cravings.

"You could always just leave and find a new town to turn into your own personal gas and sip." Stefan suggested to Damon.

"I'll manage. You don't have to keep an eye on me." Damon told Stefan already getting pissed because he didn't leave him alone.

"I'm not here to keep an eye on you." Stefan simply said.

"So why are you here?" Damon wondered.

"Why not?" Stefan asked drinking his coffee.

**Gilbert House**

**Kitchen**

**Bonnie, Caroline, Eva and Elena**

Bonnie and Caroline were with Elena and Eva at their house. Eva already had come from her meeting with Damon. They're getting some food ready for them to eat while they were studying and talking. While Eva was putting everything on the table with Bonnie's help, Elena looks at Caroline that simply said to her to talk with Bonnie.

"I'm sorry. There. I said it. If you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it. It's yours." She says to Bonnie hoping that Eva and Elena would stop looking at her with those looks.

"Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"You threw it away?" Caroline asked surprised.

"I know it sounds crazy but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it." Bonnie explained to Caroline.

"You could have just given it back to me." Caroline fired to Bonnie.

"Why? So you could give it back to Damon?" Elena asked Caroline sarcastically.

"Care and Bon calm down. And let's forget the Salvatore Brothers for some time, okay girls?" Eva asked to Bonnie and Caroline.

"Screw Damon." Caroline agrees with Eva. "Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?" Caroline asks to her friends.

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie tells her.

"So Elena, how long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last? Is it... like a permanent thing?" Caroline asked with a curious voice.

"I don't know Caroline." Elena said sighing.

"And you, Eva? What's up with you and Damon?" Caroline asked with a little jealousy in her voice.

"We are just friends." Eva said too quickly. "We just talk as has friends." Eva said more calmly. Caroline nods and leaves the kitchen to grab Bonnie's kit when finds the necklace on Bonnie's bag. Pissed that she was lied too goes talk with her.

"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" Caroline asks pissed at her.

"What?" Bonnie asked surprised why Caroline was saying that.

"Caroline!" Eva and Elena said surprised by Caroline's tone. Caroline appears in the kitchen holding up the necklace on her hands.

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear." Bonnie said swearing to Caroline.

"It's true. We watched her throw it into a field." Elena said to Caroline pointing at her and Eva.

"Yeah, we were there." Eva confirmed what Elena said.

"Then explain it." Caroline stated.

"Emily." Bonnie simply says.

"Who's Emily?" Caroline asked them.

"The ghost." Bonnie said.

"The ghost has a name now?" Caroline asked sarcastically.

"Caroline, please." Elena pleaded to Caroline.

"Care, calm down and don't start." Eva said to Caroline.

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone." Bonnie wondered out loud.

"What is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time." Caroline said mad at her friends.

"That's not true." Elena said defending them.

"Yes it is. I can't talk to you. You don't listen." Bonnie said to Caroline.

"Bonnie!" Eva said surprised that Bonnie would say that.

"That's not true." Caroline stated.

"I'm a witch." Bonnie tells her.

"And don't we all know it?" Caroline said sarcastically because she thought Bonnie was joking about being a witch.

"See? That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it." Bonnie says leaving the kitchen and going to the living room where Eva goes after her.

"I listen. When do I not listen?" Caroline asks seeing Elena leaving the kitchen and going after her sister and Bonnie.

**Mystic Grill**

**Alaric and Jenna**

In the Grill Jenna decides go up to Alaric. She wanted to know him better because after Logan, she wasn't ready to start a relationship but to have some friends yes, she was ready for that.

"Jeremy totally ditched me." She commented to Alaric joining him on the bar.

"Where he did go?" Alaric asked her.

"Home. It's not far. He can walk it." Jenna said shrugging her shoulders.

"So are you from here? Are you a townie?" Alaric asked with curiosity.

"I'm a returnee. Left town for a while. Now I'm back." Jenna said remembering the reasons why she had returned and why she had left in the first place.

"Why'd you leave?" Alaric asked to try to know Jenna better.

"School. And then there's the real reason." Jenna started but then paused. "I was wronged… Guy named Logan." She finished.

"What'd he do?" Alaric asked with curiosity but almost guessing the reasons.

"Basics... Lied, cheated, lured me back in, left me again." Jenna said and then turned to him. "Your turn. Any sad relationship stories?" She asked.

"The basics... Fell in Love, married young, my wife died." Alaric simply said.

"Oh. Wow." She said surprised.

"Yeah, that's always a good conversation stopper." Alaric said sighing.

"What happened?" Jenna asked with curiosity.

"Well, between you and me and the... North Carolina department are all wondering the same thing. It's what's known as a cold case." He explained to her.

"So why'd you move here?" She asked.

"A change of pace, new scenery. I like it here. It's... got a rich history." He said remembering that this town is full of history.

**Stefan and Damon**

Stefan and Damon are playing darts on the Grill. Stefan was using that to get information from his brother. Why he wanted to Bonnie's crystal.

"Lucky shot." Damon said to Stefan after he get it in the middle.

"More like a carefully honed skill over many decades." Stefan explained chuckling.

"You're beating me." Damon said to his brother surprised that he was losing.

"Yeah. It's because I'm better than you." Stefan stated that fact.

"I'm onto you, little brother. Reverse psychology. It's a little transparent, but I admire the effort." Damon said discovering his brother plan.

"You prefer the brooding forehead?" Stefan asked Damon.

"Seriously, what game do you think you're playing?" Damon asked his brother looking serious because he hated to be played.

"That's a funny question considering the fact that I have been asking you that for months. It's frustrating isn't it?" Stefan asked chuckling.

"Touché." Damon agreed with him.

**Gilbert House**

**Kitchen**

**Caroline and Bonnie**

The girls were still at the Gilbert House. Caroline had decided to walk into the living room to apologize to Bonnie after what happened in the kitchen. Eva and Elena were in kitchen waiting for them to talk with each other.

"Bonnie." Caroline called Bonnie after entering in the living room. "Look, it's just not me. I don't believe in the... But if you do, then... Okay. I'm in. That's all it takes for me to jump on board, because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this knowing that Eva and Elena are in the kitchen listening to my every word." Caroline started to say to Bonnie. "Look, I didn't know how real this was for you, but I'm listening now. Okay?" Caroline told Bonnie hoping she would believe in her. When Bonnie smiled at her she decided to call out for the girls. "Girls, you can come in now. We're done."

**Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and Eva**

After Caroline call them, Eva and Elena enter the living room. They see Bonnie and Caroline talking.

"There is just way too much drama in this room. So what do you guys wanna do? I have an idea. Why don't we have a séance?" Caroline suggested remembering about the ghost that it's hunting Bonnie. They could talk to him to know why he was hunting Bonnie.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie a little scared to talk with Emily.

"Come on. Let's summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do." Caroline said to her friends.

**Elena's Room**

**Elena, Eva, Bonnie and Caroline**

They had chosen to have the séance in Elena's bedroom. They all were sited in a circle with a candle in the middle. Bonnie was a little nervous about this séance they were going to do in that moment.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked her friends showing her worries.

"I don't know." Elena said shaking her head.

"I'm worried with the auto come from this…" Eva signed to the four of them.

"Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes. Now take a deep breathe. Bonnie. Call to her." Caroline ordered to Bonnie.

"Emily, are you there?" Bonnie called Emily hoping she would come to her.

"Really?" Caroline said to Bonnie. ""Emily, are you there?" That's all you got? Come on. Fine... Jeez." Caroline looked at Bonnie like she was saying to her to try again.

"Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen." Bonnie tried once again and then the candles flare up.

"Did that just..." Elena asked wondering after watching what happened.

"Yeah, really did." Eva told her sister with shock on her face.

"Yeah. It just happened." Caroline said right after Eva with the same look that both Gilbert twins had.

"It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie simply says to her friends.

"Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her." Caroline suggested to Bonnie but seeing that her friend was doing nothing she decided to talk for her. "Emily if you're among us, show to us another sign." Caroline asked to Emily.

"See? It's not working." Bonnie said pissed and then the windows fly open. "I can't. I'm done." Bonnie says scared and rips the necklace off and throws it on the ground. All the candles go out leaving the room in a complete dark. "Get the light. Please get the light on." Bonnie pleaded scared.

"Hold on. I got it." Elena said getting up and switch the light on.

"You guys, the necklace, it's gone." Bonnie tells them and they look at the floor to where the necklace was supposed to be. They all look at each other scared.

**Mystic Falls High School**

**Football Field**

**Damon and Stefan**

Stefan and Damon are on the football field. Stefan had taken Damon there to try to make him to talk about his plans or why he wanted Bonnie's crystal. They started to pass the ball at each other.

"What are we doin' here?" Damon asked not liking the way that night was going headed.

"Bonding." Stefan simply says to his brother. "Catch! Go on. Give it a try." Stefan says throwing the ball at Damon.

"Don't forget who taught you how to play this game." Damon tells Stefan but is tackled by Stefan. "That hurt." Damon groaned.

"Downside of my diet... getting hit actually hurts a little bit." Stefan to his brother and laid next to him.

"I'm impressed Stefan." Damon started to say to Stefan. "Fun with booze and darts, sentimental with football, and now starry night. What do you want, Stefan?" Damon asked his brother knowing he wanted something from him.

"It wasn't real, Damon. Our love for Katherine and Danielle. They compelled us. We didn't have a choice. Took me years to sort that out, to truly understand what they did to us." Stefan told Damon hoping that he could finally open his eyes about what really happened in 1864 between them and the Pierce twins.

"Oh, no Stefan. We are not takin' that on tonight." Damon said getting up from the grass and preparing to leave.

"What do you want with Danielle and Katherine's crystal?" Stefan asked directly at his brother.

"How do you know about that?" Damon asked surprised that he knew about the crystal.

"Come on. You knew Elena would tell me." Stefan said to Damon like it was obvious.

"How do you know it was Danielle and Katherine's? Emily gave it to Danielle on her last night. I was with her, and you weren't." Damon said to Stefan.

"I was the last one to see Katherine and Danielle, Damon. Now, what do you want with their crystal?" Stefan asked his brother one again.

"They didn't tell you?" Damon asked surprised.

"We had other things on our mind." Stefan told his brother.

"I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it." Damon threated his brother.

"I've heard that before." Stefan stated.

"I have a bigger surprise, Stefan. I'm gonna bring Danielle back." Damon said reveling his plan.

**Gilbert House**

**Elena's Room**

**Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and Eva**

The girls were looking for the necklace. They couldn't find it anywhere. The necklace really had disappeared.

"Okay, fun's over, Caroline. You made a point, and I get it. Now give it back." Elena said to Caroline. She knew that Caroline was mad because Bonnie wouldn't give it back the necklace.

"What? Well, I didn't take it. What? What happened?" Caroline said surprised they were accusing her.

"Lena, maybe exists an explanation for this." Eva said to her sister.

"I don't know. Nothing. Jeremy, are you home?" Elena calls for her brother.

Bonnie was looking for the crystal, finds him in the twins bathroom. She goes in to get it. "Guys..." Bonnie calls them to tell that she find it when the bathroom door slams shut. "You guys open the door. Help me." She screams scared. Behind her it's there Emily's spirit waiting for something.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! What's going on, Bonnie?" Elena calls out for Bonnie worried.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Eva said trying to open the door.

"Bonnie!" Caroline tried to help Eva.

"Try the other door. I'll check the hallway." Elena told them.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Unlock the door!" Caroline asked to Bonnie.

"Bonnie! Please open the door!" Eva pleaded to her friend.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Open the door!" Elena asked through the bathroom door from the hallway. Then the door opens. Bonnie appears to be fine. Eva and Caroline after hearing the door opening they join Elena and Bonnie on the hallway.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Elena asked worried.

"I'm fine." Bonnie says with a different look and acting from another time.

"Unbelievable. You were totally faking it." Caroline said pissed because she thought Bonnie was lying to them.

"Caroline. Come on." Elena pleads to Caroline.

"Please, girls, don't start." Eva pleads with her sister and with Caroline.

"No, you scared the hell out of me." Caroline says to Bonnie.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked to Bonnie looking at her.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine." Bonnie simply says.

**Mystic Falls High School**

**Football Field**

**Damon and Stefan**

Damon and Stefan still were on the football field. Stefan wanted more information about this crazy plan Damon had. He only thought that his brother was crazy into bringing back the Pierce twins.

"How can you bring Katherine and Danielle back?" Stefan asked completely surprised by his brother plan.

"Before Katherine and Danielle and the others were killed in the church, you remember what it was like in this town?" Damon asked to his brother remembering how everything was in 1864.

"I remember the fear and the hysteria." Stefan said remembering.

"Townspeople were killing vampires one by one. When they came for Danielle and Katherine, I went straight to Emily, said, "I'll do anything. Name your price, just protect them." She did." Damon explained to Stefan.

"How?" Stefan asked interested.

"She did some kind of spell with the crystal. And while the church was burning and we thought Danielle and Katherine were burning in it. They weren't." Damon continued to explain to Stefan.

"But I saw them going inside." Stefan said with a surprised look.

"There's a tomb underneath the church. The spell that sealed Danielle and Katherine in that tomb is protecting them." Damon explained to Stefan about the spell.

"Are you telling me that Katherine and Danielle are alive?" Stefan asks surprised.

"If that's what you wanna call it. They have been trapped in a mystical holding cell for the last century and a half, but you're an expert on starving a vampire, so how do you think they are doing, Stefan?" Damon asked sarcastically. "Did you know that witches can use celestial events to draw energy into their magic? Me either. But in order to give the crystal its power, Emily used the comet that was passing overhead, and in order for that crystal to work again..." Damon started.

"The comet had to return." Stefan finished for Damon.

"Downside... Long time in between comets and a couple of hiccups along the way with the crystal but the comet passed, and I got the crystal. And then Caroline got the crystal, and now Bonnie has the crystal and here we are." Damon finished his story.

"Why would Emily...Why would she do this for you?" Stefan asked surprised that Emily Bennett would help Damon.

"Because she knew they were gonna come for her, too, and she made me promise that her lineage would survive." Damon explained to Stefan.

"I remember. You saved her children." Stefan said remembering in 1864 Damon saving Emily's children.

"It's the only thing keeping me from ripping that little Bonnie girl's throat out to get my crystal back. Well. A deal's a deal. So...You wanna go throw some more?" Damon asked to his brother picking up the ball.

**Gilbert House**

**Bonnie, Eva, Caroline and Elena**

The girls were still a little nervous about what had happened. Bonnie prepared herself to leave the house. She had things to do.

"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline was still thinking about what happened earlier.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked worriedly to her friend.

"I must go." Bonnie says to her friends.

"Bonnie, wait. Don't go." Eva pleaded to her.

"She's leaving. I'm leaving." Caroline states.

"You guys can't leave." Elena said to them. "Eva, tell them."

"What do you want to say? I can't for them to stay." Eva says to Elena.

"I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night." Caroline said picking up her things.

"Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here." Bonnie tells both her friends turning around and prepares to leave once again.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked worried about her.

"Back to where it all began." Bonnie says looking at the twins.

"Bonnie wait!" Eva called after her.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Elena called her too. "Oh My God! Emily!" Elena says finally understanding that Bonnie was being possessed.

"Emily? Emily!" Eva asked after understanding what Elena was saying.

"I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." Emily said to the twins which they had the faces of Katherine and Danielle.

"Wait!" Elena pleads at Emily.

"Emily, wait!" Eva calls for Emily too. Emily looks once again at the girls and leaves the house. Elena chases her down stairs. When she tries to open the front door, the door wouldn't open. Eva went to help her sister but they still couldn't open the door.

"What's happening?" Caroline asks in panic.

"I don't know. The door, it's not..." Elena tells her when the door finally opens. It is Jeremy walks in. He came from the Grill.

"What the hell?" Jeremy asks surprised to see his sister trying to open the door.

"I'm outta here." Caroline finally leaves and Jeremy goes up to his bedroom leaving alone the twins. Eva looks at Elena.

"Call Stefan! Maybe he can help." Eva tells Elena and she nods picking up her phone.

**Elena and Stefan**

Stefan still was on the football field with Damon. Both were sited on a bench talking when his phone started to ring. He walks away to answering with Damon ready to hear their conversation using his vampire hearing.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asks Elena after seeing it was her calling him.

"_It's Bonnie." _Elena simply says to him with a worried voice.

"What happened?" He asks her becoming worried too.

"_Emily is possessing her. She said something." _Elena tells Stefan with some tension in her voice. Eva was on the background already with their coats and keys of the car waiting for Elena finish the call.

"What did she say?" Stefan asked with curiosity.

"_She said "I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." And then she just left."_ Elena said in full panic now.

"Where do you think she went?" Stefan asked ready to leave to wherever Bonnie was.

"_I don't know. Fell's church, by the old cemetery that's where she took Bonnie in her dreams. We have to help her, Stefan."_ Elena said looking at her sister that was waiting for her, for them to leave.

"Just stay there. I'm gonna go find her." Stefan ordered to her and hangs up. When he turns around, he sees that Damon already left because he heard in conversation with Elena about Emily possessing Bonnie.

**Fell's Church**

**Emily and Damon**

Damon had left his brother alone on the football field because when he had heard that Emily was going to the place where the tomb was, he thought he could finally get the crystal and free Danielle. When he arrived there he saw Emily on Bonnie's body drawing some signs on the floor.

"Hello Emily. You look different." Damon said when he approached Emily.

"I won't let you do it." Emily warned Damon.

"We had a deal." Damon states and looks ready to kill Emily.

"Things are different now. I need to protect my family." Emily explained to Damon.

"I protected your family. You owe me." Damon told her.

"I know. I'm sorry." Emily said knowing what was going to happen next.

"You're about to be a lot more than that." Damon said getting ready to attack Emily when she uses her powers and Damon is thrown into a tree.

**Gilbert House**

**Front Door**

**Jenna and Alaric**

Alaric walks Jenna to the door. He came with her because it was already dark and something could happen to her when she was coming home.

"You're so wrong. I'm much more pathetic." Jenna told him.

"Oh no, no. I've got you beat. I have pathetic down to a science." Alaric said chuckling.

"Oh no. We haven't even covered high school. Braces, "A" Cup." Jenna said to Alaric chuckling remembering how she was on high school.

"Glasses, skin condition." Alaric laughed.

"You can..." Jenna started to invite in but thought better. "You know what? I'm not gonna invite you in. Jeremy." She simply said and nodded.

"Well, some other time then. Have a good night Jenna." Alaric says and leaves.

**Inside the house**

**Jeremy and Jenna**

When Jenna entered the house she found Jeremy picking up some boxes with some stuff inside. That stuff belonged to Grayson Gilbert, his father. He was going to use for research on his paper for history class.

"So you found the boxes." Jenna said eyeing her nephew.

"I found this, too." Jeremy held a photo and showed to Jenna.

"Me and Logan. That's just cruel." Jenna stated looking at the picture.

"Cruel is dating my history teacher." Jeremy said laughing.

"I'm not dating him. Yet." Jenna said chuckling.

**Fell's Church **

**Bonnie/Emily, Damon and Stefan**

When Stefan arrived at the local where the tomb was located he sees Damon stabbed into a tree. He goes pull him off there.

"It hurts. This is why I feed on people." Damon stated when he felt himself healing slowly.

"Stefan." Emily greeted Stefan.

"Hello Emily." Stefan greets Emily too.

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil." Emily stated remembering what she had to do to save Danielle and Katherine Pierce.

"What do you mean evil?" Stefan asked with curiosity because he didn't know what Emily had done. He only knew she had saved Katherine and Danielle.

"Emily. I swear to God I'll make you regret this." Damon threated Emily.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world." Emily said to Damon and glaring at him at the same time.

"Them? What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?" Stefan asked his brother not fully understanding the story.

"What does it matter?" Damon asked his brother.

"Emily, tell me what you did." Stefan pleaded to Emily.

"To save the sisters, I had to save them." Emily stated to the brothers. The Gilbert twins arrived at that moment. They left the car and joined Stefan on the same field.

**Eva, Elena, Emily, Stefan and Damon**

Emily saw the twins like Stefan. He nodded at them but was a little mad because they left the safety of their house to come there.

"You saved everyone in the church?" Stefan asked Emily already knowing the answer.

"With two, comes all." Emily said to Stefan.

"I don't care about them. I just want Danielle." Damon groaned with pains and Eva felt a pain in her chest. It was clearly that Damon wasn't over Danielle. It had hurt like hell because she already had strong feelings for him.

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge." Stefan stated to Damon guessing about his plan.

"The two aren't mutually exclusive." Damon stated.

"Damon, you can't do this." Stefan told his brother hoping he would change his mind.

"Why not? They killed 27 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get." Damon stated remembering what happened in 1864.

"27 vampires, Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them back." Stefan said to his brother.

"This town deserves this." Damon said with rage.

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago." Stefan said to his brother. Eva and Elena were shocked with what was being revealed between the two brothers.

"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grand witch right next to us when they find out. Trust me." He told his brother and Emily.

"Things are different now." Emily told Damon once again.

"Don't do this." Damon pleaded to Emily.

"I can't free them. I won't." Emily said to Damon. "_Incendia!_" She says and throws the necklace into the air and he explodes.

"No! No please." Damon pleads.

"Bonnie!" Elena yells for her friend.

"Bonnie! Be careful!" Eva yelled too.

"No!" Damon screams. When the necklace was destroyed, Emily spirit departs form Bonnie's body. Damon furious because the necklace was destroyed, he attacks and bites Bonnie on her neck. Elena and Eva, both run to Bonnie and they see the bite on her neck bleeding so much.

"She's alive, but barely. I can save her." Stefan tells to the girls and they nod. He bites his wrist and feeds Bonnie his blood.

"Her neck. It's healing." Elena says surprised.

"She is going to be fine." Eva says reviled that her friend won't die.

**Forbes House**

**Caroline's Room**

**Matt and Caroline**

Caroline already had arrived at home. She was on her pajamas when Matt comes in through the window. He wanted apologize to her.

"Hey." He greeted her when he was inside.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked surprised to see him.

"Your window was open. I thought you should know." Matt said chuckling.

"Not funny." Caroline said a little mad at him.

"Earlier today, I lied." He told her.

"About?" She asked but already had a suspicion why he was saying he lied.

"About being in bed with you. We cuddled and it scared me out." Matt finally confessed to her.

"It scared you out? I mean, did you just come over here to insult me or what? Because it's been a really long night." Caroline said already mad.

"It's just that... I don't like you. I never have, but... it was nice." Matt told her because he didn't know what to say.

"What?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Being in bed with you, it felt nice. And so, I was thinking about it, and I thought that I should tell you I stayed because you were all sad and alone and I felt bad for you." He started to explain to Caroline.

"Well, thank you, because I love being a charity case. You can leave now." Caroline said to Matt pissed at him and the reasons he stayed with her.

"No, because I know... with Vicki gone and my mom off with... Pete whoever, it's just me, so... I know." Matt explained to her because he had the same reasons she had to feel alone. Her mother was always working and her father living in another state or town.

**In the Woods**

**Stefan and Damon**

Stefan approaches Damon. His brother had a crushed face. He did really had hope he could free Danielle from the tomb. Damon felt his brother coming to him.

"Danielle never compelled me. I knew everything. Every step of the way. It was real for me. I'll leave now." Damon said completely defeated.

**Bonnie, Eva and Elena **

Bonnie and the twins were by their car. Stefan was watching them. Bonnie was a little nervous too. She didn't know what had happened earlier.

"I don't understand, girls, what happened to me? He attacked me, and... his face was like..." Bonnie said completely confused with what had happened.

"How do you feel? Are you okay?" Elena asked worried.

"I'm fine. It's just this blood. I don't..." Bonnie started but stopped when she saw Stefan approaching them.

**Stefan, Elena, Eva and Bonnie**

Bonnie was nervous seeing Stefan coming close to them.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Stefan tells Bonnie coming closer very slowly.

"What's going on, Elena?" Bonnie asked still confused with everything.

"I'll explain everything, Bonnie. Okay? Let's just get out of here." Elena suggested and Eva unlocked the car for them to get in. "Bonnie. Bonnie, look at me. Trust me. He's not going to hurt you. Come on. Come on." Elena told Bonnie.

"Come, Bon. Get in." Eva said and then saw Damon a little far away looking at her. He give her s signal that he wanted to talk. "I will be back, Bon. I'm gonna talk with Damon, okay?" Eva tells her. Bonnie only nods. Eva turns to Elena. "Lena, I'm gonna talk with Damon. I will be quick." Eva tells her twin sister and goes over to him.

"Be careful, Eva." Elena whispers to her sister.

**Elena and Stefan**

After Elena saw that Bonnie was already safely inside the car and that her sister was talking with Damon, she decided to talk with Stefan too.

"Is she in danger of becoming...?" Elena asked Stefan without using the word vampire.

"No, she has to die with my blood in her system, so keep an eye on her tonight and make sure that nothing happens and once it leaves her system, she'll be fine." Stefan explained to Elena.

"I'm gonna tell her the truth." Elena stated to Stefan.

"You sure?" Stefan asked her to know if she was sure about that.

"I can trust her. I need someone to know, besides my twin sister, someone to talk to. I can't live in secret." Elena told Stefan.

"Shouldn't have to." Stefan said to Elena looking sad.

"You saved her life. I'm sorry, Stefan. I thought that... I couldn't be with you, but I can. You don't have to push me away. I can do this." She says and grabs his hands hoping that they could be finally together.

"I can't. I have to leave, Elena." Stefan tells Elena weakly. "Too many people have died. Too much has happened."

"What? No. I know you think you're protecting me but..." Elena starts but Stefan interrupts her.

"I have to. Coming home was... it was a mistake." Stefan said those words that made him hurt so much. "I can't be a part of your life anymore." Stefan said and picked up Elena's hand.

"Don't go Stefan. Please... You don't have to. This is your home. Please don't go." Elena pleaded with Stefan.

"Good-bye, Elena." Stefan says and kisses Elena's hand.

"You're just gonna walk away? Don't walk away, Stefan! Stefan!" Elena calls out for Stefan but he continues walking. When she saw he wasn't going to stop she starts crying.

**Eva and Damon**

Eva went to Damon when he made a sign to talk with her. When she approached him and looked at him. She saw that his face was crushed. She went to hug him. When, he felt that Eva hugging him, he smelt her scent. At least she was his friend.

"I'm sorry." She told him after she stopped hugging him.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

"You will always have a friend in me." Eva told him even if she was hurting inside because of the feelings she had for him.

"Thank you once again, Eva." Damon said kissing Eva's check and leaves her looking at his retreating figure. Then she joins her sister close to the car.

**Elena and Eva**

Eva when joins her sister, Elena hugs her and continues crying. Eva hugs tightly Elena and lets her cry. Then both girls get inside the car and drove away to the Gilbert House.

**Gilbert House**

**Living Room**

**Jenna**

Jenna was looking at a picture of her and Logan on the living room. A tear falls from her eye. He deserve anymore of her tears.

**Forbes House**

**Caroline's Room**

**Caroline and Matt**

Caroline and Matt were eating junk food in her room and talking. He was seeing a different Caroline that he knew since childhood.

**Graveyard**

**Damon**

Damon was wondering around the graveyard. He arrives at one of tombstones. He sits there and drinks his precious bourbon.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Stefan's Room**

**Stefan**

Stefan was already at home and is throwing his diary at the wall and sobbing because he thought he had lost the only girl he could ever love.

**Gilbert House**

**Eva's Bedroom**

**Eva, Bonnie and Elena**

Elena and Eva were telling Bonnie everything about vampires and the Salvatore brother's story and how they became vampires. In the end they cry because Bonnie was starting to believe on the supernatural and Eva and Elena maybe they have lost two most important people for them.

**Front Door**

**Jenna and Logan**

When Jenna had decided go to sleep the doorbell rings. Jenna sighs and goes to answer the door. At the door was Logan Fell.

"Hello Jenna." Logan says grinning.

"Logan!" Jenna says surprised to see him.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" Logan asks her hoping she would inviting him to inside the house.

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Luís, Thy Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! Always here to support me in everything and anything. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you. **

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Tvdlover87654: Thank you so much. I'm so glad you liked the last chapters. I hope you like this one too. I like the name you gave **_**"Dava"**_**. If you have another one, I hope you can share with me. I hope you like this chapter because it's something everyone has wanted to see. Eva didn't like it what Damon did but she didn't show it. She is good into hiding her feelings just like Damon. She is going to be disappointed with Damon in this chapter.**

**hitomi65: I'm glad you liked it.**

**winxgirl1997: I'm glad you liked. **

**grapejuice101: I'm glad you liked. Yes, will be more Stefan/Eva brother and sister relationship and of course Damon/Eva. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Earwen85: I'm glad you liked it. Maybe you will understand more in the next chapters. But Damon and Eva feel a drawn to each other. They feel on their hearts they are soul mates. You will understand if you continue to read. It's like love at first sight but they only know what they feel in the future.**

**lilsis321: I'm glad you liked so far.**

**Shannon the chameleon: Thanks for the review and glad you liked it.**

** 1234: I'm glad you liked it. I'm Portuguese and English is not my native language but having learned on school and done a course helped me a lot and of course, watching movies without subtitles really helped so thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter.**

**arizonagirl181: I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for your suggestion on the couple name and if you have another give me opinions because I love to read then. I hope you like this one. It's a little part that shows what Damon and Eva feel for each other. **

**HPHGFANATIC3497: I'm glad you liked it. Eva and Damon will only be together for the second season but they will build these feelings for a long time. I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Moonlightprincess1619: I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this one too.**

**Hayden: Thank you so much. I'm glad you liked the last chapters. I hope you like this new chapter.**

**Rissa7896: I'm so glad you liked it. Eva in this moment doesn't want to be with anyone. She wants to be alone. But in this chapter it's going to be a little Tyler and Eva conversation. I hope you like.**

**Charmedgrays: I'm glad you liked it the chapter. I hope you like this one.**

**Guest: Thanks so much. I'm glad you liked. **

**SomebodyWhoCares: I'm glad you liked it.**

**MsRose91: I'm so glad you liked the story and thank you for putting the story on your alerts. That means a lot to me. That means too that the readers are liking the story and Damon and Eva's love story.**

**And thank you for all the readers who followed and favorite the story. I'm so happy you liked so far. I'm glad that you are reading and putting the story on your alerts and put on your favorites.**


	10. The Turning Point

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert and Danielle Pierce.**

**Chapter X**

**The Turning Point**

**Gilbert House**

**Front Door**

**Jenna and Logan**

Logan Fell was standing outside on the porch waiting for Jenna to invite him in. Jenna was too shocked to see him and was talking to him from inside the front doorway.

"Why are you here, Logan?" Jenna asked surprised to see him.

"I missed you. I was out of town. I…" Logan started to explain.

"Yeah, I got that email." Jenna said to pissed because he came looking for her.

"You got an email?" Logan asked shocked. Someone must have sent the email.

"You didn't send an email?" Jenna asked surprised.

"I can explain. Just invite me in and I'll tell you everything." Logan pleaded to Jenna.

"I'm not gonna invite you in. Forget it." Jenna told him because she was still pissed at him for leaving and not telling her nothing.

"Come on, Jenna. It's me." Logan continued pleading and trying to charm Jenna.

"The answer's no." Jenna said to him still denied his invitation.

"I know you. You're always one step from a _maybe _to a tiny nudge to _yes_." Logan said to Jenna. He really thought he knew Jenna.

"You just pointed out that I have no self-control. Clever strategy!" Jenna scoffs to Logan. Then he opens his mouth to say something, but Jenna slams the door right in his face. Logan, clearly frustrated with the way their conversation went, walks to the edge of the porch. He sees a neighbor taking out the garbage.

**In the Street**

**Logan**

He walks down the porch steps and towards the man. He was really hungry.

"Evening." Logan says to the man. The man gives him a polite wave and walks back towards his house. Logan walks down onto the sidewalk and watches the man leave. He breathes out heavily. At least, he didn't attack the poor man. Suddenly, a woman comes jogging around the corner. Logan turns around to looks at her. She stares at him as she jogs past him, but stops abruptly. Logan turns to face her again.

"Hey, you're that guy from the news, Logan Fell." The woman stated walking up to him on the street. "I watch you every night. Well, I used to I mean you've been missing from my TV." The woman says to Logan when she reaches him.

"I took some time off." Logan stated feeling the burning on his throat.

"I noticed. I'm Daphne." She says and puts her hand out and he shakes it.

"Hey you know something, Daphne?" Logan asked to Daphne.

"No, what?" She asked flirting with him. When Logan looks at her, his face turns into a vampire. The girl screams with fear when Logan bites her on her neck.

**Next Day**

**Gilbert House**

**Jeremy's Room**

**Jeremy**

Jeremy was already up and reading his ancestor, Jonathon Gilbert's journal, on his bedroom. He had through the night picking up what had interested him to read to make that paper that Alaric asked to do.

"_I live in fear. It consumes me. In the early evening when I see the sun begin to fade, the fear comes, because I know that the night brings death._" Jeremy read the journal and while reading we can hear in the distance Jonathon voice. Jeremy continues to flip through the pages of the journal. He finds a loose paper with a sketch drawn on it and becomes inspired. He pulls out a box from his closet and grabs an old sketchbook from it. He sets the box down and grabs a piece of charcoal. Flipping through the sketchbook, Jeremy sees all the old sketches he used to draw. He smiles at the memories and finally finds a blank page. He starts recreating the loose sketch from the journal. He was finally starting to move on from the death of his parents.

**Eva's Room**

**Eva**

Eva was on her bedroom sited on her window shell where she was writing on her songbook. She was hit by inspiration this morning. The song was based on a person who lost a love.

_Same day but it feels just_

_A little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio_

_But it don't sound the same _

_When our friends talk about you _

_All it does is just tear me down_

_Cause my heart breaks a little _

_When I hear your name_

_It all just sounds like (oooh)_

_Mmm too young too dumb to realize_

_That I_

_Should of bought you flowers _

_And held your hands_

_Should of gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance _

_Take you to every party_

_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby is dancing _

_But she's dancing with another man _

_My pride my ego my needs and my selfish ways _

_Cause the good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made _

_Ooh and it hurts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like (oooooh)_

_Mmm too young too dumb to realize_

_That I_

_Should of bought you flowers_

_And held your hands _

_Should of gave you all my hours _

_When I had the chance _

_Take you to every party_

_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby is dancing_

_But she's dancing with another man_

_Although it hurts_

_I'll be the first to say_

_That I was wrooooong_

_Oooh I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers_

_I hope he hold your hands_

_Give you all he's hours_

_When he has the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_Cause I remember how much_

_You loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should of done _

_When I was your man_

_Do all the things I should of done_

_When I was your man_

Eva after finished writing that song, she squealed. That song was perfect. Made her remember when she was with Tyler and now for the feelings that she was starting to have for Damon. The name of the song was "When I Was Your Man" (**A.N.: The song belongs to Bruno Mars. I'm only using for my OC**). She went to her dresser and pick up a simple blue dress and puts it on the bed because she was going to take a shower quickly. When she finished she went to her drawers where she pick up a silk blue bra and panties, which she dressed quickly and next her dress. After she was dressed she went to her closet where she picked up her black high heeled boots. She went to her vanity and picked her earrings and necklace and then her bracelet that had vervain. She curled her hair and picked up her bag and coat and left her room to the kitchen, but before she knocks on her sister's bedroom door to tell her she is ready to leave for school.

**Elena's Room**

**Elena**

Elena was finishing getting ready for school when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. It was the signal telling her that Eva was ready to go and that she was waiting for her on the kitchen. When she walks out of her room, she glances into Jeremy's room and finds him on his bed with something on his lap. Then she walks over to the doorway and sees Jeremy sketching. She smiles and quietly closes the door. Downstairs, Jenna is getting ready to leave and Eva is waiting for her. Elena comes down the stairs.

**Kitchen**

**Jenna, Elena and Eva**

Elena entered in the kitchen and saw her twin sister drinking some coffee while Jenna was already ready to leave.

"Jeremy's got his sketch pad out." Elena told them picking up a cup of coffee.

"You're kidding?" Jenna asked shocked.

"Are you joking, right?" Eva asked too shocked.

"Nope. But don't say a word. The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away." Elena told them.

"Yeah, you are right." Eva agreed with Elena.

"Psychology major. Check that!" Jenna said to Elena because she was right. Then looks at her phone hoping that Stefan had called her.

"You and Stefan? Update?" Jenna asked Elena trying to know and then turned to her other niece. "And you and Damon?"

"He knows how I feel and where I stand and I know where he stands but it doesn't matter. He's leaving, moving away." Elena says while she is buttoning up her jacket.

"Where is he going?" Jenna asked with curiosity.

"I've stopped asking questions. The answers get scary." Elena said with a scowl on her face and hoping that Jenna didn't ask anything about it.

"And you, Eva?" Jenna asked turning to Eva.

"We are just friends and he is moving too. He is going with his brother." Eva explained while her sister opened the front door and the three of them walked out of the house.

"Both yours leaves, mine returns." Jenna states to them.

"Logan?" Elena asked already knowing that it was him.

"He's back." Jenna tells to her nieces and both of them groan because they didn't want to see her getting hurt again. "I didn't let him pass the front door."

"I hope you slammed it in his face." Elena told her.

"Ah, medium slam." Jenna told them chuckling.

"Three strike rule, Jenna." Elena started.

"You're not even aloud to watch the news." Eva finished for her sister.

"Exactly. No more Logan "Scum" Fell." Jenna agreed with them.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Parlor**

**Damon and Stefan**

Stefan after taking care of his bags to leave town, he walks into the parlor room where he finds Damon is staring out the window.

"So any idea of where you'll go?" Stefan asked with a curious voice.

"I don't know. London, maybe. See some friends." Damon told his brother.

"You don't have any friends, Damon." Stefan stated to his brother.

"You're right, Stefan. I only have you." Damon said and turned away from the window and looks at his brother. "So, where are we goin'?" He asked.

"_We_ are not going anywhere." Stefan said to Damon stressing the word, we. "I'm gonna live my life as far away from you as possible." He finally stated to Damon.

"But we're a team! We could travel the world together. We could try out for _The Amazing Race_." Damon said walking up to his brother.

"Hummm." Stefan says to Damon thinking. "That's really funny. Seriously, where are you going? Because we are not staying in this town." Stefan states to Damon and looks at him. He didn't want Damon on this town and around Elena and Eva. Then doorbell rings and both brother glanced at the door and back at each other. Stefan sighs and leaves the parlor and opens the front door. It was Liz Forbes that it was outside, the Sheriff of the town, who made an uneasy feeling for both brothers. Had she discovered their secret? That both of them were vampires?

**Front Door**

**Liz and Stefan**

When Stefan opened the door, Liz, the Sheriff went directly to the point. Damon was a little behind to listen the conversation.

"I'm here to see Damon." Liz said to Stefan.

"Uh, sure. Ok." Stefan said a little taken back because he didn't know Damon and the Sheriff were friends. Damon after hearing that she was looking for him he comes to the doorway.

"Sheriff, what a surprise." Damon said acting surprised to see her on his front door.

"Sorry to bother you, but we need to talk." The Sheriff looks at Damon with a despair look. He finally understood the meaning of the visit.

"Come in." Damon invited the Sheriff to come in. She comes in and Damon shuts the front door and leads Liz into the backyard.

**Backyard**

**Damon and Liz**

When they were already on the backyard, Damon decided to act because he knew his brother was listening the conversation.

"Um, I hope you understand the secrecy. Stefan doesn't know about this yet and I'd like to keep it that way." Damon said to the Sheriff to make her believe that Stefan a regular teenager and didn't know about the vampires.

"Of course, kids are too young to be brought into this." The Sheriff agreed with Damon.

"So, what do you need?" Damon asked her with help lacing his voice.

"There's been another attack. A female victim, her throat torn out, completely drained of blood. It fits the pattern." The Sheriff says with a tired voice.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand. I thought we solved that problem when I… "Damon said and glances back at the house. "the blond one." He said looking again at the Sheriff.

"I'm thinking she must have turned someone or multiple someone. I just don't know anymore." She says with a sigh. Stefan that was inside the house, it's using his vampire hearing to listen their conversation. "The story for the town is another animal attack but I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them. The council is in an uproar. We thought we were past this." The Sheriff said looking with hope to Damon hoping that he could help them.

"So, uh, what do we do?" Damon asked making a thoughtful face.

"You're the only one who's ever taken on a vampire. We were hoping you could tell us." The Sheriff said with hope.

**Mystic Falls High School**

**Hallway**

**Caroline and Matt **

Caroline and Matt are walking together in the hallway. They had come together to school after their late night at the night before.

"And then the ballet dancer and the Krumper did the salsa." Matt said laughing.

"Well, I was awake for that part." Caroline said laughing too.

"Well, I don't know when you fell asleep. Umm, did you see the Celine Dion waltz about cancer?" Matt asked chuckling.

"Those always make me cry!" Caroline stated feigning being hurt.

"Yeah, and then the loud judge kept screaming and I couldn't take it anymore, so I turned it off." He finished chuckling. Then they stop walking and stand face to face with each other in front of the classroom.

"I sat through Family Guy." Caroline said with a serious voice and at the same time, she was poking Matt in the chest. "So, you owe me." She finished seriously.

**Elena, Eva and Bonnie**

Elena and Eva were with Bonnie walking down the opposite end of the hall. They saw Caroline and Matt together. It was strange because those two never got along at all and better yet, never talked in their whole lives.

"Did I miss something?" Elena asked surprised after seeing those two together.

"They've been hanging out." Bonnie explains to the girls.

"Are you joking?" Eva asked with a wide look on her face.

"Kind of weird, don't you think?" Elena asked after the shock of seeing Matt and Caroline together. Then they both see them backing away into their classroom.

"She needs someone nice like him, as opposed to…" Bonnie paused to try to find a better word to describe Damon. "a homicidal vampire like Damon." Bonnie says supplying to the girls both doesn't see Eva's face because of her comment about Damon.

"Yeah, how are you doing with all that?" Elena asked hoping that her friend was alright.

"I'm freaked out. Damon attacked me." Bonnie said. "I could be dead right now. But I'm also grateful." Bonnie finished.

"Hmm?" Elena hums.

"Grateful for what or who?" Eva asked to her friend.

"To Stefan. He saved my life and…" Bonnie said to her friends and then she turned to Elena. "Have you seen him?"

"Not since he told me he was leaving." Elena said removing her scarf and going over to her locker. "For all I know, he's already gone." After saying that, Elena throws her scarf and bag in her locker. Eva was quiet and taking her things from her locker too.

"He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Bonnie tells Elena.

"That is what I have been telling her but she doesn't believe me." Eva tells Bonnie after closing her locker after retrieving her books from there.

"Yes, he would. He thinks he's protecting me. Clean break and all that." Elena said pissed while retrieving her books from the locker.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Bonnie asked once again to Elena.

"What am I supposed to do? I've already begged him not to go. If I ask again, I'm being selfish. It is what it is." Elena explained to her sister and to Bonnie. Both girls start to walk down the hallway again.

"Maybe it's for the best." Bonnie suggested to Elena and she stops and looks at Bonnie who had stopped as well. Eva was still looking at them. Why they still were battling about Stefan's leaving.

"What? Why?" Elena surprised about Bonnie's honesty.

"I mean, what kind of future could you have had with him, even if he stayed?" Bonnie continued telling the girls. "Or even you Eva, with Damon?" Bonnie finished when suddenly; a banner falls down on them that says _The Promise of your Future_.

"Did you just…?" Elena asked Bonnie referring to the banner.

"No, I swear." Bonnie said to the girls.

"Are you sure?" Eva asked to Bonnie. She only nodded.

"Oh, God." Elena sighed and then took the banner out of her way, storming off to her class. Eva goes after her sighing too. Bonnie seeing the way her friends were she walked after them.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Front Door**

**Damon and Liz **

Damon and Liz, the Sheriff, were at the front door of the Boarding House. Stefan was sitting in the parlor, was still listening their conversation with his vampire abilities.

"Thank you for stopping by." Damon thanked Liz for coming telling him what was going on with the vampire problems.

"Let me know what you come up with." Liz pleaded to Damon.

"Absolutely." Damon agreed and opened the front door for her. Liz leaves the house and Damon shuts the front door. Stefan, after hearing the front door closing, he gets up and vampire speeds over to Damon.

**Stefan and Damon**

"What is wrong with you? You killed somebody?" He said and grabbed him by his shirt and hold him against the front door.

"Get off of me." Damon said and pushed Stefan off him. "A) Don't touch me. B) If I had, I wouldn't have been so obvious about it." Damon said to Stefan listing the things he would do and walked past Stefan and turned around. "And C) There's another vampire in town." Damon stated.

"That's impossible." Stefan tells Damon.

"Obviously not." Damon tells his brother and walks into the parlor.

"Then, who could it be?" Stefan wondered hoping his brother could tell him.

"Ah, what do we care? We're leaving anyway, right?" Damon said with a smirk on his face because that picked up his brother interest.

"No, I can't leave now and you know that." Stefan stated to Damon and approached him. "How are we supposed to find this person?" He asked.

"Let the adults handle this, Stefan." Damon told his brother and finally walked into the parlor and left Stefan in the front hallway, looking conflicted what he should do.

**Mystic Falls High School**

**Front of the School**

**Elena and Stefan**

Elena was at the front of the school with a friend from one of her classes. She was going to wait for her sister.

"See you later, okay?" Elena tells the girl. They had paperwork to do together.

"Bye." The girl said to Elena leaving.

"Bye." Elena says bye to the girl and continues walking to the car because she was waiting for Eva. When she was almost on the car she sees Stefan sitting right in front of her on a table. She was shocked. She goes over to him to talk.

"Hi." Stefan greets Elena and stands up. "We need to talk." Stefan tells her and Elena nodded to him, understandingly.

**Matt and Tyler**

**Basketball Field**

Tyler and Matt are playing basketball. Tyler after seeing his best friend around Caroline Forbes, he decided to ask because it was strange and because he still was hung up on Elena or wasn't anymore?

"So, what's up with you and Forbes?" Tyler asked with curiosity.

"Nothing's up." Matt simply said to his friend. It wasn't his business.

"I saw you two in the hall today." Tyler told him. "Don't even try to deny it, bro. You're tapping that." Tyler said thinking they were having sex.

"No, it's not like that." Matt said defending his new friendship with Caroline.

"Never is. Until you become _we_ people." Tyler tells him and shoots the ball and scores a goal. Matt grabs the ball and they continued playing.

"_We_ people?" Matt asked curious.

"Yeah_, we can't make it to the party_; _we'll never miss a game_; _we don't like the color red_." Tyler listed the things to Matt.

"We hung out, like, twice." Matt explains to Tyler hoping that would never happen nothing between him and Caroline. They were only friends. Matt after having the ball shoots a basket and scores.

"Like I said, _we_." Tyler said after catching the ball.

**Hallway**

**Eva and Damon**

Eva was putting her things on her locker when she felt a hand on her hair. When she turns around, she sees Damon. He had come to talk to her about this new attack.

"Can we talk, Eva?" Damon asked her.

"Yeah, we can." Eva told him and signaled him to follow her. Damon followed her to a bench on the school propriety. When they were sited next to each other, Eva turned to Damon. "What do you wanted to talk to me?" Eva asked him hoping that he would tell that he wouldn't leave.

"I won't leave town after all." Damon tells her hoping that she would be happy.

"I'm happy to hear that, but from your face, you want to tell me another thing, am I right?" Eva asked him.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell another thing." Damon confirmed Eva suspicions.

"What? Is another vampire?" Eva asked Damon starting to get worried.

"Yes and I want you to be careful until I catch him, please." Damon pleaded to Eva. He didn't want her to get hurt.

"It wasn't you, right? Who turned him?" Eva asked Damon hoping he didn't do that.

"No, I didn't. I only turned Vicki." Damon told her a little hurt that she thought he had turned another person. "And I promise you that I will catch this vampire, okay?" He looked at her hoping that she will believe on his promise.

"I know and thank you. I will be careful." She said kissing his check and getting up after seeing her sister was ready to leave.

"Welcome." Damon said too getting up and kissing her check and leaving the school grounds to look for the vampire.

**Picnic Table**

**Elena and Stefan**

Elena and Stefan were sitting together on a table talking. They conversation was about the new vampire and the attack of last night.

"So, you have no idea who it could be?" Elena asked him. She was worried for the town's people including her family and herself.

"None. But it must be somebody new because leaving a body like that, they're either sloppy or they're trying to send a message." Stefan explained to Elena about the problem that it was on their hands.

"And you're sure it's not Damon?" Elena asked Stefan hoping that Damon wasn't doing the same things he did it in the beginning when he came into town.

"Well, I'm never sure about Damon, but he's been trying to keep a low profile lately, so it's just doesn't make any sense to me." Stefan explained why couldn't be Damon.

"So what are you gonna do?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Damon is tracking them right now." He tells Elena and stands up to face her. "Look, I promised you the truth so I wanted to tell you. I want you to be careful." Stefan pleads to her. Elena nodded and stands up as well when sees her sister by their car waiting for her to finish her conversation.

"When I saw you, I… thought you were coming to say goodbye." Elena explained to him sadly.

"Not yet." Stefan said leaving Elena alone.

**Eva's Car**

**Eva and Elena**

Eva and Elena were on the way home. Elena was telling Eva what Stefan had come to tell her. Eva, on the other way, she told her twin sister what Damon wanted to talk with her. It was about the same thing, the new vampire in town.

"Damon told you that it wasn't him?" Elena asked just to be sure.

"Yeah. He told me to be careful." Eva told Elena once again.

"Did you believe in him?" Elena asked to her sister.

"Yeah, I believe in him. It's something in him that made me believe in him." Eva tried to explain to her sister. Elena simply nodded and both girls continued their drive to the Gilbert House.

**Gilbert House**

**Living Room**

**Jenna and Jeremy **

Jeremy was sitting on the couch, sketching in his notebook. He really was back on track. He finally decided to live once again. Jenna walks in and Jeremy shows her the sketch.

"Hey, what do you think?" Jeremy asked Jenna showing the sketch.

"Creepy." Jenna said after pausing to see the sketch.

"I found this old journal in dad's stuff, Jonathan Gilbert from the 1800's. He's kind of a freak show." Jeremy explains to Jenna when she was sited on the back of the couch, behind Jeremy. "He wrote about demons and all of these people getting slaughter and…" Jeremy continued.

"Yeah, he was a writer… short stories, horror stuff." Jenna said to Jeremy remembering the stories that Grayson used to tell them.

"Oh, he wrote fiction? Figured he was just a lunatic or a drunk." Jeremy said surprised that his ancestor used to write.

"Well, he was a Gilbert, probably a little bit of both." Jenna agreed with Jeremy after getting up and grabbing a book from the shelf. Jeremy smiled when Jenna handed to him the book she had grabbed from the shelf.

**Warehouse**

**Caroline and Damon **

Caroline arrived at the warehouse while she was on the phone with Damon. She was holding the vampire compass. She was looking for a vampire because Damon had compelled her to do that.

"So what do I do now?" Caroline asked Damon through the phone.

"Just wait. I'll be there in minute." Damon said to her starting to get pissed because she couldn't do what he asked her to do.

"Can you hurry? I have things to do." Caroline whined. Suddenly, Damon appeared behind her. She was little startled by his sudden appearance.

"You can give me that." Damon ordered to her. Caroline holds out the compass and Damon takes it from her.

"So, why did you need me to do this?" Caroline asked with curiosity.

"Because I interfere with the signal." He simply said to her.

"Can I go now? This has blown, like, half of my day." Caroline whined once again.

"You do that." He says and starts to compel Caroline. "Get in your car. Go home. Forget I asked you to do this." He says in a monotone voice.

"Ok. Bye now." Caroline says to Damon smiling.

"Bye." Damon waves at her. When she leaves he turns to face the entrance of the warehouse. He walks up the steps and opens the door, entering the warehouse to look around.

**Inside of the Warehouse**

**Damon and Logan**

Damon, after entering the warehouse, he looked around as he walked deeper into the warehouse. Suddenly, someone shouted at Damon multiple times on his body. Damon groaned in pain and fell on his knees to the floor. He saw someone approaching him and then Logan appears in front of him, leaving him completely surprised. Logan had died that night.

"I have tons of these wood bullets, so nothing funky." Logan said to Damon circling around him, holding out the gun.

"You don't wanna do this, trust me." Damon said threating Logan. Then Logan shoots Damon in the shoulder. Damon screams in pain.

"That's what you get." Logan said to Damon after shooting him.

"For what?" Damon asked surprised for what Logan said to him.

"You made me like this." Logan tells Damon crouching down in front of him.

"I killed you. I didn't turn you." Damon states to him and pries a wooden bullet out from his chest. Logan holds up one of the wooden bullets and examines it.

"See I know what you and your brother are. I've been watching the two of you. I knew you'd show up here and I'm glad you did, because I have some questions." Logan stated to Damon watching him prying bullets from his body.

"Me first. Who turned you?" Damon asks to Logan while prying another bullet out.

"How should I know? Last thing I remember is, I'm about to stake your brother and then you grabbed me. That's it! Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway 4. Somebody buried me." Logan said crouching down to face Damon once again.

"It happens." Damon said and pried another bullet from his leg. "Ow." He said after the bullet is out.

"You bit me." Logan stated to Damon.

"Damn it." Damon said after examining the wooden bullet that he just had extracted from his leg.

"It had to be you." Logan stated still convinced that it was Damon, who turned him.

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood." Damon explained to him and then groans because of the pains he is feeling, and then falls back onto the floor.

"Who?" Logan asked him.

"That's what I wanna know." Damon said to Logan.

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a cake and a handbook. It's been a lesson as you go process." Logan starts to say to Damon. "You know, one minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and next thing I know, I can't get into my house, because my foot won't go through the door." Logan finished.

"You have to be invited in." Damon explained to him while prying another bullet out.

"I know. I live alone." Logan stated and pissed because he couldn't get in inside his house.

"Ah, that sucks." Damon said chuckling softly to Logan's problem.

"So now, I am at the Ramada, watching pay per view all day, eating everything in sight, including housekeeping." Logan said to Damon pissed.

"It could be worse." Damon said trying to smirk.

"All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing and I like it. I'm conflicted." Logan says laughing maniacally.

"Welcome to the club." Damon said to him while Logan stood up. "Wait a minute, the cops only found one body." He remembered about the body and what Logan had said.

"I left one because I was tired. But I've been hiding the rest of bodies. They're right back there." Logan said and pointed to the bodies with his gun. Damon looked over to where he was pointing.

"You're kidding." Damon said after seeing the bodies.

"They're just piling up!" Logan said completely pissed because he didn't know what was going on with him and his emotions.

**Mystic Falls High School**

**School Grounds**

**Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood**

The school ground of the Mystic Falls High School was having the career fair is in full swing because all the students were there. All the members of the founding families were present on this day. Liz Forbes, the Sheriff, walks into the main room in her full uniform. Richard Lockwood, the Mayor of the town, walks up next to her. He hoped that she had news about the new vampire.

"So what do we know?" The Mayor asked to the Sheriff worried about the towns people.

"Nothing new to report yet." The Sheriff tells to the Mayor and he groans because the vampire is still on the loose. "My highly reliable deputies are all on alert, but if you feel the need to be more proactive, by all means, grab a stake and have at it." The Sheriff said sarcastically.

"What extra precautions can we take?" The Mayor asked and grabs a cup of coffee.

"For right now, there is nowhere safer than a crowded public place, and for once, Mayor, we actually know where our kids are." The Sheriff said to the Mayor.

**Tyler and Jeremy **

Tyler was flipping through some sketches in a giant notebook. Jeremy walks in and looks over at Tyler. After feeling a presence, Tyler looks up.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked rudely to Jeremy.

"Hey. Uh, I'm just surprised to see you here." Jeremy said surprised to see Tyler around the art and walks up towards him. "Art usually implies culture and culture implies, well, not you." Jeremy said to provoke Tyler.

"Go to hell." Tyler only says that to him. Jeremy smirks and looks down at the drawing Tyler stopped on. Tyler is the one who drew that drawing.

**Elena and Matt**

Elena was looking around when she saw Matt. She decides approaching him to talk because before they had a relationship they were friends.

"Still wanna be an astronaut?" Elena asked Matt chuckling.

"I can't believe you remember that." Matt comments surprised that Elena remembered about their talks.

"I can remember the tinfoil that you wore on your head." Elena laughed about the memory when they were kids.

"I was eight." Matt said chuckling.

"How are you doing?" Elena asked worried because of Vicki's disappearance.

"I've had it easier. You? I heard some things." Matt said to Elena worried about her too when Caroline enters the room and sees Matt talking to Elena. "So it's true that you and Stefan…" Matt started to ask her.

"Yeah, it is." Elena finished for him. Caroline exited the room quickly. She was clearly upset seeing Elena and Matt talking.

"What about you, Matt Donovan? I heard about Caroline." Elena said to Matt happy that he was moving on after their break up.

"Aw, man, not you too." Matt said groaning.

"Hey." Elena said hoping that Matt could talk with her and he deserved to find a girl who would make him happy.

"We're friends." Matt tells her and Elena looked up at him, skeptically. She was hoping that he would open up. "It's not a big deal." He says shrugging his shoulders.

"No?" Elena asked trying to be sure.

"No." Matt confirmed. Then they look at each other for a moment. Elena then turns her head and sees Stefan and Eva standing in the doorway. Stefan and Elena looked at each other on the eyes and Matt looks at Stefan, clearly jealous.

**Eva and Stefan**

Eva was looking around for Elena because she needed her sister opinion on something to do about some schools. Those schools were the Culinary School or Julliard. She still was uncertain what she wanted. When she approached the doorway of a room, she sees Stefan watching Elena and Matt talking about something. She could see clearly that he was jealous. She comes close to Stefan and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"They were friends before becoming a couple, Stefan." Eva said squeezing his shoulder.

"I know but…" Stefan starts.

"Don't worry, Stefan. My sister is one of the most loyal people I know. She would give her life for the people she loves. I would the same. Think about that." Eva tells Stefan patting his shoulder and then leaves looking for the schools.

**Warehouse **

**Logan and Damon**

Damon still was on the warehouse. Logan still couldn't understand what he was feeling because his heightened emotions. Damon was watching him like a hawk.

"Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff." Logan said completely confused with what was going on with him.

"Well, you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're gonna have to learn how to control that." Damon explained to him. He had gone through that too.

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool." Logan asks to Damon and then he flexes his hand with the daylight ring on it and hides it with his other hand. "The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals." Logan finished.

"The journals?" Damon asks surprised to hear about the journals.

"Yeah, the founding fathers, they passed down journals to their kids. Come on man, you gotta tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?" Logan pleads to Damon.

"Who turned you?" Damon asked him trying to get information.

"How do you walk in the sun?" Logan asked once again to Damon.

"Who turned you?" Damon asks once again trying to remain calm.

"You know, I've been really nice so far but I will kill you." Logan says to Damon and stands up and pointed his gun to him.

"Then you'll never know." Damon tells him starting to get pissed while he stands up too. "You're not answering my question." Damon tells him losing his patience.

"You first!" Logan yells to Damon.

"It seems we're at a bit of an impasse then, doesn't it?" Damon tells him smirking.

"I have things to do, people to kill. Guess I'll be need a little head start." Logan tells him shooting him a couple of times. Damon groans in pain and falls to the floor while Logan exits the warehouse. After a few minutes Damon starts to take the bullets from his body and leaves the warehouse. He decides go to the school where the members of the council are there and Eva too, where he could protect her.

**Mystic Falls High School**

**Eva and Tyler**

Eva was looking around for some brochures from Culinary Schools and Arts and Drama Schools. She was reading one of the schools brochures, Julliard. On the brochure was saying that Eva needed to send an application with a video of her singing and dancing and then she needed to present herself in front of some judges on the school. Her dream is going to the Julliard or the Culinary School, but Julliard was on the first place, so she really was going to try to get in the Julliard. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't hear Tyler coming to talk with her. When Tyler touched Eva's shoulder scared her.

"Tyler! You scared me!" Eva said putting her hand over her heart.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to know how you are?" Tyler said apologizing to Eva.

"Okay. No problem." Eva said. "I'm fine and I already choose a college." Eva smiled to Tyler.

"Already? Which one?" Tyler asked interested.

"Julliard." She simply says.

"Your dream was always going to the Julliard." Tyler said chuckling.

"Yeah. And what about you? Do you already have decided?" She asked Tyler.

"Not decided yet." He tells her laughing. Eva nodded but looks at the door when she feels a presence watching her. When she lifts her head she sees Damon with a look on his face that could be jealousy. She goes talk with him when sees her sister talking to him about something.

**Damon and Elena**

Damon after arriving to the school, he went looking for Stefan and Eva, to tell them that the new vampire was Logan Fell. When he got to the doorway of a room he saw Eva talking with Tyler Lockwood. He started to feel a strange feeling on his stomach. After a few minutes Elena joined him because she was going to Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked without seeing his shirt with holes and pants.

"I'm looking for Stefan. I already know who is the new vampire in town. Do you where is he?" Damon asked her still looking at Eva.

"He is around here. I saw him earlier." Elena told him and then turns to him. "What face is that you have?" Elena asked after seeing Damon's face.

"Why is she talking with him?" Damon asked with jealousy lacing his voice.

"Before they started to date they were friends." Elena explained to Damon.

"But, she shouldn't being talking with him. He hurt her." Damon told Elena.

"They are friends and for starts Eva doesn't want anything to do with him again." Elena explains to Damon and leaves him to his thoughts.

**Stefan and Elena**

Elena after talking with Damon goes over to Stefan to talk with him. They both were leaning against a wall, facing each other. She had so many things to tell him. She really wanted to try again their relationship without the secrets of the beginning.

"I'm guessing you're not here to plan the path for your future." Elena starts and then pauses after remembering about the new vampire. "You're looking out for me and my sister Eva." Elena concludes.

"Hope that's ok." Stefan tells her with hope that she wouldn't send him away. Elena after hearing the confirmation doesn't respond and walks over to a table, looking at the career pamphlets set up. She starts looking for colleges that have Journalism or English Literature. She still was undecided just like Eva. Stefan walks over to her. "You know I wanted to be a doctor before everything happened, but, uh, then I couldn't, cause..." He tells her something about him that he would like to do.

"The blood." Elena said the obvious.

"Yeah." Stefan confirmed Elena's words. "I've dabbled in a bunch of different things, though." Stefan told her.

"Didn't love anything enough to stick to it?" Elena asked sarcastically and moved into to the next booth with Stefan right behind her.

"No, I… I loved it all. I just… I had to move on before anybody could notice that I wasn't getting any older." Stefan tried to explain to Elena.

"How long before that would happen?" Elena asked with interest.

"Few years, usually. Sometimes shorter." Stefan explained sighing.

"And you always left?" Elena asked and finally looked at him.

"I didn't have a choice." Stefan said sighing and Elena looked away after hearing his answer. "So what about… what about you? What are your, uh, plans for the future?" He asked her smiling.

"I don't wanna talk about my future, Stefan. Because everything you're saying is making it perfectly clear that you're not gonna be in." Elena told him frustrated.

"Elena, it's not that I don't wanna be in it." Stefan sighed because Elena couldn't understand from where he was coming from.

"You can't, I get it. I heard you the first time and the second time, and I appreciate you looking out for me but, please, if you're gonna leave, then just go." Elena said with a sad voice and looks around for her sister. Then sees her talking with Damon about something when Jenna came joining them.

**Damon and Eva**

Damon watched Eva coming to him. H really wanted to talk with her about Logan and to know if she was alright. When she was close to him, see saw the holes on his clothes and the blood.

"What happened to you?" Eva asked worried about him.

"A little run into the new vampire." Damon told her looking at her. "Are you okay? The new baby vampire didn't attack around here?" He asked worried.

"No. I'm fine." She told him smiling because he was worried about her.

"Good." Damon said relived. "So, already choose a college?" Damon asked interested.

"Yeah, Julliard, in New York." Eva told him.

"New York? I didn't think you wanted to get out this town." Damon surprised that she wanted to go out of that town.

"I don't like small towns. I want to see the world. And Julliard is one of the best schools of Arts and Drama." Eva stated to him smiling.

"You are just like me." Damon said completely surprised. If he wasn't so in love with Danielle, he could love this girl.

"So what did you wanted to be if you weren't a vampire?" Eva asked with curiosity lacing her voice.

"I gave up college at the time. I didn't know wanted to be or to do. So, my father started to treat like crap, and even worse when I left the Confederate Army." Damon explained not knowing how he opened up like that.

"Your father shouldn't have treated you like that. You are an amazing man." Eva tells him hoping that he didn't get mad at her.

"Thank you for thinking like that about me." Damon said with honesty.

"Welcome. I have to go but if you need help with this "baby vampire" call me and will help you." Eva told him smiling.

"I will but don't count with that." Damon told her leaving to look for the vampire before joining Eva and the rest.

**Jenna, Eva, Stefan and Elena**

Eva joined Stefan and Elena after their talk was over when Jenna walks into the room and approaches the three of them.

"Hide me." She pleaded to the girls.

"What's going on?" Elena asked worried looking around.

"The scum Fell has landed." Jenna stated.

"Logan's here?" Eva asked her aunt.

"Wait, Logan Fell?" Stefan asked surprised because he knew Logan was killed. Jenna nodded confirming that Logan was in the school. He goes into the hallway and spots Logan Fell looking for Jenna. Both the Gilbert twins were confused by Stefan's behavior. Then Logan looks over at him and waved. Elena walks out into the hallway to talk to Stefan. He was acting really strange.

**Hallway**

**Elena, Eva, Stefan, Jenna and Logan**

"Stefan, what's going on?" Elena asks Stefan worried.

"Jenna, are you dodging me?" Logan said approaching the pair as well Jenna and Eva, who had come out of the classroom after Elena.

"It's a form of self-preservation." Jenna simply said.

"Elena, why don't you, Eva and Jenna go somewhere else?" Stefan asked and looked at Elena, significantly. Elena looks at him, understandingly. Logan was a vampire.

"Let's go." Elena said and grabbed Jenna's hand and leads her away from Logan and Stefan, quickly. Eva still stays for a second and then follows her aunt and sister to the classroom once again. Logan watches them leave and turns to face Stefan.

**Logan and Stefan**

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked Logan after the girls had left.

"You know, your brother asked me the same thing. In fact, why don't we just skip past all that whose turned me stuff and get the answer that I want? How can I turn into a day walker?" Logan asked the same question again with a threating voice.

"Damon and I are the only two that I know of." Stefan explained to Logan.

"But you're both very cagey on the _how_ which tells me that there is a way. You know, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very, very easy for me to expose you." Logan once again tried to threat Stefan.

"You wanna know how you can walk around in the sun?" Stefan asked Logan giving hope in the knowledge to walk in the sun.

"I do." Logan said with hope on his voice.

"You can't. Don't ever threaten me again." Stefan said with a glare and walks past him to look for Elena and Eva.

**Another part of the school**

**Elena, Jenna and Eva**

The Gilbert twins and Jenna stop in another part of the school. Elena faces Jenna. They were worried that Logan had come in inside the house.

"When Logan came to the house, what did he say?" Elena asked worried.

"Fake flattery. Stupid, dimpled grin. Puppy dog eyes." Jenna said looking a little pissed.

"I'm serious, Jenna. How did he act? What did he say?" Elena fired questions.

"He was the usual Logan, was charming, a little more manic than usual. He kept trying to convince me to let him in." Jenna told to the girls. Both Eva and Elena looked up at him. "What?" She asks.

"Jenna, did you invite him to get in?" Eva asked very worried.

"No, why are you asking these questions?" Jenna asked starting to get worried.

"Okay, listen to me very carefully, please Jenna. Do not, under any circumstances, talk to him again. I'm serious, Jenna, like ever!" Elena pleaded to Jenna.

"Please, promise to us, Jenna." Eva pleaded to Jenna too. Before Jenna could answer to the girls, Alaric entered in the room.

**Alaric, Jenna, Eva and Elena**

"Hey Elena. Hey Eva. Jenna." Alaric saluted them.

"Hi Mr. Saltzman." Elena tells him.

"Hello Mr. Saltzman." Eva tells him too.

"Yeah, I was hoping to see you tonight." Alaric said with hope looking up at Jenna.

"Career night is the new bowling." Jenna chuckling and Alaric laughs with her.

"Ok, um, excuse us." Elena says and grabs Eva's hand and they both leave.

**Outside the School**

**Stefan and Damon**

Stefan was outside of the school, talking with Damon on the phone, whose is back at the Salvatore house, changing clothes because the first ones were with holes.

"_Logan Fell is a vampire and when I find him again, I'm gonna destroy him limb by limb._" Damon said changing his clothes. Elena and her sister exited the school and they both start lookin around for Stefan. He sees them but doesn't acknowledge them because he was still talking with his brother.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Stefan asked worried about Damon. Elena spotted Stefan leaning against the railing. She looks at her sister hoping she could help her in some way.

"_No, I'm not ok. I was ambushed. I was shot._" Damon tells him and stands in front of a mirror, taking his shirt off and looks at the damage. "_Now, I'm vengeful. Just got to find him._" Damon states.

"Well, there's no need. He's here at the school." Stefan said looking around for Logan.

"_You're kidding me. Why the hell is he there?_" Damon asked worried for Eva.

"He's working the crowd." Stefan simply said to Damon.

"_Well, I'll be right there._" Damon said hanging up.

**Elena, Eva and Stefan**

Elena approaches Stefan as he hangs up his phone. Eva goes after her hoping that Stefan could explain everything.

"So, anything you'd like to share?" Elena asked crossing her arms over her chest while Eva looked expectantly to Stefan waiting for his explanation.

**Carrier Fair**

**Caroline and Liz **

Caroline was leading Liz to a booth at the Career Fair. She wanted to show her mother the carrier she wanted.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked her daughter.

"Following my future." Caroline tells her mother as they approach a booth and Caroline points to the banner. "There it is." She said smiling.

"Broadcast journalism?" Liz looks at her surprised.

"Yes. Broadcast journalism." Caroline answers and Liz looks at her skeptically because she didn't believe in Caroline's choice. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Caroline asked to her mother.

"You don't even read the paper." Liz states and Caroline walks out angrily without a word. Liz tries pursuing her, but Logan comes up from behind her.

**Logan and Sheriff**

"Liz." Logan salutes the Sheriff.

"Logan." Liz says surprised and then starts to pull out her gun.

"What are you gonna do stake me? Bury me in another shallow grave? What would the email say this time?" Logan fired his questions completely pissed.

"I didn't have a choice." The Sheriff told Logan.

"You bitch! I died for you, for this town. You've known me since I was six and you swept me under the rug like dirt." Logan said and moving threating towards her.

"You knew what you were getting into." The Sheriff states to him.

"I was one of you." Logan says referring to the Council.

"And now you're one of them." The Sheriff tells him remembering that he is a new vampire. Logan begins to leave but turns around and whispers into the Sheriff's ear.

"Watch your back, Sheriff." Logan whispered and smiled at her. The he finally leaves to put his plan into action. The Sheriff afraid for her life and the townspeople she calls to her deputies.

"Get a backup team to the school immediately. Keep it within the circle. It's a V5." She tells them and hangs up quickly.

**Hallway**

**Tyler and Jeremy**

While he was on the hallway, Jeremy approached Tyler. He was trying to make peace with Tyler because he wanted to stop the fights.

"I didn't know you drew." Jeremy comments to Tyler.

"It's an elective." Tyler simply tells him.

"Because it's good stuff." Jeremy commented once again. "You like graphics? Cause that's, uh, that's kind of my thing." Jeremy finished.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" Tyler asked stopping what he was doing to look at him surprised.

"Well, it's just something else we have in common." Jeremy tells and stops to look at him.

"What's the other thing? Vicki? Let's hang out because we did the same chick?" Tyler asked pissed. "Go be friends with one of the many other guys that she screwed, there is no shortage of them." Tyler said to him already prepared to fight.

**Alaric, Jeremy, Tyler and Mayor Lockwood**

Jeremy and Tyler started fighting once again and once again were because of Vicki Donavan. Alaric and Mayor Lockwood break them up.

"Alright, work it out, tough guy." Alaric says to Jeremy.

"You two, follow me." The Mayor said to the two boys. Jeremy and Tyler started to follow the Mayor.

"Excuse me, Mayor." Alaric called the Mayor and then they all stop and turn to face Alaric. "Where are you taking them?" Alaric asked.

"I'm gonna talk to them. All fights should end in handshakes, don't you think?" He asked Alaric and turns back to Tyler and Jeremy. "Come on." He ordered to the boys.

**Outside**

**Caroline and Logan**

Caroline was outside of the school, leaving a message for Bonnie on her phone. She was pissed at her mom for not accepting what she wanted to do in the future for a carrier.

"Bonnie, where are you? I'm ready to go. I'll be outside." Caroline said on the message to Bonnie and then hangs up the phone when Logan Fell pulls up next to Caroline in an SUV.

"Hey, damsel in distress, need a ride?" Logan asked Caroline sending her a charming smile.

"Oh my God. Logan Fell channel 9, is that you?" Caroline said sarcastically and faked a gasp after seeing him.

"I used to baby sit you, Caroline Forbes. Don't mock me." Logan told Caroline.

"Well, I was supposed to go home with Bonnie, but I can't find her." Caroline explained to Logan.

"It's not a problem, really. It's on my way." He tells her using his charming smile.

"Okay." She says and gets in the car. When Matt was outside looking for her for them to talk, he sees her getting in inside the car.

"You know, this is fate." Caroline stated looking at him.

"And why is that?" He asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Because, I'm interested in broadcast journalism." She explained to him. "So can I ask you a couple questions?" She asked him.

"Anything you want. But first, buckle up." He once again smiled at her.

"Ok." She told him and reached around for her seatbelt when Logan slammed her head into the window, leaving a blood smear on the glass and knocking her unconscious.

**Hallway**

**Stefan, Elena, Eva and Matt**

Stefan and the Gilbert sisters were walking down the hallway. They were looking for Logan. Matt walks in the opposite direction. He was coming from outside.

"Hey." Matt said after seeing them.

"Hey, have you seen Logan Fell, the news guy?" Elena asked after stopping Matt.

"Yeah. He just gave Caroline a ride home." Matt told them and walked away. Elena and Eva looked at Stefan.

"Stay here, girls." Stefan stated to them and left. Elena watches Stefan leave with a look of anguish on her face. Eva only holds her to give her support.

**Eva and Elena**

Eva while holding her sister, start thinking that maybe Elena, should just give another try to her relationship with Stefan, without the secrets.

"Lena, why don't we give a ride to Stefan after this and then you stay with him at his house for you to talk?" Eva suggested to Elena.

"I don't know." Elena told her with hesitance on her voice.

"Lena, follow your heart." Eva told her and then looks at her sister and sees her face in thought. "What does he tell you to do?" She asks.

"He tells me to give Stefan a chance without the secrets." Elena said with a sigh.

"So go after him. Don't lose this chance to be happy, twin." Eva told her sister remembering that she had already strong feelings for Damon.

"What about you and Damon?" Elena asked Eva.

"What about us?" Eva asked disinterested.

"I know you feel something for him." Elena stated.

"I do but he still is hanging up on Danielle." Eva told her sister.

"So, don't stop fight for him." Elena advised her sister. "He is a monster without redemption qualities but if you want him and he makes you happy, I will always be by your side." Elena admitted to her sister.

"Thank you, Lena. But first I wanna be his friend and then maybe we could be more but he needs to forget Danielle." Eva told Elena.

"Okay." Elena nodded and then turned to her sister. "Let's go look for more schools until Stefan comes with news, okay?"

"Yeah, let's go." Eva agreed with Elena and both girls got inside once again of the school.

**Outside**

**Mayor Lockwood, Tyler and Jeremy**

Mayor Lockwood was escorting Jeremy and Tyler to a secluded area. He had a plan to stop them from fighting.

"Ok, let's get this out of your system. Go ahead. Fight." The Mayor ordered to the boys.

"You want us to what?" Jeremy asked surprised by the Mayor's request.

"I'm not gonna fight him, dad." Tyler stated to his father.

"I don't think so, sir." Jeremy tells the Mayor and tries to leave but the Mayor blocks his way.

"You don't fight in there like pansies. You take it outside, fight your battles like men, and move on. Best lesson my dad taught me. So let's settle it. Fight." The Mayor said once again to the boys.

**Mayor Lockwood, Alaric, Tyler and Jeremy**

Alaric had walked out into the back entrance of the school and sees the group of men, meaning it was Tyler, Jeremy and the Mayor.

"Come on, dad." Tyler said to his father trying not to start a fight.

"That's not gonna happen." Jeremy states.

"I said fight!" The Mayor yelled and Tyler tries to leave because he didn't want to fight but his dad pushes him into Jeremy. Alaric decided to approach them.

"Whoa. What's going on out here?" Alaric asked after coming close to them.

"Just letting these two kids worked it out. We're good here. Go back inside." The Mayor ordered to Alaric.

"I don't wanna go back inside. What I want is an answer to my question. What's going on out here?" Alaric told to the Mayor.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Do I look like a student?" The Mayor asked with a full attitude.

"No. You look like a full grown alpha male douchebag." Alaric says to the Mayor leaving a smirking Jeremy and a shocked Tyler because Alaric had the guts to say such a thing to the Mayor.

"You don't talk to me like that. I can have your job like this." The Mayor said snapping his fingers to Alaric.

"Ah, you do that. Then it will be you and me in this parking lot, working things out. You cool with that?" Alaric said snapping at the Mayor.

"You just marked yourself." The Mayor said really pissed off.

"Okay." Alaric simply smiled sarcastically. Then the Mayor turns around and sees that Tyler was walking away from the parking lot. The Mayor decides to follow his son, away from the parking lot. Jeremy was trying to contain a smile with the scene that happened in front of him. Alaric after seeing the Lockwoods leaving turns to Jeremy, to know if he was okay. "You are all right?" He asked and Jeremy looks at him nodded and trying to hide his smirk.

**Sheriff Forbes**

The Sheriff Forbes was driving in her car around to look for Logan Fell. Her phone starts to ring and she answers it.

"Where are you?" She asks Logan.

"_Your daughter has expressed an interest in journalism. I think it's important to foster young minds."_ He tells the Sheriff already preparing to put in action his plan to get revenge.

"What do you want?" The Sheriff asked worried about her daughter.

"_The satisfaction of turning your daughter into a vampire."_ Logan tells the Sheriff leaving her surprised and scared about Caroline in his plan to get revenge.

**Logan, Stefan and Damon**

Logan stopped at an intersection on the highway. Suddenly, Stefan using his vampire speed arrived at the car and pulled Logan out of the car, throwing him into the pavement. Logan gets up to fight with Stefan, when Damon comes out of the woods, shooting a gun at Logan, who falls to the pavement.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" He asks to Logan and then turns to his brother. "Get her out of here." Damon tells Stefan to get Caroline out of the car and from that place. Stefan nods and goes around to the passenger's side to retrieve Caroline.

**Damon and Logan**

"_Logan, what happened?! Logan?"_ The Sheriff screams through the phone. Damon hearing the Sheriff screams jogs over to the car and picks up Logan's phone.

"Sheriff, yeah, it's Damon." Damon tells her trying calming her down.

"_Where is Caroline?"_ She asks in panic while Stefan grabbed Caroline and using his vampire speed he speeded out of the area.

"She's ok. I'm on Elm Street." Damon told her. He hangs up the phone and goes to open Logan's trunk. He sees a tire iron and grabbed it. "Gonna try this thing one more time." He said swinging the tire iron, indicating that he will kill Logan, if comes to the point. "Who turned you?" He asked once again.

"I told you I don't know." Logan told him afraid that Damon would kill him.

"This tire iron here could take your head clean off." Damon said swing the iron tire. "Is that your final answer?" He said holding the tire iron in a swinging position.

"How can you side with them?" Logan asked Damon.

"I don't side with anyone." Damon stated. "You pissed me off. I want you dead. Who turned you?" He asked once again.

"I don't know!" He said once again.

"Oh, well. You're screwed." Damon says and starts swinging the tire iron towards Logan's head.

"Wait, wait! I do know." Logan said yelling afraid that Damon would kill him.

"You're lying." Damon said even more pissed off.

"You think you're the only one who wants to get in that tomb underneath the old church?" Logan asked him because the people who turned him wanted open that tomb too.

"If you're lying to me, I will end you." Damon threatened.

"I am not lying. There is another way to break the spell. We can help you. Meet me at the old church." Logan said when the sirens were heard in the distance.

"Take me down. Make it look real. Make it look real!" Damon ordered to Logan and him throws Damon against his car and used his vampire speed to disappear. The Sheriff Forbes gets out of her car seeing Damon on the floor.

"Where is she?" She asked worried about her daughter.

"She's okay. My brother's taken her home. I'm sorry, Sheriff. I just wasn't strong enough." Damon said groaning in pain.

**Stefan, Eva and Elena**

Stefan finally arrives to the school after dropping Caroline at her house. He entered on the school premises and goes inside look for Elena and Eva. The girls were speaking with a friend but they tell goodbye to her when they see Stefan looking for them. They quickly go over to him.

"Caroline?" Elena asks anxiously when they walk the short distance between them.

"She's okay. I took her home. She was shaken up. But all she knows is Logan attacked her. Nothing else." Stefan explained.

"That is a relief." Eva sighs.

"Where's Logan?" Elena asked worried that he could attack them.

"Damon's dealing with him." Stefan simply says to them.

"As in…?" Elena asked knowing the answer. Stefan nods at her confirming what she already knew.

"You saw what happened tonight, right?" Stefan starts but Elena touches his arm to soothe him. Stefan crosses his arms over his chest and she retracts her hand like she was burned. Eva glares at Stefan. He couldn't treat her sister like that. "I mean, you understand why we can't be together? You see it?" Stefan tries to explain her.

"Yeah, I'm starting to see a lot of things, Stefan. Come on. We will give you a ride. It was Eva that brought the car." Elena told him looking at her sister hoping that they could give Stefan the ride she told her earlier.

"Yeah, Stefan. We can give you a ride." Eva agreed with her sister.

"Uh, I can get home." Stefan said trying to get away.

"I know." Elena told him looking at him with a pout.

"Come on, Stefan." Eva told him too giving a pout.

"All right. That would be nice." Stefan finally agreed and the three of them left together into the direction of the parking lot.

**Outside**

**Tyler and Jeremy**

Jeremy was walking around the parking lot when he sees Tyler. He decides to approach Tyler, who was sitting alone.

"Hey." Jeremy tells Tyler when he comes close to him.

"What do you want?" Tyler asks getting up and walks towards Jeremy.

"I don't know. I… I thought that was weird with your dad, what he did. Is he like that all the time? Is that what you gotta go through? Man, I get it. I get it." Jeremy told him trying understanding why he would do that. Tyler not liking the way Jeremy was talking hits him. "What's your problem?"

"Look, I don't need your pity." Tyler said to him pissed.

"Seriously, you don't have to be like this. You don't." Jeremy said and prepares to leave.

"Just go." Tyler asked Jeremy and he starts to back away.

"What is your problem, man?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know, okay? I don't know." Tyler tells him and leaves. Then when they are leaving is revealed a full moon on the sky.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Eva's Car**

**Eva, Elena and Stefan**

Eva pulls up to the driveway. Eva turns the car off but remains in the car when Elena and Stefan got out of the car. Eva looks at her sister telling her to give her the signal when she could leave her alone with Stefan and go home. Elena nodded her head.

"Bye Stefan." Eva tells Stefan before he closes the door.

"Bye Eva. Goodnight." Stefan tells her.

"Goodnight." Eva tells him and the he closes the door.

**Outside**

**Elena and Stefan **

Elena was walking Stefan to his front door and finally decided to tell that she wanted to be with him. She hoped that when they kissed Eva would understand that she could leave home safely. Then she turned to Stefan.

"What I said before about you leaving. It was harsh." Elena tried to apologize.

"No, no. You had every right." Stefan tried to tell her that she was right telling him that earlier on the carrier day.

"You asked me what I wanted my future to be. I wanted to be a writer." Elena started to explain to Stefan, what she wanted to be in the future. "My mom, sort of push me into that direction from the time I was able to read. She supported me, encouraged me, bought me my first journal, and then she died." She told him with tears already forming on her eyes. "And I can't see myself being a writer anymore. That was something that we shared. I know that you think you put all of this bad stuff into my life, but my life already had it. I was buried in it." She finished telling him.

"This is different." Stefan stated to her.

"It doesn't make it any less painful." Elena tells him already losing hope.

"I know that it's… that's it's hard to understand, but I'm doing this for you." Stefan tells her and starts to walk into the direction of the front door. Elena remains a moment watching him but then goes after him.

"No." Elena simply tells him and Stefan stops. "You don't get to make that decision for me. If you walk away, it's for you, because I know what I want and I want you. Stefan, I love you." She tells him waiting with her heart on the line hoping that he wouldn't walk away from her and their relationship. Stefan still had his back towards her and Stefan finally turns around with tears on his eyes. He quickly walks over towards Elena, grabs her face in his hands and kisses her with so much passion. Eva seeing that kiss, she smiles and left the Boarding House to leave both of them alone.

**Parlor Room**

**Stefan and Elena**

The two of them continue to kiss as they make their way into the front door of the Salvatore house. When they are inside, Elena removes her scarf and tosses it to the floor and continued to kiss. Elena runs her hands through his hair and Stefan holds her face to his as they continue to kiss. Suddenly, Stefan feels his eyes changing because of the lust he was feeling for Elena's body and he stops kissing her. Elena breathes heavily as Stefan rests his head on her shoulder. Stefan, also breathing heavily, finally pulls away and turns around so she can't see his vampire face. Elena tries to pull his face back to her. She wanted to see his vampire face.

"Don't." Elena pleads for him to let her see his vampire face.

"Elena, I can't..." Stefan tells her afraid that she would run away with fear.

"Yes, you can." She said and touches his face. "Don't hide from me." She pleads and Stefan turns his face towards hers. Elena that still had her hand on his cheek sees that his eyes are red and the veins still crawling towards his eyes. Elena looks at him with no fear on her face, only love. She gently touches the veins around his eyes and kisses him there. When she pulls away, Stefan's face has become normal again. Elena smiles and takes Stefan's hand. She looks back at him as she leads him up to his bedroom.

**Stefan's Room**

When they stop on the landing and begin to kiss once again. Finally, they make it to Stefan's bedroom where they being removing each other's clothing. First goes Stefan's shirt and then goes Elena's shirt. Then Stefan gently lowers Elena onto the bed and they continue to kiss with an intense passion that goes through them. Stefan finally removed Elena's jeans like she does the same thing to him and then goes their underwear. When they start to make love their hands intertwine as they start to make love. Elena explores the muscles on Stefan's back and traces her finger against his lip while Stefan kisses her neck. Elena's face shows nothing but pleasure as the two have sex for the first time.

**Gilbert House**

**Living Room**

**Jenna and Eva**

When Eva arrived at her house she goes to the living room and sees Jenna on the couch feeling a little down. She goes over her aunt.

"Hey Aunt Jenna, what's wrong?" Eva asked her aunt sitting down next to her.

"It's Logan. I want take him out of my heart." Jenna told her niece.

"You need to find a new love. Maybe the new teacher." Eva suggested chuckling.

"Don't start." Jenna started and throws a pillow to Eva when she was leaving to go to her room to write a song.

**Warehouse**

**Logan and Alaric**

Logan was exiting the warehouse to go meet Damon. He walks up to his car but hears a loud clang from behind him. He turns around to investigate and when he turns back towards his car, Alaric is blocking his way. Logan backs up with fear.

"Who are you?" Logan asked Alaric.

"A friend of Jenna's." Alaric stated.

"Jenna sent you?" Logan stated hoping that Jenna had forgave him.

"No, I came on my own." Alaric told him hiding a stake behind him.

"Ah, I get it. Well, buddy, I know you think this makes you brave. But actually it makes you pretty stupid." Logan told him prepared to attack him.

"Either way, here I am." Alaric told him looking at him ready to attack him if necessary.

"What do you want?" Logan asked him.

"Jenna is a good person. She deserves the best. I'm here to make sure she gets it." Alaric stated to him.

"Was that supposed to be a threat? Couldn't you throw a punch? Maybe provoke me a little?" Logan starts to provoke Alaric.

"I'm not a violent guy by design." Alaric tells him.

"Well, you're not a very smart one, either." Logan told him feeling his bloodlust appear.

"How's that?" Alaric asked knowing what Logan was about to do. When Logan turned his back to Alaric, he slowly takes the hidden stake out from inside the sleeve of his jacket.

"'Cause you have no idea who you're talking to." Logan said and starts to show his vampire face. He turns around and goes to attack Alaric but he stakes Logan on his heart. Logan falls to the ground dead completely grey. Alaric looks shocked at what he was capable of and quickly gets out of there.

**Mystic Falls High School**

**Parking Lot**

**Tyler and Matt**

Tyler was leaning against Matt's truck. He was waiting for his friend. Matt approaches him when he saw him.

"I need a ride." He tells Matt.

"Sure." Matt tells him and Tyler goes towards the passenger's door.

"Look, I like Caroline." Matt starts and Tyler stops and looked up at him. "She's got this thing… this way about her… and I like her ok? And I'm not gonna defend it or apologize about." Matt finally tells him.

"Okay." Tyler said because he didn't want to fight.

"So stop your little bromance bitch act." Matt tells him knowing his friend intention.

"Okay." Tyler said once again. Matt nodded and walked over to the driver's side and gets in. Tyler gets in the other side shortly after.

**Forbes House**

**Caroline's Room**

**Sheriff Forbes**

Caroline was asleep on her bed. Liz strokes her hair as she watches her daughter sleep peacefully. Liz's phone goes off and she leaves the room to answer it.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." She says into the phone and hangs up. One last time, she looks at her daughter and quietly closes Caroline's bedroom door.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Stefan's Room**

**Elena and Stefan**

Stefan was holding Elena in his arms and stroking her hair. Elena is wearing his dress shirt and looking around the room from the comfort of Stefan's arms.

"I've never been in your room before." She states while still looking around the room.

"Well, it hasn't changed much over the years." Stefan tells her.

"Do you leave everything here when you come and go?" She asks with curiosity.

"It's the only place that… that has remained constant. This room holds every memory that I've ever thought was important enough to hold on to." He explains to her while Elena smiled and snuggled into Stefan's chest. Stefan kisses her head.

"A lot of memories." Elena tells looking up at him. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Yep. Are you thirsty or anything?" Stefan asked her.

"A little. You? Uh..." Elena asked because she was worried about him being thirsty for blood.

"I'm fine. Let me get you something to drink, ok?" Stefan said laughing.

"Okay." Elena tells him smiling. Before Stefan left the room they kissed, then he gets up and leaves Elena alone in the room. Elena snuggled up against a pillow and smiles brightly. They were finally back together and they were happy. Soon she gets up and starts exploring Stefan's room. Then she finally comes across the picture of Katherine and Danielle in 1864. She picks it up and sees their resemblance, Katherine with her and Danielle with Eva. Teary eyed, Elena puts the picture down, get dressed and leaves.

**Gilbert House**

**Eva's Room**

**Eva**

Eva was in her bedroom thinking about the new song she wanted to write. It was about a man and a woman reconnecting after being away for so long. When she was about to start to write, her cellphone rings.

"Hello?" Eva asked to the person on the other side.

"_Eva? Please come to pick me up." _Elena pleaded to her twin sister.

"Lena? What's going on?" Eva asked worried about her but already putting her boots back and picking her car keys and leaving her bedroom.

"_I found out something about their past, Damon and Stefan's. Please come to pick up and then I will tell everything, Eva."_ Elena pleaded once again.

"Okay. I'm on my way." Eva told her before hanging up.

"_Hurry up."_ Elena told her hanging up the phone.

**Old Church**

**Damon**

Damon was pacing around, waiting for Logan. The guy was late. He was getting pissed and with that he wanted to kill Logan. Then his phone rings and he answers it.

"Hello." Damon answered. It was Liz, the Sheriff.

"_Sheriff: I just wanted to say thank you. I don't know how you did it."_ She was outside the warehouse, where Logan was killed or staked.

"Not following." Damon said confused.

"_We found Logan's body up by the old Fell warehouse. He has been disposed of. He was hoarding victims, innocent victims."_ She explained to Damon.

"What?" He asked even more confuse.

"_This town owes you so much. So do I."_ The Sheriff says and quickly hangs up. Damon looks completely and utterly shocked.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Stefan's Room**

**Stefan **

Stefan comes back in his room with a glass of water. When he entered he didn't see her, only his shirt on the bed.

"Elena?" He calls out for her. Then he sees the picture of Katherine and Danielle's on the desk, and Elena's necklace on top of it. He picks up the necklace and the picture. He looks around, worried. She finally discovered another truth about the Pierce sisters. If she was going to tell Eva, he was really screwed.

**A Road**

**Elena and Eva**

Elena was crying and already inside the car with Eva, which she was driving down a deserted road.

"Lena, you have to tell me what is going on." Eva pleaded with Elena.

"We looked just like them." Elena tells her crying.

"Like who?" Eva asked still didn't understanding what her sister was telling her.

"We looked just like Katherine and Danielle. I look just like Katherine and you just like Danielle." Elena tells her. Eva goes into shock. Elena really must be joking. Then Elena sees someone in the middle of the road. "Eva, look out!" Elena tells Eva which makes her to slam her brakes, but the person hits her windshield. The hit makes the car flips and out of the road. Both girls were stuck in their seats, the man who Eva hit gets back up and starts to approach them. Eva and Elena were started to get in full panic and trying to get out.

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Luís, Thy Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! Always here to support me in everything and anything. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you. **

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Tvdlover87654: Thank you so much. I'm so glad you liked the last chapters. I hope you like this one too. I like the name you gave **_**"Dava"**_**. If you have another one, I hope you can share with me. I hope you like this chapter because it's something everyone has wanted to see. Eva didn't like it what Damon did but she didn't show it. She is good into hiding her feelings just like Damon. She is going to be disappointed with Damon in this chapter.**

**hitomi65: I'm glad you liked it.**

**winxgirl1997: I'm glad you liked. **

**grapejuice101: I'm glad you liked. Yes, will be more Stefan/Eva brother and sister relationship and of course Damon/Eva. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Earwen85: I'm glad you liked it. Maybe you will understand more in the next chapters. But Damon and Eva feel a drawn to each other. They feel on their hearts they are soul mates. You will understand if you continue to read. It's like love at first sight but they only know what they feel in the future.**

**lilsis321: I'm glad you liked so far.**

**Shannon the chameleon: Thanks for the review and glad you liked it.**

** 1234: I'm glad you liked it. I'm Portuguese and English is not my native language but having learned on school and done a course helped me a lot and of course, watching movies without subtitles really helped so thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter.**

**arizonagirl181: I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for your suggestion on the couple name and if you have another give me opinions because I love to read then. I hope you like this one. It's a little part that shows what Damon and Eva feel for each other. **

**HPHGFANATIC3497: I'm glad you liked it. Eva and Damon will only be together for the second season but they will build these feelings for a long time. I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Moonlightprincess1619: I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this one too.**

**Hayden: Thank you so much. I'm glad you liked the last chapters. I hope you like this new chapter.**

**Rissa7896: I'm so glad you liked it. Eva in this moment doesn't want to be with anyone. She wants to be alone. But in this chapter it's going to be a little Tyler and Eva conversation. I hope you like.**

**Charmedgrays: I'm glad you liked it the chapter. I hope you like this one.**

**Guest: Thanks so much. I'm glad you liked. **

**SomebodyWhoCares: I'm glad you liked it.**

**MsRose91: I'm so glad you liked the story and thank you for putting the story on your alerts. That means a lot to me. That means too that the readers are liking the story and Damon and Eva's love story.**

**PrincessVampire11: I'm glad you liked the story.**

**And thank you for all the readers who followed and favorite the story. I'm so happy you liked so far. I'm glad that you are reading and putting the story on your alerts and put on your favorites.**


	11. Bloodlines

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert and Danielle Pierce.**

**Chapter XI**

**Bloodlines**

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Stefan's Room**

**Stefan**

Stefan was holding the picture of Katherine and Danielle and the other hand he had the necklace that he gave to Elena. He once again tries to call her but goes to the voice mail.

"Elena. It's Stefan. I know that this picture must have confused you. But I can explain. I need to explain. So, please, when you get this, call me." He says into the voice mail worried about her.

**On the Road**

**Eva and Elena**

Elena sees a man in the middle of the road and then screams at Eva to have careful because she could hit the man even when her sister slams the brakes she couldn't avoid to hit the man. The car rolls over and over with the girls inside. They try free themselves but they are stuck on their seats. Then see the man walking towards them. Both girls got scared and started to scream. The mysterious runs away and seconds later Damon appears to help the girls.

**Damon, Eva and Elena**

"Ah!" The girls scream.

"How you girls are doing in there?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Damon?" Eva asked surprised to see him.

"Damon? What is he doing here?" Elena asked surprise to hear him because she couldn't see him.

"You look stuck." Damon said to Eva and then looked at Elena. "And you too."

"It's my seatbelt. I can't get it." Elena told him.

"And my leg is stuck." Eva told him wincing.

"Shh, shh, shh. Let me get you both out of there. I want you to put your hands on the roof. Just like that. You ready? 1, 2, 3." Damon said to Elena and ejects her seatbelt and she crawls to get out of the car.

"Thank you." Elena thanked him for the help.

"No problem. Now, your sister." Damon said turning to Eva. "Eva, I'm gonna use my vampire force to open a way for you to take your leg out, okay?" Damon said. Eva nodded her head. "Now do the same I said to Elena to do. Are you ready?" Eva nodded her head once again and Eva got out but started to groan in pain that she was feeling on the leg that was trapped between the metal of the car. "I got you." Damon said picking up Eva. "Are you ok? Can you stand? Is anything broken?" Damon fired questions at her.

"Uh-uh." Eva tells him. Damon tries to put Eva on the floor and Elena goes to the other side of her sister to help her stand but she can't stand because of her leg and falls down on the ground.

"Eva!?" Elena called her sister in panic.

"Whoa, you're fading fast, Eva. Eva, look at me." Damon said and grabs Eva's face while Elena tries to find a phone to call an ambulance. "Focus. Look at me. Okay."

"We look like them..." Eva whispers and the faints.

"What?" Damon asked not understanding why she was saying that. Then he grabs her and slowly puts her on the ground. He brushes her face with his hand. He was thinking if she was talking about Danielle and Katherine. "Upsy-daisy." Damon said picking up Eva once again and carries her away with Elena after him asking questions.

"Where are you taking my sister?" Elena asked Damon going after him.

"You girls are coming with me, okay? Or have I to compel you to come?" Damon told her looking into her eyes but before he had put Eva on the passenger seat of his precious Camaro. Seeing that Elena didn't move, Damon decided to compel her. "You are sleepy because of the accident and when you wake up your gonna act like your normally do when you see me." Damon finished compelling her and she fall down and he took her to the backseat of the Camaro.

**Alaric's Apartment**

**Alaric**

Alaric was on his desk typing on his computer after arriving at his house after killing Logan on the warehouse.

"_I found one. After years of research and study, there it was right in front of me. I was terrified. As I stared it in the eyes, I drove a stake through its heart. I was right about Mystic Falls. There is evil here. I can sense it. Feel it. It's everywhere." _Alaric wrote on his computer when he looked at one photo of a young woman.

_**Flashback**_

_Alaric kisses the young woman on the forehead while she was sleeping. She wakes up when she felt something on her head._

"_Ohhh. It's not even 7:00 yet." She said sleepy._

"_Which means you shouldn't be awake for at least 6 hours." Alaric told her. _

"_I hate morning people." The woman said smiling._

"_I'm going to be home late." Alaric told his wife._

"_I love you." She told him._

"_I love you too." He told her smiling. _

**On The Road**

**Somewhere In Georgia**

**Damon's Car**

**Damon and Eva**

Damon was driving his car while the twins were asleep on their seats. Eva was on the passenger seat and Elena was on the back seat. Eva starts to wake and groans because of the pains she is feeling on her leg.

"Good Morning." Damon tells Eva.

"Morning. What happened?" Eva asks him but then groans with pains. "My leg." She yelped with pain.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked worried about her. Damon only showed emotions when it come Eva or Danielle.

"My leg is hurting." Eva was groaning with pains from her leg. Damon nods and stops the car. He thought that the only solution for her not to hurt anymore was giving her his vampire blood.

"Hey, drink this." Damon told her showing his bloody wrist.

"No. I don't wanna drink your blood." Eva told him because she was afraid of becoming a vampire if she had some accident wherever they were.

"You won't become a vampire because I will protect you. This will heal your leg." He explained to with pleading eyes.

"Fine. I will drink." Eva told and grabbed his wrist. She started to drink and felt the pain in her leg disappear. "Thank you." She thanked Damon.

"No problem. Get some sleep. Your sister is still sleeping." Damon looked at his rearview mirror. Eva nodded looking at Elena too. She put her head on the head rest and fell asleep instantly.

**Damon, Elena and Eva**

It passed a few hours and Damon was still driving. Eva was still asleep when Elena started to waking up. Damon looks through his rearview mirror and decided to speak.

"Morning." Damon addresses to her.

"Where are we?" Elena asks confused.

"Georgia." Damon tells her with a calm voice. He didn't want to wake up Eva.

"Georgia?" She asked surprised. "No, no. No, we're not. Seriously, Damon. Where are we?" Elena asked starting to panic.

"Seriously, we're… we're in Georgia. How are you feeling?" Damon asked her. "And calm down, your sister is sleeping because of her leg." Damon said to her with a soothing voice because he wanted that Eva asleep was long as possible for his blood to leave her system.

"I… I..." Elena started. "How is Eva?" She asked worried about her sister.

"There are no broken bones on you. I checked your sister too. I gave Eva some blood for her leg and she is fine, just sleeping." Damon explained her.

"But my sister's car..." Elena started. "There was a man... She hit a man. But then he got up, and… who was that?" Elena asked confused.

"That's what I would like to know." Damon muttered. Then they heard a noise from the passenger seat. Eva was waking up.

"Morning." Eva told them.

"Are you feeling better?" Damon asked her worried.

"I'm fine. How are you, twin?" Eva asked her sister worried about her.

"I'm good but worried." Elena tells her sister and then turns to Damon because she couldn't find her cellphone. "Where is my phone? Where is Eva's phone? Okay. We really, really need to go back. Nobody knows where we are." Elena said panicking and beats on the door to try opening. "Pull over. I mean it, Damon. Pull over! Stop the car!" She ordered Damon screaming at him.

"Calm down, Lena." Eva pleaded to her sister.

"Oh you were so much more fun when you were asleep." Damon told her pulling over the car. Elena gets out of the car, she limps weakly. Eva opened her door to help her sister and Damon rushes over to Eva to both of them help Elena.

"Are you okay, Lena?" Eva asked crouching down.

"Hey." Damon said crouching too.

"I'm fine. We have to go back." Elena said to both at them but confused by Damon's behavior. He was acting like he cared.

"Oh come on. Look. We've already come this far..." Damon told her and looked at Eva pleading to her to help him.

"Lena, maybe we need a time out from everything." Eva suggested but Elena didn't want to hear her.

"Why are you doing this? We can't be in Georgia. My sister wrecked her car. We have to go home. This is kidnapping." Elena said starting panicking once again.

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" Damon said starting to become pissed at Elena because she was complicating his plans.

"You're not funny. You can't do this. We are not going to Georgia." Elena stated and making decisions for Eva.

"Lena, in case you forgotten I'm the oldest." Eva remembered sarcastically. Elena then looked at her with glare like is telling her to shut hell up.

"Well, you're IN Georgia. Without your magical little necklace, I might add. I can very easily make you... agreeable." Damon told her and then looked at Eva. "You don't mind coming to Georgia, right Eva?"

"I don't mind because I know that you are not turning around." Eva told him and looked at her sister like it was trying to tell she wanted information about the Pierce sisters and they couldn't go back by foot.

"What are you trying to prove?" Elena asked pissed because she didn't want to be inside the same car as Damon but knowing her sister was right. Then Elena's cell phone starts to ring. "That's my phone." Elena states. Eva had sited down on the seat because she was waiting to know if they would back or continuing their road trip.

"It's your boyfriend. I'll take it." Damon said and decides to answer the phone call from Stefan. "Elena's phone!" He speaks into the phone.

"Eva, where is your phone?" Elena asked Eva before Damon answered the phone.

"I left at the house. I forgot to bring it and I thought we wouldn't had the accident." She told her sister embarrassed that she didn't have her phone.

"_Where is she? Why do you have her phone? Is she okay?"_ Stefan asked worried about his girlfriend.

"Elena? She's right here. And, yes, she's fine." Damon told his brother.

"_And Eva? I went to their house and Jenna told me that she went to pick up Elena last night at the Boarding House." _Stefan told his brother.

"Eva is right here with us. They are safe. Don't worry little brother."

"_Where are you? Let me speak to her."_ Stefan ordered to his brother.

"He wants to talk to you." Damon said passing the phone to Elena.

"Uh-uh." Elena shaking her head as no.

"Yeah. I don't… I don't really think she wants to talk to you right now." He told Stefan.

"_Damon, I swear to God, if you touch her… or hurt Eva…"_ Stefan started to threaten Damon because he was worried about the girls.

"You have a good day. Mm-hmm. Bye… now." Damon said smirking before hanging up the phone.

"_Argh!"_ Stefan said after his brother hang up the phone.

"Look, no one knows where we are. Can we please just go back?" Elena pleaded to Damon after he had hanged up the phone.

"Please, Lena, don't start." Eva pleaded to her sister.

"We're almost there." Damon told them.

"Where is there?!" Elena continued panicking.

"A little place right outside of Atlanta." Damon told them. "Oh, come on, Elena. You don't wanna go back right now. Do you?" He asked her knowing that she didn't want to talk with Stefan and himself wanted to talk with Eva.

"Please, Lena." Eva pleaded. "At least until you calm down and you can talk with Stefan." She suggested to Elena.

"See? Even Eva wants to go." Damon told and continued trying to convince Elena into go too. "What's the rush? Time-out. Trust me. Your problems are still going to be there when you get home. Look. Step away from your life for 5 minutes. 5 minutes!" Damon told her trying to charm her too.

"Are we gonna be safe with you?" Elena asked Damon because she was worried about her safety and her sister's too.

"Yes." Damon told sincerely.

"You promise not to do that mind control thing with me and Eva?" Elena asked him again.

"Yes." He told her with the same tone.

"Can I trust you?" She finished with her questions.

"Get in the car. Come on." Damon ordered smirking at her.

"Finally." Eva said and then turns to her sister when they were already on the road once again. "We need a time out, especially you, Lena." Eva told her smiling.

"Yeah, you are right." Elena told her twin sister with a smile.

**Mystic Falls High School**

**Parking Lot **

**Alaric and Jeremy**

Alaric was at his car, searching for something in the seats. It was something that his wife gave him before dying. Jeremy was arriving at school when he sees him.

"Hey, Mr. Saltzman!" Jeremy calls his teacher.

"Hey, Jeremy. I, uh… can't find my ring. I took it off for the gym, and thought I put it...there it is! Losing family heirlooms… bad." Alaric laughs and then remembers about Jeremy's paper. "How's your extra credit coming? You pick a topic yet?" He asks.

"Mystic Falls, the Civil War era." Jeremy told him.

"What's the angle?" Alaric asked with curiosity.

"My family. I found a journal of an ancestor who lived in the 1800s. And the Gilberts were one of the original Founding Families of Mystic Falls. So..." Jeremy explained to Alaric about the paper work he was going to do.

"That sounds good." Alaric said smiling at his student.

**Mystic Falls High School**

**Front of School**

**Stefan and Bonnie**

Stefan was around school looking for Bonnie. He really needed her help. He wanted her to find Elena and Eva, so he could save them from Damon. He still was looking for Bonnie when he saw her. He takes a deep breath and goes over her.

"Bonnie." Stefan called Bonnie.

"Stefan..." Bonnie said with a little fear.

"Hey." He greeted Bonnie.

"Hi." She greeted Stefan.

"I haven't seen you lately. How are you doing with everything?" Stefan asked her.

"I'm fine. It's all fine." Bonnie told Stefan with a little fear.

"Good. Yeah." Stefan said not knowing what to say.

"Are you back in school?" She asked with curiosity.

"No. Actually I came here to find you." He started to explain while he leads her to a picnic table. "I was hoping you could help me with something. A spell." He finished.

"Stefan, look, I know Eva and Elena are okay with all of this, and I appreciate what you did to help me. But I'm not really ready to dive into it with you just yet." Bonnie told him hoping he could understand that.

"I understand that. But I need your help. It's Elena and Eva. They are with Damon. I have Elena's necklace. I was just hoping you could use this to make some sort of a connection. I just need to know that they are okay." Stefan explained to Bonnie.

"How do you know I can do this?" Bonnie asked surprised because she had never did a spell like Stefan was asking her to do.

"Because I've known a few witches over the years." Stefan explained to her. "I've seen what they can do." He finished smiling at her.

"I'm still new at it." Bonnie tried to tell him.

"It's okay. Give it a shot." Stefan pleaded with her.

"Okay. All right." Bonnie said taking the necklace and closed her eyes trying to make something happen. "There's nothing. Nothing's happening. Usually there is an image or... tell me if anyone's looking." She said pleading with Stefan.

"Okay." Stefan tells her. Bonnie nodded and then picked up a leaf from the floor and tried to make it float. It doesn't work. "What is it?" Stefan asked worried.

"Something's wrong." She stated.

"With Elena? Or Eva?" He asked worried with the girls.

"With me. There's something wrong with me." Bonnie said grabbing her things. "I have to go. I'm sorry, Stefan. I can't help you." Bonnie said and walked away quickly while Stefan was watching her.

**Atlanta, Georgia **

**On The Road**

**Damon's Car **

Damon and the twins were still inside the car. Elena was worried about their car being in the middle of the road.

"So, where is my sister's car?" Elena asked Damon.

"I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it." Damon explained to her while looked at Eva.

"What about that man in the road? Was he a...?" Eva asked worried about herself and her twin sister.

"From what I could tell, yeah..." Damon confirmed Eva's fear.

"You didn't know him?" Elena asked him.

"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar & Grill." Damon said sarcastically and pulled up in front of a bar named _Bree's Bar_.

"Where are we? You brought us to a bar? Damon, we are not old enough. They're not going to let us in." Elena finished her rant pointing at her and Eva.

"Lena, believe me, we are going to get in." Eva told her sister because she knew Damon would compel the security to let them in.

"Sure they will." Damon tells the girls and they got out of the car and enter the bar.

**Bree's Bar**

**Damon, Bree, Elena and Eva**

When Damon and the girls get inside the bar, a woman with tanned skin turns around after feeling that a vampire got inside her bar.

"No. No, it can't be. Damon. My honey pie." The woman said after recognized Damon when he got in. Then she grabs his face and kisses him. Eva tries to hide her jealousy but Elena could see on her sister's face. "Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness!" The woman started to shoot to the people whose where inside the bar drinking and poured shots for everyone that didn't had drinks. "Drink up!" She ordered to everyone and then her and Damon drunk their shoots of their alcohol. "Ahh. It was good. Whoo! So, how'd he rope you in?" She asked the girls and poured them a shot.

"Actually, I'm dating his…" Elena started.

"I'm not roped in. I only came to company him." Eva said too quickly.

"Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride." She said smiling at Eva. "And you are dating who?" She asked when she turned to Elena and pouring more alcohol.

"My brother." Damon said with a little hate in his voice.

"Okay. So, how did you two meet?" Eva asked trying to understand their relationship.

"College." The woman said quickly.

"_You_ went to college?" Elena asked surprised just like Eva.

"I've been on a college campus, yes." Damon said smiling.

"About 20 years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody." The woman named Bree told them.

"She's a witch." Damon whispered to the girls.

"Changed my world, you know." Bree told the girls smiling.

"I rocked your world." Damon said smirking at Bree.

"He is good in the sack, isn't he? But mostly he's just a Walk-Away Joe." She asked to the girls and Eva hearing that blushes and then Bree turns Damon. "So, what is it that you want?" She asks him.

**Mystic Falls Library**

**Jeremy and Anna **

Jeremy was at the library, looking for a book. He was preparing everything to start to do his paper work that Alaric asked him to do. When, suddenly some books fall down in front of him. It was a girl that was on the other side of the bookshelf.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. There was this one book wedged between the other, and so I pulled and then kaplunk, kaboom." The girls explained with her hands what happened with the books. "Are you ok?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jeremy said reassuring the girl. When they both kneel down to pick up the books that had fallen on the floor they knock into each other's heads.

"Ahh!" The girl touches her head. "I'm Anna." She said her name to Jeremy.

"I'm Jeremy." He laughed rubbing his head at the same time.

**Bennett's House**

**Living Room**

**Bonnie and Sheila**

Bonnie was looking through old spell books to try something that could help her with her powers when Sheila entered the living room.

"Thank God you're back." Bonnie said with relive on her voice.

"And hello to you, too. What's the matter?" Sheila asked her granddaughter.

"My powers are gone, Grams. I can't do anything, even when I concentrate. And there's nothing in in any of these books that can tell me how to get them back." Bonnie explained to Sheila worried about her powers disappearance.

"Hang on, now. Just calm down. Tell me what happened." Sheila asked to Bonnie because she was starting to get worried with her granddaughter.

"I can't." Bonnie said remembering that she promised to Elena and Eva to keep a secret about the Salvatore's being vampires.

"We are keeping secrets now?" Sheila asked surprised that Bonnie didn't tell her.

"I have to. I'm sorry. I promised. Please, help me." Bonnie pleaded to her grandmother.

"Well, first of all, there's nothing in any of these that's gonna help you. If you're blocked, it's in here." Sheila started to explain and then points to Bonnie's head. "You gotta clear it out, and then you're back in business." She finished.

"Clear what out?" Bonnie asked with curiosity.

"Whatever's got you so scared." Sheila said to her with a caring tone.

**Atlanta, Georgia**

**Bree's Bar**

**Outside**

**Elena and Jenna**

Elena was outside deciding to call Jenna. Her aunt must be super worried about her and Eva. She was beside Damon's car. She finally calls Jenna.

"Hi, Jenna. I'm so sorry." Elena apologized to Jenna.

"_Where are you and your sister? Why didn't you both call?" _Jenna asked completely freaked out and worried about Eva and Elena.

"We were so tired last night. We both fell asleep at Bonnie's. And then this morning, we just wanted to get to school." Elena lied to her aunt. She was trying to make her aunt less worried about them.

"_Are you okay?"_ Jenna asked through the phone.

"You know, Stefan and stuff." Elena simply said to her.

**Inside the Bar**

**Damon, Bree and Eva**

Damon was with Eva and Bree at the bar talking when he caught Eva looking at the stage. He remembered that Eva loved to sing and got the idea to send Eva to sing and then he could talk with Bree more freely and of course he would get the bonus he would hear to sing. She had a lovely voice.

"Bree, my dear Eva can sing on the stage? She has a lovely voice." Damon asked.

"Of course." Bree agreed. "You sing?" She asks Eva turning to her.

"Yes. My dream is going to Julliard." Eva explained.

"Knock yourself out." Bree said. "Everyone shut up. This girl here is going to sing for all of us." Bree said to the people that were on the bar. Eva gets up and goes to the stage while she was thinking about some song to sing.

**Damon and Bree**

Damon saw Eva going to the stage and smiled but then looked at Bree and decided to start the business that brought him there.

"Come on, there's gotta be another way." Damon told her.

"After all these years, it's still only Danielle." Bree said disappointed. "How do you even know she's still alive?" Bree asked Damon.

"Well, you help me get into that tomb, and we'll find out." Damon tells her.

"I already did. 20 years ago. Remember? Three easy steps: The comet, the crystal and the spell." Bree tells him.

"There's a little problem with number two. I don't have the crystal." Damon tells her remembering what happened with the crystal.

"That's it, Damon. There is no other way. It's Emily's spell." Bree tells him.

"What about a new spell with a new crystal that overrides Emily's spell?" Damon asked with hope on his voice.

"It doesn't work that way, baby. Emily's spell is absolute." Bree told him. "You can't get into that tomb." She finished and went to announcing Eva.

**On Stage**

**Eva**

Eva had already a song when Bree joined her at the stage. Bree announces her and the band started to play the music. The name of the song was "Don't Stop the Music" (**A.N.: The songs belongs to Rihanna, I'm only using for my OC**). It was the first song that Eva and Damon danced together and then kissed.

_Please don't stop the music (4x)_

_It's getting' late_

_I'm making my way over to my favorite place_

_I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for anybody when you looked my way_

_Possible candidate (yeah)_

_Who knew?_

_That you'd be up in here lookin like you do_

_You're makin' stayin' over here impossible_

_Baby I must say your aura is incredible_

_If you don't have to go don't_

_Do you know what you started?_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we're rockin' on the dance floor_

_Acting naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand_

_Chest to chest_

_And now we're face to face_

Damon was watching Eva sing and dancing around the stage when some guys started whistling at her dance moves. Damon started to growl to all those man and he didn't even know why. Then a guy went up to the stage to dance with Eva.

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music_

_DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin to it_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music_

_(Repeat)  
_

_Baby are you ready cause its getting close_

_Don't you feel the passion ready to explode_

_What goes on between us no one has to know_

_This is a private show (oh)_

_Do you know what you started_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we're rockin on the dance floor_

_Acting naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand_

_Chest to chest_

_And now we're face to face_

Eva loved the attention because she hoped that Damon did not like that the guy was dancing with her on the stage was all over her. He wasn't liking that decided not to show that and started to drink another bottle of bourbon when the song was almost in the end. Eva was hurt because he didn't do anything about that.

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music_

_DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin to it_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music (3x)_

In the end of the song, Eva was clapped by everyone. She had rocked the house with her awesome voice. Seeing that Damon didn't do anything she decided go see if her sister was alright.

**Fell's Church**

**Bonnie**

Bonnie went to the old Fell church, where Emily destroyed the crystal and Damon attacked her.

"Hello? Anybody here?!" Bonnie asks when hears a noise. Then the ground below her feet gives away and Bonnie falls into a hole. "Ahh!" She screams.

**Atlanta, Georgia**

**Bree's Bar**

**Outside**

**Eva and Elena**

Elena was still outside when her sister joined. Eva had a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong Eva?" Elena asked her twin.

"Nothing." Eva dismissed her sadness. "Did you call Jenna?" Eva asked. Elena looked at her sister because she was going to make her talk when they are at home. Then her phone rings it was Stefan on the phone.

"_Elena, is that you?"_ Stefan asked hoping that it was Elena on the phone.

"I'm here." She told him.

"_Where are you?"_ Stefan asked worried about her.

"You lied." Elena told him pissed.

"_Not until I explain, please."_ Stefan pleads to Elena.

"So, you didn't lie?" Elena asked him sarcastically. Eva understanding that it was Stefan on the phone, she leaves and goes inside of the bar to look for Damon. Maybe he could help them to understand why they looked like Danielle and Katherine.

"_Just tell me where you are, so that I can come get you."_ Stefan continues pleading with Elena.

"How am I connected to Katherine, Stefan? How is my sister connected with Danielle, Stefan?" Elena asked him hoping he would tell her.

"_I honestly don't know."_ Stefan told her hoping at her.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Elena asked him becoming more and more pissed at him.

"_It's the truth. I… Listen…"_ Stefan started and then Elena hanged up the phone on him sick of hearing his excuses. When she turns around, she founds Damon right behind her with Eva beside him giving her a sad look.

"You okay?" Damon asked worried about her. She was starting to become a little sister to him but he would never tell anyone that.

"Don't pretend to care. I know you're gloating inside." Elena tells him pissed and passed him inside the bar leaving Damon and Eva alone on the street.

"She is not okay." Eva states and goes after her. Damon shrugs his shoulders and goes after the two girls.

**Inside the Bar**

**Bree**

When Bree sees that she could talk freely because Damon wouldn't hear her with his vampire hearing she calls somebody on the phone but for safely she turns on a blender so she's not overheard.

"Hey, it's Bree. You'll never gonna guess that's walked into my bar." She says to the person on the other side of the line.

**Fell's Church**

**Underground Tomb**

**Bonnie**

Bonnie woke up just outside the tomb and searched for a way out from there in completely panic.

"Hello?! Anybody?!" She asked when she hears murmurs. "Ahh!" She screams afraid.

**Bennett's House**

**Front Door**

**Sheila and Stefan **

Stefan after talking with Elena, he decided look for Bonnie to ask for help. So he went to the Bennett house. He walked up to the front porch and knocked on the door. He heard a noise of someone coming to answer the door. Sheila Bennett opened the door, which she could feel that Stefan wasn't human but something supernatural, just like her was, a witch.

"Hi." Stefan said to Sheila when she opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Sheila asked Stefan already reading him.

"I'm Stefan." Stefan presents himself and extends his hand to Sheila. She accepts and shakes it. "I'm a friend of Bonnie's. Her dad told me that she might be here." Stefan explains to Sheila hoping he could Bonnie.

"She was. Not anymore." Sheila simply says to him.

"Do you know where she went?" Stefan asked her with hope.

"No. But you do." Sheila told him with a strange voice.

"I'm sorry?" Stefan said not understanding.

"I told her to face down her fear. And I'm sensing now that you know exactly why she was scared. You know what I am. And yet you offered me your hand, which means you wanted me to see that I can trust you." Sheila stated.

"Can you?" Stefan asked her surprised with what Sheila had said.

"I trust you'll keep her safe. You'd better be on your way, then. I'm not going to invite you in. I'm sure you understand why." Sheila said and then closed the front door.

**Mystic Falls Library**

**Anna and Jeremy**

Anna and Jeremy were sitting in a table on the library talking about Jeremy's paperwork for the history class.

"This aisle is local and state history and Civil War is one over." Anna gestured to the bookshelves were they meet. "What do you need?" She asked wanting to help.

"Local. 1860's. Do you work here?" Jeremy asked Anna with curiosity.

"Nope. You want reference. Come this way, home-schooled. I study here for a _mock-school environment_. Ah, here we go. Original settlers, town archives, founders' stuff. It's all here. So, what's your topic?" Anna asked Jeremy with curiosity too.

"The town's fear and hysteria surrounding the civil war and how it's influenced certain writers of this time." Jeremy explained.

"You might want to focus that." Anna told him smiling.

"The origin of local folklore and myths." Jeremy stated to her.

"You mean the vampires?" Anna asked him smiling.

**Atlanta, Georgia**

**Bree's Bar**

**Damon, Eva and Elena**

The girls and Damon are eating something and talking. The twins were trying to understand why they looked like them.

"Let's just say that I'm descended from Katherine and Danielle... does that make us part vampire?" Elena asked Damon.

"Vampires can't procreate." Damon said and eats a fry from his burger. "But we love to try." He smirks at them, especially to Eva. "No, if you both were related to them, it would mean Katherine or Danielle had a child before they were turned." Damon finished explaining to them.

"Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her, Katherine?" Elena asked a little sad for Stefan doing that.

"Or you? Because of Danielle?" Eva asked a little pissed.

"Kinda creepy if you both ask me. And I don't want to replace you, Eva. You are you and Danielle is Danielle. Just like you sister is your sister and Katherine is Katherine, understand?" Damon tells both girls and then sees that Eva and Elena took the pickles from the burger. "Come on, what? You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?" He asked them surprised.

"I'm allergic to pickles." Eva states.

"How can you even eat? If technically you're supposed to be..." Elena started to ask.

"Dead?" Damon asked whispering. "It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally." He finished laughing.

"This nice act. Is any of it real?" Eva asked him when Bree interrupted them.

"Here you go." She said handing Damon a beer.

"Thank you." Damon tells her smiling.

"I'll have one too." Eva told her.

"Me too." Elena said too.

"Hmm?" Damon asked surprised.

"Time out, remember? For 5 minutes?" Elena said to Damon.

"Yeah, well that 5 minutes is going to need a beer." Eva agreed with Elena.

"There you go." Bree smiled at the twins and gave the beer to the two girls.

"Thanks Bree." Eva thanked the woman for the beer.

**Mystic Falls Library**

**Jeremy and Anna **

Jeremy and Anna were still at the library talking about the paperwork and Anna was giving him ideas were he could find some research.

"You're kidding me, right? There's no such thing as vampires." He told her chuckling.

"Well, there's not a lot of documentation, but the stories have been told since the Civil War. My granddad used to tell me all these creepy stories when I was little. And he said that his granddad told them to him." She explains to Jeremy why she was telling was true.

"Yeah, that would be folklore. Vampires are a metaphor for the demons of the day!" He told her laughing.

"Which are?" Anna asked him.

"The union soldiers! I've read the stories myself. They talk about the enemy, the demons that attack at night." Jeremy said a little septic yet again.

"That sounds like vampires to me." Anna said once again.

"Allegorical vampires. Which is what it is. Creative expression during a very volatile time. I mean, a country at war doesn't want realism. They want fantasy. Thus, vampire fiction." Jeremy told her chuckling.

"Man, you're smart. I gotta give it to you; when I first saw you, I missed it." Anna told him laughing.

"Yeah. I've had a rough go of it lately, but I'm just now getting back to my old self." He explained to her.

"Well, good luck on your paper. I gotta get home." Anna told him and then turned to him when she remembered something. "You know, my great grandfather actually showed me a journal once of an ancestor, and he had written all of this creepy stuff about vampires. It was actually really believable." She told him hoping that he would be interested in that.

"Wait. A journal?" He asked her surprised by that.

"Yeah? Why?" She asked interested.

"Are you sure you _have_ to go?" Jeremy asked her with a pout.

**Fell's Church**

**Underground Tomb**

**Bonnie and Stefan**

Bonnie still was on the underground tomb. She picked up her cellphone to try to find some reception to call for help.

"Come on, phone! Great! Great." Bonnie said completely freaked out. She starts hearing some murmurs from somewhere and slowly moves closer to the wall where had a pentagram. Stefan comes to the place where Bonnie had fallen down, and then he jumps down into the hole and taps Bonnie on the shoulder. When she felt something touch her she starts to scream.

"Bonnie!" Stefan called out to her.

"Get away from me!" Bonnie continues to scream not knowing who it was.

"It's me! It's Stefan." Stefan tells her.

"Stefan?" She asked relaxing slightly and then begins to explain how she end up there, in that hole. "The ground gave way, and I fell..." She finished.

"It's okay. It's okay. Calm down." Stefan tried to calm down Bonnie. "Come on let's get you out of here." Stefan told her.

"How?" Bonnie asked interested.

"Just close your eyes. Trust me." Stefan instructed and then he wrapped his arms around her firmly and jumped. When they land outside the underground tomb, he released her from his arms. "You can open your eyes now." Stefan told her.

"Whoa." She says after opening her eyes.

"I didn't want to scare you." Stefan states to her smiling.

"How did you know where I was?" Bonnie asked surprised because he saved her.

"Well, your grandmother told me what you were doing. I guessed the where." Stefan tells her hoping that she didn't mind.

"I heard them... down there... behind the door." Bonnie said with fear. "Are they in pain?" She asked worried.

"In the beginning, yes but now not anymore. They've starved to the point of desiccation." Stefan explained to Bonnie.

"But if they have blood…" Bonnie starts.

"That's not going to happen, Bonnie. They can't get out. Emily saw to that when she had you destroy the crystal. You're safe." Stefan assured to Bonnie.

**Atlanta, Georgia**

**Bree's Bar**

**At the bar **

**Damon, Elena, Bree and Eva**

Elena, Eva Damon, Bree and others are taking shots of liquor. They were playing games with the shots. Elena and Eva were winning.

"Ready... Go!" Bree shouts. Then they all down theirs drink. Elena is the first one to finish and Eva was right behind her. They both clap their hands and they dance together because they were in the first place.

"That's three!" Elena said and looked at Damon and pretends to pout. "Aw, do you need a bib?" She asks to Damon and Eva hearing that bust out laughing.

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol." Damon said sarcastically at Elena.

"Whatever. All right." Elena said dismissing Damon.

"Who's next? Another round, Bree." Eva said to Bree taking Elena's words from her mouth. The twins really knew each other thoughts.

"Sweethearts, you both should be on the floor!" A random woman said to the girls.

"I am not even drunk. My tolerance is, like, way up here." Elena said and reached for the sky.

"She is drunked, I'm not. I have more tolerance than her." Eva said sited on the other side of Damon.

"All right. Here you go." Bree poured another round of shots to them, while Damon was surprised that Eva and Elena were actually fun.

**The Mystic Falls Library**

**Library tables**

**Jeremy and Anna**

Jeremy and Anna were on the Mystic Grill talking about different subjects. The conversation was going from family to the bands they liked and music.

"So, you have no idea where the journal is?" Jeremy asked interested.

"Nope. Gramps died. And all the kids split his stuff. I can ask." Anna tells him hoping she could help him.

"I just find it weird that our ancestors kept the same kind of journal. It's crazy." Jeremy tells her surprised.

"Maybe it's based in some partial reality." Anna tells him smiling.

"No. It's gotta be metaphorical. My ancestor wrote short stories." Jeremy explained Anna.

"So, that's why you're hung up on the fiction of it all." Anna said laughing.

"No, I'm hung up on the fiction of it all because I've seen _The Lost Boys_ and _Near Dark_, like, 50 times." Jeremy told her chuckling.

"Are those movies? Hey, I've never seen them. Maybe we can have a Fright Night and rent a whole bunch of vampire movies." Anna suggested.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Jeremy said a little hesitant.

"Why does that sound like a _no way in hell_? Sorry, I'm blunt." Anna asked Jeremy being completely honest.

"No, it's… I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I just recently got out of something. It's a little too soon, you know?" Jeremy tried to explain to her.

"Oh please, sure. No worries. I meant as friends." Anna said to him. "Yeah. Look, I really gotta go. Nice meeting you, Jeremy." Anna said disappearing.

**Atlanta, Georgia**

**Bree's Bar**

**Pool table**

**Elena and Eva**

Elena and Eva were playing pool together and laughing. They really needed a day like they were having more often. Then Eva's phone starts ringing, she stumbles over and picked it up.

"Hello?" Eva said into the phone.

"_Eva?"_ Jenna asks to her niece.

"Jenna! Hold on, it's loud in here." Eva said and gave to her sister the signal that she was going outside to talk. Elena seeing her sister leave went to join Damon and Bree by the bar.

"_Eva, where are you? Where is Elena? Are you both okay?"_ Jenna asked through the phone worried sick with her nieces.

"Huh? Yeah. No, I'm good. Elena is fine too. Everything's fine. Hold on, I can't hear you." Eva told her hoping that her aunt could relax more because they were okay.

"_No, it's not fine! I got a call..."_ Jenna told her because Stefan was calling Jenna not stop to know if she knew where Elena and Eva where.

**Outside**

**Eva**

Eva decides go outside because she couldn't hear inside the bar. It was so much noise inside the bar. She falls to the floor and drops her phone. When she picked it back up, she hears a noise behind her.

"Hello?" Eva called out to the person but she didn't turn around because someone came up behind her and covers her mouth. Scared she dropped her phone on the floor.

**Inside the Bar**

**Bree, Elena and Damon**

Bree that was serving some clients saw that Eva wasn't on the bar or the pool table anymore because Elena was coming to sit down beside Damon.

"Hey, where's your girl?" She asked him when Elena sited down beside him.

"Hmm. She was right back there." He pointed to the pool table when saw Elena beside him. "Where is your sister?" He asked Elena.

"She went outside to answer a phone call." She told Damon. He nodded and left the bar to look for Eva.

**Electrical Building**

**Damon, Eva and Lee**

When he is outside, he starts looking around and finds Eva's phone on the ground besides his car. When Damon picked it up, he walks around the bar, over to an electrical building. He finds that Eva is hanging into a tank.

"Damon, no!" Eva screams for him not to come. A man came using the vampire speed and attacked him with a baseball bat. Eva was used on a trap to get Damon. The man continued to hit him repeatedly. Eva finally can free herself and jumped down from the tank and run over towards Damon.

"What the hell?!" Damon asked surprised by that attack.

"No!" Eva screamed once again when she saw the man pour gasoline on Damon.

"Who are you?" Damon asked the man.

"That's perfect! You have no idea." The man said getting more pissed.

"What are you talking about? What did he do?" Eva asked to the man trying to understand why he hated Damon so much.

"He killed my girlfriend." He answered to Eva and then turned to Damon. "What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?!" The man started asking Damon again.

"Nothing." Damon told him.

"I don't understand." Eva said shaking her head again.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?" The man told her and hit Damon once again with the bat.

"Ahhhhh." Damon screamed.

"Lee, Lexi's boyfriend? Lexi was your girlfriend?" Eva asked surprised. "She told me about you. She said that you were human." Eva finished.

"I was." Lee told her.

"Lexi turned you?" Eva asked him surprised.

"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever." Lee states to Eva making her think about that too.

"She loved you. She said that: _When it's real, you can't walk away._" Eva tells him quoting what Lexi had told her and her sister.

"Well, that's a choice you're not going to have to make." Lee stated preparing himself to kill Damon.

"Don't. Don't, please, don't hurt him…" Eva begged him when saw him lighted a match.

"I'm doing you a favor." Lee said to her already prepared to throw it to Damon.

"Lexi loved you! And she was good! And that means you're good too. Be better than him. Don't do this. I'm begging you! Please." Eva pleaded to Lee to not kill him. Lee picked up Damon and throws him against the building.

"Thank you." Eva thanked Lee for not killing Damon.

"It wasn't for you." He tells her and leaves. Eva seeing that Lee had left she ran to Damon's side to see if he was alright.

**Inside the Bar**

**Elena and Bree**

Elena was left alone with Bree after Damon went after Eva. Bree knew Damon was starting to have feelings for this girl.

"So, your sister and Damon?" Bree asked Elena.

"They are not together. Damon is still hang up on Danielle." Elena stated.

"Are you sure?" Bree said to her and left Elena thinking about her sister's feelings for Damon and his for her sister.

**Bennett's House**

**Bonnie, Sheila and Stefan**

Stefan and Bonnie arrived at the Bennett house. Sheila felt that a witch and a vampire were coming so, she went to the door and opened it.

"Well, now, look who is returned from battle. Can I talk to your friend for a minute, Bonnie?" She asked her granddaughter.

"Thank you." Bonnie said turning to Stefan and leaving her grandmother and Stefan to talk alone.

**Sheila and Stefan**

After making sure that Bonnie didn't hear them, Sheila knew she could talk with Stefan about the past and appreciate his help with Bonnie.

"I appreciate your help, Stefan." Sheila said to Stefan.

"You're welcome, Sheila." Stefan told her smiling.

"I wasn't sure you remembered." Sheila said smiling remembering when she meet Stefan.

"October 1969." Stefan stated chuckling at the memory.

"I was barely a teenager!" Sheila said shocked about her memories when she was young.

"And you were leading what was probably the only anti-war sit-in within miles of Mystic Falls." Stefan said remembering everything.

"Hmm." Sheila said smiling too, remembering everything about that time.

"You know, when you spoke, people were mesmerized. I know I was." Stefan told her.

"Until the cops showed up." Sheila stated laughing. "You took a big risk coming to see me earlier. Letting me read you, realize who you were. It could have gone in a completely different way." Sheila told him coming back to the issue at hand.

"Your family has a very long history of keeping my secret. I knew that I could trust you if you believed I was worthy of your trust." Stefan explained to her.

"Bonnie knows, doesn't she?" Sheila asked hoping that Bonnie didn't knew anything about the vampires.

"Yes." Stefan stated and not needing to tell anymore.

"Please understand, our loyalty can only extend so far. This town won't be easy on any of us if they figure it out. And I'll protect my own before anybody else." Sheila explained to Stefan for him to understand where she was coming from.

"I know that." Stefan said nodding his head.

"As long as we're clear. Goodnight, then." Sheila told him and enters her house.

"Goodnight, Sheila." Stefan told her and left the porch when Sheila closed the door.

**Atlanta, Georgia**

**Bree's Bar**

**Damon and Bree**

After Damon had feed he went to the bar to talk with Bree and to say goodbye. When he entered the bar, he saw that Bree was alone and taking a shot. He approached her.

"We were just leaving, I wanted to say good bye." Damon said approaching Bree from behind her.

"Good to see you again, Damon." Bree replies flatly without turning around to face him.

"No kiss?" Damon asked pouting.

"I'm full of vervain. I put it in everything I drink." Bree told him turning around.

"And you're telling me this why?" Damon asked already knowing her answer.

"Lexi was my friend. How could you?" She asked Damon very disappointed with him because he killed Lexi. Damon walked towards her slowly, and she becomes frightened very quickly. "The tomb can be opened." She tells him because she was afraid that Damon would kill her.

"You're lying!" Damon stated coming closer to her.

"Emily's Grimoire, her spell book. If you know how she closed the tomb the reversal process will be in her book. You can open that tomb." Bree stated hoping that he would spear her life.

"Where is this book?" Damon asked her.

"I… I…" Bree answered not knowing what to say.

"You have no idea." Damon stated more pissed at her.

"No. I'm telling you the truth." Bree said with fear in her face.

"And I believe you. My dear, sweet Bree. That's why I'm almost sorry." Damon said touching in her hair before thrusting his hand on her chest and grabbing her heart and doesn't give her a chance to defend herself, Damon ripped her heart out, then wiped off his hand, grabbed his jacket and left the bar ready to come back to Mystic Falls.

**Outside**

**Eva and Elena**

Eva and Elena were beside each other waiting for Damon. While they were waiting for him to come back, Eva was telling Elena what happened earlier with Lee, Lexi's boyfriend.

"Are you okay, twin?" Elena asked worried about her sister.

"I'm fine, Lena. Just worried about these feelings I have." Eva said to Elena worried about her own sanity.

"Don't worry. Whatever happens, I will always support you." Elena states to her sister hugging her.

"Thank you." Eva whispered on her sister's arms.

**On the Road**

**Damon's Car**

**Elena, Damon and Eva**

Damon and the girls were already on the road. Elena was on the backseat and Eva was on the passenger seat.

"So, why did you bring me and Eva with you?" Elena asked Damon with curiosity.

"Well, you're not the worst company in the world, Elena. And I was already planning bringing your sister with me. And you should give yourself more credit!" Damon told to the twins.

"Planning to bring me?" Eva asked surprised.

"Yeah. I was going to tell you about Danielle and Katherine, Eva." Damon told Eva turning to face her.

"Seriously?" Elena asked surprised.

"You both were there in the road, all damsel-in-distress-like. And, I knew it would piss off Stefan take you with me because I was already on the way to your house to invite Eva to come with me. And... you're not the worst company in the world, Elena." He explained to Elena.

"I used to be more fun and my sister too." Eva states.

"You did okay." Damon told the girls.

"I saved your life!" Eva told Damon smiling.

"That's right. Damon Salvatore was saved by a girl." Elena teased Damon.

"I know." Damon smiled at the twins.

"And don't you forget it!" Eva smiled teasing him.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Stefan's Room**

**Elena, Eva and Stefan**

When the girls arrived with Damon to the Salvatore Boarding House, Elena and Eva decided go to talk with Stefan about them being looked like Danielle and Katherine and why he lied to them. They find him in his room. He was looking at the picture that Elena found the night before.

"Hi." Elena tells Stefan.

"Hello, Stefan." Eva called Stefan.

"Hi, girls." Stefan tells the girls.

"You could have told me." Elena stated to him.

"I wanted to tell you. Tell you both." Stefan tells the girls.

"You said no more lies. Only the truth. I can handle the truth, Stefan. As crazy as it is, I can handle the fact that you are a vampire. And that you have a vampire brother. And that my best friend is a witch. I can handle that my twin sister has feelings for your brother." Elena starts telling Stefan. "I can accept the fact that the world is a much more mysterious place than I ever thought possible. But this… this lie, I cannot take. What am I to you? Who am I to you?" Elena asked Stefan.

"And me, Stefan?" Eva asked Stefan too. Both twins wanted the truth this time.

"You are not Katherine." Stefan tells Elena and then turns to Eva. "And you are not Danielle. You, girls are the opposite of everything that they were." Stefan finished.

"And when did you figure that out?" Elena asked pissed at him. "Before you kissed me or before we slept together?" Elena asked him.

"And me? It was when I gave advise about Elena and you?" Eva asked Stefan. She was mad at him for lying.

"Before I met you." Stefan tells them.

"What?" Elena asked surprised and Eva was shocked.

"The first day of school. When we met. It wasn't for the first time, Elena." Stefan explains to Elena.

"Then when was it?" Elena asked him still surprised.

"May 23, 2009." Stefan tells him without a beat.

"But that was..." Elena says remembering that was the night her parents died.

"When our parents…" Eva said unable to finish.

"That was the day your parents' car went off the bridge." Stefan finished for the girls.

"You were there?" Elena asked because Eva continued shocked.

"Every couple of years I come back here, to see Zach and see my home. Last spring, I was out in the woods, by old Wickery Bridge. And I heard the accident. All of it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad was still... he was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped you." Stefan explained and both girls started to cry.

"Oh my god. When I woke up in the hospital, nobody could figure out how I got out of the car. They said it was a miracle." Elena said crying on her sister's arms.

"I wasn't in the car, but I couldn't sleep and I was always at the hospital watching over Elena. I wanted to be sure she was alive." Eva started to cry too.

"I went back for them. But it was too late. I couldn't… I couldn't save them. When I pulled you out, I looked at your face. You looked like Katherine. I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure that you weren't her. I watched you." Stefan started to explain. "Then I discovered that you had a twin sister, Eva and she looked like Danielle. I wanted to know your sister too. I learned everything that I could about you two. And I saw that you were nothing like Katherine or like Danielle Pierce. And I wanted to leave town, but, Elena, I couldn't. I couldn't leave without knowing you. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to. But you were so sad." He finished his tail.

"Why do I look like her? Why my sister looks like her sister?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Elena, you two, have been through so much." Stefan tried to avoid the question.

"Why do I look like her, Stefan? What are you not telling me?" Elena asked once again.

"Stefan, tell us! We want to know." Eva pleaded with Stefan.

"It didn't make any sense to me. You two were Gilberts. They were Pierces. But the resemblance was too similar. And then I learned the truth." Stefan starts but doesn't know how to tell them without being direct. "You were adopted girls." Stefan finishes.

"What?!" Eva asks completely shocked. Stefan nodded once again confirming what he had said. Both girls were adopted by Miranda and Grayson Gilbert. Eva not wanting to hear anymore she leaves the room running until she finds Damon on the living room drinking some bourbon.

**Living Room**

**Damon and Eva**

Damon had heard everything they had said on Stefan's room. He sees Eva coming down to the living room with tears on her eyes. He puts down the cup and goes over to her. He hugs her and let her cry on his shoulder. Damon whispered something on her ear and she nods. They sit on the couch and he let continue to cry.

**Mystic Falls Library**

**Jeremy and Anna**

Jeremy still was on the library looking through books. He really wanted to do an excellent paper. Anna approached him with a folder. She had some proves about the famous vampires.

"There you are." Anna said when she saw him on the floor.

"Hey." He says to her.

"Hi. Okay, look. I know I don't know you, so don't ask me why I did this. I just, sometimes… mostly all the time… I have this need to be right. So I googled and..." She started.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked with curiosity.

"Proof. Sort of." Anna tells him smiling.

"What does this mean?" Jeremy asked looking through the papers Anna gave him.

"Well, I only went as far back as 1942, and found that there's been a string of animal attacks periodically in and around this town for the past seventy five years. It's consistent. In '62, five bodies found. In '53, four people killed. In '74, three people dead. And there have been five this year. All attacked. All suffered major blood loss, as in drained of blood." Anna explained to him.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Stefan's Room**

**Elena and Stefan**

Stefan and Elena were sitting together on the sofa, in his room. Elena was still shaken up about everything she had heard. She didn't know how to process everything and Eva had disappeared after hearing what Stefan said about them being adopted.

"Where is Eva? I'm worried about her." Elena asked worried about her sister.

"She is with Damon on the living room." Stefan tells her.

"Good. I was worried for her." Elena nodded. "How do you know all this?" Elena asked Stefan with curiosity that how he discovered that.

"Yours and Eva's birth certificate from the city records. It says Elena and Eva Gilbert, Mystic Falls General. But there's no record of your mother ever being admitted. There's no record of her ever being pregnant." Stefan explained to her.

"What else do you know?" Elena asked wanting to know everything.

"For me to go any further, I would've had to look into the Pierce family, and I couldn't do that. It's too much of a risk. If someone found out I was asking about Katherine and Danielle..." Stefan explained to her. "Listen to me, it doesn't matter. You are the woman that I love. I love you." Stefan assured Elena. With that answer Elena kissed him. He cradles Elena on his arms while she cries before going to meet her sister at the living room for them to leave.

**Living Room**

**Damon and Eva**

Eva was still on the Boarding House with Damon. She was already calmed down and she was staring into space. How could her parents lie to her? She really wanted to know the truth.

"Why did they lie to me and to Elena?" Eva asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know. I really wish I could have the answer but I don't have that." Damon tells her because he sees that she was so disappointed with her parents.

"How Stefan knew all about this?" Eva asked Damon.

"I don't know but I'm gonna help you find the truth if you want." Damon promised to her.

"Thank you." Eva said and kissed Damon on his check when Elena came into the living room for them to leave.

**The Gilbert House**

**Parlor Room**

**Elena, Eva and Jenna**

Elena and Eva walked inside of their home when Jenna turned around to talk with them about their disappearing during the day.

"I don't set a lot of rules, girls. Not with you. I trust you to tell me the truth. Where were you? Why would you lie to me about it? I thought that we were closer than that." Jenna started to lecture the girls.

"Now is not the time you want to talk to me about lies." Elena said to Jenna still mad about being lied too. Both of them were going upstairs to talk about the adoption and about finding their birth mother.

"Don't do that. Don't turn this back on me. I didn't do anything." Jenna tells the girls and gets up and follows her nieces to the staircase.

"Okay, one question… are we adopted? I trust you to tell me the truth too, Jenna." Eva asks her aunt with a scowl on her face.

"How could you not tell us? I thought we were closer than that." Elena tells Jenna completing Eva's thoughts.

"Girls, I didn't… they asked me not to." Jenna tried to tell them.

"I don't want to hear it!" Elena says walks up the stairs and into her room. Eva followed her sister into her bedroom and finds her on the bed crying. She joins her twin and they cry together.

**Mystic Grill**

**At the Bar**

**Alaric and Damon**

Alaric was sitting at the bar, drinking a glass of bourbon, when Damon walks up to the bar.

"Bourbon." Damon requested from the bartender and looks at Alaric.

_**Flashback**_

_The same woman from earlier was their bed and Alaric was getting ready to leave to work. _

"_I love you." She tells kissing him._

"_I'm going to be late tonight." Alaric tells her before leaving. Later that night, when Alaric returns from and goes to his bedroom, he sees a man like Damon drinking his wife blood from her neck. _

Alaric recognizes Damon as the vampire who killed his wife. He sets his drink on the bar, and his hand was visibly shaking. He decides to leave and to think of a plan to kill the vampire that killed his wife years ago.

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Luís, Thy Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! Always here to support me in everything and anything. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you. **

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Tvdlover87654: Thank you so much. I'm so glad you liked the last chapters. I hope you like this one too. I like the name you gave **_**"Dava"**_**. If you have another one, I hope you can share with me. I hope you like this chapter because it's something everyone has wanted to see. Eva didn't like it what Damon did but she didn't show it. She is good into hiding her feelings just like Damon. She is going to be disappointed with Damon in this chapter.**

**hitomi65: I'm glad you liked it.**

**winxgirl1997: I'm glad you liked. **

**grapejuice101: I'm glad you liked. Yes, will be more Stefan/Eva brother and sister relationship and of course Damon/Eva. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Earwen85: I'm glad you liked it. Maybe you will understand more in the next chapters. But Damon and Eva feel a drawn to each other. They feel on their hearts they are soul mates. You will understand if you continue to read. It's like love at first sight but they only know what they feel in the future.**

**lilsis321: I'm glad you liked so far.**

**Shannon the chameleon: Thanks for the review and glad you liked it.**

** 1234: I'm glad you liked it. I'm Portuguese and English is not my native language but having learned on school and done a course helped me a lot and of course, watching movies without subtitles really helped so thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter.**

**arizonagirl181: I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for your suggestion on the couple name and if you have another give me opinions because I love to read then. I hope you like this one. It's a little part that shows what Damon and Eva feel for each other. **

**HPHGFANATIC3497: I'm glad you liked it. Eva and Damon will only be together for the second season but they will build these feelings for a long time. I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Moonlightprincess1619: I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this one too.**

**Hayden: Thank you so much. I'm glad you liked the last chapters. I hope you like this new chapter.**

**Rissa7896: I'm so glad you liked it. Eva in this moment doesn't want to be with anyone. She wants to be alone. But in this chapter it's going to be a little Tyler and Eva conversation. I hope you like.**

**Charmedgrays: I'm glad you liked it the chapter. I hope you like this one.**

**Guest: Thanks so much. I'm glad you liked. **

**SomebodyWhoCares: I'm glad you liked it.**

**MsRose91: I'm so glad you liked the story and thank you for putting the story on your alerts. That means a lot to me. That means too that the readers are liking the story and Damon and Eva's love story.**

**PrincessVampire11: I'm glad you liked the story.**

**And thank you for all the readers who followed and favorite the story. I'm so happy you liked so far. I'm glad that you are reading and putting the story on your alerts and put on your favorites.**


	12. Unpleasentville

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce and Thora.**

**Chapter XII**

**Unpleasantville**

**Gilbert House**

**Elena's Room**

**Elena and Stefan**

Elena and Stefan were lying on Elena's bed together, conversing about the previous day's events. She had told him everything that happened in Atlanta and how they had the car accident.

"Stefan, who was that man in the road?" She asked him worried.

"I don't know. Do you remember anything else about him?" Stefan asked her.

"I wish. I never really saw his face. He was wearing a hoodie. All I can remember is that there was these black boots coming towards me and Eva." Elena explained to her boyfriend.

"I brought some vervain for… for you, Eva and Jenna." Stefan tells her and grabs a box from the end of the bed. Elena sits up straight on the bed to see what Stefan had brought with the vervain. Stefan opened the box up, where inside were some bracelets and necklaces. "And… I made this bracelet for Jeremy, few extra ones for friends." Stefan said and handed to Elena the bracelet. She takes it from him and observes it. "You can put it in jewelry, or you can even put it in food or drink, but as long as it's in you or on you, a vampire cannot control you." Stefan said and gave Elena a small vial of liquid that contended vervain.

"Wow. So much to remember." She tells him and picked up a dried up branch of vervain from inside the box.

"I know, but there's another vampire in town. So until we find out who it is and what he wants, we have to be careful." Stefan tried to explain to her and Elena nodded understandingly.

**Eva's Room**

**Eva**

Eva was on her bedroom still thinking about what Stefan told her about her and Elena being adopted. She wanted to know why her biological mother and father abandoned her and her twin sister and she wanted understand what Damon was feeling for her because she was already or almost in love with him. She needed to write some songs to vent her worries and her fears. She thought about her _relationship _with Damon. They weren't dating but getting close and becoming close friends. Like she thought, she would be watching and waiting. Then the inspiration came and she started to write a new song, which she named _Watching and Waiting_ (**A.N.: This song belongs to Jessie James, I'm only using for my OC**). She was writing furiously on her song book.

_Lonely is the way I'm spending my days_

_The clock on the wall keeps me counting faith _

_But it's ticking away _

_The days turn to weeks, oh it's all the same _

_Every morning and night I make sure to pray, that he's okay _

_Only his Love is worth watching and waiting for_

_Look out the window just me and my pillow_

_As long as it takes, I'm watching away him by the front door_

_As bad as it hurts, his Love is worth watching and waiting for_

_Awake is the way I spend all my nights_

_So thirsty at times I can't even cry_

_I'm only half alive_

_He's doing this for us, so I can't complain_

_Cause I know it's gonna be worth all this pain_

_The day I touch his face_

_Only his Love is worth watching and waiting for_

_Look out the window just me and my pillow_

_As long as it takes, I'm watching away him by the front door_

_As bad as it hurts, his Love is worth watching and waiting for_

_Am I building my future on quicksand?_

_Am I waistin' away all my wishes?_

_Am I foolish to think he's ever coming back? _

_Only his Love is worth watching and waiting for_

_Look out the window just me and my pillow_

_As long as it takes, I'm watching away him by the front door_

_As bad as it hurts, his Love is worth watching and waiting for_

After she finished the song she had tears on her eyes. The song was perfect for the beginning of her _relationship_ with Damon. Then she remembered about her parents had lied to her and to Elena about their origins. But maybe they did that because they thought it was the best for them. She was thinking why they didn't tell them or they would tell them when the time was right? She had so many questions on her head when she started to write another song about that subject and about her parents. Eva decided to name that song has _For the Love of a Daughter _(**A.N.: This song belongs to Demi Lovato, I'm only using for my OC**).

_It's been two years_

_Since we spoke last_

_And you can't take back_

_What we never had_

_Your selfish hands_

_Always expecting more_

_Am I your child_

_Or just a charity award_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless _

_You're hopeless_

_Oh, father_

_Dear, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father_

_Dear, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_Oh father_

_Four years old_

_With my back to the door_

_All I could hear_

_Was is backing for_

_I can be manipulated_

_Only so many times_

_Before even "I love you"_

_Starts to sound like a lie_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless  
You're hopeless_

_Oh, father_

_Dear, father _

_I'd love to leave you alone _

_But I can't let you go _

_Oh, father_

_Dear, father_

_Put the bottle down _

_For the love of a daughter _

_Oh father_

_How could you lie to your flesh and your blood?_

_How could you go where no gentleman would?_

_How could you do what you've done _

_To a wife and a child that you swore you loved?_

_How could you lie to your flesh and your blood?_

_How could you go where no gentleman would?_

_How could you do what you've done_

_To a wife and a child that you swore you loved?_

_Oh, father _

_Dear, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father_

_Dear, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_Oh father_

After finishing writing this song she had really tears on her eyes. Eva missed her parents so much and now knowing they lied to her about her origins, she didn't know what to do. She really needed her twin sister's advice and they needed to tell Jeremy too about the adoption. When she hears the doorbell, she leaves the room because she thought that must be the pizza.

**Front Door**

**Jeremy**

Jeremy was on the dining room sketching when the doorbell rings and he got up to go to answer it. It was the pizza that they had asked her for. At the front door it was a pizza delivery guy whose it is waiting on the front porch with the pizza.

"Hey. It's gonna be $22." The guy said pulling out the pizza from the bag.

"Elena, Eva, I need the money!" Jeremy yells to upstairs to one of his sisters. "Here and come in. Just put it on the table." He invited the delivery man to get inside the house while he walks back into the dining room. The delivery guy stays on the front porch for a moment longer before crossing the threshold into the house. He was finally invited to the house of some humans. He was a vampire. When he was inside of the house, he placed the pizza on the table while Elena had come down the stairs and was retrieving the money from her wallet. Eva had come with her but she was putting the table on the dining room.

**Elena**

"Hi. Um, keep the change." Elena said giving to the man the money. The man walked backwards and out of the house.

"Thanks. And you have yourself a good night." The man said to Elena. She smiled and shut the door. The man turned around and pulled the hood of his sweater over his head, and walked down the steps of the front porch. It was clear that he was the vampire that caused Eva and Elena's car accident and now he has been invited in their house.

**Dining Room**

**Eva and Jeremy**

While Elena was paying the delivery man, Eva and Jeremy were putting the table for them to start having dinner. Eva was still thinking how she would talk with Elena, about finding out the truth about their birth mother. She wanted to meet her and understand why she had given up them to adoption. Eva hoped that Elena was on the same page she was with all of this. Jeremy saw that his sister was with a thoughtful face. He decided to ask her what was wrong with her.

"Are you okay, Eva?" Jeremy

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about something." Eva simply answered when Elena joined her siblings on the dining room to have dinner.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Library/Office**

**Stefan and Damon**

Stefan after arriving at the Salvatore Boarding House, he walked into the library and sees the books were strewn haphazardly all across the room. When he finally entered the room, he found that Damon was looking through the book shelves and tossing aside some books. Stefan stopped surprised at the state of the library and looked at him.

"What are you lookin' for, Damon?" Stefan asked his brother looking around.

"Not your concern." Damon stated not wanting to talk with his brother.

"No, but putting Elena and Eva in harm's way is my concern." Stefan said to his brother worried about Elena and Eva.

"Hmmmm. What are you talking about?" Damon asked Stefan flipping through a book, not looking at him.

"I'm talking about Atlanta." Stefan stated looking at Damon with a scowl.

"Oh, yeah. The girls and I had blast." Damon said looking away from his back and at Stefan.

"I get it. You're just bitter because one of us gets to be with the person that we love, and poor Danielle is just out of reach." Stefan stated. "Unless is there another way for you to get into that tomb. Is that what Bree said?" Stefan trying to figure out what Damon discovered in Atlanta.

"You're pathetic when you're fishing." Damon smirked at his brother but knowing that he was right about what Bree told him.

"And you're transparent when you're deflecting." Stefan stated to him because he still couldn't figure out Damon's plans.

"Don't you have school?" Damon asked while grabbing another book off the shelf and then Stefan walked out of the room given up because Damon didn't answer his questions evading them once again. When Damon looked up from the book he watched him leave.

**Mystic Falls High School**

**Alaric's Classroom**

**Alaric and Jeremy**

Jeremy was on Alaric's classroom when the bell ringed out signaling that it was the end of class. The students started to get up from their desks and prepared to leave the classroom. Jeremy was packing up his stuff when a paper is thrown down onto his desk by Alaric. Jeremy looks down at the paper and picks it up. It was the paper he did to get credits to not fail on history class. The grade on the paper was a giant red _A_ marked on the paper. Jeremy smiled because he was completely stunned by the grade he got on the paper he did.

"Surprised? It's a good essay. Your thoughts are clear, and your argument is well laid out. It's just, uh, you don't actually think there are vampires in Mystic Falls." Alaric said to Jeremy and the then sited down on his desk.

"No. I mean, I think statistically there's been more animal attacks, mysterious deaths, uh, people gone missing, more than any other place in the whole commonwealth of Virginia." Jeremy explained because he didn't believe on that stuff.

"It's conjecture, but creative, which is why you got the _A_. I just wouldn't get too, uh, caught up in the whole conspiracy theory of it all." Alaric suggested to Jeremy.

"Ah, I won't." Jeremy told him and gathered is stuff to leave de classroom.

"Jeremy, the source that you cited for the 1860's info, uh, Jonathan Gilbert?" Alaric asked him when Jeremy was already at the door.

"My ancestor's journal?" Jeremy asked Alaric after stopping and turned back to look at his teacher surprised by his question.

"I'd really like to see that sometime." Alaric told him hoping that Jeremy would let him see the journal.

"Really?" Jeremy asked still surprised.

"A first-person account of the Civil War? That's like porn for a history teacher." Alaric said giving a excuse to get the journal.

"You think my essay's creative, wait till you get a load of this thing." Jeremy said after retrieving the journal from his backpack and tossing the journal on Alaric's desk.

"Thank you." Alaric thanked Jeremy and picked up the journal carefully. Jeremy nodded at his teacher and left the classroom. After Jeremy exited, Alaric looked at the journal and unbidden it with curiosity.

**School Courtyard**

**Caroline, Elena and Eva**

Caroline and the Gilbert twins were walking across the lawn together. Caroline was observing the necklace around her neck which both twins just had given to her.

"It's so pretty. Thank you. God, it'll go with, like, everything." She stated. "What's the occasion?" Caroline asked with curiosity.

"No occasion. Just a little friend gift from us." Elena tells her sitting down with her sister and Caroline on a table.

"Lesbian friend necklace? Cause we're freaky like that?" Caroline asked winking at Elena and Eva, sarcastically.

"Your friendship is important to me." Elena stated to Caroline.

"Exactly. Care, you mean so much to us." Eva supplied what Elena had said.

"Why are you being so mushy?" Caroline asked to her friends.

"Because you've been avoiding me, and I wanted you to know that whatever is going on with you and Matt, it's ok." Elena stated to Caroline.

"And I wanted to talk with you about Damon and me." Eva looked at her friend.

"I don't care about Damon. I want distance from him." Caroline said with hate and then more calm she turned to Elena. "I was gonna talk to you about that. I was, but there's just not much to say. You know, we've hung out a couple times. That's it, but... I just feel like we've peeked as friends." She started and Elena nodded at her friend. "This is weird. I shouldn't be talking to you about this. It's weird. It's weird, right?" Caroline continued to vent.

"It's a little weird, but…" Elena said laughing. "… if it's what you and Matt want, then it's not about me." Elena stated to Caroline once again.

"But it's all about you. Matt's not over you, and we all know it." Caroline stated once again what she thought that it was the truth.

"I'm with Stefan now. Matt understands that. He knows he has to move on." Elena said unwrapping her sandwich and Caroline looks at her, unconvinced.

"Care, he is trying to move on." Eva told her friend hoping that she would stop being so insecure.

**Later that night**

**Mystic Grill**

**Matt and Ben**

Matt was sitting at the bar, filling out a job application. He really needed a job because his mother wasn't home, so she never sent money and now with Vicki's disappearance, he really needed the money to pay the bills. A guy walks up to Matt from the other side of the bar with a tray of cups and puts down in front of them.

"Matt Donovan. What do you know?" The guy asked Matt smiling.

"Ben McKittrick. What's up, man?" Matt asks recognizing the guy.

"Rough season, bud." Ben told Matt.

"Yeah. It's kind of hard to recover when you have to forfeit half your games." Matt retorted to Ben.

"You gonna be workin' here?" Ben asked him surprised.

"Yep, followin' in your footsteps, minus the state championship." Matt said to him.

"Well, we can't all be Football Gods." Ben said cockily.

"Yeah." Matt agreed with Ben.

"So what's the plan? Cook line?" Ben asked interested on Matt's application.

"Busboy." Matt told him.

**On the tables**

**Elena, Eva and Bonnie**

On the tables of the restaurant, Elena and Eva were with Bonnie having dinner and they were telling her what Stefan had told them about being adopted.

"I can't believe you're adopted. I never saw that coming." Bonnie said completely surprised by what the twins were telling her.

"And it gets weirder. I looked at my and Eva's birth certificate. It lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as my birthparents. None of it makes any sense." Elena explained to Bonnie.

"Which is why you should ask Jenna." Bonnie suggested to the girls and both of them groaned. They still didn't forgive Jenna for lying to them. "First of all, the Elena and the Eva, I know would always want the real truth, good or bad." Bonnie told them.

"And second of all?" Eva asked to Bonnie.

"You just found out your boyfriend is a vampire." Bonnie said to Elena whispering in the end. "So unless your birthparents are aliens and Eva has some feelings for Damon, which is a psychotic monster." Eva and Elena laugh about the part of aliens and then Eva glares at Bonnie when talks about Damon. "How bad could it be?" Bonnie asked to them.

"Bon, don't start about Damon." Eva pleaded to Bonnie.

"Ah, ok, look, I have to go to the store. My and Eva's outfit for the dance is severely lacking accessories." Elena said and signals to her sister to get up to leave.

"Okay, I'll pay the bill." Bonnie suggested.

"Okay. Bye." Elena gets up and leaves with her sister.

"Bye, Bon." Eva said following her sister.

"Bye, girls." Bonnie said to them and got up to go to pay the bill.

**At the Bar**

**Damon and Bonnie**

Bonnie started to walk away from the table when Damon approached her. He wanted to talk with her. She stopped and looked at him.

"What do you want from me?" Bonnie asked him.

"I think we need a fresh start." Damon suggested to Bonnie.

"You tried to kill me." Bonnie stated looking with a scowl and fear to Damon.

"But I didn't, and if I wanted to, I would have." Damon simply said. "Does that not count for anything?" He asked her.

"You know, I can start fires with my mind. Fires kill vampires, right?" Bonnie asked Damon, who looked slightly concerned about Bonnie's threat. "Just stay the hell away from me." Bonnie told him.

**Damon, Bonnie and Ben**

"Everything okay over here?" Ben asked after walking over to Bonnie and Damon.

"Yeah, we're fine." Damon stated looking at Ben.

"I wasn't talkin' to you." Ben tells Damon and he controls his urge to kill Ben, because he doesn't want attention on him. He grimaces, and walks away. Ben moves to stand in front of Bonnie.

**Ben and Bonnie**

"Thank you." Bonnie thanked Ben for his help.

"Anytime, Bonnie." Ben tells her using a charming smile.

"Wait. You remember me?" Bonnie asked Ben surprised that he remembered her from school the year before.

"I didn't graduate that long ago. You're makin' me feel old." Ben chuckled at her.

"No, sorry. I didn't… I didn't mean that. I just… I didn't know you knew me." Bonnie said stumbling with her words.

"I always know a pretty face." Ben tells her smiling and left to finish work while Bonnie smiled and left the Grill.

**Outside**

**Elena and Eva**

Elena was walking through the parking lot with her twin sister. Her cell phone starts ringing and she retrieves it from her purse to pick up the call.

"Hello." Elena said answering the phone and holds up to ear, to continue walking to car with Eva beside her.

"_Hello, Elena."_ A man said through the phone.

"Hey, who's this?" Elena asked passing the phone to her sister after putting on speaker for her to listen too. When they reach to their car, they retrieve, Elena retrieves the keys because it was Elena who had driven to the bar.

"_Your sister hit me with the car."_ The man said and both girls freeze with fear. "_Is that a_ _new one?"_ He asked again. Both girls have their mouth hanging opens and they look behind them. They both see the man with the hoodie approaching them. "_You girls got away from me. You won't next time."_ The man stated and Elena quickly unlocks the car door and Eva runs to the other side of the car and they both got in. Elena ignites the engine, reverses, and speeds off down the road, right past the man, who watches the girls drive off as he walks across the road smiling evilly.

**Salvatore Boarding House **

**Library **

**Elena and Stefan**

Elena was sitting on a couch in the library, speaking with Stefan. The girls with fear went to the Boarding House to talk with the Salvatore brothers. Eva was somewhere in the house with Damon.

"Why me and Eva? What does he want with us?" Elena asked with fear. "And… and if he's trying to kill me and my sister, then why call first?" Elena asked once again.

"That's because we're predators, Elena. We hunt. We stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill. I want you to take this." Stefan told her walking around in the couch and faced his girlfriend. Then he sits down on the table in front of her and pulls out the vampire compass that they got from Logan. Stefan hands the compass to Elena, who takes it and looks at it and recognized the compass.

"This is Jeremy's pocket watch. How did you get it?" Elena asked surprised that Stefan had the compass with him.

"I took it from Damon, who took it from Logan, who must have taken it from you." He explained to Elena.

"What happened to it?" She asked after opening and observing the contents, confused.

"Well, it's not just a watch. It's… it's a sort of compass, but it points to vampires." He tried to explain to her and gently toke it from Elena's hands showing her how the compass worked. The needle moved around on the compass for a minute and then finally clicks into place, pointing at Stefan. Elena looked up at him in a completely shock.

"Why did my father have it?" Elena asked still in shock.

"Gilberts were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires. The compass was used to find us." Stefan told her remembering those times.

"Did you know them?" Elena asked with curiosity.

"Yes. I want you to keep this. That way, you'll know if you or your siblings ever in danger." Stefan told her and she nodded her head. Stefan puts his hand on her check and caresses her check too. Elena smiled and pulled him. After a while, they pull apart, and she smiled at Stefan again, as they sit together in the library waiting for Eva to come down after her talk with Damon.

**Damon's Room**

**Damon and Eva**

After arriving to the Boarding House, Elena went to talk with Stefan while Eva went to look for Damon. She didn't want to be in the middle of the love birds. She went upstairs and found Damon reading on his bed. She knocks on the door, Damon lifts his head and saw a frighten Eva looking at him. He closes the book, better yet, a type of journal on his bed and goes over to Eva.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Damon asked worried about Eva.

"That guy on the road… he called me and Elena…" Eva said with fear on her voice.

"Called?" Damon asked still confused.

"Yeah. He said that we escaped him but not again." Eva continued shacking with fear.

"It's normal. He is putting the fear on you while he hunts you." Damon explained to her and then hugs her. "Don't worry. I'm gonna find him, okay?" He told her to put her more relaxed.

"Okay. Thank you." Eva said to him more relaxed.

"Welcome." Damon told her kissing her check.

"So, what were you reading?" Eva asked with curiosity.

"Some journal. I'm looking for some clues about a spell book." Damon explained to her hoping she could help him.

"Need some help?" Eva asked him with hope.

"Yes, if you want to help." Damon told her and picked up some books and gave to her and patted the bed for her to sit beside him. "Thank you." Damon thanked her for her help in his search.

**Mystic Falls High School**

**Outside**

**Matt and Caroline**

Matt and Caroline were outside in the schoolyard, they were painting a banner for the dance that was going to happen later that night. Caroline, of course, was the head of the committee in their school.

"I've never seen you such a mess." Matt said to her chuckling.

"Don't talk smack." Caroline said scoffing and smiling at Matt. Then, she swiped the paintbrush on Matt's arm leaving a giant smear of pain on him.

"I mean…" Matt said and threateningly holds his paintbrush out at Caroline, who backs away, smiling. "I just thought that you told everyone else what to do." Matt finished saying and then they went back to painting the banner for the dance.

"Well, I do that, too, but if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. You know, I just like that we're hanging out. Who knew… you and me?" Caroline said to Matt with a little of hesitation.

"Well, who knew you could be fun?" Matt said chuckling at her and they continue painting the banner.

"So what are you wearing to this dumb dance, anyway?" Caroline asked with interest with what was going to wear. "Should we color coordinate?" She suggested.

"Uh, I'm not goin'." Matt said not knowing what to say.

"Why not?" Caroline asked surprised.

"I gotta work, bussin' tables at the Grill." Matt explained to her.

"Since when are you a busboy?" Caroline asked him surprised that he was working.

"It's a job. You know, some of us have to work, Caroline. With our mom in and out, things are tight, so..." Matt explained to her in hopes she could understand his situation.

"Well, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I didn't know you had a job." Caroline explained to him after looking up at him.

"Well, I do. I gotta go." Matt told her and putted down the paintbrush and left. She watches him walking away with a sad look on her face. Caroline really wanted to have more than a friendship with Matt.

**Mystic Grill**

**Jeremy and Anna**

Jeremy was shooting pool when Anna decided to approach him. She wanted to know how his paper work went.

"Hey. How'd it go?" Anna asked him when was beside him.

"What?" Jeremy asked surprised to see her.

"The paper." She stated.

"Oh. I got an _A_. Thanks for the articles. They really helped." Jeremy said smiling at her.

"Cool. So what'd he say about the vampires? Did he believe it?" Anna asked with curiosity.

"I don't even believe it. It's just a paper, Anna. Anyways, I, uh, I gotta get goin'." He tells her and gets up walks around the pool table.

"Uh, hey, um... Do… do you wanna do something later, maybe?" Anna asked following him around the bar.

"Uh, sorry. I'm stuck on punch duty at the school dance." Jeremy told her because he was still insecure about telling her because he was failing at English.

"Oh. How'd you get stuck with that?" Anna asked laughing.

"Well, I'm failin' English, so I copped a plea." Jeremy said laughing too.

"Maybe, you know, tomorrow or something." Anna suggested to him. Jeremy simply smiled at her and looked down. Anna finally catch on. "I'm being really pushy again, aren't I? Heh." Anna asked him smiling.

"Well, thanks for the help. I'll… I'll see you around." Jeremy tells her and grabs his backpack and leaves the Grill. Anna watches him go, looking displeased with herself, she didn't get what she wanted.

**Gilbert House**

**Living Room**

**Jenna and Elena**

Jenna was cleaning the living room, already dressed up with a '50s outfit when Elena got in the living room looking for her sister, hoping that she was already ready for them to leave for the dance.

"Have you seen Eva?" Elena asked her still a little cold towards her aunt.

"Your sister in her room finishing getting ready." Jenna told her but when she saw that Elena was prepared to leave she turned to her. "I spoke to the insurance company. Car's totaled. You can keep using mine for now." She finished telling her.

"So you're coming to the dance?" Elena asked to make small talk while she waited for her twin sister.

"Alaric asked me to help chaperone." Jenna said to her smiling. Jenna starts walking around the couch and leans against it. Elena, not looking at her, picks up an apple and is about to take a bite, but turns around and decides to ask finally.

"Why didn't you tell me, Jenna?" Elena asked and looked Jenna accusingly.

"Your mom was gonna do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to." Jenna answered and looked a little startled by that question and change of topic.

"If my mom were here right now and I asked, she'd tell me the truth." Elena stated.

"Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was 16, a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered her babies, and he gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you both were." Jenna started to explain what she knew. "Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. It just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom." Jenna finished.

"Well, why were my parents' names on the birth certificate? And on Eva's too?" Elena asked to Jenna. She really wanted answers.

"Your dad was a doctor, Elena. He took care of it. They didn't wanna lose you, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation." Jenna explained.

"What else do you know about her? The girl?" Elena asked interested in to know her biological mother.

"Just her name. Isobel." Jenna said which was what her sister had told her. Elena nodded her head and left the living room. She went upstairs to her twin sister's room to tell what Jenna said about their car and about her biological mother.

**Eva's Room**

**Eva**

Eva was in her room finishing getting ready for the dance. Her outfit was simple but perfect for her. She had a red dress which left her back showing and some red high heels to complete her outfit. Eva had brought some hearings and necklace to go with her outfit. After she was ready she decided to write the song she had on her head after she had helped Damon with that journals. She wanted to dedicate that song to Damon and Danielle's relationship because even with the distance he was very much in love with her but sometimes, he showed that he loved herself and not Danielle, which even made her more confused that she was already. She decided to name the song _No Goodbyes _(**A.N.: The song belongs to Blue, I'm only using for my OC**) because of some things she had put on the song.

_Yeah no more tears, no more goodbyes_

_Don't you know it's time for me to go_

_Even though it hurts to see you cry_

_But don't you know you'll never be alone_

_If you hold me deep inside (oh yeah)_

_You know that I would rather stay_

_But now before I turn away_

_There's one last thing to you_

_I want to say_

_Baby there's no goodbyes_

_I'll always be right by your side_

_I may be far away_

_You know that my heart will stay, with you, always_

_Now I've pictures in the distance_

_Even though it seems a million miles_

_But there'll be no space between us_

_I'll be there every time you close your eyes. Yes I will (oh)_

_You know that I would rather stay_

_But now before I turn away_

_There's one last thing to you_

_I want to say_

_Baby there's no goodbyes_

_I'll always be right by your side_

_I may be far away_

_You know that my heart will stay, with you, always_

_I don't wanna say words that people say_

_Cos when I go, my love will stay_

_In the heart of you to help you make it trough _

_Baby that is why there can be no. _

_No goodbyes_

_Baby there's no goodbyes_

_I'll always be right by your side_

_I may be far away_

_You know that my heart will stay, with you, always_

_Baby there's no goodbyes_

_I'll always be right by your side_

_I may be far away_

_You know that my heart will stay, with you, always_

_You know what no more goodbyes_

After had she had finished the song, she put her make up because she knew she would cry in the end of the song, which that had happened. She heard a knock on her door and a head pocking inside, it was her sister, when she was finishing putting her lip gloss.

**Eva and Elena**

"Are you ready?" Elena asked her.

"Yeah, I am." Eva said putting down her lip gloss. "Are you okay, twin?" Eva asked after seeing Elena's face.

"I talked with Jenna and she told me some things about our biological mother." Elena stated to her sister.

"And what did she said?" Eva asked with curiosity picking up her cellphone for them to leave the house and go the dance.

"She said our biological mother was a teenage girl. She was running away and ready to give birth to us. Dad was about to leave his office one night and found her. He helped her to deliver us and then she disappeared." Elena started to explain.

"Oh my God!" Eva said shocked.

"Yeah, I was too." Elena agreed with her twin sister.

"And what about our birth certificates?" Eva asked Elena because if they were adopted, at least her birth parents were supposed to be in the birth certificate.

"Dad was a doctor so it was easy for him to make that to happen. Mom and Dad didn't want to lose us, so they told a few people and they made that happen." Elena finished telling her sister what Jenna told her.

"So, our biological mother's name was?" Eva asked with curiosity.

"Her name was Isobel." Elena stated to her sister.

"Nothing more?" Eva asked once again.

"Nothing more." Elena said getting up.

"Do you want to find her and know why she abandoned us?" Eva asked her twin sister hoping to be a positive answer.

"Yeah. I wanna know the truth for once." Elena agreed with her sister. "And you?"

"Me too." Eva said to her sister and they both hugged each other.

"I'm gonna get ready. Do you want to help me, twin?" Elena asked smiling after their hug.

"Yeah, I'm gonna help you." Eva told her and they go through their connected bathroom.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Library**

**Damon and Stefan**

Damon was sitting at a desk in the library, jotting down names of the Founders of Mystic Falls. The names were Salvatores, Fells, Forbes, Gilberts and Lockwoods. Who could have Emily's Grimoire? Damon was wondering that when Stefan walks into the library, holding something behind his back. He was approaching Damon.

"You got the hair right." Damon said after seeing Stefan's hair because of the '50s dance. Then Stefan dropped a journal down on the desk in front of his brother. "Why are you bringing me dad's journal?" Damon asked his brother after seeing that belonged to Giuseppe Salvatore.

"Cause you were looking for it." Stefan stated looking at his brother.

"And why would I want it?" Damon said sarcastically.

"Gee, I don't know, Damon. Maybe you wanna do a little bit of posthumous bonding. Go ahead. Enjoy it. Read it. I have. Nowhere in it does it say anything about Danielle, or the tomb, or how to open it." Stefan told him watching Damon while he retrieved the journal from the end of the desk and flipped through the pages.

"I'm not surprised. Man could barely spell his own name." Damon said after reading some pages of the journal.

"I'm really sorry that it won't be of any help with your diabolical plan, the sequel or better yet, the continuation." Stefan tells him and Damon smirks. "You know, I could help you." Stefan tells Damon hoping that his brother would tell him his plan.

"You? Help me? Aw, I don't know. Seems a little unnatural." Damon said sarcastically.

"I'll do anything to get you out of this town, even release Danielle and Katherine. We can't forget that those two are inseparable." Stefan told her brother.

"What about the other 26 vampires?" Damon asked his brother.

"No, no, no. They can't come. They have to stay put, but Danielle and Katherine, I would consider that." Stefan stated to Damon.

"What are you doin'? Hmm? What's your angle?" Damon asked him already suspecting that Stefan was preparing something against him.

"Think about it." Stefan suggested to Damon.

"Why would I trust you?" Damon asked still not believing in Stefan.

"See that's your problem, Damon. You apply all of your shortcomings to everybody else. If history's any indication, there's only one liar among us." Stefan said grimacing at Damon and leaves the room to go pick up Elena and Eva.

**Gilbert House**

**Elena's Bedroom**

**Elena and Eva**

Elena was in her bedroom, adding the finishing touches to her '50s hairstyle. Eva was sited down on her sister's bed waiting for her to finish. She goes to the bathroom and blow dries her hair as she pulls a round brush through it. On the bedroom, Elena has left the vampire compass with Eva. Suddenly, the needle starts to whirl around and Eva gets scared because Elena had explained the effect of the compass.

"Lena! The needle is moving!" Eva calls out to her sister.

Elena didn't answer to Eva because she couldn't hear it over the noise of the blow dryer. When she was satisfied with her hair, turns the dryer off and walks out of the bathroom.

"Lena! The needle is pointing…" Eva tried to warn her sister but she didn't hear it. The needle of the compass is pointing to the closet which Elena is heading towards. When she opened the closet, dramatically the compass starts whirring again, and no one is hiding in the closet. Elena retrieves a pink scarf from a hanger. Elena shuts the closet door and looks at her sister.

"You were saying, Eva?" Elena asked her and walks over to her doorway, poking her head into the hall. "Hey, Jenna. Jenna? Jeremy?" She asked but no one responds to Elena.

"Someone is inside the house. This needle is working like crazy." Eva stated starting getting nervous. And then she shows her twin sister the compass. The compass's needle continues to spin around and then both girls, hear a noise and they both turn their heads towards the compass once again. Eva was still looking at the compass and sees that the needle was spinning out of control.

"Elena!" Eva yelled to her sister to call her attention.

"What?" She asked because she wanted to finish getting ready.

"Look! The needle is spinning out of control." Eva said to her sister and Elena walked over to her sister, very quickly, and picked up the compass from Eva's hands, looking at the needle. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Stefan's number before quickly walking out of the room dragging her sister with her. They were going look for Jenna or Jeremy, before leaving the house to go to the dance but then Elena remembered that Stefan was coming to pick them up.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Library**

**Damon and Elena**

Damon, was still sitting at the desk, when he hears Stefan's phone go off. He walks over to it and picks it up, seeing that it's Elena.

"Stefan's phone. How may I help you?" Damon asked sarcastically.

**Gilbert House**

**Damon, Elena and Eva**

Elena was quickly walking down the stairs and anxiously speaks to Damon. She putted her phone on the speaker for Eva to listen.

"Where is he?" She asks anxiously.

"_He's on his way to you. Forgot his phone."_ Damon said into the phone.

"Oh, thank God. This compass was spinning." Elena said sighing after getting inside the living room with Eva behind her. Without them to see, it was right above them, that a vampire was braced to the ceiling looking down at both girls. "Stefan must be already here. Thank you." Elena said into the phone.

"Yes, thank you so much Damon." Eva thanked Damon for his help.

"_You're welcome."_ Damon tells the girls and hangs up the phone call. Elena hangs up the phone too. Suddenly, the vampire that was inside the house jumped down from the ceiling. The girls spin around and both gasped. It wasn't Stefan who was making the vampire compass needle going crazy, it was this stranger vampire that got an invitation to get in. The vampire grabbed Elena and extended his fangs, getting ready to bite her neck. Eva at the same time tries to pry Elena from the vampire who had grabbed her sister. The vampire seeing that Eva was trying to help her sister grabbed her with the other hand and pushed Eva against the wall making her to hit her head and go unconscious, while he was going to take care of the other twin sister. Elena watching the scene in front of her eyes, started to scream.

**Elena, Eva and Stefan**

In that moment, Stefan arrived at the house and before the vampire had the opportunity to bite her Stefan yells from the kitchen and rushes in.

"Elena!" Stefan yelled. Stefan rushes to the vampire and pulled him off of Elena and throws him over the couch. Elena loses her balance and fell into the floor. Then she got up and went quickly to her sister to see if Eva was alright. She was still unconscious because of the hit on her head. Stefan speeds over to the girls and looked down worried about Eva too. The vampire grunted with pains and got up from the floor and used his vampire speed to leave the house. When Stefan was assured that the vampire wasn't going to return he dashes to join the girls to be sure that they were alright. Elena kneeled down to her sister to try wake her up. Stefan embraced Elena and with fear she embraced Stefan too. "Are you ok? Eva? She is alright?" Stefan asked worried about her and Eva. Elena looked at the front door worried that the vampire would return but hearing her sister groaning with pains she rushes to her to help.

"I'm fine but I'm worried about Eva." Elena said helping her sister getting up.

"What happened?" Eva asked groaning.

"The vampire that was here pushed you into the wall and you hit your head." Elena explained to Eva helping her to get up and to sit down on the couch.

**Living Room**

**Damon, Elena, Stefan and Eva**

Stefan and the girls were sited on the couch. Eva had some ice on her head because of her hit on the wall when tried to help Elena. They have been joined at the house by Damon. Damon was pacing around in the living room while Stefan and the girls were sited on the couch next to each other. Damon was seething with rage because that vampire attacked his Eva. He still couldn't understand his feelings for Eva and Danielle but he knew that if someone attacked Eva, that person or vampire would die a painful death.

"How did he get in?" Damon asked with curiosity.

"He was invited in." Elena explained to Damon.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." Stefan explained further when Damon looked at them septic about the guy being invited in.

"Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?" Damon asked with curiosity.

"No. He was too busy trying to kill me." Elena stated looking at him with a glare.

"And pushing me against the wall." Eva looked at Damon with a scowl.

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asked his brother hoping he knew who this person was,

"No." Damon told them and Stefan looked at him unconvinced. "Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company." Damon stated.

"You think there's more than one?" Elena asked worried about her and her family.

"We don't know." Damon tells her sitting down besides Eva.

"Damon, he was invited in." Stefan stated to his brother.

"Then we go get him tonight." Damon said nodded understanding what Stefan was trying to say and then turned to the girls. "You, girls are up for it?"

"What do we have to do?" Elena asked Damon.

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance. We'll see who shows up." Damon told them his plan.

"And what about me?" Eva asked Damon looking into his eyes.

"I'm gonna take you myself." Damon said to Eva winking at her leaving the girl blushing.

"That's a bad idea." Stefan stated to his brother.

"Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot." He stated looking at Eva worried about her.

"We'll do it." Elena stated. Stefan looked anxious about this plan. Damon looking at both twins he nodded agreeing with him. Elena grabbed Stefan's hand in her own and looks at him hoping to make his worries disappear. "We'll be with the two of you. We'll be safe. Don't worry." Elena stated to Stefan and he nodded. Then he looked at his brother which who shrugs his shoulder because he was looking at Eva.

**Mystic Falls High School**

**Gym**

**The '50s Dance**

The students of Mystic Falls were dressed in their best '50s getups and were dancing to the song _This Magic Moment_. Caroline and Bonnie were dancing together on the dance floor when Elena and Stefan, arms linked, walk into the dance, with Damon and Eva with their arms linked together too, they were standing on the other side of Elena. They looked around the dance floor for any sign of danger to the girls.

**Across the Gym**

**Alaric and Jenna**

Alaric spots Damon with Eva from the other side of the room and the smile he has falls from his face as he recognizes who Damon is. Suddenly, Jenna approached Alaric.

"Alaric." Jenna saluted Alaric.

"Hey, look at you." Alaric said after seeing that Jenna was using an outfit of the 50's.

"I figured I'd stand out less if I dressed up." Jenna said chuckling to Alaric.

"Heh heh. Liar." Alaric chuckled joining Jenna.

"Okay, I'm a sucker for the decade dance. I went to school here, you know. They do the sixties and seventies, too, for your information." Jenna told him laughing.

"Oh. Can't wait. Can I get you a drink? I hear the punch is real boss." Alaric suggested to Jenna. Then he smiled at her and the two of them share a laugh. Alaric and Jenna walk off together to get a drink for them.

**Punch Bowl**

**Elena, Bonnie and Caroline**

Elena was standing by the punch bowl, nervously fidgeting with her earring. Her sister had stayed with the boys. She didn't want to eat or drink anything. Caroline and Bonnie approach her after seeing that she was alone

"Having fun?" Elena asked her friends.

"No, but this took about 2 hours, so I'm at least staying half of that." Caroline said that with a serious voice that makes her and Elena laugh.

"What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie asked after looking around the dance and found Damon and Eva talking and laughing with Stefan. Elena and Caroline turned around to look at Damon and they see him laughing with Eva. Stefan was standing beside them watching the dance.

"He wanted to come. I promise. He'll behave." Elena promised turning around once again to talk with her friends.

"So what is this, like, you and Stefan and Eva and Damon? You both had to have the Salvatore brothers?" Caroline asked Elena with sarcasm dripping her voice.

"No, but if I'm gonna be with Stefan, then I have to learn to tolerate Damon. He and Eva are close. It's not like I can kill him." Elena said with sarcasm too.

"There's a thought." Bonnie said still staring at Damon.

"Mmm. I'll help." Caroline suggested and both girls clunked their glasses together at that thought. Elena looks down, trying hard not to smile at her friends' comments but Eva wouldn't like to hear those thoughts.

**Entrance of the Gym**

**Damon and Eva**

Damon and Eva were talking and laughing about everything. Stefan that was beside them was surprised at his brother behavior. Damon really wanted to know if Eva was really okay and not feeling sick because of what happened earlier.

"So, you still love to dance?" Damon asked her.

"Yeah, why?" Eva asked laughing about a joke he told her.

"Do you want to dance?" Damon asked her extending his hand for her to accept.

"Of course." Eva accepted and put her hand on Damon's hand. He took her into the middle of the dance floor while they were being watching by Tyler. They were dancing and laughing. Eva finally was smiling after everything. Elena and Stefan went to join them on the dance floor. They continued dancing and laughing around.

**Across the Gym**

**Alaric and Jenna**

Alaric and Jenna were walking across the dance floor, punch cups in hand. They were talking and laughing too.

"I'm really starting to see a change in Jeremy. Finally." Jenna commented with Alaric about her nephew behavior.

"Uh… losing someone you love so suddenly, the, uh… the trauma and the grief there are some of the tougher things he'll face in life." Alaric tried to explain to her when they stopped in front of the projection screen and faced each other.

"From someone who knows. You have no idea what happened?" Jenna asked to Alaric about his wife disappearing.

"That's the hard part, not knowing." Alaric said with a dark look.

"Is it okay to talk about your wife?" Jenna asked trying not to make Alaric upset about the subject.

"Heh. There's not much to talk about." Alaric shrugged his shoulders.

"That must be impossible to deal with, not having any answers." Jenna said to him imaging if it was with her.

"I'd be lying to you if I told you it didn't keep me up at night." Alaric told her looking at her eyes. "Wondering why, by who." He finished.

"Maybe one day." Jenna said to him.

"Hope so." Alaric said looking off into the distance. "I hope so." He said once again and looks at Damon, who was standing across the room, his arms folded over his chest. He was watching Eva dancing with her sister.

**Punch Bowl**

**Bonnie, Caroline and Damon**

Bonnie and Caroline were still mingling around the punch bowl. Damon approached both of them. He was trying to make amends with Bonnie because he could use her help to open the tomb to free Danielle and Katherine.

"Hi, Bonnie. Wanna dance?" He asked her smiling. Caroline and Bonnie looked at him surprised and with disgust.

"I'm out of here." Bonnie said and started to walk away from them when Damon blocks her with his body.

"Please give me another chance." Damon pleaded to Bonnie, who didn't respond and moved around him, walking away from him once again.

"Back off, Damon." Caroline said glaring at Damon and followed Bonnie.

**Damon, Eva, Stefan and Elena**

Damon was watching them leave. Stefan and Elena approached Damon. Eva a second later joined them because she had to go to the bathroom.

"Where did they go?" Elena asked with curiosity.

"I don't know." Damon told them with honesty.

"What did you say to them?" Stefan asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"I was perfectly polite." Damon tells her and then turns to Eva. "Eva... Would you like to dance?" He asked her smiling.

"Yes." Eva said smiling.

"I would love to dance." Elena said after her sister and Damon left to the dance floor and looked up at Stefan. "May I have this dance?" She asked her boyfriend. Stefan lends her his arm and she takes it. Elena looks up to the other couple with a devilish smile because Stefan was dancing with her and nobody else could dance with him besides her. Damon rolled his eyes because of Elena's behavior and Eva only laughed to her sister's happiness. When Stefan and Elena were on the dance floor, he twirled Elena around and pulled her into him. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling brightly, as they swayed to the music. Eva and Damon were dancing too and laughing because of Damon's jokes and his adventures around the world has a vampire. Across the room, the boy with the hoodie, watches Elena and Eva dancing with the Salvatore Brothers.

**Dance Floor**

**Stefan and Elena**

Elena and Stefan were still on the dance floor. Elena still had her arms wrapped around Stefan's neck and he had his hands placed on her hips. While they were dancing, Stefan was looking around for any signs of the vampire that attacked the twins earlier.

"Shouldn't you guys be able to sense each other or something?" Elena asked with curiosity about that fact.

"No. Doesn't work that way. See him anywhere?" Stefan explained to her.

"Not unless he has a pompadour." Elena said chuckling.

"Heh. Wow. Not one of the better fashion trends." Stefan said agreeing with Elena.

"Come on. I'm sure you looked great back then. Are there pictures?" Elena asked wanting to see a Stefan around the '50's.

"No. Burned. Buried." Stefan stated to her.

"Seriously, what was it like, the fifties? Cause in my mind, I have this picture of somewhere between _American Bandstand_, _Grease_. It's all varsity sweaters and milkshakes." Elena told him.

"Well, that and, you know, McCarthyism and segregation and nuclear arms race." He said sarcastically.

"Ok, but there were poodle skirts?" Elena asked him laughing.

"There were poodle skirts." Stefan said spinning Elena and pulling her back into him.

"You're so teaching me how to do the hand jive." Elena said smiling at him.

"No. That's not gonna happen." Stefan stated to Elena.

"Ooh!" Elena said faking sadness and rested her head on Stefan's shoulder while he continued to watch out for the vampire that wanted to kill the Gilbert twins.

**Damon and Eva**

Damon and Eva were dancing and talking. Eva was questioning Damon about the fifties and if it was a good decade.

"So… how were the fifties for you?" Eva asked with curiosity.

"Good but I preferred the seventies." Damon told her spinning her.

"The parties, I bet." Eva said laughing.

"Yeah, that too." Damon said laughing and pulled her even more into him.

"So, you know this vampire that it is after me and Elena?" Eva asked him thinking about the attack she suffered earlier.

"No, but don't worry. I will find and kill him." Damon tried to assure to Eva.

"Thank you for protecting me and my sister." Eva thanked to Damon.

"I'm doing this for you and only you." Damon told her and they continued to dance with each other.

"Thank you the same." She said to him smiling.

"Don't need to thank me. I will always protect you." Damon said to her and kissed her forehead while Elena and Stefan watched a different Damon with Eva and of course the vampire that attacked both girls watching them.

**Across the Gym**

**Punch Bowl**

**Jeremy and Anna**

Jeremy Gilbert was manning the punch bowl. Anna came out of nowhere and walked up to him to talk.

"You neglected to mention this was a theme party." Anna told him smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked surprised to see Anna there.

"Well, seeing as you also neglected to invite me, I decided to take the matters into my own hands." She said chuckling.

"You're doin' that thing again." Jeremy stated to her.

"What thing would that be?" Anna inquired to Jeremy.

"That thing where you pretend we're dating, even though we're not." Jeremy stated to her because she was already stalking him.

"Oh, you mean stalking." Anna said sarcastically to him. "Yeah." Then she laughed at her own joke. "Get over yourself. Come on. I have never been to a school dance before, so humor me." Anna pleaded to him and Jeremy smiled at her.

**Mystic Grill**

**At the Tables**

**Bonnie and Caroline**

Matt was bussing tables at the Grill. He looks up as Caroline and Bonnie entered at the Grill, still in their 50s garb. Bonnie looks earnestly up at the bar. She was looking for Ben, the guy from the night before.

"Let's sit up there." Bonnie said pointing to the bar.

"Be a little more obvious, Bonnie." Caroline said stopping and crossed her arms, and teased Bonnie because of Ben.

"Don't rain on my hot-guy parade." Bonnie told her and without them noticing, Matt had come up behind them, carrying dirty dishes in a bin.

"What? It's just a drizzle. Ben McKittrick? Really?" Caroline asked shocked.

"He's hot." Bonnie stated to Caroline.

"He's a washed-up jock who pours drinks for a living. You could do way better." Her blonde friend said but she didn't notice that Matt could hear their conversation and looked down and walked past Caroline, who finally notice him. "Hey." She tells him.

"What's up?" He tells her tensely and Caroline's smile falters at his lack of enthusiasm of seeing her.

**Mystic Falls High School**

**Gym**

**50's Dance **

**Alaric and Damon**

Stefan and Elena, they were both smiling broadly and they continued to dance to a fast paced song. Damon was dancing with Eva and at the same time, he was watching around from the dance floor. Alaric decided to approach Damon.

"Yeah, I don't recognize you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning?" Alaric presented himself to Damon. "Alaric Saltzman. I'm the new history teacher." He gave his hand to Damon to shake hands with him.

"Ah, the, uh, cursed faculty position." Damon said to him sarcastically.

"So I've been told." Alaric said chuckling.

"Hey, Damon, I'm gonna get a drink." Eva said leaving Damon alone with Alaric.

"Okay. After that, come to me. I don't want you alone." Damon told her and then turned once again to Alaric to present himself to him when Eva nodded her head and left to get her drink. "Damon. Salvatore." He said.

"Salvatore, as in, uh, Stefan?" Alaric asked surprised that Stefan had a brother.

"He's my little brother. I'm his legal guardian, hence the chaperoning." Damon explained to Alaric lying.

"I hear he's very bright, not that I've had a chance to see for myself." Alaric said to Damon complimenting his younger brother.

"Well, his attendance record's a little spotty. Family drama." Damon lied to Alaric because they were leaving town before Damon and the twins' road trip.

"No parents?" Alaric tried to get information from Damon.

"Mm, it's just the two of us now." Damon said to him toughly.

"You, uh… you live here your whole life?" Alaric asked Damon trying to get more information because of his late wife, Isobel.

"On and off. Travel a bit." Damon tells him but it's already suspecting something is up with Alaric.

"Really? Where? Around the states?" Alaric asked him and Damon looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I'm sorry. I'm nosy. I… I don't mean to pry." Alaric said giving an excuse to him. "Look, it was nice meeting you." Alaric said prepared to leave.

"You, too." Damon told him.

"Enjoy the rest of the dance." Alaric said and patted Damon on the arm when Eva joined them once again. Damon grabbed Eva's hand and watched him leave.

**Mystic Grill**

**At the Tables**

**Bonnie and Caroline**

Caroline and Bonnie were sitting at a table with a view to the bar. Bonnie was staring at Ben behind the bar while he was working and Caroline was sulking because her friend didn't make a move already.

"Tonight was so much better on paper." Caroline said sarcastically.

"Ah, you're just feeling sorry for yourself." Bonnie simply said. "Go and talk to him. Be bold and fearless." She said to Caroline about Matt.

"Yeah, this coming from the girl who's been eye stalking the bartender." Caroline said once again sarcastically because of Ben.

"You're right." Bonnie said to Caroline agreeing with her. With that Bonnie boldly got up and walked over to the bar. Her blonde friend watched her, looking impressed with her friend's attitude.

**At the Bar**

**Ben and Bonnie**

"Hi." Bonnie said to Ben after stopping in front of the bar.

"Twice in one day. Lucky me." Ben told her smirking at her.

"I'm proving something to my friend." Bonnie said to Ben smirking herself too.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Ben asked interested on what Bonnie was trying to prove.

"That you don't have to sit around and wait for a guy to come up to you." Bonnie said looking at him trying to flirt with him.

"Does that mean that you're asking me out on a date?" Ben asked Bonnie surprised that it was her asking him out and the other way around.

"Does that mean you want me to?" Bonnie asked flirting with him.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Ben asked her flirting with her too.

"Do you like karaoke?" Bonnie asked hesitant.

"No." He answered to her and leaves her looking hopeless with what they could do on a date. "But I would really like to go on a date with you." He finally told her. Then Ben leaned closer towards Bonnie and smiled and Bonnie smiled back, flirtatiously. Back at their table, Caroline was watching with disdain and jealousy.

**At the Table**

**Matt and Caroline**

"Seriously?" She asked after Matt walked past her table and completely ignored her because of she said about Ben.

"Is that for me?" Matt asked and stopped to look at her.

"Do you see anyone else in the vicinity?" Caroline said sarcastically at him.

"Do you need something?" Matt asked her doing his job.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Caroline asked him surprised by his attitude.

"No, Care. I'm not mad. I…" Matt tells her trying to find an excuse.

"Well, then why are you being so weird?" Caroline asked him with the same surprised voice.

"I'm not. I'm working." Matt tells her trying to leave.

"You're avoiding." Caroline stated to him.

"No. I have a table to clean. You know, that's the kind of thing that washed-up jocks do to make a living." Matt stated to her and walked away. Caroline finally realized that he heard what she said earlier about Ben and sighed.

**Mystic Falls High School**

**50's Dance**

**Punch Bowl**

**Anna and Jeremy**

Anna was carrying three stacks of paper cups over to Jeremy who takes them from her.

"You don't go to school here. You know, you don't have to help." Jeremy told her.

"Oh, I don't mind. It's fun. Oh, um, yeah. Before I forget, can I borrow your ancestor's journal?" Anna asked him.

"Why?" He asked with curiosity.

"You said I could read it." Anna told him showing him puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, I don't have it." Jeremy told her remembering that he borrowed the journal to his teacher, Alaric.

"Oh. Well, obviously you didn't bring it here, uh, but I can walk you home." Anna suggested to Jeremy.

"No. I mean, I gave it to my history teacher." He finally said to Anna.

"Wait. Why did you give it to him?" Anna said a bit angry at him.

"Because he wanted to read it." Jeremy said like it was obvious.

"You know, you shouldn't be giving that to just anybody." Anna stated to him.

"But I should give it to you?" Jeremy asked her making a valid point.

"Loan. Loan it to me." Anna said to him to show him that she didn't want the journal.

"Well, I loaned it to Mr. Saltzman." He stated once again.

"Maybe he's in his classroom. We can get it back." Anna suggested to Jeremy.

"What's the big deal with this stupid journal?" Jeremy said already getting a little angry that everyone was interested on the journal and leaned across the table towards Anna at the same time. Suddenly, Anna's eyes begin to change. "Your eye." Jeremy tells her confused.

"Um, there's something in it. Forget it." Anna said blinking and turned around. "I… I gotta go." She said leaving a very confused Jeremy behind her.

**Dance Floor**

**Elena and Stefan**

Elena and Stefan were swaying on the dance floor and looking around for the vampire at the same time while her sister and Damon were doing the same.

"Maybe he's not gonna show." Elena suggested.

"You mean we did all this dancing for nothing?" Stefan asked her spinning her around.

"Ahh. The horror." Elena said throwing her head back and moving her hands down to Stefan's chest making both of them smile.

"I'm really sorry for all this." Stefan apologized once again to Elena.

"It's my choice. I decided to be here. I officially signed up for it, so I don't wanna hear you apologizing anymore." Elena told him with a scowl and to make her point she pocks Stefan in the chest as she says the last few words. Suddenly, the music starts to pick up. Stefan looks up at the speakers, realizing he will have to dance faster. Elena smiled broadly and grabs Stefan's hands and starts to twist her hips, but Stefan remains still. He didn't like to dance fast.

"Show me how it's done in the fifties." Elena pleaded with Stefan.

"Uh, no." Stefan said no once again.

"Come on. One move?" Elena pleaded once again. Stefan shakes his head saying no but Elena nodded persistently to him. Stefan shocks his head again. Elena groaned and started to walk off the dance floor, but Stefan grabbed her by the arm and twirls her back towards him. He picked Elena up and dipped her on one side and then the other, holding her in the dip for a moment. Elena smiled up at him, surprised; he finally had made a move from the 50's. Stefan straightened them back up and places Elena on the floor, grabbed her face in his hands, and kissed her with an intense passion.

"Now you remember that, because it does never gonna happen again." Stefan stated to her and Elena giggled and they both kissed again.

**Damon and Eva**

Eva and Damon were still dancing and discussing things about Damon's past when they saw Stefan's move. They were surprised with that, especially Damon because Stefan didn't like to show off.

"Wow… your brother can move!" Eva said surprised.

"But I have more moves and better." Damon stated and they continued to dance.

**Hallway**

**Anna and Noah**

Anna was walking down in the darkened corridors of the school. She stops at the end of one and sees the vampire that was stalking Elena and Eva at the other end of that corridor. Anna vampire speeds over to him. He looked down at her with a devilish smile.

"What are you doing here?" The vampire asked to Anna.

"Trying to get the journal, as in sticking to the plan, something you're not doing." She said sighed. "Leave the girl alone." Anna ordered to the vampire.

"I like her. She looks like Katherine and the other like Danielle." The vampire stated like it was obvious.

"They are not Katherine and Danielle. Okay, Katherine and Danielle are inside of the tomb." Anna told the vampire.

"I know, but until we open that tomb, I got them to play with." He said with a devilish smile once again.

"Don't be stupid. Those girls are with the Salvatore brothers." Anna stated to the vampire to make him back off of his stupid plan.

"They don't scare me. They never have." The vampire stated like it was obvious he could win against the Salvatore brothers in a fight.

"Please, Noah. Don't do this. You're gonna ruin everything." Anna pleaded with the vampire that was named Noah.

"You got nothing to worry about. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. You will get what you came for. Just let me have my fun." Noah said with a smirk in his lips and sounding like an acceptable excuse. "They look like Katherine and Danielle." Noah said and walked past Anna, placed his hood over his head.

**Gym**

**Dance Floor**

**Elena and Stefan**

Back out on the dance floor, Damon was still dancing with Eva. He groped her bottom and they glided across the dance floor. They were laughing, especially Eva because of Damon's antics on the dance floor. Elena was watching from the punch bowl with Stefan. She laughed and looks up at Stefan.

"You really can't take him anywhere, can you?" Elena asked still laughing.

"Uh, no." Stefan tells her because he never saw his brother talk like that. Elena looked across the floor and saw Noah on his hoodie.

"Stefan, the back corner." Elena said turning to Stefan.

"Get Damon and Eva." Stefan said after looking into the corner.

**Hallway**

**Stefan and the boy**

Stefan quickly walked across the dance floor, pushing students out of his way. The boy in the hoodie had exited the dance and walks down a crowded corridor into another darker corridor. Stefan entered the corridor and saw the boy turn the corner. Stefan jogs after him, when they are in the darkened corridor, he vampire speeds over to the boy, grabbed him by his hoodie and slammed him into the lockers.

"What did I do?" The boy asked without expression of any kind.

"Where is he?" Stefan asked confused.

"I was getting a soda, and then this guy gave me his hoodie." The boy said to Stefan and he looked around, realizing he had been tricked into leaving Elena and Eva alone. Stefan starts to run again looking for Elena and Eva.

**Dance Floor**

**Noah, Elena and Eva**

Elena walked across the dance floor, searching for Damon and Eva. When Elena reached Eva, her cell phone rings. She takes it out of her pocket and answers it. Damon had look for some drinks to them.

"_Hello, Elena."_ Noah said into the phone and Elena paused on the floor, terrified alerting her sister that something was wrong. _"Put on speaker phone, I want Eva on the conversation too."_ He ordered to Elena and she did what he wanted. _"Hello, Eva. I'm glad that now you are on this little talk." _Noah said and then he goes down to business, why he had called. _"Here's what you're going to do."_ The vampire said once again and then both sisters start to look around them for the source of that phone call. _"There's an exit door behind you. You have 5 seconds."_ He ordered to the girls.

"No." Elena and Eva stated to him at the same time.

"_Or your brother dies."_ Both girls looked over at the punch bowl where Jeremy was serving punch. They saw Noah standing near him, on his phone talking with them. _"I can snap his neck so fast I bet there's not even a witness. Now, start walking."_ He ordered once again.

"Don't you dare touch him." Elena said and they started backing up towards the door.

"_Keep walking. Through the door."_ He ordered again almost losing his patience. The girls kept walking backwards across the dance floor. Noah started walking past Jeremy after them. Elena, worried, continued to watch him, while Eva was backing up her sister too, worried about Jeremy, but Noah passed Jeremy without even touching him. Elena hanged up her phone and ran out the exit with Eva right behind her.

**Hallway**

**Noah, Elena and Eva**

The twins ran down the corridor, looking behind them to see if Noah was following. They turned into another corridor and they come to a set of doors. They both attempted to open the doors but those doors were chained shut. Elena turned back around and saw that Noah was walking calmly towards her and Eva.

"Damn it! This thing doesn't open." Eva said with despair lacing her voice.

Elena after hearing her sister grabbed her am and rushed down into a different corridor and opened the door to the cafeteria. They both ran across the room and tried to open another set of doors but without luck too. The doors were locked. Across the room, Noah flanged open a set of double doors and before the girls could move, he vampire speeded towards them. Eva and Elena attempted to bolt but Noah grabbed Eva by her hair and Elena screamed seeing her sister in danger, while Eva started to struggle to get away from him. Noah pulled Eva in towards him then thrown her across a table.

"EVA!" Elena yelled after seeing Eva landing hard on the floor. She ran to her sister to see if she was alright.

Noah tossed the table aside and stridden towards Elena and Eva. Eva was already starting to sit up with her sister's help when Elena frantically grabbed at a pencil on the floor and got up. The vampire grabbed Elena from off the floor and pushed her against the wall.

"Stay there, Eva. I will come to get you next." Noah said to Eva that was already up and ready to go help her twin sister. The vampire then turned to Elena and extended his fangs and prepared to bite her, but Elena stabbed him in the stomach with the pencil she found on the floor. Noah, unprepared for this, toke the pencil out of his stomach and started walking towards Elena again. Eva saw that Noah wasn't paying attention; she jumped on Noah's back to help her sister.

"You are feisty, Eva! I'm not surprised why Damon is so interested on you." Noah said to Eva and throws her once again against some tables again. Elena seeing that her sister could be more hurt that she was already, she prepared to attack Noah once again while he had raised his hand to defend himself. Elena, once again, used the pencil to attack Noah, which went straight through the palm of his hand. The vampire looked down to his hand and while he was distracted, Elena stabbed him with another pencil and pushed him to the floor. Then she ran to her sister while as Noah struggled to get up, Elena and Eva walked backwards and bumped into a mop bucket. Eva turned around and grabbed that mop and used her knee to break the handle in two to create a stake. Elena was looking at her sister surprised by her attitude.

"It's the only way for us to defend ourselves." Eva tells Elena, which she nodded agreeing with Eva. Meanwhile, Noah ripped the pencil out of his hand and got up. As he advanced towards the girls, Eva thrust the stake towards him, but he was too quick and grabbed her wrist. Then Noah took the stake out of her hand and tossed it aside. He then went in to bite her neck.

"EVA! Look out!" Elena yelled at her sister while Eva screamed, but before Noah could bite her, Stefan ripped him away from her and tossed him to the ground. Noah got up from the floor and turned to the Salvatore brothers.

**Cafeteria**

**Damon, Stefan, Elena, Eva and Noah**

After Stefan ripped Noah from Eva before he could bite her, Elena went to her sister to see if she was alright.

"Eva, are you alright?" Elena asked worried about her sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine and you?" Eva asked her sister worried about her too.

"I'm fine. Let's go." Elena said and helped her sister.

"Hey, dickhead." Damon said after coming inside the cafeteria and Noah looked back at him, who had a stake in his hand. "Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk." He older Salvatore said. Noah smiled and rushed back towards the girls. Damon throws the stake to Stefan, who grabbed it and staked Noah in the stomach. Noah grunted and fallen to his knees. Damon walked over towards the girls and Stefan so they could interrogate Noah why he wanted the girls.

"Now you feel like talkin'?" Stefan asked him angry and ready to protect the twins if it was necessary.

"Screw you." He offended them and Stefan digs the staked in deeper and Noah groaned in pain.

"Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?" Stefan asked him once again.

"Because it's fun." Noah said smirking and that makes Stefan dig the stake a little bit more on Noah's stomach.

"What do you want with Elena and Eva?" Stefan continued interrogated him.

"They look like Katherine and Danielle." Noah states like it is obvious. Both Salvatore brothers and the Gilbert sisters look shocked at that revelation.

"You knew Katherine and Danielle?" Damon asked surprised.

"Oh. You thought you were the only ones." Noah said laughing and then gasps in pain from the wound on his stomach. "You don't even remember me." Noah said again.

"Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?" Damon asked leaning over Noah.

"No." Noah stated. Stefan hearing that leaned back down and drove the stake deeper on his stomach. The girls were watching the horrified. "The Grimoire." Noah said groaning in pain.

"Where is it?" Damon asked him and Stefan drive the stake deeper to make him to start talking. Noah gasped once again in pain.

"Check the journal. The journal. Jonathan's journal. Jonathan Gilbert's." Noah finally said what they wanted to know. Both girls looked at each other. Why one of their ancestors had to do with the tomb? Meanwhile, outside the cafeteria, Anna looked inside and saw helplessly Noah being tortured by the brothers. Damon after hearing that stood up and grimaced. How he was going to get the journal?

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan asked Noah. Outside, in the hallway a door is opened. Anna hearing that, decided to ran off before being caught. Alaric appeared from down the corridor and walked towards the cafeteria.

"Who else is there?" Damon asked him after hearing some noise.

"No. You're gonna have to kill me." Noah stated. Damon then looked at his brother rolling his eyes and finally Stefan nods. The younger Salvatore removed the stake from Noah's stomach and waited for a moment then stakes the vampire in the heart. Elena and Eva gasped in shock. Noah fell to the floor and begins to desiccate.

"What do we… how are you gonna find the others now?" Elena asked with fear.

"He had to die." Damon simply stated.

"But..." Elena tried to say one more time.

"Elena, he's been invited in." Stefan stated the obvious.

"Elena, no one we don't know won't get inside the house. Damon and Stefan are the only ones that were invited to get in." Eva said to her sister remembering about everything that Damon explained to her. When they finished talking, they heard a door opening and saw Alaric coming through one of the door's windows. Stefan looked at his brother nodding. Damon was the only one who could compel with success because he drinks from humans.

"Go. I got this." Stefan said indicating for the body.

"Are you coming with me, Eva?" Damon asked Eva looking at her.

"No, I'm gonna go home with Elena. I see you there?" Eva looked at him with hope in seeing him again.

"Yes, I will come to see you, later, okay?" Damon told her looking into her eyes making her nod at him. Then finally Damon walked out of the cafeteria. Stefan wrapped his arms around Elena and Eva, comforting them after making sure that Eva and Elena were alright and not hurt.

**Hallway**

**Damon and Alaric**

Damon, after walking out of the cafeteria started to look for Alaric. The teacher was quickly walking down another corridor trying to get away from the cafeteria. The black haired vampire turned around the corner and saw Alaric. He used his vampire speed in front of Alaric and stopped abruptly surprised.

"Hey." Alaric said clearing his throat.

"What were you doing?" Damon asked Alaric compelling him.

"Looking for Ms. Hilden." Alaric answered in a monotone voice.

"Why are you in Mystic Falls?" Damon asked again using his compulsion.

"I got a job as a teacher." Alaric told him using the same voice.

"Do you know what I am?" Damon asked compelling again.

"You're my student's brother." Alaric told him with the same monotone voice.

"Is everything you're telling me the truth?" Damon interrogated him once again.

"Yes." Alaric answered with an monotone voice.

"Then forget we had this conversation." Damon said once again compelling Alaric and then finally walked away. Alaric was still standing there for a moment, shaken by the encounter he had with Damon when he looked down at his closed hand and opened it, revealing that he had vervain and the compulsion that Damon did to him didn't work.

**Another Hallway**

**Stefan and Damon**

Stefan and Damon were leaning against a doorway and facing each other, in a corridor, as they talked about the night's events. Stefan finally decided to help his brother to bring back Katherine and Danielle.

"There's no way that idiot was workin' alone." Damon stated seething.

"You are." Stefan said to his brother and Damon grimaced at him. "So the Grimoire, that was Emily's, right? That's what you need to reverse the spell. When the Founding Families burned her, they took her things, and you were hoping that dad's journal would tell you where it is." Stefan said finally figuring out Damon's plan after seeing him looking for the journal of their father.

"Look at you puttin' the pieces together. Good for you. I was half-right. Well, it's out there now. Let the games begin." Damon said smirking at his brother.

"My offer still stands." Stefan offered once again to Damon.

"Yeah, with some hidden caveats, no doubt." Damon said sarcastically and the obvious because he already knew how Stefan worked.

"No. Nothing hidden about it. No lies. No deception. I'm there when you open up that tomb, you, Danielle and Katherine go, and the other 26 vampires die." Stefan stated to his brother.

"If I agree?" Damon finally asked him.

"I'll help you." Stefan said looking at Damon seriously.

"Why should I trust you?" Damon asked rhetorically.

"Because I'm your brother." Stefan stated to him.

"No, that's not gonna cut it." Damon told Stefan remembering what happened 145 years ago with the Pierce twins.

"Because I want you gone." Stefan stated to him the truth.

"Okay." Damon accepted Stefan's help after a moment with his thoughts. Stefan nodded too and with that they sealed the terms for their agreement.

**Mystic Grill**

**Matt and Caroline**

Caroline decided to approach Matt while he was cleaning off a table because she wanted to apologize for what she had said.

"Look I said something stupid. I'm sorry, but I wasn't even talking about you." Caroline said trying to defend herself.

"Yes, you were, Caroline. Ben could easily be me. We're just alike." Matt said to her after walking off to clean another table and because she had followed him.

"That's not true." Caroline stated. "Are you seriously mad about this? Matt, you know me. Okay, I say stupid things without thinking, and then I have to apologize and take it back, and... I'm a terrible, awful person, but I'm working on it." Caroline said to him hoping he could see that she was trying to change.

"Look, can we just not do this right now?" Matt pleaded to her.

"Okay. When do you get off?" Caroline asked him because she wanted to work out that little fight between them.

"Look, this thing that we've got, it's nice, and it feels really good, and I know you want to take the next step." Matt said to her knowing what she wanted from him.

"How do you know that? Have you even asked me?" Caroline asked pissed at him.

"I'm… I'm not over Elena. I mean, I don't know if I am, but if we go there, then it could mess things up, and we might lose this, and this is the only good thing I've got going for me right now. So if it doesn't work, I'll just disappoint you and hurt you and I don't wanna do that." Matt explained to her hoping that he wouldn't hurt Caroline.

"Well, big problem, Matt, because you took the next step all by yourself, and you played the whole thing out in your head, and you decided to bail before even giving it a shot. So this really great thing that we have, don't worry about losing it, because it's already gone." Caroline said pissed at him and stormed out of the Mystic Grill. Matt looked displeased with himself as he watched her go.

**Gilbert House**

**Front Door**

**Alaric and Jenna**

Alaric and Jenna walked up the stairs of the front porch of the Gilbert House and they stopped outside the front door. Jenna handed Alaric his letter men jacket which she had slung over her shoulder because it was cold outside. Jenna looked at Alaric with some hope that they were arriving from a date.

"Thank you. I needed that." Jenna told him about the talk between them.

"Well, thank you for… for coming. I… I really appreciate it. You made the evening much more... Well, you made it, period." Alaric said with a little hesitation.

"I'm glad I could help." Jenna said smiling to Alaric.

"And thank you for putting up with all that wife talk. I… I gotta stop doin' that. It doesn't bode well for dating." Alaric stated chuckling at Jenna.

"Is that what this was, a date?" Jenna wondered surprised.

"No, definitely not a date." Alaric told her with a plan forming in his head.

"Oh." Jenna said disappointed.

"But Friday..." Alaric started rethinking about the plan. "You, me, and dinner and a movie, that could be a date. How about it?" He asked her smiling.

"Works for me." Jenna said smiling and then laughed. "Uh, you can talk about your wife all you want. It's gonna take time to heal. We should just be ourselves." Jenna suggested to Alaric.

"Still, I think I'll keep the Isobel talk to a minimum." Alaric stated to her.

"Isobel?" Jenna asked surprised to hear that name because it was the name of the twins' biological mother.

"Yeah. That was her name." Alaric said to her because he never said his wife name.

"Where was Isobel from?" Jenna asked with curiosity.

"Virginia. I mean, not too… not too far from here, actually." Alaric answered thinking why she was asking those questions and when Jenna heard that something clicked into place. Alaric's wife could be the twins' biological mother.

**A Street in Mystic Falls**

**Matt and Caroline**

Caroline walked down the street, her arms folded across her chest. Matt had driven up in his truck and yelled to her. She was still pissed at him.

"Caroline!" Matt yelled at her. Caroline hearing her name being called, she looked over at him but decided to continue walking home. "Care, get in the truck." Matt pleaded with her. Caroline scoffed at Matt's worried face and continues to walk. He stopped the truck, putted it into park and jumped out. Caroline started to cross the street in front of he's truck as Matt ran towards her.

"What?" Caroline asked angrily and unfolding her arms.

"This'll never work." Matt said after taking Caroline's face and kissed her. They both smiled and began to kiss over and over again.

**Gilbert House**

**Living Room**

**Elena and Stefan**

Elena was on the couch of her living room, pulling her scarf through her hands. Stefan was coming from the kitchen, after making tea for Elena. He had left Eva in the kitchen alone so he could talk with Elena.

"Doing okay?" Stefan asked her worried about her state of mind.

"Is it weird if I say yes?" Elena asked after turning around and looks at him.

"Is it true?" Stefan asked still worried.

"I should feel more upset or scared or something, but I... feel kind of exhilarated." She explained to Damon what she was feeling.

"It's the adrenaline. You'll crash soon enough." Stefan told her and finally walked back into the living room and gives Elena, the tea he made for her.

"Yeah, I guess." She replied smiling. "I fought back tonight. It felt good." She said proudly.

"I wish you didn't have to fight at all." Stefan told her.

"Still..." She started when Stefan sited down next to her and handed her the mug of the tea he made. Elena putted the mug to her lips and toke a sip.

"I need to tell you something and I don't know how you're gonna feel about it." Stefan told her putting his hand on her leg.

"What?" Elena asked putting the mug away from her mouth and looked concerned about what Stefan was going to tell her.

"I told Damon that I'd help him get into that tomb to get Danielle and Katherine back to him. But it was a lie. I let him believe that he could trust me." Stefan told Elena about his plan.

"Well, then why would you be worried about telling me?" Elena asked him surprised that he was telling her that.

"He can be very persuasive when he wants something. You two have bonded lately and especially him and Eva." Stefan stated.

"That doesn't mean I trust him. It does gonna take a lot more than just a road trip and a rescue for me to forget who Damon is and everything he's done." Elena said scoffing.

"I don't wanna be his enemy, Elena, but I can't let him do it." Stefan told her with fear that she didn't want to help him.

"Then don't, and I'll help you, whatever it takes. Okay?" Elena told him hoping that Stefan could trust her.

"Okay. Come here." Stefan told her and wrapped his arms around Elena and pulled her into him. She snuggles into his shoulder until Elena remembering something.

"Don't tell Eva. She will tell Damon. They bonded and became friends." Elena advised Stefan and he nodded agreeing with her.

**Kitchen**

**Damon and Eva**

Damon was with Eva on the kitchen after Stefan and Elena's talk. He came to the Gilbert House to see if Eva was alright. She was drinking tea sitting on the kitchen table with a thoughtful look.

"You okay?" Damon asked her sitting down beside her.

"I'm doing okay. And you?" She asked him worried.

"I'm good." Damon told her. "Stefan agreed to help to open the tomb." He finally said.

"I'm glad. I really want you to be happy." Eva told him.

"Thank you and I think you should go to the bed. It's late and you had a big day." He suggested to her.

"I will. Thank you for everything and if you need any help, tell me." Eva said getting up and kissing Damon on his check.

"Thank and good night." He said and kissed her on her forehead.

**Outside the Mystic Grill**

**Anna and Ben**

Ben was exiting the Grill. Across the street, someone was watching him. Ben locked the Grill up and started to walk down the street. Behind him, Anna stood at the corner, her eyes become red and veiny and she vampire speeds at him, opening her mouth to bite him. Ben screamed and grabbed Anna, pushing her against a wall. Ben is revealed to also be a vampire.

"Don't sneak up on me." Ben ordered her.

"You love it." Anna stated and pushed Ben off her, playfully.

"Where's Noah?" Ben asked her wanting to know where their friend was.

"His obsession got the best of him, and so did the Salvatore brothers." Anna stated remembering what the brothers did.

"They killed him?" He asked interested.

"Tortured and staked." Anna said shivering at the images still in her head.

"You're not very upset." Ben told her seeing her face.

"I warned him, Ben, and he was just gonna screw everything up anyway. Let's be honest, he wasn't exactly an asset. How'd you do?" Anna asked him about the plan to get Bonnie to help them.

"Oh, the witch is totally crushing on me. Did you get the journal?" He asked her.

"No, but I know where it is, and I'll get it." Anna answered him and they smile at each other. Then Ben leaned down and kissed Anna. They pulled apart and continued to smile at one another. Then Ben placed his arm around Anna's shoulder and they walked off down the street together

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Luís, Thy Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! Always here to support me in everything and anything. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you. **

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Tvdlover87654: Thank you so much. I'm so glad you liked the last chapters. I hope you like this one too. I like the name you gave **_**"Dava"**_**. If you have another one, I hope you can share with me. I hope you like this chapter because it's something everyone has wanted to see. Eva didn't like it what Damon did but she didn't show it. She is good into hiding her feelings just like Damon. She is going to be disappointed with Damon in this chapter.**

**hitomi65: I'm glad you liked it.**

**winxgirl1997: I'm glad you liked. **

**grapejuice101: I'm glad you liked. Yes, will be more Stefan/Eva brother and sister relationship and of course Damon/Eva. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Earwen85: I'm glad you liked it. Maybe you will understand more in the next chapters. But Damon and Eva feel a drawn to each other. They feel on their hearts they are soul mates. You will understand if you continue to read. It's like love at first sight but they only know what they feel in the future.**

**lilsis321: I'm glad you liked so far.**

**Shannon the chameleon: Thanks for the review and glad you liked it.**

** 1234: I'm glad you liked it. I'm Portuguese and English is not my native language but having learned on school and done a course helped me a lot and of course, watching movies without subtitles really helped so thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter.**

**arizonagirl181: I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for your suggestion on the couple name and if you have another give me opinions because I love to read then. I hope you like this one. It's a little part that shows what Damon and Eva feel for each other. **

**HPHGFANATIC3497: I'm glad you liked it. Eva and Damon will only be together for the second season but they will build these feelings for a long time. I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Moonlightprincess1619: I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this one too.**

**Hayden: Thank you so much. I'm glad you liked the last chapters. I hope you like this new chapter.**

**Rissa7896: I'm so glad you liked it. Eva in this moment doesn't want to be with anyone. She wants to be alone. But in this chapter it's going to be a little Tyler and Eva conversation. I hope you like.**

**Charmedgrays: I'm glad you liked it the chapter. I hope you like this one.**

**Guest: Thanks so much. I'm glad you liked. **

**SomebodyWhoCares: I'm glad you liked it.**

**MsRose91: I'm so glad you liked the story and thank you for putting the story on your alerts. That means a lot to me. That means too that the readers are liking the story and Damon and Eva's love story.**

**PrincessVampire11: I'm glad you liked the story.**

**And thank you for all the readers who followed and favorite the story. I'm so happy you liked so far. I'm glad that you are reading and putting the story on your alerts and put on your favorites.**


End file.
